La Redención de Twilight
by Rombla
Summary: Tras ser salvada de la oscuridad en donde ella misma se encerró, Twilight decide ir en busca de la desparecida Celestia, con la ayuda de Discord y de un nuevo poni ¿Sera capaz de hacer que Equestria la perdone?
1. La anunciacion

**Capítulo 1: La anunciación.**

Twilight miraba desde su habitación a la gran ciudad Canterlot, a esta la faltaba mucho para volver a ser la gran ciudad capital que había sido en un pasado, pero poco a poco parecía ir volviendo a la vida, desvió la vista un momento hacia el lugar en donde sabía que estaba Ponyville y sintió una desdicha tremenda al ver los restos carbonizados de las casas.

Sin embargo, el que había sido alguna vez su palacio seguía en pie junto con algunas estructuras adyacentes a él. Pensó en que en un futuro podría volver a él y las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes, pero por el momento, no podría ser. Un ruido detrás de ella que para cualquier otro poni hubiera pasado desapercibido la alerto, después de haber pasado tantos años encerrada en sí misma y sin acceso a sus sentidos, estos se habían afinado y eran mucho más sensibles que antes.

Parado entre la pared y la puerta, vio a Discord que la miraba con cierto aire de tristeza, lo miro durante unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada de nuevo a lo que había sido antes Ponyville.

—Si te envió Spike o alguna de las demás, te aseguro que voy a seguir con esto adelante. —Le dijo al draconequus que soltó un suspiro.

—Ellas no saben nada de lo que estas a punto de decir, pero Spike me pidió que viniera a hablar contigo. Vamos Twilight, deberías de comprenderlas un poco. —Suplico Discord. —Llevan más de diez años tratando de salvarte.

—Y me alegro que lo consiguieran pero… —La alicornio suspiro. —Discord ¿Nunca te sentiste culpable de haber hecho algo terrible?

—Sí, si me sentido así. Pero no por eso le hacía caso a los ponis que me decían de todo.

—No les estoy haciendo caso.

—Si no les hicieras caso no estaría toda Canterlot allá abajo esperando a que des tu discurso.

Twilight lo volteo a ver y se acercó hasta él.

—Cometí un terrible error, yo era la responsable de mis súbditos, mi tarea era llevar la amistad donde hiciera falta y en vez de eso, me puse a jugar con magia oscura. La justicia se imparte a todos y eso incluye a las princesas.

—¡Por Equestria, Twilight! —Exclamo exasperado el draconequus. —Los que piden un castigo son burócratas de la alta sociedad.

—Y familias que por mi culpa fueron destruidas. Murieron tantos unicornios por mi causa… —La mirada de la alicornio se perdió en el infinito y se llenó de angustia y tristeza. —Eso es algo que no puede quedar impune.

—Freeice no te guarda rencor alguno. —Murmuro Discord.

—Freeice tuvo la increíble suerte de terminar en un lugar donde la cuidaron, la protegieron y la amaron. —Rebatió la poni de color lavanda. —Y es una suerte que muchos no tuvieron.

—Luna no quiere ponerte ningún castigo. —El amo del caos saco su última carta para tratar de hacer cambiar de opinión a su amiga.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. No me impuso el castigo, me lo dejo como opción. Y yo acepte.

La alicornio se puso la tiara que le habían dado esa mañana para anunciación real y camino hacia la puerta. No tenía ganas de usar nada más aparte de eso, apenas y se sentía digna de ponérsela en la cabeza.

—Y aun te puedes retractar. —Mascullo el draconequus.

—Lo cual no hare. —Suspiro. —No lo hago porque me obliguen Discord o porque los ponis de la alta sociedad así lo quieran. Lo hago porque… Porque sé que si no lo hago, no poder estar en paz conmigo misma.

—Pero Twilight…

—No Discord. —Lo corto la poni antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla con un fuerte golpe para darle final a la conversación.

"Que poni tan testaruda es" pensó con fastidio el dios del caos, se consoló un poco al saber que al mismo tiempo de como Twilight había hablado con la princesa Luna, el también y se iba asegurar de que al menos no fueran a matar a su amiga. Suspiro y chasqueo los dedos y acto seguido desapareció.

…

…..

—¿Saben de qué va todo esto? —Pregunto Applejack a sus demás amigas que estaban reunidas con el resto de Canterlot para ver la anunciación que iban a hacer ese día las princesas.

—No tengo ni idea. —Respondió Rainbow Dash que sentía un mal presentimiento. —¿Spike?

—Solo sé que ayer Twilight hablo con Luna, pero cuando fui a verla se negó a decirme algo. —El dragón se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tendrá algo que ver la idea de su penitencia ¿No? —Inquirió Rarity.

—No lo sé. Estoy en blanco. —Spike se veia congojado, lo que menos quería era que apenas que habían recuperado a Twilight, esta se volviera a ir.

Fluttershy estaba por abrir la boca cuando en ese momento sonaron las trompetas que indicaban que el discurso o lo que fueran a hacer las princesas, estaba por tomar inicio. Entre las cinco intercambiaron una mirada. En ese momento, tres ponis llegaron volando y aterrizaron junto a ella.

—Perdón por el retraso ¿Nos perdimos de mucho? —Pregunto Soarin a su esposa.

—No, de nada, apenas están haciendo sonar las trompetas. —Respondió Rainbow, mientras se volteaba a ver a los otros dos. — ¿Y los niños?

—Vienen con Bluesky y con Freeice. —Respondió el pegaso. —Se ofrecieron a darles un paseo en su espalda, además que quieren ver a las princesas. Para ellos, todo esto es nuevo.

—También para Freeice y para él. —Pinkie miraba atentamente a los dos jóvenes. —Solo falta verles la cara poder darse cuenta.

Solo en ese momento, a la poni color cian cayo en cuenta de que era verdad, ninguno de los ponis más jóvenes habían vivido una época diferente a la Era Oscura, nunca habían ido a un evento de ese tipo, ni habían visto a ninguna princesa en su vida. Cuando las trompetas dejaron de sonar, la plaza en la que se encontraban se quedó en pleno silencio, ninguno de los ponis que estaban ahí presentes se atrevió a romperlo.

Del balcón salió la princesa Luna, con una corona reluciente de zafiros oscuros y una capa de color azul oscuro casi negro, a pesar de que habían pasado pocos días desde que la paz se había restablecido en Equestria, la princesa de la Noche ya se veia en mejores condiciones que la última vez que la habían visto. No les cabía duda de que pronto estaría cumpliendo sus deberes reales.

Dio unos pasos al frente y miro a todos los ponis ahí reunidos, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dado un discurso o un anunció, normalmente, casi siempre le hacía de acompañante, no de vocera principal, ese siempre había sido el trabajo de Celestia, pero como no estaba, ella tendría que tomar su lugar.

Twilight, a diferencia de Luna, iba con una simple tiara que por adornos solo tenía un pequeño diamante en medio y no llevaba capa. Sus amigas al ver su expresión facial supieron que fuera lo que dijera o la anunciación que iban a dar, no sería nada bueno. Spike sintió como se le encogía el corazón y Rarity le dio unas palmaditas en las garras para calmarlo.

Muchos de los presentes al reparar en la que había sido la princesa de la Amistad empezaron a murmurar cosas, pero en voz tan baja que no se podía distinguir ni pio de lo que se decían, sin embargo, ese rápido intercambio de voces al igual de rápido de cómo había iniciado, se acabo

—Un saludo mis leales súbditos—Dijo Luna con la voz más melodiosa y fuerte que pudo hacer, mientras trataba de recordar que era lo que hacía su hermana cuando hablaba con los ponis. —Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes y compartir la alegría de que los días de armonía y paz han vuelto a Equestria una vez más.

Hizo una pausa, mientras veia la reacción de los presentes, tomo aire mientras trataba de calmarse un poco.

—La razón de esta reunión a la que hemos pedido que vinieran, es por la siguiente razón. Como sabrán, la Reina Oscura fue derrotada hace poco tiempo gracias a la joven valerosa Freeice y al mismo tiempo que acabo con la Era Oscura, nos devolvió a Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la Amistad.

Nuevos murmullos empezaron a nacer entre la multitud, las cinco ponis amigas de Twilight y antiguos miembros de la Resistencia se voltearon a ver preocupadas, tal vez la situación era más grave de lo que pensaban. Freeice se hizo un poco para atrás al oír su nombre en la boca de Luna y sintió como un rubor se le empezaba a extender por la cara.

—Deberías de acostumbrarte, tu nombre estará en los libros de historia. —Le susurro Bluesky al oído.

La joven no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que Luna continúo con su discurso.

—Como muchos ya se habrán enterado, la Reina Oscura fue fruto del uso de magia oscura. Magia oscura que fue creada y controlada por Twilight Sparkle. —Hizo una pausa nuevamente. —Muchos han venido a mí a decirme que merece un castigo, ya que atento contra Equestria y sus ciudadanos. No pensé que fuera necesario, ya que ella misma me conto del castigo que tuvo mientras estuvo encerrada dentro de la Reina. Pero la ley es la ley. Y se tiene que cumplir.

—No…—Mascullo Spike que sentía como las lágrimas querían aflorarle a los ojos. —No… No puede hacer esto…

Rarity miro preocupada a su esposo, e internamente se sentía igual que él, no creía que fuera justo que le dieran un castigo a Twilight, ya había sufrido y pagado las consecuencia de sus actos estando en toda esa oscuridad. En ese momento, la poni color lavanda dio un paso al frente y abrió la boca lista para hablar.

—Yo, Twilight Sparkle, estaré exiliada del Reino de Equestria hasta que encuentre a la princesa Celestia y la traiga de vuelta.

Pronto gritos inundaron toda la plaza, gritos de furia, gritos de angustia, gritos de alegría, pero entre sus amigas, no hubo ningún grito, sintieron como si les hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría en la cabeza y no supieran como reaccionar.

—¿¡Y como sabremos que no nos está engañando otra vez?! ¿¡Como sabremos que va cumplir lo que realmente dice!? —Bramo un unicornio.

—No ira sola en este viaje. —Respondió Luna, a la vez que volteaba a ver la plaza— Ira con ella alguien al que le tengo total confianza y que sé muy bien que se asegurar de que Twilight cumpla con su castigo.

—¿Acompañada? —Pregunto la poni color purpura sin comprender—¿Por quién?

—Por mi querida. —Respondió una voz detrás de ella y para su sorpresa se trataba de Discord.

—No estés bromeando Discord.

—No está bromeando. —Aseguro Luna. —El será nuestro testigo y nos contara si cumpliste con tu cometido, Twilight Sparkle. —Se dirigió de nuevo a sus súbditos. —Twilight Sparkle está condenada a vivir en el exilio hasta que encuentre a mi hermana y la traiga de vuelta, será acompañada por Discord, el cual será nuestro testigo. La condenada solo tendrá una semana para preparar sus cosas antes de partir y empezar con su castigo. Yo Princesa Luna, protectora de los sueños y regente de la noche, doy por bien visto esta condena.

Los ponis seguían exaltados, gritando y soltando maldiciones. La princesa Luna se limitó a dar un asentimiento al aire y se retiró, seguida de Twilight y de Discord. Las trompetas volvieron a sonar con fuerza hasta que finalmente las puertas del balcón por donde habían salido las dos se cerró. Muchos ponis empezaron a retirarse una vez que vieron que todo había terminado.

Ninguna de las cinco se creía lo que acaban de oír y ver, intercambiaron miradas como si estuvieran comunicando así.

—Tenemos que ir a hablar con ella. —Atino a decir Rarity.

Todas asintieron y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo, Rainbow dejo sus hijos al cuidado de su padre y ellas junto con Spike corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el castillo.

…

…..

—¡Una cosa es que quieras persuadirme para que no me ofrezca a ningún castigo, pero otra muy diferente que hicieras esto Discord! —Twilight se quitó la tiara y la lanzo lejos, estaba furiosa por lo que acaba de pasar y caminaba hacia el draconequus.

—Yo no le hablaría así a Discord, Twilight Sparkle. —Sugirió Luna que en ese momento estaba cambiándose la corona que había usada por la tiara que normalmente traía puesta. —El solo acepto la propuesta que yo le hice, al igual que tú.

—¿A qué se refiere princesa?

—A que mi idea de que fueras acompañada. —La poni color lavanda estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo más, pero Luna le hizo una indicación para que esperara. —No me malinterpretes Twilight, no es que no confié en ti, pero no todos los ponis creerían en tu simple palabra. Era necesario que fueras con alguien.

—¿Y porque no a ninguna de mis demás amigas o a Spike? Ellos servirían igual de bien.

—A diferencia de con Discord, la mayoría de Equestria sabe bien quienes eran tus amigas y quienes eran las que hacían funcionar la Resistencia y aunque sé muy bien que ellas son honestas y son muy buenas ponis, no todos creerían lo que sale de sus bocas. En cambio, Discord…

—Discord también es mi amigo. Él era también parte de la Resistencia.

—Pero antes de tu trasformación en la Reina Oscura su relación no era tan estrecha, por esa razón lo escogí a él. Además, tu misma lo dijiste, él es tu amigo, cuidara de tus espaldas igual de bien que una de tus amigas ponis.

La princesa de la amistad se quedó viendo de forma incrédula a Luna, que se limitó a verla una vez más y a retirarse hacia la sala del trono. Discord se quedó ahí parado, viendo la escena desde cierta distancia. Cuando estuvo seguro que su amiga estaba más tranquila se decidió a hablar.

—Sabes bien que ellas no tomaran para nada bien esta noticia ¿Verdad?

Twilight suspiro. No tenía ganas de enfrentarse a sus amigas, sobre todo porque sabía muy dentro de ella, que si sus amigas le suplicaban, en algún momento terminaría cediendo. Miro a Discord y después escucho el ruido de cascos aproximándose hacia donde ellos estaban, no necesito ver quiénes eran para saber que eran sus amigas, entro en pánico y sin pensarlo mucho, se tele transporto, dejando solo al draconequus.

Nota:

¡Wow! En serio me sorprendieron, solo con un adelanto y ya tenia favoritos y seguidores la historia Cx En serio los amo. Bueno, para los que ya me sigan de antes, ya saben como es la subida de capítulos, uno cada ocho días, normalmente los subo entre la noche del sábado y del domingo. Les agradezco el apoyo y pues, nos seguimos leyendo! :D


	2. Despedidas

**Capítulo 2: Despedidas.**

No le costó nada quedarse dormida en cuanto llego a su habitación. Se sentía cansada casi todo el tiempo desde que había vuelto y sabía que dormía más de la cuenta. Sin embargo, aunque dormía mucho, sus sueños no le daban ningún tipo de descanso, a menudo, soñaba en que estaba encerrada en una oscuridad casi total y por más que trataba de salir de ella, está la jalaba más y más y cuando parecía que la iba a terminar de absorber, Twilight despertaba agitada.

Otras veces, soñaba con la Reina, pero no como tal si no como si fuera una sombra que la opacara, normalmente cuando soñaba con ella la princesa de la amistad solía pelear contra su contraparte malvada y la Reina solo se limitaba a reírse de ella y Twilight despertaba llorando. Esta vez, no soñó con la Reina ni con la oscuridad.

Dentro del sueño, se encontraba en un paraje de hierba alta, rodeada de árboles, el cielo era amplio y azul una brisa primaveral le recorrió el rostro y jugo son su melena un poco. Twilight empezó a caminar sin fiarse mucho del aspecto pacifico de su sueño hasta ese momento, no era la primera vez que soñaba con lugares así que al final terminaba siendo pesadillas.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando sin rumbo, se estaba empezando a preguntar porque todo estaba tan quieto y si en verdad no era algo que se fuera a esfumar de un momento a otro.

—Twilight… —Susurro una voz apenas audible e irreconocible hasta ese momento. La alicornio se quedó quieta al escuchar eso, tratando de pensar si era buena idea o no el empezar a escuchar voces en sus sueños. —Twilight…—Repitió la misma voz en un tono un poco más fuerte. —Ven…

La poni color lavanda, sin saber bien porque, empezó a caminar hacia la voz que la llamaba, que cada vez era más fuerte y más clara, sentía como el corazón le latía con fuerza y al mismo tiempo tenía una necesidad casi mortal de ver quien era ese desconocido que la llamaba. Conforme se iba acercando más se daba cuenta que se trataba de una voz masculina, bastante melodiosa pero firme.

Termino por llegar al centro del pastizal donde había un gran árbol frondoso que no había visto hasta ese momento. Dándole la espalda y viendo al árbol de frente, se encontraba parado un poni de color gris casi negro y una melena de un tono gris mucho más claro.

—¿Tú eras el que me llamaba? —Pregunto la alicornio jadeando.

El poni volteo a verla y la alicornio se dio cuenta que se trataba de un unicornio y también de que tenía una especie de guardapelo colgado alrededor del cuello. El desconocido se limitó a sonreír y de repente algo la despertó.

…

…..

El ruido en su habitación fue lo que la alerto y algo asustada tomo lo primero que vio y lo lanzo al origen del ruido.

—¡Auch! —Mascullo una voz familiar. —¿Una bandeja? ¿En serio era necesario?

—Oh lo siento mucho Spike. —Se apresuró a disculparse Twilight que se relajó y se dejó caer entre los almohadones de su cama. —Pensé que eras…

—¿Un intruso? —Mascullo el dragón que se estaba sobando la cabeza en donde le había pegado la bandeja que la alicornio le había lanzado —Luna tiene a los Guardias afuera de tu habitación, un intruso la tendría difícil.

La poni se quedó viendo el techo pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, en su sueño, en los preparativos del viaje, en todos los peligros a los que se iba a enfrentar antes siquiera de llegar a la tierra de los dragones…

—¿Estas bien, Twilight? —Dijo Spike interrumpiendo todos sus pensamientos.

—Sí, yo solo… Pensaba. —Contesto la princesa de la amistad, volteo a ver su fiel ayudante, a cualquiera que no lo conociera tan bien como ella o sus amigas al verlo con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana del balcón de seguro le daría mucho miedo.

—¿En qué pensabas? —El dragón la vio con cara de inocencia como si en verdad no supiera que era lo que estaba pasando. Twilight sintió una punzada de cariño y de ternura, junto con una de tristeza.

—Creo que sabes en lo que estoy pensando Spike. —Se limitó a decir de forma fría y dura. —Supongo que esa es la razón de tu visita ¿No?

El aludido sintió como se ponía rojo de la vergüenza. En parte había ido a la habitación de Twilight por eso, pero había otro motivo mucho mayor. Spike, al igual que ella había interactuado con la oscuridad de la Reina por mucho tiempo y también había dejado secuelas en él. Cuando despertó a mitad de la noche, agitado y sin saber que hacer salió de la habitación que le había asignado Luna en el castillo y corrió al primer sitio donde sabía que se sentiría seguro. Si eso no era considerar a Twilight como una madre, entonces no sabía que lo era.

—De hecho…—Empezó Spike, agradeciendo la poca luz de la habitación. —Venia para saber si…

—¿Si qué?

—Si puedo acorrucarme contigo en la cama. —Su voz le salió de una forma aguda que no le agrado en nada.

— ¿Qué? —La alicornio sonrió sin creerse la petición de su ayudante, en ese momento se parecía más que nunca al bebe dragón que antes había sido.

—Yo… Yo tuve una pesadilla… Con respecto a… Ya sabes…. Ella. —Una sombra de rencor le recorrió los ojos para luego ser remplazada por una súplica. —Y yo… No supe a donde ir…

—Shhh—Pidió Twilight que no había perdido la sonrisa. —Dudo que los quepamos en la cama. Incluso aunque te encojas.

—Me basta con eso. —Respondió Spike que se apresuró a acercarse a la cama de la poni.

Se acurro junto a ella y se encogió lo más que pudo, hasta que su cabeza y cuello cupieron recargados en el lado de la cama de Twilight que no estaba utilizando. La poni color lavanda se dio la vuelta y ambos se quedaron callados sin decirse nada mientras esperaban quedarse dormidos pero el sueño parecía que se habia esfumado.

—¿Era la oscuridad? —Pregunto finalmente la alicornio sin voltear a ver a Spike. —En tu pesadilla.

—No era eso. —Respondió el aludido mientras soltaba un suspiro. —Fue simplemente… Un recuerdo... Un miedo… No lo sé con certeza. —Hizo una pausa— Siempre es lo mismo. Ustedes siendo atacadas por Guardianes, pidiendo ayuda a gritos y yo me limito a ver mientras las masacran. A veces trato de llegar hasta ustedes y de ayudarlas, pero entonces aparece una jaula que me impide pasar… Otras veces es Ella la que me detiene jalando una cadena que tengo atada al cuello… Odio eso, más porque me siento como un pequeño bebe indefenso y sin poder hacer nada…

—Lo siento mucho Spike. —Twilight se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente, sintió como su culpabilidad crecía más en su pecho. —En verdad, siento mucho haberte hecho esto a ti.

—No fuiste tú la que hizo todo de lo que te acusa o todo lo que creen esos burócratas que hiciste. —Spike la miro sin rastros de enojo y con una leve sonrisa. —Fue la Reina. Y eso es algo que tengo muy en claro, porque sé que todos estos años estuviste encerrada dentro de ella… Y considero que ese fue suficiente castigo.

La alicornio soltó un suspiro. Lo que menos quería era tener que lidiar con lo que le fueran a decir sus amigas y Spike, a Discord lo habia podido ignorar pero a ellas y a él… No estaba tan segura de poder hacerlo.

—No hago esto solo por la presión de unos cuantos ponis Spike… Si no porque en verdad me siento culpable. Sé que fue la Reina la que masacro a todos esos unicornios, la que mato a tantos y tantos… —Miles de recuerdos y miles de rostros pasaron por su mente mientras hacía memoria de todos los pueblos que masacro la Reina para hacerse con el poder de Equestria. —Tu igual que yo sabes bien que Canterlot solo fue la primera ciudad que masacro.

Un mar de recuerdos ataco al dragón, mientras recordaba que era lo que hace la Reina a los pueblos que se negaban a aceptar su gobierno. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esas imágenes mentales de ella.

—Si no la hubiera creado…

—Él hubiera no existe Twilight. Lo que paso, ya paso y no lo puedes cambiar.

—Por eso debo cumplir el castigo entonces. Entiéndelo por favor Spike, no puedo vivir conmigo misma con toda esta culpa, si encontrar a Celestia repara un poco el daño que hice, estoy dispuesta a ir a buscarla.

—Pero… —De los ojos del dragón empezaron a salir lágrimas. —¿Qué hay de nosotros? Estuvimos todos estos años peleando por recuperarte, por traerte de vuelta… ¡¿Solo para que te vayas otra vez?!

Spike saco la cabeza de la cama de Twilight y le dio la espalda, en un triste intento de ocultar las lágrimas que le estaban saliendo sin parar. La alicornio sintió como una parte de sí misma quería ceder ante ese llanto, quería abrazar al dragón y decirle que no se iría que todo estaría bien… Pero sabía que nada en ese momento estaba bien. Se acercó hasta él y le toco el hombro con cuidado, provocando que su ayudante la volteara a ver con ojos llorosos.

—También para mi es difícil, Spike… Pero… —De los ojos de la poni también empezaron a salir lágrimas. —No puedo vivir así, no puedo. No puedo ver a ninguno de mis súbditos sin sentir como la culpa me carcome, no puedo ni siquiera ver a Rainbow y a las demás sin sentir eso. Les arrebate más que años, les arrebate una vida por completo. Una vida más feliz y sin peligros… Yo…Yo…—La voz se le rompió mientras volteaba a ver al suelo. —No puedo, Spike. No puedo. No los quiero dejar, ni mucho menos ir a un viaje tan peligroso. Pero es algo que sé que tengo que hacer, por lo menos para encontrar un poco de paz conmigo misma.

El dragón tomo a la alicornio con cuidado y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo sin lastimarla, esta a su vez le regreso el abrazo con fuerza, mientras los dos lloraban lágrimas silenciosas. A Spike le habia quedado bien en claro que por más que trataran de persuadir a Twilight de que no fuera a donde fuera ir, ella de todos modos iría.

—Solo…Solo prométeme que volverás. —Pidió Spike. —Mi hija necesita conocer a la poni que me trajo a este mundo.

—¿Hija? —Pregunto incrédula la poni. —¿Rarity esta…?

—Si lo está. —El dragón sonrió un poco. —Pero no sabemos si será un varón o no. Pero siento dentro de mí ser que es una niña.

Twilight sonrió. Al menos no les habia quitado esa oportunidad a Rarity y a Spike.

—Prometo que volveré. —Prometió la alicornio, mientras volvía a abrazar al dragón.

…

….

—No la van a hacer cambiar de opinión. —Interrumpió Spike. —Por más que traten no lo hará.

Rainbow lo miro de forma moribunda mientras fruncía el ceño, Rarity soltó un suspiro al oír esas palabras de la boca de su esposo. Estaban reunidos en un salón bastante amplio en donde Luna les habia indicado que sería el lugar de sus comidas, estaban tratando de pensar en una forma de convencer a Twilight para que no se fuera.

—¿Estás seguro, Spike? —Pregunto con desilusión Fluttershy.

—Estoy más que seguro. —Respondió soltando un suspiro y volteando a ver el plato lleno de zafiros que le habia llevado. —Además que… Comprendo porque quiere ir.

—No es necesario que le haga caso a ningún poni, sabemos que ella no es culpable de lo que hizo la Reina. —Añadió Applejack que miraba de forma suplicante al dragón.

—Sé que no soy culpable de eso, pero sí de las consecuencias que trajo la Era Oscura para Equestria. —Dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Las cinco ponis y el dragón voltearon hacia la entrada de la habitación y vieron que se trataba de Twilight. Todas sintieron como les crecía un rubor en las mejillas y un silencio incomodo se instaló en el cuarto mientras la alicornio se acercaba hasta la mesa, sentándose entre Spike y Rainbow Dash.

—Twilight nosotras…—Al fin se animó a decir Rarity rompiendo el frio silencio.

—Sé que trataban de pensar en algo que me persuadiera de no ir. Pero… Simplemente no puedo no ir.

—Si es por esos ponis idiotas que no saben ni siquiera que fue lo que paso con certeza…—Empezó Rainbow

—No es por ellos, Rainbow. —Interrumpió la princesa de la amistad. —Escuchen, puede sonar una tontería pero… Siento una culpa enorme. No por la Reina, ni por lo que hizo, si no por las consecuencias que traje yo al crearla.

Hizo una pausa, mientras esperaba que alguna dijera algo, pero eso no ocurrió, así que continúo.

—Les arrebate a miles de ponis una vida. Una vida con paz y con felicidad, con problemas normales. Y es algo que no puedo remediar. A miles de jóvenes como Freeice les quite la oportunidad de una vida buena y a los que quedaron huérfanos… Ni se diga.

—Freeice tuvo una buena…—interrumpió la pegaso de crin multicolor.

—Lo sé, no estoy cuestionando la forma en la que acogieron a Freeice. Solo digo que no todos los potros y potrancas que quedaron huérfanos por la Reina hayan tenido tanta suerte como la tuvo ella. —Soltó un suspiro. —Por favor, comprendan que no las quiero dejar… —Le empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos. —Tengo tanto de lo que ponerme al día, todos sus hijos… No me quiero ir. Pero es algo que tengo que hacer. No puedo evitar verlas a ustedes o a cualquier poni sin pensar en todo lo que les quite por mi ambición…

El llanto de Twilight inundo la habitación, a pesar de estar llorando de una forma apagada. La primera en acercarse a ella fue Applejack.

—Lo comprendemos caramelo pero… También tienes que comprendernos a nosotras. Acabamos de recuperar a nuestra amiga. Y ella se va a volver a ir…

—No queremos que te vayas Twilight. —Agrego Pinkie acercándose a su amiga. —Pero si tú crees que es necesario irte y hacer lo que sea que tienes que hacer allá afuera…

—Puedes considerar que te ayudaremos para que sea más fácil, aunque no vayamos contigo. —Concluyo Rainbow.

Las cinco se juntaron para abrazar con fuerza a la alicornio que sonrió de forma triste mientras sentía el apoyo de sus amigas, no cabía duda de que tenía la maravillosa suerte de tener a esas cinco ponis a su lado.

—Gracias chicas… Yo… Volveré lo más rápido que pueda, lo prometo.


	3. La partida

**Capítulo 3: La partida.**

—Pasando la Pradera no sabemos bien que otros países se encuentren—Mascullo Rainbow mientras ponía sobre la mesa de la biblioteca un mapa gigante de las fronteras de Equestria y sus países adyacentes. —¿Dónde dices que esta ese lugar?

—Pasando los límites de Equestria y mucho más lejos de la Pradera. Supongo que una vez que lleguemos a esa zona tendremos que buscar por indicaciones en algún pueblo. —Murmuro la alicornio mientras veía de forma atenta el mapa. —¿La Resistencia no sabía nada de lo que podía haber más allá de la Pradera?

—Si lo sabíamos la información se perdió en el incendio. —Masculló Rainbow soltando un suspiro, después volteo a ver al draconequus que se había quedado callado todo el rato. — ¿Tú no sabes nada de lo que hay después de la Pradera?

—Recuerdo ciertos lugares. Pero no mucho, han pasado milenios desde la última vez que acompañe a Celestia a la tierra de los dragones.

— ¿La llegaste a acompañar?

—Sí, fue antes de la guerra que creo a las tres especies. En ese entonces Celestia era la encargada de los prisioneros del reino y como no sabía nada del Tártaro los llevaba ahí. Supongo que saben del hechizo que protege el reino de los dragones ¿No?

—Sí, me explico algo cuando la vi. —Respondió Twilight.

— ¿Qué es lo que se supone que hace ese escudo? —Pregunto la poni color cian que no estaba entendiendo mucho de lo que hablaban los otros dos.

—Básicamente, si no entraste ahí por tu voluntad no puedes salir a menos de que el poni que te fue a dejar ahí vaya a buscarte y te saque.

—Eso explica porque necesitas ir tú. —Dijo Rainbow volteando a ver a Twilight, vio el mapa y después continúo. — ¿No crees que haya algún problema? Después de todo, fue la... Fue la Reina la que encerró ahí a la princesa.

—El escudo solo capta cuerpos. No magias. —Aclaro Discord. —Al compartir el mismo cuerpo Twilight y la Reina, no debería de haber problema alguno.

Se quedaron callados mientras veían el mapa, por la mente de la alicornio venían miles de posibilidades con respecto a lo que podían encontrar en ese viaje que iban a realizar, junto con miles de peligros.

— ¿En serio no acuerdas de nada? —Inquirió de nuevo la pegaso.

—No, realmente nunca hicimos un gran viaje hasta allá. El Reino junto con el castillo de Night Traveler y de Sunshine no estaba tan lejos del de los dragones. Además, las pocas veces que Celestia me llevo nos hacía aparecer directamente ahí.

—Entonces supongo que estamos más ciegos que nada. —Mascullo Twilight.

—No necesariamente querida. —Interrumpió la voz de Rarity que estaba entrando por la puerta de la biblioteca, iba con varios libros que hacia levitar. —No según esto.

Abrió uno de los libros y lo dejo enfrente de las dos ponis y de Discord, los tres se inclinaron para leerlo y se mostraron perplejos al ver que se trataba de una lista de nombre de diferentes ponis, junto con su especie y su edad.

—Eh, Rarity no es que no apreciemos tu ayuda, pero ¿Esto tiene algún fin en específico? Solo es una lista gigante de ponis diferentes. —Exclamo el draconequus que no pudo evitar decir el comentario.

—Estaré encantada en explícales que es esto. Si es una lista de nombres pero no de cualquieras. —Volteo a ver a Rainbow. —¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos planeando en crear la Resistencia? ¿Cómo buscábamos información de ponis que pudieran estar interesados?

—Sí, lo recuerdo, pero no dieron muchos frutos esa forma de reclutar. Gran parte de los que pudieron ser parte de la Resistencia ya se habían ido de Equestria cuando los buscamos.

—¿Recuerdas que anotábamos todos los datos?

—No me digas que eso se salvó del incendio

—Lo salve. —Aclaro la unicornio. —Además que de nuestros informantes en los bordes de Equestria, me seguía llegando información de los ponis que habían podido huir de la tiranía de la Reina.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de esto? —Pregunto impresionada la pegaso mientras veia mas atentamente el libro.

—Querida, ya tenías suficientes cosas de las cuales preocuparte. Además que ellos no eran ni algo bueno ni algo malo para nosotros. Simplemente guarde la información. Junto con la localización de cada uno.

—¿Y eso serviría para…? —Inquirió Discord que seguía sin comprender a donde iba todo eso.

—Bueno, pues resulta que hay un unicornio que si no me equivoco…—Cambio las páginas de forma rápida, hasta que encontró el nombre que buscaba, se los señalo con un casco a Twilight y al espíritu del caos. —Es este mismo. Lleva años viviendo en la Pradera.

—¿Grey Light? —Pregunto la alicornio, haciendo que Rarity asintiera. Volvió a prestar atención al libro y leyó en voz alta la información del poni. —"Unicornio varón, edad desconocida. Estaba a cargo de la biblioteca de Trottingham, tras la llegada de los Guardianes al pueblo, Grey Light escapo de Equestria. Según informes recientes, actualmente vive en la Pradera, en la ciudad capital llamada Akif"

—¿De cuándo es el último informe?

—De hace unos dos meses cuando mucho. —Respondió la poni color blanco.

—¿Por qué seguiste recolectando esta información, Rarity? Ya no era necesario. —Pregunto Rainbow que miraba con una sonrisa a su amiga.

—Era un pasatiempo. —Respondió la unicornio mientras se encogía de hombros. —Era lo menos estresante que podía hacer cuando estábamos en Ponyville.

—Me alegro mucho de que la guardaras. —Twilight aun sostenía el libro mientras releía de nuevo el perfil de Grey Light. La aludida se sonrojo al oír las palabras de la alicornio.

—Si necesitan un guía, creo que el es su mejor opción. No lo escribí ahí, pero según otros informes, creo que se dedicaba a ayudar a los extranjeros a llegar a diferentes lugares

—¿Cómo un guía turístico?

—Algo así, supongo. En todo caso, es su mejor opción.

…

…

…

—¿Sabes que no es necesario que vayas conmigo verdad? —Twilight metió dentro de las alforjas de viaje unas cuantas mantas junto con algo de comida. —Además, con tu magia de vuelta, muchos pensarían que estaría haciendo trampa si vas conmigo. Prácticamente podrías estar ahí con tan solo un chasquido.

—Mi estimada Twilight, sería incapaz de ayudarte en tu travesía. —Respondió Discord que traía a su vez una mochila especial que le había regalado Fluttershy para su largo viaje. —Ya oíste a Luna, necesitan a un testigo para saber si en verdad hiciste lo que dijiste.

—Me sorprende que tú hayas sido el primero en ofrecerte como voluntario. —la alicornio se puso las alforjas rodeándole las alas, para que estas evitarán que las abriera.

—Solo soy un testigo y ya. No es gran cosa. Además nadie sabrá que vas acompañada de Discord. —Dijo el draconequus mientras chasquea los dedos, un humo lo envolvió y cuando se disipó, enfrente de Twilight estaba un poni semental, de color café y de crin blanca, sus ojos eran de diferentes colores y un cuerno sobresalía de su frente, por cutie mark tenía un bate de béisbol roto.

—Ya me había convertido en poni antes, pero me tome la libertad de hacer una versión nueva de este disfraz. Para que no haya ningún problema.

Twilight sonrió.

—Estas desesperado por verla ¿Verdad? —Dijo la princesa de la amistad.

Discord se puso colorado por lo que acaba de decir su amiga ¿En serio era tan obvio? Suspiro un poco.

—Que eso... Solo quede entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Discord. —Aseguro Twilight mientras sonreía.

—¿Tu no piensas ir como un alicornio por ahí afuera o sí?

—No, claro que no. —La poni se puso una capa especial que le habia diseñado Rarity exclusivamente a ella para ese viaje. Le dijo que además de capa, tenía otras utilidades especiales que le habia implementado, pero Twilight no le puso atención cuando se las explico.

—¿Piensas en serio ir con esa capa de viaje a todos lados? —Pregunto Discord que la miraba con un dejo de fastidio.

—No, tengo un hechizo de ilusión. Cálmate —Le puso su capa de viaje a su amigo y se la acomodo. —¿Estas listo? ¿Está todo empacado?

—Sí, también tengo el mapa.

Twilight asintió y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, miro al draconequus.

—¿Estás listo? —Este asintió. —Entonces, vámonos.

Abrió la puerta y no les sorprendió a ninguno de los dos ver que gran parte de la población de Canterlot estaba ahí, reunidos, conforme avanzaban, la multitud se quitaba de su camino y fue así hasta que llegaron a la salida del castillo.

Esperándolas ahí, estaba el capitán de la Guardia Nocturna, la princesa Luna, sus seis amigas y Spike.

—¿Esta segura de esta decisión, Majestad? —Pregunto el poni murciélago que veia como se dirigían hacia ellos el draconequus con su disfraz de poni y la princesa de la amistad. —¿No cree que Twilight Sparkle ya cumplió su castigo?

—Oh mi querido Dark Mist. No soy yo la que decidió el castigo, fue la misma poni que va a cumplir el castigo la que la eligió.

—Alteza ¿No cree que pudo haberlo evitado si lo ordenaba?

—Mist, en serio, trate de hacer todo para quitarle esa idea de la cabeza. Pero no lo logre. No todos son como ustedes mis queridos ponis murciélagos, ni les puedo ordenar lo que se me antoje.

—Unas noches en los calabozos habría bastado desde mi punto de vista, princesa.

—Ya estuvo encerrada muchos años. Además quiere… Compensar el daño que hizo.

—Fue la Reina. —Mascullo Dark Mist que miro con cara de pocos amigos a Luna. —No ella.

—Es lo que Twilight siente. No puedo hacer nada, en serio Mist.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaban las cinco y la princesa de la Noche, de detuvieron durante unos minutos para despedirse. Solo hasta ese momento, Twilight reparo en la presencia de la Freeice que estaba parada al lado de Rainbow Dash.

—Cuídate mucho, Twilight. —Dijo Fluttershy cuando la alicornio se acercó hasta ella para darle un abrazo de despedida. —También tu Discord.

—Oh mi querida Fluttershy, créeme que lo haré y también cuidare bien de ella. —Apunto hacia la poni color púrpura.

—Si lo sé —Respondió la poni que había empezado a llorar

—No llores Fluttershy, esto no es una despedida es un "Hasta luego" nada mas

—¿Llevan el mapa verdad? —Murmuro Rainbow al oído de Twilight cuando la abrazo.

—Sí, llevamos todo lo que nos dieron para el viaje. —Se separó de así amiga para luego abrazar a Rarity —Muchas gracias, por todo.

—Querida no hay nada de que agradecer.

—En eso tiene razón caramelo. Las amigas para eso están para ayudarse las unas y a las otras.

—Hicieron más que ayudar.

—Me hubiera encantado haberte hecho una fiesta de bienvenida espectacular pero no me diste tiempo de nada, Twilight —Le dijo en tono de reproche Pinkie Pie que traía una caja decorada como si fuera un regalo en el lomo. —Al menos pude hacer esto ¡Les matara bien el hambre!

—Gracias Pinkie —Las miro a todas ahí reunidas, sintiéndose afortunada de tener a esas cinco ponis a su lado. —No saben cuánto les agradezco todo.

Se dieron un último abrazo grupal, con algunas lágrimas de parte de Twilight, Fluttershy y Rainbow.

—Cuando vuelvas búscanos en Ponyville. —Le dijo la pegaso de color cían cuando se separaron

—¿Ponyville? Pero está destruido...

—Luna nos dará los recursos necesarios para que este vuelva a hacer l pueblo que era antes. Muchos aún consideramos ese pueblo nuestro hogar así que... Haremos lo posible por reconstruirlo. —Respondió Rarity. —De seguro todo estará en sus mejor condiciones cuando vuelvas.

Twilight asintió y después se dirigió hacia Freeice que había esperado pacientemente a que ella se despidiera de las demás. No pudo evitar sentirse mal consigo misma cuando le vio el cuerno enyesado para que se curara más rápido.

—¿En serio te tienes que ir? —Pregunto con cierto pesar la joven alicornio.

—Si.

—No te guardo rencor Twilight sabes esto no es necesario. —Susurro la joven mientras abrazaba a la princesa de la amistad.

—Lo es para mí, pequeña. No es porque no aprecie todo lo que hicieron, si no porque en verdad necesito hacer esto ¿Lo comprendes?

Freeice asintió y la volvió a abrazar con fuerza

—Trata de escribir. —Pidió la alicornio.

La poni color púrpura sonrío y asintió. Dejo que la joven se despidiera de Discord mientras se subía al lomo del dragón que los iba a dejar entre la frontera de Equestria y la Pradera, una vez que llegaran a la capital del país de las cebras preguntarían por Grey Light.

—Le deseo las mejores de las suertes princesa Twilight Sparkle. —Le dijo Dark Mist mientras le hacia una reverencia a la alicornio. —También a ti Discord, viejo amigo.

—Buena fortuna en su viaje. —Deseo Luna.

—¿Ya están listos? —Pregunto Spike.

—Todo listo.

—Muy bien, agárrense con fuerza. —Pidió antes de despegar y perderse de vista.


	4. El camino hacia Akif

**Capítulo 4: El camino hacia Akif**

—Nunca pensé que en ninguna parte del mundo fuera a hacer tanto calor como lo hace aquí. —Mascullo Discord mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un casco, ya que iba con su disfraz de poni.

—Leí muchas veces sobre la Pradera antes, todos los autores coincidían en que el calor de aquí era muy similar al del desierto de San Palomino. —Comento la poni color lavanda que se habia quitado desde mucho tiempo atrás la capa de viaje para que el calor no la sofocara.

—¿Haz estado ahí alguna vez? —Inquirió su amigo.

—No, gracias a Celestia no. —Respondió Twilight mientras se quitaba el sudo de la frente con un casco.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama la ciudad a la que vamos?

—Akif. Aunque no creo que sea una ciudad. —Masculló la alicornio. —O al menos no lo que nosotros conocemos como ciudad como tal. Las cebras tienen una cultura muy diferente pero al mismo tiempo fascinante. Hace muchos años, estuche de la boca de un delegado de Akif que la ciudad capital es una especie de oasis con muchos árboles alrededor, que les permite cultivar y demás.

—Seria genial ver algo de verdor además de esos tristes árboles que apenas y pueden mantenerse en pie y los pastizales amarillos. —El draconequus ya estaba bastante cansado por el viaje y eso que casi acaban de empezar.

—Supongo que escogimos una mala estación del año para venir. Una estación es esta de la sequía y otra es la del temporal de lluvias.

—Me quedo con el calor, muchas gracias.

Siguieron caminando por un buen rato, ambos pensando en que hubiera sido muy buena idea decirle a Spike que los adentrará hasta la capital del país de las cebras, pero como no lo hicieron, les tocaba caminar. Llevaban unos cuantos días siguiendo un sendero de tierra que estaba marcado en el mapa de la Pradera como ruta más rápida para llegar a Akif.

Durante esos días de viaje se habían encontrado varios viajeros más, en su mayoría eran cebras, pero también habían visto alguno que otro poni que a diferencia de las cebras, no se mostraron amigables ni con ganas de ayudarles en lo más mínimo. Algunos de los nativos de la Pradera les habían dado indicaciones para llegar más rápido a la Akif junto con algunos lugares en donde habia zonas de descanso para los viajeros.

Muchos les preguntaron sobre de dónde venían y cuando respondían que su punto de partida habia sido Equestria, se mostraban sorprendidos al oírlo, pero nunca preguntaban nada más. También habían intercambiando algunos bits por agua y comida en el último lugar en donde habían ido a dormir.

—¿No crees que todos esos ponis se comportaron así con nosotros porque te reconocieron?

—No, lo bueno de haberme convertido en la Reina tan rápido después de mi coronación es que casi nadie conocía a Twilight Sparkle, tal vez en Canterlot y Ponyville si me reconocieran pero en pueblos más alejados lo dudo mucho.

—Si tú lo dices.

El sol se estaba por poner, la alicornio saco de sus alforjas el mapa, hizo cuentas y se dio cuenta de que si viajaban al mismo ritmo que el que llevaban hasta ese momento llegarían a Akif al día siguiente. La mala noticia era que la zona de descanso más cercana aún estaba bastante lejos y a ninguno de los dos les quedaban ganas de caminar hasta ella.

—Podríamos volar —Sugirió Twilight.

—El aire es demasiado denso y pensado, nos cansaríamos el doble que si camináramos.

La poni frunció el entrecejo cuando escucho las palabras de Discord, estaba por abrir la boca cuando la voz de un desconocido los llamo haciendo que ambos voltearán hacia atrás para ver el sendero.

Al verlo al principio pensaron que era una cebra pero conforme se acercaba, se dieron cuenta de que no lo era del todo, tenía algunas rayas en las partes que tenía blancas del pelaje, pero tanto su crin como su lomo eran de un color arena con algunos mechones de color negro.

A diferencia de ellos, este llevaba dos bolsas gigantes colgadas en el cuello y en el lomo que sobresalían mucho más que sus alforjas.

—¡Otros viajeros! —Les dijo en tono alegre el recién llegado. —¡Pensé que era el único que estaba siguiendo este triste sendero!

—Pues no eres el único amigo mío. —Respondió el draconequus con una sonrisa. —Mi nombre es Discord y mi acompañante se llama Twi.

—¡Oh cierto mis modales! —Mascullo el desconocido mientras se daba un golpecito en la frente con un casco. —¡Mi nombre es Siahm! ¡Y es un placer conocerlos Discord y Twi!

Acto seguido les estrecho los cascos a los dos con energía y les dedico otra sonrisa, comenzaron a caminar los tres.

—¿Y ustedes de dónde vienen? Yo vengo de una ciudad fronteriza para ir a atender algunos negociones que me dejo mi padre ahí.

—Venimos de Equestria.

—¿De Equestria? —Dijo sorprendido Siahm. —Dicen que es muy difícil cruzar la frontera de allá para acá

—No lo fue tanto.

—Tengo varios conocidos que vienen de allí y me han dicho eso. —Se encogió de hombros. —Me imagino que irán a Akif ¿No?

—Si ¿Cómo supiste? —Pregunto impresionada Twilight.

—Casi todos los ponis van ahí por alguna razón. —Respondió con una sonrisa Siahm. —Supongo que iremos los tres juntos hasta que lleguemos al sitio de descanso, después de ahí, yo tengo que seguir otro camino hacia mi aldea.

—Es bueno conocer a otros viajeros y que estos sean tan amables como tú, Siahm. —Comento Twilight. —Pero me temo que nosotros estamos muy cansados como para caminar hasta la zona de descanso.

—¿Pues cuánto tiempo llevan caminando?

—Dos días, con este tres. Desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer. —Dijo el draconequus.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ustedes ponis sí que son un hueso duro de roer! Ni yo aguanto tantos días caminando sin tomarme un descanso un día completo en algún lugar. Si me lo permiten, conozco un lugar aquí a la intemperie en donde podemos acampar por hoy.

—Suena bastante bien, muchas gracias Siahm. —La alicornio le sonrió haciendo que este se ruborizara.

—Vengan, es justo debajo de ese árbol. —Indico el recién llegado mientras apuntaba un árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. —Tal vez no parezca mucho, pero es un árbol bastante especial, si llega a llover nos protegerá de la lluvia y nos mantendrá frescos si hace calor en la noche.

—Interesante, jamás habia oído que un árbol pudiera hacer todo eso.

—Bueno, es una especie única de aquí de la Pradera. —Siahm fue el primero en llegar y dejo sus pertenecías en el suelo, dejándoles ver que llevaba una olla mediana, una bolsa de dormir bastante rudimentaria, dos piedras para hacer fuego y una bolsa cerrada que no pudieron ver que tenía en su interior. —¿Traerán platos de casualidad?

—Deberíamos de traer algunos, sí. También agua por si necesitas. —Respondió Discord.

—O si, la necesitaríamos. Les hare un delicioso estofado muy típico de aquí.

—Es muy amable de tu parte, Siahm, pero tampoco queremos abusar de tu amabilidad. —Dijo en tono apenado la poni.

—¡No, para nada! ¡Ustedes son unos invitados aquí en mi país y lo menos que puedo hacer es invitarles una rica cena!

Entre los tres se pusieron a recolectar madera y rocas para hacer una buena hoguera, Discord se alejó un poco para hacer aparecer con su magia tres troncos granes que sería con lo que delimitarían el lugar de su pequeño campamento.

Siahm junto también varias hojas secas para encender la fogata, pero Twilight la encendió con ayuda de su cuerno, lo cual hizo que Siahm le sonriera. Después, este se puso a sacar más cosas de sus alforjas mientras acomodaba una especie de parrilla que puso encima del fuego para luego poner allí la olla y empezar a cocinar. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, se decidió a hablar de nuevo.

—Y díganme… ¿Cómo es Equestria?

—¿Nunca has estado ahí?

—¡Oh no, claro que no! —Exclamo con una sonrisa, mientras le pasaba a Twilight un plato lleno de estofado. —Mi padre era nativo de allá, yo nací y crecí aquí en la Pradera.

—Supongo que tu madre era una cebra ¿No es así? —Pregunto Discord con curiosidad mientras recibía el plato que le pasaba el hibrido.

—Así es amigo mío. Mitad poni y mitas cebra. —Se sentó enfrente de ellos al otro lado de la fogata. —¡Y con el mejor humor de las dos especies! —Soltó una risotada mientras comenzaba a comer. —De hecho, mi padre me llego a contar muchas historias sobre Equestria. Mi favorita era sobre un dragón con forma de serpiente que era el suelo y señor del caos, si no mal recuerdo, tenía tu nombre Discord.

—Sí, no te equivocas. —Respondió el aludido con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Mis padres pensaron que sería buena idea ponerme un nombre tan problemático.

El nativo soltó una carcajada mientras sorbía otro sorbo del plato, los otros dos también empezaron a comer y se alegraron que a pesar de que el estofado oliera y se viera raro, supiera bien. Estuvieron callados unos minutos antes de que el silencio se rompiera de nuevo.

—Siempre quise ir a Equestria cuando era un era un potro, aun a la fecha me gustaría, pero con tanto problema con la "Reina Oscura"… Bueno, es difícil.

—¿Tu padre salió de Equestria cuando la Reina ya estaba en el poder? —Twilight sentía el corazón en la boca.

—Oh no, claro que no. Vino a un viaje de negocios cuando paso todo, cuando iba a regresar muchos de los ponis que conocía le dijeron que no volviera y escucho toda la historia. Así que se quedó y pues hizo su vida aquí.

—Supongo que tendremos el honor de conocerlo. —Dijo Discord con una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo.

—Me temo que no, el… Murió ya hace unos cuantos años.

—O lo siento muchísimo.

—Fue hace mucho, pero gracias. —Siahm los volteo a ver de nuevo. —¿Cómo le hicieron ustedes para cruzar? Me intriga desde que me dijeron que vienen de Equestria.

—¿No les han llegado noticias de allá? —Pregunto sorprendido el draconequus que miraba incrédulo al hibrido que negó con la cabeza. —Vaya.

—¿Paso algo malo?

—Al contrario. —Intervino la alicornio. —la Reina fue derrotada.

Al oír esas palabras Siahm soltó un grito de felicidad que inundo la noche, haciendo que los otros dos pegaran un brinco.

—¡Me sorprende mucho que nadie se enterara acá! ¡Las relaciones con su país se han venido abajo desde la Época de la Reina! ¡Pero esto cambia todo! ¡Tal vez al fin pueda ir a Equestria a conocer todo lo que me contaba papá!

—Apenas pasaron unos cuantos días desde que paso, no creo que toda Equestria lo sepa aun.

—¡De seguro por eso quieren ir a Akif! ¿Cierto? Vienen a darnos la buena noticia.

Discord y Twilight intercambiaron una mirada, antes de responder.

—No, venimos en busca de alguien. —Dijo con cautela la alicornio. —De hecho, tal vez nos puedes ayudar a encontrarlo. Es poni unicornio si no me equivoco. —Siahm asintió. —Se llama Grey Light ¿lo conoces?

—Me temo que no Twi, no viajo tan seguido a esa ciudad como a otras. —Respondió moviendo la cabeza el hibrido. —Lo siento.

….

…

…

—¿Qué fue todo eso de "Ella es Twi"? —Pregunto en tono malhumorado la poni a su amigo cuando Siahm al fin se habia dormido.

—Querida, sabes que tal vez no te reconozcan por tu pelaje o por tu melena, pero tu nombre de seguro le sonara conocido a más de uno. Me pareció mejor dejarlo en un diminutivo a cambiarte por otro alias. No me preocuparía tanto por eso, si no por nuestro nuevo conocido. —Mascullo Discord mientras apuntaba hacia el hibrido.

—No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos de nada. Lo oíste tú mismo, él no va hacia donde nosotros vamos, seguiremos juntos un tiempo hasta que él se desvié hasta su pueblo.

—Hace demasiadas preguntas. —Murmuro tenso el draconequus. —Eso me pone muy nervioso.

—Es curioso nada más. Vamos Discord, sabes cómo son las cebras de raras.

—Él no es una cebra.

—Bueno, lo que sea.

—Nunca habia visto a algo como él.

—Y apuesto que el jamás ha visto tampoco a algo como tú. —Dijo con una sonrisa la alicornio. —Relájate un poco. Apenas vamos empezando.

—Precisamente por eso no quiero que por culpa de un hibrido parlanchín tengamos más complicaciones que las que ya tenemos.

—No las tendremos, Discord, al menos no por el momento.

—Eso espero. —Mascullo el espíritu del caos.


	5. Grey Light

**Capítulo 5: Grey Light.**

Como Twilight había dicho, a mitad de la tarde vieron a lo lejos la ciudad de Akif. Siahm les había dado unas indicaciones para llagar a Akif y les deseo las mejores de las suertes para encontrar a Grey Light y además les dijo que lo visitarán cuando quisieran. Ambos se sintieron de mejor humor cuando el híbrido se fue, no les había caído mal ni mucho menos pero tantas preguntas los ponían nerviosos.

La ciudad era justo como Twilight había dicho, una selva la rodeaba como si fuera una especie de muralla y en su interior una especie de edifico alto se elevaba y estaba rodeada de otras diferentes estructuras, un río pasaba por casi todos las calles y llegaba hasta el centro en el edificio más alto.

Antes de llegar, ambos se pusieron su capa de viaje, entrar en Akif no fue ningún tipo de problema, las cebras se mostraron amigables como todas las que se habían encontrado, al preguntar un lugar en cual podrían descansar les indicaron que había un hotel no muy lejos de ahí.

—En serio, deseo que tengan una linda y hermosa cama hecha de nube. —Dijo Discord mientras ponía cara soñadora.

—No son pegasos. —Respondió divertida la alicornio.

—Me haré una entonces, ser dueño del caos y la discordia tienen su ventajas. —El draconequus se paró recto como si se sintiera orgulloso. —Por cierto ¿Aquí no hay Guardias de algún tipo?

—Las cebras que nos encontramos en la entrada eran parte de la Guardia de aquí, llevan la ropa gris por si no te fijaste, junto con una lanza de madera.

—Eso no es ropa, era más como una toga. Además ese palo dudo que los proteja mucho de alguna cosa.

—No creo que aquí necesiten tanta seguridad como en Equestria. Además, aquí lo que dicen los ancianos es ley.

— ¿Ancianos? —Pregunto Discord, interesado por primera vez en los datos que le daba Twilight.

—Sí, son como las princesas en Equestria. —La alicornio hizo memoria de lo que alguna vez había leído. —Como su mismo nombre lo dice, los Ancianos son los mayores de toda la población, viven en el centro de las ciudades o aldeas y son un consejo de cinco o cuatro ancianos, más o menos.

—Me encantaría poder hablar con alguno, a lo mejor tienen alguna que otra buena historia que contar.

—Tal vez cuando Luna mande un emisario Real para que diga la buena noticia del fin de la Era Oscura puedas verlos.

Discord sonrío mientras una nube de recuerdos se posaba en su mente conforme avanzaban, las cebras eran una de las razas más antiguas que existían en el mundo y el draconequus lo sabía bien. Night Traveler y Sunshine los habían hecho como una especie de experimento antes de la Gran Guerra que terminó con los alicornios. Muchas veces, Celestia y Luna se iba de viaje con sus padres y cuando estos supieron de la existencia de Discord, su hija mayor lo invito varias veces a esos viajes, pero él nunca había aceptado ir. Era una de las tantas decisiones de las que se arrepentía.

El hotel no estaba muy lejos de la entrada de la ciudad, era un edificio pequeño de unos seis pisos más o menos y cuando entraron a la recepción, se sorprendieron de darse cuenta de que no sólo había cebras, si no que había ciervos, asnos, griffins, lobos, osos y otras especies que no supieron identificar del todo.

— ¿Serán todos civilizados o serán mascotas de alguien? —Pregunto en un susurro Discord mientras miraba a los lobos y a los osos sin mucha confianza.

—Si son nuevos por estos lares comprendo el porqué de esa pregunta, cretino. —Respondió uno de los lobos que leía un periódico y estaba a unos cinco metros. Puso sobre la mesa unas monedas y se fue pasando junto a ellos.

— ¡Discúlpelo, si es un poco cretino! —Exclamo la alicornio antes de que este se perdiera de vista.

— ¡Oye! —Dijo el draconequus en tono ofendido.

—Sabes que es verdad.

—Si lo es, pero no es para estarlo gritando a los cuatro vientos.

Twilight se limitó a reír de forma nerviosa, mientras se dirigía al mostrador del lobby del hotel, detrás de él, habia dos cebras, una macho y otra hembra, la chica recibía las habitaciones que iban desocupando los huéspedes y el otro atendía a los recién llegados.

— ¡Hola mis buenos visitantes de Equestria! —Dijo en buen humor el recepcionista. —Mi nombre es Salim, es un placer verlos ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?

—Queremos una habitación con dos camas por favor. —Respondió Twilight.

—Claro que sí, señorita ¿Cuántas noches la necesitaran?

—Eh… —Volteo a ver a Discord indecisa. —Pues, no lo sabemos con seguridad. Por lo menos todo hoy y todo mañana.

—Bueno, hoy ya es noche, así que se las pondré de una noche y un día ¿Está bien? —La poni asintió. —Okay, aquí está la llave de la habitación, es en el piso cinco, si necesitan ayuda con el equipaje, háganoslo saber.

—Estamos bien gracias. —le hizo una seña a Discord para que fuera hasta donde estaba ella.

— ¿Crees que tengan camas de nube?

—No, lo creo. Pero después de ayer haber dormido en el suelo, una cama de heno o de lo que sea será bien bienvenido.

— ¿Cómo piensas encontrar a Grey Light?

—Preguntando.

— ¿Crees que eso sirva?

—Eso espero. —Respondió ella soltando un suspiro.

….

…

Habían pasado en total tres días desde su llegada a Akif, y aun no habían encontrado ningún tipo de intromisión sobre el unicornio que buscaban, a Twilight le sorprendió que la Resistencia a pesar de estar lejos tuviera información tan buena con respecto a un poni que vivía en el centro de la Pradera. Discord incluso habia recurrido a transformarse en otras especies y en animales que habían visto en el lugar para tratar de oír información

El dinero era algo que no les preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Twilight tenía una buena reserva de bits guardada, ya que gracias a la Reina, el dinero solo se acumuló y se acumuló más, sus amigas habían querido aportar también dinero, pero se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo.

Además, que la economía de la Pradera habia ido en declive gracias al cierre de frontera con Equestria y al pobre intercambio comercial que habían tenido con el Imperio Griffin, así que los bits valían considerablemente más que la moneda del país.

La alicornio estaba sentada en uno de los restaurantes con más antigüedad de la capital mientras esperaba a Discord que habia ido en busca de información con forma de colibrí, tenía una libreta enfrente de ella en la que habia podido anotar la escasa información que habían sacado del hotel en donde se hospedaban, mercados y otros ponis que habían encontrado.

Tachaba nombres, lugares y otras cosas, hasta que llego al final de la lista y se dio cuenta que no quedaba nada. Soltó un suspiro de frustración ¿Cómo se suponía que llegarían al país de los dragones sin la ayuda de ese odioso poni que no se dignaba a aparecer?

En ese momento llego Discord, lo miro ilusionada y este negó con la cabeza.

—Vaya suerte que tenemos. —Mascullo.

— ¿Suerte con algo de lo que tu tenías de información?

—Nada de nada. —Le mostro la libreta, creando un suspiro también en el draconequus. —Según los informes, el debería de estar aquí.

—Akif es grande, buscar a un poni aquí será difícil. —Discord se sentó. —Vamos, anímate, se piensa mejor con el estómago lleno ¿Ya ordenaste verdad?

—Claro que sí. —Respondió la alicornio. —De hecho debería de estar la comida aquí en cualquier momento.

—Bueno, supongo entonces que estamos igual que al principio ¿no es así?

—Sip. —Tomo agua. En ese momento llego el mesero que llevaba su comida. —En serio, si alguien supiera algo del dichoso Grey Light, sería muy feliz.

—Disculpe señorita… ¿Acaso dijo usted, Grey Light? —Pregunto el mesero con incredulidad.

—Si ¿Acaso lo conoces? —inquirió Discord.

—Sí, lo conozco. Es un poni unicornio, con el cuerno… Como ustedes ¿Si es el, no?

— ¡Si, claro! —Dijo emocionada Twilight con nuevas fuerzas renovadas.

— ¿Para qué lo quieren encontrar?

—Queremos hacer un viaje hacia tierras lejanas, nos dijeron que él era el indicado para eso.

—Oh bueno, no se equivocaron para nada. —El mesero sonrió. —Aunque ya tiene algunos años que no viaja. Es un bueno amigo de mi familia y mi padre estará feliz si le digo que le mande a su viejo amigo poni un par de clientes.

—Y nosotros encantados de poder verlo al fin. Llevamos días preguntado por el.

—Sera un honor decirles donde está. —Hizo una pausa. —Aunque puede que no los reciba con los brazos abiertos, es un poco cascarrabias.

—No te preocupes, sabemos lidiar con eso.

….

…

—Según las direcciones que nos puso el joven camarero, este es el lugar. —Dijo Discord mientras veia la casa humilde que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Estaban en los límites de la ciudad, los edificios habían dejado de tener tanos lujos para ser intercambiados por cosas prácticas y pequeñas. El sol aún estaba alto, así que consideraron que era una buena idea y una buena hora para ir en busca del poni.

—Pues si es aquí, debe de ser. —Twilight se acercó hasta la puerta, con el draconequus pisándole los talones.

—Mi querida Twilight, creo que sería conveniente ponernos de acuerdo para saber que le diremos a Grey Light.

—Es un buen punto, no lo había pensado. —La princesa se detuvo y miro durante unos segundos al draconequus. —Sería conveniente si le decimos la verdad ¿No crees?

—A claro, decirle: "Hola Grey Light, soy Discord amo, señor y dios del caos, soy un draconequus que nadie sabe de dónde salió y mi amiga aquí presente es Twilight Sparkle, la princesa de la amistad y hasta hace poco era la Reina Oscura. Ah también es una alicornio, sabemos tu paradero gracias a que la Resistencia de Equestria mando varios espías a ver tus movimientos, queremos que nos lleves a la tierra de los dragones porque tenemos que ir por Celestia hasta allá, claro si es que sigue viva" —Miro de forma sarcástica a la poni. — ¿En serio quieres que eso le diga?

—No, me refería... A la verdad, pero a medias ¿Sabes cuantos ponis que nos hemos encontrado hasta el momento nos lincharían si supieran que yo era la Reina?

—Ese es un buen punto. —Discord se quedó callado y miro de forma pensativa a Twilight. —Pero querida, en la Resistencia dijimos una verdad a medias... Y las cosas no acabaron muy bien.

— ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea? —Dijo en tono triste.

—No la verdad. —El draconequus soltó un suspiro. — ¿Qué es lo que le diremos entonces?

—Simplemente, que somos de Equestria que nos manda Luna y que tenemos que llegar a la tierra de los dragones y le preguntamos si nos puede llevar.

—Me parece perfecto ¿Usaras tu nombre verdadero?

—Dejémoslo en Twi como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta el momento. —Miro la puerta y se paró enfrente con Discord al lado. — ¿Listo? —Su amigo asintió. —Pues allá vamos.

La alicornio toco la puerta con tres golpes fuertes, se quedaron callados, tratando de escuchar algún ruido interior de la casa pero al parecer no había nadie. La poni volvió a tocar la puerta una vez más, esta vez, la puerta se abrió.

Twilight se quedó sin habla cuando vio al unicornio que les abrió la puerta, se trataba del poni que había visto en sueños la víspera de su partida de Equestria. Tenía la misma de color gris, la piel del mismo tono y el guardapelo, miro por un momento de incredulidad al poni sin creérselos.

— ¿Que desean? —Dijo en voz ronca, grave y áspera y con una mirada de sin ganas.

—Yo... Nosotros... —Empezó la poni sin creérselo, vio al unicornio a los ojos y sintió como su garganta se cerraba. El poni se limitó a levantar una ceja en forma de incredulidad y aburrimiento.

— ¿Si, ustedes qué?

—Nosotros hemos hecho un gran viaje desde Equestria hasta aquí, amigo mío. —Intervino el draconequus, llenado en ayuda de Twilight que no parecía reaccionar. —Mi nombre es Discord y mi amiga responde al nombre de Twi, estamos en busca de un poni que se hace llamar Grey Light.

—Bueno, no tienen que buscar más. —Dijo el unicornio. — ¿Que desean?

—Tenemos una petición importante que hacerle, pero me temo que se la tenemos que hacer en un lugar más privado.

Grey Light los miro con cara de pocos amigos, sospesando la idea de dejarlos entrar o no, suspiro y se apartó de la puerta.

—Pueden entrar. Se pueden sentar en los sillones de la sala.

Discord y Twilight entraron rápidamente, ella aun sintiéndose algo en shock por haber visto al unicornio ¿Qué significaba el tener sueños con ponis? Y sobre todo ¿Qué significaba que luego esos ponis te los encontraras en la vida real sin haberlos conocido antes?

La casa no les impresiono en lo más mínimo, aunque la arquitectura tanto de adentro como de afuera era típica del país de las cebras, el acomodo de los muebles, los adornos y pintura le daban el aspecto de una casa típica de Equestria, solo que los colores eran un tanto más oscuros que los que se usaban en las casa de verdad.

Grey Light se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió tres vasos con agua para sus invitados y para él, cuando llego a la sala de nuevo los dejo enfrente de ellos en una mesa que habia enfrente del sillón.

—Bueno, ahora que ya estamos en mi humilde hogar, supongo que pueden empezar a decirme que quieren. —Mascullo el unicornio mientras arrastraba una silla para sentarse enfrente de ellos. —Me supongo que para cruzar la frontera con Equestria, debe ser muy importante, teniendo en cuenta los peligros que existen.

—No sé si recuerdas que hace unos años, un grupo que se hacía llamar Resistencia trato de contactar contigo para que te unieras a ellos. —Dijo Twilight con el volumen más fuerte que fue capaz.

—Si lo recuerdo. Me hubiera unido a ellos, pero cuando fueron a reclutarme yo ya estaba aquí. Además, la solo idea de derrotar a la Reina Oscura… Era casi absurda. No me sorprendería que todo ese grupo de raros este muerto a la fecha.

—Pues no podrías estar más equivocado. —Continuo Discord, causando que Grey lo viera con cara de incredulidad. —Hace unas semanas, la Resistencia entro al castillo de Canterlot, para salir triunfantes de la batalla más brutal que se haya visto jamás.

— ¿Derrotaron a la Reina? —La cara del unicornio estaba cambiando de una expresión seria a una de júbilo. — ¿Es verdad? —Ambos asintieron. — ¡Vaya esa sí que es una buena noticia! ¡Eso explica porque no les costó tanto cruzar la frontera! —Sonrió, solo para luego cambiar su expresión por una suspicaz. — ¿Cómo sé que no me están mintiendo?

—Nosotros estuvimos en esa batalla cuando se llevó a cabo. Nosotros estuvimos ahí cuando la Reina y sus Guardianes cayeron. —Afirmo Twilight "No es una mentira" pensó para sí misma, técnicamente, los dos habían estado ahí.

— ¿Eran parte de la Resistencia?

—Si. Parte del escuadrón de la General Rainbow Dash. —Se apresuró añadir el draconequus, miro a Twilight de forma discreta y ella asintió. —Pero no vinimos hasta aquí en tu busca solo para darte la noticia del fin de la Era Oscura.

—Esto se va poniendo cada vez mejor. —La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en la boca del unicornio. —Los escucho.

—La Princesa Luna fue liberada, sin embargo, la Princesa Celestia sigue desaparecida, así que tras la derrota de la Reina Oscura, pudimos acceder a información que tenía escondida y entre esa información, encontramos el lugar en donde está encerrada la princesas.

—Luna por el momento se está haciendo cargo del reino junto con la princesa Cadence, pero es más que obvio que si queremos que la armonía vuelva, Celestia necesita volver también. Los ponis necesitan a un líder que los pueda guiar.

—Aja… ¿Y dónde entro yo en eso?

—La princesa esta en lo que conocemos como "El País de los Dragones" —Twilight miro fijamente a Grey Light que pego un brinco cuando escucho ese nombre. — ¿Sabes algo sobre él?

—Se algunas cosas. Se llama Drako el país. —El unicornio soltó un suspiro. —E ido allí una vez acompañando a unos viajeros. —Se levantó de la silla y miro por la ventana. —Es un lugar peligroso, sin mencionar los lugares por los que hay que pasar para llegar a él.

—Lo suponíamos. —Discord miro preocupado a Twilight, ya no sabía que esperar de esa visita. —Cuando vinimos aquí, solo sabíamos que este país estaba casi en el borde del mundo.

— ¿Por qué yo? —Pregunto Grey Light. —Cualquier otro los puede llevar.

—Según muchos a los que hemos preguntado, tú eres el mejor. Además que si te consideraron material para la Resistencia, significa que tienes algo.

Light soltó una carcajada, se apartó de la ventana y los volteo a ver todavía con la sonrisa en la cara.

—Lo siento, pero yo ya no hago viajes así. Hace años que no los hago.

— ¿Ni siquiera por la gratitud de un reino entero?

—Poco me importan las princesas. Hubo un tiempo en el que me importaban y las veneraba, pero ya vimos de lo que fue capaz una. —Se dirigió hacia la puerta que daba hacia la calle. —No estoy interesado. Busquen a cualquier otro.

Discord suspiro, sin creerse lo que acaba de pasar, Twilight no dejaba de ver a Grey Light con cierto enojo e impotencia. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, se volteo.

—Estas equivocado si lo hacemos por las princesas. —Le dijo.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hacen?

—Por redención. —Suspiro. —Escucha… Sé que Sparkle nos falló a todos, lo sé muy bien. Pero el condenar a un poni que no se lo merece a estar encerrada en ese país no va a resolver nada y mucho menos te ayudar a sentirte mejor.

— ¿Quién asegura que este viaje me hará sentir mejor entonces? ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque en tus ojos veo que buscas desesperadamente al igual que nosotros, una oportunidad de arreglar toda la mierda que has dejado en este mundo. —Hizo una pausa. —Piénsalo. Estamos en el Hotel Rayas habitación 129, tienes dos días para ir y preguntar por nosotros.

Dicho esto, salió y el unicornio cerró la puerta. Soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer en el sofá, cerró los ojos y trato de no llorar, un mar de recuerdos le recorría de arriba abajo junto con sentimientos que normalmente mantenía encerrados en un baúl para que estos no salieran. Pero la visita de esos dos, le habia reabierto viejas heridas.

Se tocó el guardapelo que tenía colgado al cuello y se lo pego en la frente, dejando salir algunas lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué siempre que parece que al fin deje todo ese pasado atrás, llega algo para volvérmelo a poner enfrente de mí? —Murmuro en tono lastimero. — ¿No tengo derecho a que lo que quede de mi vida sea en paz?

"Nunca estarás en paz, si no arreglas toda la mierda que has dejado hasta ahora" Repitió la voz de Twilight en su oído. Una palabra vino a su mente "Redención"


	6. Preparación

**Capítulo 6: Preparación**

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Pregunto Discord exasperado, que miraba a Twilight desde su cama hecha de nubes una vez que estuvieron en la habitación de hotel.

Ambos habían dejado de hacer el hechizo de ilusión, aunque lo podían aguantar bien durante largos periodos de tiempo, este los cansaba más de lo habitual, así que llegar a descansar y volver a tener sus formas habituales era algo que les alegraba bastante. Twilight que hasta ese momento estaba viendo unos mapas y leyendo algunos libros que eran bitácoras de exploración de miles de años atrás volteo a ver al draconequus.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Creo que salió, dentro de lo que cabe, bien. —miro por encima del libro a su amigo.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste petrificada cuando lo vimos? Digo, es común que te cueste un poco socializar, pero nunca habia visto que te quedaras así.

La alicornio soltó un suspiro, mientras bajaba los libros y miraba al vacío, mientras meditaba el si era buena idea o no contarle a Discord sobre sus sueño y sobre lo que habia sentido cuando vio a Grey Light.

—Discord… ¿Sabes que significa soñar con algún poni que no hayas conocido antes?

—La verdad no tengo idea. Luna te hubiera podido decir algo, no sé porque pero el mundo de los sueños está conectado en alguna forma a una especie de visión futura junto una del pasado, cuando éramos pequeños me conto en más de una ocasión que ya habia soñado conmigo así que no le sorprendió mi aspecto cuando Celestia me llevo al castillo ¿Tiene algo que ver con Grey Light?

—Unos días antes de irnos de Equestria, tuve un sueño con respecto a él. Estábamos en una especie de bosque, y me llamaba. Cuando lo vi hoy… —Soltó un suspiro. —No lo sé, sentí muy raro… Fue como si conociera a alguien que sabía que tenía que conocer, es como si… El fuera el indicado para esto. Además que en sus ojos… Vi reflejado una parte de la misma culpa que tengo yo.

—Tal vez ese poni necesita tanto de este viaje como tú.

—Tal vez. — Twilight miro directamente al draconequus. —En todo caso, no me voy a preocupar tanto en él. Después de todo, aun ni sabemos si él será nuestro guía.

— ¿Crees que acepte?

—No tengo idea. Pero si no lo hace tendremos que buscar otras opciones para llegar a Drako y francamente a como nos lo dio a entender, no creo que el viaje sea fácil.

—Bueno, creo que eso ya era obvio, si fuera fácil, no creo que Luna te lo hubiera impuesto de castigo para callar a todos esos estúpidos burócratas.

—Quiero decir, a que suena más difícil de lo que pensé. —Dio otra revisada al mapa que estaba viendo. —A veces me pregunto cómo le hizo la Reina para llegar ahí tan rápido y como supo del lugar, yo jamás oí de él.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que por Spike tu…

—Oh no, claro que no. Yo hice nacer a Spike cuando hice mi examen de admisión para la escuela de la princesa Celestia, el huevo lo llevaron hasta mí no sé de donde salió ni de donde es o porque estaba ahí… Por más que tratamos de encontrar algo sobre su origen, jamás llegamos a él.

— ¿No crees que hubiera sido buena idea traerlo? —Pregunto Discord con una ceja levantada.

—Claro, un dragón es muy discreto. —Dijo Twilight con una sonrisa. —Rarity está embarazada, dudo que hubiera querido venir. Aun así, si puedo conseguir información, se la llevare.

…

…

Spike miraba preocupado el horizonte mientras pensaba en Twilight y en Discord ¿Estarían bien? ¿Los reconocerían? ¿Encontrarían al unicornio que estaba buscando?

—¿Qué pasa, querido? —Pregunto la voz de Rarity desde el interior de cuarto.

—Nada, yo solo… —Siguió viendo en la dirección en donde estaba la Pradera. —Vigilo.

La unicornio al oír la voz de su esposo encamino sus pasos hacia el balcón que era donde se encontraba este último. Estaban en el castillo que habia sido de Twilight durante un corto periodo de tiempo, este se había mantenido en pie a pesar del incendio, habían llegado a Ponyville unos dos días atrás y aunque la reconstrucción de cuatro casas ya estaban listas, Rarity y Rainbow sintieron la responsabilidad de cuidar el castillo de s amiga hasta la vuelta.

Además que ni el dragón ni la familia de Rainbow hubiera cabido en alguna de las casas ya que estas estaban llenas al tope de antiguos integrantes de la Resistencia junto con ponis que habían sido rescatados de la oscuridad de la Reina que aun querían seguir viviendo en el pueblo.

La pegaso, junto con su esposo y sus hijos (Incluyendo a Freeice) estaban durmiendo en las habitaciones de huéspedes y Rarity y Spike en la torre más alta del palacio, era la más amplia que habia y los dos podrían dormir juntos sin problemas.

—Algo te preocupa. —Indico la unicornio mientras se sentaba al lado de él y se recarga. —Se te oye en la voz.

—Es que… —Murmuro el dragón. —No lo sé, estoy preocupado por ellos. No quiero que algo les pase.

—Twilight es experta en magia y va con Discord, dudo que el deje que algo le pase.

—Discord no tiene permitido intervenir.

—¡Por Celestia! ¿Cuándo haz visto que Discord cumpla con las órdenes de cualquiera? —Pregunto divertida la unicornio volteándolo a ver. —Hasta cuando era de ña Resistencia habia veces en las que no hacía caso a las indicaciones.

—Eso no quita mi preocupación.

—Spike— Lo llamo su esposa, haciendo que este volteara. —Estarán bien. Se cuidaran entre ellos. Y Twilight te prometió que si encontraba alguna información sobre ti o sobre ustedes los dragones la traería.

—Si lo sé. —Suspiro y sonrió un poco, mientras se encogía y tomaba con cuidado a su esposa y la abrazaba. —Perdóname, Rarity, es que simplemente no puedo… Evitar sentirme preocupado.

—Está bien que te preocupes, pero no dejes que tu preocupación sea lo que te mueve, Spike. Recuerda que…

—Ponyville necesita nuestra ayuda, lo sé.

—Y además, pronto seremos padres. —La unicornio sonrió.

—Tienes razón. —La sonrisa del dragón se ensancho. —Mi pequeña Zafiro.

— ¿Zafiro?

—Es mi roca preciosa favorita.

—Pensaba en ponerle otro nombre como en Garnet o Rubí.

—¡Pero si son las gemas que saben más mal! —Exclamo Spike. —No dejare que le pongas así.

Rarity puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió al dragón, lo abrazo fuerte.

—Todo estará bien, ya lo veras.

…

…

..

Como en antaño le habia pasado, Twilight se quedó dormida con varios de los libros que estaba revisando para tratar de encontrar algo de información sobre el país de los dragones.

Habia salido a mitad de la noche hacia la biblioteca de la ciudad y encontró varios libros, hizo una copia y los guardo en sus alforjas para estúdialos con calma en el hotel. Después habia ido a buscar un mapa de Akif, trato de trazar una ruta de viaje y leyó tanto como pudo. Asi confirmo que Grey Light no habia mentido, el país se llamaba Drako (O al menos así lo llamaban muchos de los escritores de los libros) y era muy poco aconsejable acercarse si no era uno un dragón.

La despertó un fuerte golpe en la puerta del cuarto, lo cual hizo que diera un salto involuntario al oír el alboroto, se cayó de la cama y el libro que tenía encima de la cara quedo abierto de par en par en el suelo. Se tardó unos segundos en percatarse de donde venía el ruido y que era lo que estaba pasando, Discord también se despertó y vio malhumorado hacia la perta.

— ¿Quién viene a molestar a estas horas de la mañana?

—No lo sé, pero no estarían molestando si no fuera importante. —Murmuro Twilight mientras bostezaba. —Sera mejor que vea de que se trata.

—No los dejes pasar, no quiero hacer el hechizo de ilusión en este momento. —Pidió el draconequus, mientras se daba la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

La alicornio soltó un suspiro y luego camino hasta la puerta, hizo levitar la cobija de la cama hasta su lomo para taparse las alas, tampoco le apetecía hacer el hechizo de ilusión. Abrió la puerta mientras volvía a soltar un bostezo.

— ¿Si? —Pregunto cuando abrió la puerta vio hacia el otro lado de esta, se trata del recepcionista que los habia atendido el primer día. Tenía entendido que se llamaba Salihm.

—Lamento mucho molestarla a esta hora de la mañana, señorita. Sé que es muy temprano. Pero abajo en recepción hay un poni que está preguntando por usted y su compañero.

— ¿Un poni? —Pregunto intrigada Twilight ¿Se trataría de Grey Light? — ¿Cómo es?

—Pues… Es gris y… Tiene uno de esos en la frente. —Señalo Salihm mientras apuntaba al cuerno de la alicornio. — ¿Si lo conoce o mejor le digo que se vaya?

—Voy en unos minutos, necesito arreglarme un poco antes de atenderlo.

—Muy bien entonces. Y disculpe las molestias.

—No se preocupe. —Cerró la puerta y sintió como el corazón le latía con nerviosismo y alegría, al parecer, al fin la suerte estaba de su lado. Camino hacia dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Qué querían?

—Vino a decirnos que esta Grey Light abajo en recepción.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que nos habia mandando a volar.

—Al parecer no. —Murmuro Twilight mientras se hacia el hechizo de ilusión para las alas. —Parece que no toda la suerte se nos fue como pensaba.

…

…

…

Grey Light miraba sin gana a los huéspedes que entraban y salían del hotel, sabía mucho sobre la gran mayoría de las especies que veia ya que en sus múltiples viajes habia interactuado con la mayoría. Su favorita, aparte de las cebras, eran los lobos. Eran parecidos en alguna forma a los ponis, pero al mismo tiempo muy distintos.

Le sorprendió de sobre manera ver un jaguar en el vestíbulo, su propia experiencia, le habia hecho entender que estos no eran fiables y mucho menos pacíficos. Se preguntó porque habia aceptado el trato que le habían hecho los dos ponis el día anterior. Si quería estar consigo mismo en paz, pero sus ganas de aventura y de conocer más allá de Equestria se habían apagado mucho tiempo atrás.

Viajar le habia proporcionado en su día un bálsamo curativo para aliviar un poco el dolor de la perdida de todo lo que alguna vez habia tenido en Equestria por culpa de la Reina y mantenía a raya muchos de los recuerdos que quería olvidar, que lo atormentaban de noche, pero cuantos los viajes terminaron las pesadillas volvieron y su pasado lo perseguía sin parar por más que él quisiera tratara de dejarlo atrás.

Se sentía ya cansado de esa situación, pero el cansancio que se sentía cuando ya estas conforme a algo, te molesta estar ahí, pero no haces nada por impedirlo o cambiarlo. No creía mucho en el destino, pero parecía como si esos dos ponis hubieran llegado en el momento preciso cuando él lo necesitaba.

Aunque eso no lo pensaba admitir enfrente de ellos.

Soltó un suspiro, mientras tocaba distraído el guardapelo que traía colgado al cuello, mientras en su mente pasaban todas las imágenes del primer y último viaje que habia hecho hacia Drako, el no habia entrado al país pero si lo llego a ver desde lejos. Habían salido seis cebras con él a ese viaje, solo regresaron cuatro. Uno muerto en el camino y los otros dos se quedaron en el país de los dragones, una decisión estúpida a su parecer, pero al fin y al cabo una decisión.

Se tranquilizó pensando en que podrían llegar de forma más segura hacia el país, habían cambiado muchas cosas desde la primera vez que hizo ese viaje… Cuando vio a la poni color lavanda caminado hacia él, sintió como la garganta se le secaba, habia algo en ella que lo ponía extremadamente nervioso y al mismo tiempo lo repelería era como si su sexto sentido le dijera que le estaba ocultando algo, pero no sabía que era.

Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado, pensó que era algo idiota pensar que le estuviera ocultando algo esa poni, después de todo no parecía nada inusual. Aun así, seguía sin confiar plenamente en ella o en su extraño acompañante.

—Grey Light. —Dijo la alicornio cuando llego hasta donde él estaba. — ¿A que debo esta visita tan temprana?

—Acepto el trato. —Se limitó a decir el unicornio, la recorrió con la mirada. —Pero el viaje será a mi modo.

—No estaría de acuerdo si no fuera así. —Twilight le sonrió.

—En mi casa, en un hora. Los quiero a ti y a tu amigo, si no van los dos el trato se cancela ¿Entendido?

—Claro.

…

…

…

—Verán, hace ya unos siete años que hice este viaje. —Indico Grey Light, mientras abría el mapa del continente en el que estaban encima de la mesa. —Equestria está aquí arriba, al norte de la Pradera.

El mapa mostraba desde Equestria hasta todos los países que había en el continente, algunos estaban marcados de color verde, algunos amarillos y otros en color rojo, fue tan impresionante para el draconequus como para Twilight el ver que tan grande era el continente, a los ponis no les solían enseñar mucho sobre los países adyacentes al suyo que se encontraban al sur de él.

Había más de diez marcados, cada uno con su nombre y su capital.

— ¿Y dónde se encuentra el lugar a donde vamos a ir? —Pregunto Discord mientras veía el mapa que les enseñaba el unicornio.

—Aquí. —Apunto hacia el final del continente, a una zona que estaba marcada de color rojo. —Drako es un lugar muy apartado de todo, la mayoría de las especies saben que los dragones son difíciles de tratar hablando así que prefieren mantenerse lejos de ellos. No hay otra forma que llegar a el más que a pie, ya que está rodeado de mar y los barcos no pueden pasar por el escudo que rodea el lugar.

—Para llegar ahí, tendríamos que atravesar todo el continente. —Murmuro la alicornio al fijarse en el punto que representaba a Akif en el mapa.

—Eso es correcto. Es difícil, pero no imposible. Sin embargo, como pueden ver tendríamos que cruzar muchos países para llegar hasta el, sin mencionar que no todos los países tratan muy bien a los ponis.

— ¿Por qué?

—Los jaguares porque nunca les dimos acceso a Equestria, y la vez que un embajador fue dicen que fue "tratado de forma racista" por las princesas. Pero ellos nunca dicen que ese embajador se comió a uno de los nobles que estaba invitado a las negociaciones de abrir una embajada. —Grey hizo una pausa. —En fin, gracias a Celestia, la mayoría de los países se llevan bien con Equestria, o se llevaban por lo menos antes del cierre de fronteras y la llegada de la Reina Oscura. En la actualidad se siguen llevando bien con los ponis que llegan hasta sus países, son bastante amigables.

— ¿Cómo sugieres que sigamos a partir de aquí? —Pregunto Twilight mientras el unicornio marcaba con unas pinchetas los lugares donde no serían bien recibidos.

—Si no me equivoco, hace dos o tres años abrieron unas vías del tren que recorren las capitales importantes del continente. Empieza aquí en Akif y si no me equivoco termina en Ker, donde residen los ciervos. Esto es aquí. —Indico, mientras ponía una pincheta de color azul encima de la capital del país, estaba al suroeste de Akif y habia que cruzar tres países para llegar a él. —El tren pasa por Ursus Oeste, Ursus Este y finalmente llegar a Ker. Llegar hasta ahí será algo fácil.

Grey Light marco en el mapa las paradas que iban hacer de un color azul también, mientras que con un lápiz marcaba la ruta del viaje que hasta ese momento llevaba.

— ¿Solo será un viaje en tren?

—Hasta Ker, sí. —Hizo una pausa. —Después será a pie todo. —El unicornio observo el mapa. —La ruta más rápida a partir de Ker, seria cruzar Kaoru que es el siguiente país más cercano. Sin embargo, es una tierra bastante hostil, no recomendaría pasar por ahí.

—Nos las arreglaremos cuando lleguemos ahí. —Se limitó a decir Twilight.

—Bueno, como gusten. —Mascullo Light, marcando con el lápiz el camino. —A partir de ahí, nos podemos ir al suroeste, y llegaríamos. El viaje en tren podemos usarlo para comprar equipamiento necesario para seguir con el viaje, comida, agua, ropa, mapas, brújulas, etc. Aquí en la Pradera no hay mucho de eso, el equipamiento les diré cual es, pero lo pagaran ustedes. Calculo que el viaje será entre un mes y un mes y medio, será por lo menos unos cinco días en el tren si es que todo va como se supone que tiene que ir, el resto será el tiempo que cálculo para la caminata—Hizo una pausa. —Y cobro cinco bits.

— ¿Por semana?

—Por día.

— ¿Es bastante poco no crees? —Discord lo observó levantando una ceja.

—Con eso puedo mantenerme bastante bien aquí en Akif por lo que me queda de vida sin necesidad de seguir llevando a locos a lugares donde no deberían de ir. —Se limitó a responder el unicornio de mala gana.


	7. Encuentro inesperado

**Capítulo 7: Encuentro inesperado.**

Los trenes de la Pradera no se parecían en nada a los de Equestria, las vías apenas y se veían decentes y cada vez que un tren pasaba por encima de ellas, la estructura completa se movía, eso sin contar la sobrepoblación que habia en estos. Según eso, habia una zona en la que tenías que pagar un poco más porque tenía unos cuartos divididos para mantener un poco la privacidad.

Para el primer viaje pagaron un boleto normal para los tres, a Grey Light no le molestaba en lo más mínimo viajar apretujado con otros ponis y dormir en una hamaca colgada quien sabe Dios de donde, le traía varios recuerdo y le hacía sentir ligeramente más joven, pero algo en su interior le decía que Twilight y Discord no lo aguantarían, sin embargo no dijo nada.

No se equivocó en lo más mínimo, cuando estuvieron arriba del tren Discord y Twilight en seguida pensaron en que en los siguientes trenes pagarían mas por tener por lo menos un cuarto dividido por un biombo o algo.

Grey Light llevaba una gran mochila a su espalda, iba casi vacía, tan solo iba con lo indispensable, un poco de comida perecedera, varios mapas, una brújula y un lápiz para marcar los lugares por donde iban pasando. La primera noche que llevaban en el tren Twilight no pudo evitar verlo con curiosidad, tratando de saber que era lo que habia hecho que ese poni estuviera tan amargado, enojado y tan poco comunicativo.

El viaje en tren no fue nada del otro mundo, Ursos el país de donde provenían los osos estaba dividido en dos partes, en Ursus Oeste y Ursus Este, según les habia explicado su guía esto se debía a una revolución que se habia dado muchos años atrás en el país cuando una parte se independizo de la monarquía que a la fecha seguía gobernando en la zona este del país.

No tuvieron ningún tipo de problema cuando cruzaron el país de los osos, no fue hasta que llegaron a Ker cuando empezaron los problemas.

Habían notado conforme avanzaban más al sur que el clima se iba volviendo cada vez más y más frio, no habia nada de qué preocuparse hasta ese momento, las capas de viaje les protegían bien del frio, hasta que el tren hizo su última parada.

La capital de Ker se parecía mucho al Imperio de Cristal solo que este en vez de cristales parecía haber cambiado el material por hielo.

—Bienvenidos a la última ciudad en la que vamos a parar hasta llegar a Drako. —Exclamo Grey Light cuando bajaron del tren y sintió como un frio helado le atravesaba todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

—Nunca pensé que en alguna parte del mundo pudiera hacer este frio. —Mascullo Discord que no paraba de temblar.

—No has visto nada, todo el camino que nos falta por recorrer es así, hasta casi llegar a nuestro destino. —Se paró y los volteo a ver. —Hoy descansaremos aquí e iremos por suministros necesarios para el viaje, eso incluye ropa adecuada para cuando el viaje.

Para su buena suerte, gran parte de los ciervos sentían un atractivo extraño a fabricar ropa de poni así que encontrar ropa adecuada para el viaje y de invierno no fue ningún problema, la alcionio y el draconequus se compraron unas mochilas similares a las de Grey Light y las llenaron de suministros al igual que el unicornio.

Se quedaron en una vieja posada que ofrecía camas de heno calientes lo cual fue un alivio.

— ¡Discord Twi! —Los llamo una voz conocida cuando estaban a punto de entrar a ala habitación que les habían asignado.

Confundidos los dos, voltearon a ver quién los habia llamado y se sorprendieron mucho cuando vieron al hibrido ahí.

— ¡Siahm! —Exclamo Discord cuando este se acercó hasta ellos. — ¡vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

— ¡Lo mismo digo, Discord! —Siahm iba también con ropa de invierno, no era tan bonita ni tan lujosa como la que llevaban ellos, pero se veia funcional. — ¡Twi!

—Hola, Siahm. Pensábamos que te ibas a dirigir a tu pueblo cuando nosotros llegamos a Akif.

—Pues si llegue a casa, pasaron unos cuantos días antes de que llegara un mensaje a decirme que un problema habia ocurrido con uno de los negocios en Kaoru, así que me puse en marché casi en seguida.

— ¿Kaoru? —La poni color lavanda lo miro sin comprender.

—Es la ciudad natal de los lobos. —Interrumpió Grey Light antes de que Siahm abriera la boca para decir algo más. —Lamento interrumpir su pequeña charla, pro me puedes decir quién diablos eres tú.

—A si, mis modales. —El hibrido sonrió y le tendió un casco al unicornio. —¡Siahm Clasmenderes, a sus órdenes!

Grey miro la pata extendida de su interlocutor, pero no se la estrecho. Algo no le cuadraba del todo con el hibrido.

—Conocimos a Siahm en el viaje que hicimos de Equestria a la Akif. Es un hibrido. —Explico Twilight.

— ¿Este es al poni que buscaban? —La alicornio asintió. — ¡Genial! ¡Me alegro de que lo encontraran! ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

—Grey Light. —Respondió de forma seca el unicornio. —No sabía que en Kaoru habia ciudades de algún tipo.

—No las hay, pero si alguna que otra aldea. La principal es en la capital del país que es hacia donde me dirijo.

El poni de color gris se limitó a asentir y después vio a sus dos clientes.

—Mañana en la mañana iniciaremos el viaje hacia ese país. Sería bueno descansar antes de partir.

— ¡Tal vez hasta podamos viajar juntos! ¡Si van al mismo lugar que yo, no veo porque no!

Grey Light frunció el entrecejo y ya estaba por contestar algo sarcástico y grosero para darle su negativa al Siahm cuando Twilight lo interrumpió.

—Tampoco yo veo ningún problema.

—Bien. —Mascullo en tono molesto el unicornio. —Pero yo me voy a hacer responsable si algo le pasa, ustedes son mis clientes pero el no.

..

..

..

Al día siguiente salieron de los límites de la ciudad, que era bastante pequeña, Grey Light iba dirigiendo al pequeño grupo, constante mente veia el mapa y su brújula para asegurarse de que no se estaban desviando ya que la nieve habia cubierto los caminos que los pudieron haber guiado en algún momento.

No habia ventisca y la nieve (A pesar de que habia cubierto los caminos) No cubría por completo el suelo, así que podían caminar bien por el momento, el sol los alumbro durante el día y les ofreció un poco de calor hasta que llego la noche, montaron un pequeño campamento con una lona, cuatro tiendas de campaña, encendieron una hoguera y prepararon algo de comer para los tres, era una sopa instantánea que habían comprado en su última parada en Ker.

Siahm se puso alegremente a platicar con Discord y con Twilight, mientras que Grey Light los observaba un poco apartado. Algo en su interior le decía que no confiara en ese hibrido que estaba enfrente de él y al mismo tiempo se sentía confundido ¿Por qué no habría de confiar en él? No se vía peligroso ni mucho menos, pero aun así algo le decía que era mala idea que este los acompañara hasta Kaoru.

Discord por otro lado, estaba muy distraído, sentía dentro de el como si una brújula interna lo estuviera guiando a algún lugar más al sur. No le comento nada a su amiga ni al unicornio ya que no el sabía bien cuál era el origen de esa atracción extraña que sentía por esa dirección.

Curiosamente, el terreno por donde iban también se le hacía conocido de alguna forma, como si ese paramo helado tratara de surgir en algún recuerdo en su mente pero no lo lograba del todo, se llevó su comida a su tienda de campaña para comer tranquilamente y poder meditar sin las miradas indiscretas de los otros.

"Lo malo de ser tan viejo es que los recuerdos se sobre enciman entre otros y todo esta revuelto" pensó enojado mientras trataba de hacer memoria sobre el antiguo reino de Sunshine y Night Traveler y el lugar en donde estaba.

Según recordaba eran paramos grandes de color verde, no habia nieve y la ciudad eran tan prospera que las casas se encontraban distribuidas con cuidado para no dañar lo hermoso del lugar ¿Habría cambiando tanto el mundo como para que la ciudad fuera cubierta por toda ese nieve?

—En la Pradera nunca se ve nieve. —Comento el hibrido que tomaba con fuerza el plato donde tenía servida la sopa que estaban comiendo. —Ni tanto frio.

—¿Nunca habías venido para acá?

—De potro. —Contesto el hibrido. —Aunque fueron pocas veces he de decir. No me gusta alejarme de mi hogar tanto… Por cierto ¿Ustedes para que van hasta Kaoru? La última vez que los vi me dijeron que iban a Akif en busca de Grey Light.

El aludido empezó a poner atención cuando escucho su nombre en la conversación, mientras que Twilight tragaba saliva y trataba de pensar rápidamente en alguna cosa que decirle a Siahm, no le quería decir la verdadera razón de su viaje.

—Venimos en busca de una amiga. —Se limitó a decir mientras rezaba a que Grey Light no dijera nada que la desmintiera.

—¿Qué no estaba en Akif?

—No, por eso venimos hasta acá.

El hibrido asintió y tomo un trago de sopa.

—Por cierto, amigo ¿Ya te dijeron la buena nueva? —Pregunto dirigiéndose al unicornio.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que derrotaron a la Reina. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —¡Derrotaron a la Reina Oscura!

—Ya lo sabía, fue lo primero que me dijeron cuando me contrataron— Tomo un sorbo de sopa.

—¿No es genial? podrás ir a tu hogar una vez más.

—Mi hogar no está en Equestria. —Respondió en tono frio

—¿A no?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Lo estoy buscando aun.

A partir de ahí se sumieron en un silencio incomodo, Twilight agradecía en su interior que Grey no hubiera dicho nada cuando le soltó esa media mentira, media verdad al hibrido. Después de unos minutos, este se retiró a su tienda de campaña para dormir dejando a Twilight y al unicornio solos en la fogata.

A la alicornio por su parte, no le agrado en nada que la dejaran sola con el unicornio, no se sentía incomoda con él, pero habia algo que le inquietaba de Grey Light, como si estuviera tratando de ocultar algo, pero no sabía que era, Tania la certeza de que no era peligroso, sin embargo aún le daba esa impresión por alguna razón.

Al unicornio le daba igual si se quedaba con ella solo o no, lo que más quería era continuar su viaje y terminarlo lo más rápido posible para que cada siguiera su camino y el pudiera retirarse y no volver adentrarse en esos viajes tan locos y extraños, yo no era tan joven y aunque el frio en antaño no le habia molestado y lo habia podido aguantar, ahora en verdad sentía como este le calaba en los huesos.

Miro de reojo a la poni color lavanda, pensando en que tal vez no le haría daño conocer un poco mejor a sus clientes. Aunque sea un poco. Tenía una curiosidad enorme sobre que habia pasado con la Reina, como la habían derrotado, como estaba todo en su tierra natal… Tenía muchas preguntas pero no sabía si esos ponis estuvieran dispuestos a responderlas, tendría que averiguarlo de alguna forma u otra. Tomo aire mientras trataba de pensar en un comentario para empezar una plática.

—Tu pareja es un... Poco extraña ¿No crees? —Dijo con cierto nerviosismo

— ¿Te refieres a Discord o a Siahm?

—A Discord.

—No es mi pareja, es un amigo. —Aclaro la alicornio dirigiéndole una sonrisa al unicornio— Pero si es un poco extraño, te acostumbras una vez que lo conoces, es un buen poni.

—No se puede decir que alguien sea bueno o malo. Todos podemos ser en algún momento buenos o malos.

—Sin embargo siempre nos inclinamos hacia un lado o hacia el otro.

—En eso tienes razón. —Grey tomo un sorbo del plato en el que estaba comiéndose la sopa que habían preparado. — ¿Tu que te consideras, Twi?

—Yo... —Soltó un suspiro. —No lo sé. Supongo que trato de averiguarlo aun.

—Suena como si hubieras pasado por tiempos difíciles, junto con decisiones difíciles.

—Tiempos si, decisiones no. Solo escuchaba órdenes y veía como se cumplían enfrente de mí... Sin poder hacer nada para evitar las atrocidades que se cometían. —Todas las imágenes que había guardado en lo más recogido de su mente volvieron a pasarle en ese momento en su cabeza, mientras recordaba las ejecuciones, los asesinatos y todas las atrocidades que había cometido la Reina y que no había podido evitar.

—Suena horrible.

—Fue horrible.

Se quedaron callados, Twilight metida entre sus pensamientos, lamentando todas las malas decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida sobre todo en la Reina. Grey Light se le quedo viendo al fuego, mientras trataba de imaginarse la vida que había tenido la poni que estaba enfrente de él, se oía como si hubiera trabajado para la Reina y se arrepintiera enormemente de haberlo hecho.

No se atrevió a preguntar tenía mucha curiosidad, pero algo se lo impidió pensó simplemente que no era el momento, además la otra poni no lo había atiborrado de preguntas sobre cómo o porque había terminado en la Pradera.

— ¿Y tú Grey Light?

— ¿Yo que?

— ¿Eres bueno o malo?

El unicornio se le quedo viendo al cuenco casi vacío de comida que estaba sosteniendo con su mágica pensando, veia su reflejo con cierto aire pesimista. Suspiro.

—Por mucho tiempo me considere bueno… Luego malo… Y ahora no sé que soy. Supongo que también trato de averiguarlo.

Tomo el último trago de sopa, le puso nieve encima al plato se la quitó y lo guardo en su tienda de campaña antes de pasar también a su tienda para dormir.

—Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, el clima no pinta nada bien para mañana y lo que menos quiero es que por el cansancio no avancemos lo necesario.


	8. Ventisca

**Capitulo 8: Ventisca**

Cuando despertaron a la mañana siguiente, una tormenta de nieve les dio la bienvenida al nuevo día. Grey Light maldijo en su interior cuando vio que el clima se habia puesto peor de lo que pensaba, tenían dos opciones, caminar con riego a que algo les pasara con la nieve o quedarse ahí. Aunque también era un peligro, si la nieve seguía cayendo con esa intensidad pronto todo se llenaría de está dejándolos enterrados.

Opto mejor por la primera, guardaron todo tan rápido como pudieron y empezaron a caminar, el unicornio se puso unos googles que mantenían a la nieve fuera de sus ojos y podía así ver con claridad el mapa y la brújula, aunque este se estaba empapando también de la nieve por lo que trataba de no sacarlo mucho de su bolsillo interno de la camisa.

Discord y Twilight se hicieron un escudo enfrente de los ojos para evitar la nieve mientras que Siahm se puso un pasa montañas para proteger su cara del frio.

Una semana completa estuvieron caminando, el clima empeora cada día que pasaba y sus fuerzas se iban acabando. Grey Light estaba preocupado ya que no sabía con certeza hacia donde se dirigían y temía que se hubieran desviado ya que según sus cálculos, Kaoru no estaba tan lejos como para tardarse tanto en llegar.

—¡Pareces preocupado! —Le grito Discord para hacerse oír ante el viento y las ráfagas de agua nieve que los golpeaban sin cesar. —¿Pasa algo?

El unicornio vio encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que no los podían oír ni el híbrido ni la alicornio, no quería preocupar a esta última, algo que había aprendido sobre ella en los últimos días era que al ser una poni tan metódica alguna contradicción podría ponerla bastante mal, habían platicado alguna que otra vez en la fogata, pero nunca llegando a tocar temas muy profundos, sin embargo al unicornio le simpatizaba bastante la poni aunque aún habia algo extraño en ella, aunque no sabía que.

Con el draconequus también platicaba sobre algunos países que estaban ahí a lo largo de viaje y evitaba siempre que podía a Siahm, seguía sin confiar en él ni un poco. Al ver que este último y Twilight estaban a unos cuantos metros atrás se atrevió a decirle a Discord la razón de su preocupación.

—¡Ya deberíamos de estar por llegar a Kaoru! —Le explico el unicornio. —¡Con toda esta nieve no se si estemos yendo por el camino correcto o si nos desviamos! ¡Además, no creo que las fuerzas de todos aguanten mucho más si el clima no mejora y no encontramos un refugio!

—¿Según tus cálculos a cuantos días estamos ahora de nuestro destino?

—¡Un día! ¡Dos cuando mucho! —Hizo una pausa. —¡Pero es en serio, Discord, no creo que ese híbrido aguante mucho si no descansamos en un refugio! ¡Si encontramos alguno incluso puedo ver dónde estamos y cuanto nos desviamos!

Siahm se veía desmejorado día con día, no sabían si era por su condición de híbrido, por estar acostumbrado al clima seco y caluroso de la Pradera o porque, pero conforme más avanzaban más le costaba a Siahm avanzar, era como traer un cargamento muerto que los hacia ir mucho más lento y gracias a él tenían que hacer paradas continuamente.

Se quedaron callados, oyendo tan solo el sonido de sus pisadas en la nieve, las ráfagas de viento y la nieve chocando contra sus cuerpos. Pasados unos minutos, el draconequus lo golpeo con un casco en el pecho para detenerlo de golpe, cuando lo volteo a ver enojado este le apunto hacia lo que parecía ser una cueva.

—¡Perfecto!—Exclamo—¡No es mucho, pero servirá!

….

…

Freeice estaba ayudando a cargar bolsas de cemento, heno y algo de madera con su cuerno mientras caminaba hacia donde antes habia estado el ayuntamiento de Ponyville. Dejo las cosas en el suelo y fue por mas madera, estaba a medio construir el edificio estando bajo la atenta vigilancia de Rainbow y Rarity que eran las encargadas de la reconstrucción del pueblo.

— ¡Rainbow! —Exclamo alegremente la alicornio mientras caminaba hacia la pegaso que estaba firmando peticiones y veia la obra desde lejos. — ¿Dónde dejo esto?

—El medico te dijo que no usaras tu magia hasta que el cuerno este curado. —La poni color cian le dedico una mirada de enojo.

—Vamos querida, no es para tanto. Solo es madera.

—No pesa nada además. —Freeice sonrió. —Y dijo que nada de esfuerzos extremos en los que sintiera que no podía cargar las cosas. No lo estoy haciendo.

Rainbow suspiro y se le quedo viendo.

—A la parte de atrás, están poniendo los pisos superiores ahí que hacen falta.

Freeice asintió y llevo ahí los materiales, dejando ahí a su madre adoptiva y a la unicornio que la tranquilizo para que su enojo no creciera hacia la joven. Estuvo ayudando unas horas más, hasta que sonó la campana del descanso y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca del castillo de Twilight.

Se llevó algo de madera que le pidió a Scootaloo y la dejo en el suelo de la biblioteca, saco la comida el almuerzo que le habia preparado Rainbow del escritorio de la bibliotecaria y empezó a comer mientras empezaba a recorrer la biblioteca por géneros y se ibas hasta la parte de atrás de la misma donde estaban desordenados todos los libros.

La Princesa Luna y la Princesa Cadence habían donado nuevos tomos hacia la biblioteca de Ponyville, ya que las zonas con las que iban a remplazar esos libros eran con los que se encontraban en el Castillo de las dos Hermanas, exceptuando los libros que tuvieran que ver con alicornios, ambas princesas coincidieron en que era una buena idea dejar esa información cerca de la joven alicornio y la invitaron a responder sus dudas con cualquiera de ellas si surgía alguna.

Los libros relacionados con magia oscura fueron guardados en el Imperio de Cristal y en Canterlot, en nuevas secciones en las que estarían bien guardados y nadie podría volver a usarlos para dañar a Equestria o a sus ciudadanos. Freeice con la ayuda de Rarity habia hecho un hechizo para ampliar la biblioteca sin dañar las secciones adyacentes del palacio para poder guardar todo lo que les habia llegado.

La joven nunca habia estado jamás en ninguna de las dos bibliotecas, pero debido a la cantidad de libros supuso que le habían mandado por lo menos un cuarto del contenido de ambas bibliotecas. Nadie le habia ofrecido el trabajo de bibliotecaria pero ella lo habia aceptado de buena gana, le gustaban los libros y el acomodarlos le agradaba aún más, aunque fuera un trabajo algo difícil, ya que cada sección estaba dividida en varias secciones más y estas a su vez también se dividían en varios géneros. Hasta el momento, la única sección que estaba completa era la de historia.

La alicornio conforme comía y acomodaba en diferentes montones los libros conforme leía su nombre y unos cuantos capítulos escucho como alguien estaba a la biblioteca.

—Wow. —Murmuro el recién llegado que observaba todos los libros que estaban enfrente de él. —Twilight estaría impresionada ante tantos.

—Hola Spike. —Saludo la alicornio sin para su labor. —Las princesas mandaron muchos libros interesantes, de hecho pero tuve que sacar todo lo que ya habia aquí antes para acomodar todo como es debido.

—Te creo. —Miro de forma atenta a la joven. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bastante bien, de hecho. —Respondió. —Hace mucho que no me sentía hacía de feliz ¿A que debo tu visita?

—Pues… —Hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba en su petición. —No sé si lo sepas pero… Rarity está embarazada.

—Sip lo sabía. Rainbow no deja de hablar de eso. —Sonrió y volteo a ver al dragón. —Muchas felicidades por cierto, se lo merecen más que nadie.

—Gracias. —Spike sintió como un rubor se le extendida por el rostro poco a poco. —Yo he… Pensaba que… Tal vez tu… ¿Tuvieras algún tipo de información sobra él bebe?

— ¿Cómo qué tipo de información? —La alicornio dejo el libro que sostenía a un lado mientras se daba la vuelta y volteaba a ver al dragón.

—Bueno ya sabes, ella es un poni y pues… Un dragón. Nosotros nos reproducimos por huevos, pero ustedes no… Asi que no sé qué esperar al respecto. Si un huevo o un potro extraño.

—Bueno si esta embarazada supongo que saldrá como cualquier poni. —Freeice sonrió de forma nerviosa, el tema también la ponía extraña. —Aunque supongo que tampoco sabes mucho de cómo cuidar un huevo ¿No?

Spike asintió, algo avergonzado. La pegaso asintió y lo llevo a la sección de criaturas mágicas, y le mostro en donde estaba el pasillo de los dragones. Era el más grande de todos.

—Aún no está completa del todo esta zona, así que tal vez me falte alguno que otro libro. Aunque creo que entre las letra habia algo relacionado con la forma de crianza de los dragones y el cuidado de sus huevos. En la sección de historia en donde dice alicornios hay algunos libros en donde los mencionan también junto con algunos casos parecidos al tuyo, aunque en ningún libro vi que mencionaran a algún hibrido entre poni y dragón... Bueno, como sea. Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en decirme.

—Muchas gracias Freeice. —Spike veia sorprendido la cantidad de libros que habia sobre su especie. —Pensé que los ponis no sabían mucho sobre los dragones.

—No sabemos mucho. —La alicornio se encogió de hombros. —Esto es muy poco comparado con otras secciones. Pero ojala te ayuden.

—¿Te molesta si tomo más libros de los dragones aparte de los de reproducción?

—Toma los que quieras, para eso están los libros. —Sonrió. —Cuando termines, déjalos encima de la mesa de la bibliotecaria para después volverlos a acomodar ¿De acuerdo?

—Si está bien. Muchas gracias.

…

…

…

Grey Light hizo señas a Twilight y al hibrido para que los siguieran y de dirigieron hasta la cueva con lentitud hasta que finalmente llegaron a esta. Grey Light ilumino la cueva con su cuerno y miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la cueva por lo menos era un refugio seguro. Se alegró mucho cuando vio que se trataba de una cueva pequeña, tan pequeña que al entrar un poco en ella se toparon con el final de la misma.

Sonrío al ver que la nieve no entraba hasta ellos y que el suelo era lo bastante liso como para que durmieran y estuvieran cómodos, de las estalactitas no se tenían que preocupar había algunas pero no eran demasiado grandes como para preocuparse. Dejo la mochila enfrente de él y empezó a buscar la comida que les quedaba, frunció el entrecejo, no les quedaba mucha. "Esta ventisca en verdad me está jodiendo todos los planes"

—¿Porque estamos aquí?—Pregunto Siahm cuando llegaron a donde estaban Discord y Grey.

—Nos vamos a quedar aquí a descansar. —Respondió el unicornio mientras cerraba nuevamente la mochila. —Si el tiempo no mejora, tal vez nos quedemos una o dos noches.

—¿Una noche? —Pregunto Twilight sin acabar de comprender. —¿No nos vamos a mover?

—Si nos seguimos moviendo seria arriesgarnos a perdernos ahí afuera sin saber a dónde irnos. Prefiero esperar unos días a arriesgarnos a algo así. —Saco unas alforjas de su mochila de excursión. —Ahora, si me disculpan, iré por leña para hacer una fogata.

—¿Crees encontrar árboles en medio de esa ventisca? —Pregunto Discord que miraba preocupado al unicornio.

—Vi algunos a unos cuantos metros de aquí. Espero que no allá ningún problema nada más en lo que voy y vengo. —Discord a su vez se puso sus alforjas y camino a su lado. —¿Vas a venir?

—No voy a dejar que vayas solo a allí afuera, tú mismo lo dijiste es peligroso.

Grey Light no estaba muy convencido de que fuera buena idea en dejar que lo acompañara, pero al final acepto. Les dio indicaciones a Siahm y a Twilight para que sacaran la poca madera que traían con ellos y que hicieran una pequeña fogata y después volvió a salir hacia la tormenta que estaba afuera.

El draconequus sabía que no habia ningunos arboles donde el unicornio habia dicho que los habia visto, tal vez este último lo habia dicho para no preocupar a todo el grupo pero dejarlo salir sin más hubiera sido demasiado peligroso, sin mencionar que Grey no se hubiera dado por vencido hasta que encontrara la madera.

Dejo que este avanzara un poco más hasta que estuvo lo bastante atrás como para que no lo viera, de forma rápida, trasformo su casco en su pata de león y chasqueo los dedos esperando que su hechizo diera resultado. Volvió a usar el hechizo de ilusión en el y alcanzo al poni. Miro por todos lados, buscando los árboles que habia creado y cuando los vio sintió un increíble alivio, lo único que tal vez podría ser contra producente era que estos se encontraban muy pegados a la ladera de la montaña en la que habían encontrado la cueva, decidió no darle importancia.

Cuando se acercaron a estos pusieron a recoger la madera que habia regado a los alrededores del pequeño grupo de árboles y la metían en su alforjas, pero cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta que no tenían ni la mitad de las alforjas llenas.

—¡Con esto no alcanzara en lo más mínimo! —Grito Grey Light con el ceño fruncido. —¡necesitamos mas!

—¡Es toda la que habia aquí regada, a menos que quieras escavar!

—¡No creo que eso sea buena idea, podríamos estar aquí afuera por horas antes de encontrar algo! —Miro el suelo pensativo y después los árboles. —¡Tengo una idea!

Grey cerró los ojos y dirigió su magia hacia su cuerno, mientras se imaginaba un hacha en su mente, su forma, su peso y como seria al tacto hasta que finalmente sintió como el peso de esta se encontraba en su cuerno. Abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver como una hacha de color amarillo (Al igual que su ahora de magia) se encontraba enfrente de él. No era una de verdad, era una simple ilusión que habia creado pero les iba a funcionar igual.

—¡Vamos a cortar la madera que necesitamos!

—¡El arbole está muy pegado a la montaña, las rocas no se ven muy estables, si das un mal golpe puedes causar un derrumbe!

—¡Me voy a arriesgar! —Respondió el poni mientras se acercaba al árbol más cercano.

—¡No vale la pena! —Exclamo Discord mientras se interponía entre el unicornio y el árbol para evitar que pasara.

—¡Escúchame! ¡Me vale un comino lo que le pase al estúpido del híbrido, sé que tú al igual que yo no confías nada en ese idiota! —El draconequus asintió, sintiendo vergüenza por admitirlo. —¡Pero tú y Twi están bajo mi cuidado por buena y mala suerte así que mientras sigan siendo mis clientes hare todo lo necesario para que lleguen seguros a donde tienen que llegar y si eso implica cortar un estúpido árbol lo hare!

Como admitiendo su derrota, el espíritu del caos se quitó de enfrente del unicornio y lo dejo acercarse al árbol, haciendo que este se acercara y empezara a cortar ramas y parte de tronco.

— ¡Vigila que no me vaya a caer nada, por favor y recoge lo que voy tirando de madera!

Pasaron varios minutos así, mientras la preocupación de Discord crecía mas cada vez que Grey golpeaba el árbol con el hacha y veía temeroso hacia arriba cada vez que podía, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se calmaba un poco, lo cual fue un gran error.

Se escuchó como un crujido arriba de la montaña, como si esta hubiera soltado un quejido que fue seguido por muchos más. Ambos se quedaron quitos, viendo atentamente hacia arriba sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, hasta que vieron las rocas cayendo desde lo más alto de la montaña hacia ellos.

Nota:

Chicos, perdón por tardarme tanto en contestar mensajes aquí y en mi pagina, la verdad este ultimo mes a sido bastante ajetreado para mi y en cuanto llego a mi casa es como comer, bañarse y dormir. Si se que me llegan los mensajes y que están ahí porque me llega una notificación a mi correo, pero en serio no e podido darme el tiempo. Entre hoy y mañana los contesto, lo prometo.

Rombla


	9. Razones

**Capítulo 9: Razones.**

— ¡AVALANCHA! —Grito Discord mientras corría para irse lo más rápido de la zona, pero al percatarse de que su acompañante no lo seguía se paró en seco volteando a ver hacia atrás.

Sorprendido se dio cuenta de que Grey Light se habia quedado junto al árbol mientras trataba de talarlo de lado al lado, iba por lo mitad pero las rocas no tardarían en llegar hasta él. "En serio va a conseguir que lo maten" pensó con angustia y fastidio el draconequus mientras corría hacia el unicornio.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! —Grito mientras corría hacia el poni.

— ¡Solo falta un poco! —Dijo por toda respuesta el unicornio mientras seguía talando como si no estuviera atento a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

— ¡¿Estás loco!? ¡Si no nos vamos terminaremos aplastados aquí!

Light se hizo de oídos sordo mientras seguía talando y el espíritu del caos sintió un miedo terrible cuando vio que las rocas estaban por llegar al árbol, aumento su carrera para alcanzar a quitar de alguna forma a su compañero, hasta que el tiempo transcurrió de forma lenta. Primero, el unicornio lo volteo a ver como si no estuviera comprendiendo que estaba pasando y después miro hacia arriba cayendo al fin en la cuenta de la avalancha de rocas que le estaba por caer encima.

Trato de correr hacia donde estaba Discord pero ya era demasiado tarde, la rocas estaban casi encima de él, el terror se vio reflejado en las rasgos del unicornio cuando la primera roca la pego en la cabeza. El draconequus en un intento desesperado de llegar más rápido deshizo el hechizo de ilusión y voló hasta donde habia caído inconsciente por el golpe el unicornio, chasque los dedos e hizo que las rocas más cercanas se trasformaran en burbujas que su vez atraparon unas cuantas rocas más que estaba cerca y se las llevaron lejos.

—¡Por Equestria! —Dijo cuando llego hasta el poni. —¡Grey Light! —Lo zarandeo un poco. —¡Grey Light, responde!

No recibió respuesta, estaba por volverlo a llamar cuando escucho otro crujido y vio como las rocas se aproximaban hasta el. Chasqueo los dedos mientras tomaba con fuerza al unicornio de la chaqueta y se trasporto unos cuantos metros lejos de todo el destrozo que la montaña estaba realizando.

Se horrorizo a ver que el gorro que usaba para cubrirse la cabeza estaba manchándose poco a poco de un color rojo carmesí que lo alarmó, se lo quito lo más rápido que pudo y se horrorizo al ver la cantidad de sangre que le estaba saliendo.

—Discord... —Murmuro el unicornio. —Tenemos que... —En ese momento perdió el conocimiento

— ¡Unicornio necio! —Exclamo el draconequus mientras chasqueaba los dedos, cortaba la rama que había tratado de cortar Grey Light y envolvía al poni en una esfera para transportarlo más rápido. — ¡Necio como solo ustedes saben!

Empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la cueva donde los estaban esperando Twilight y el híbrido, pero se percató de que había dejado de usar el hechizo de ilusión cuando se lanzó para salvar al poni. De mala gana dejo con cuidado el cuerpo de Grey en el suelo junto con la madera y se hizo a sí mismo el hechizo para volver a su disfraz.

Tratar de volver a envolver al unicornio con la esfera, pero se limitó a elevarlo y a llevarlo levitando mientras que la madera como pudo ser la acomodo en el lomo. Empezó a caminar en la dirección en la que recordaba la que estaba la cueva y sintió un alivio tremendo cuando vio a lo lejos la luz del cuerno del alicornio a lo lejos.

Camino lo más rápido que podía hasta la cueva, cuando llego dejo con cuidado en el suelo al poni y la madera la dejo a un lado. Dejo sacar los jadeos que hasta el momento se había reservado.

— ¡Por Celestia! —Exclamo Twilight. — ¿Que le paso? ¿Está bien? ¿Tu estas bien?

—Si gracias. —Respondió entre jadeos el draconequus. —Encontramos un grupo de árboles aquí cerca, pero desafortunadamente estaban muy pegados a la ladera de la montaña. Le dije que no era buena idea cortarlos pero no me hizo caso hasta que ocurrió un derrumbe, una roca le dio en la frente.

— ¿No se supone que él es su explorador? —Inquirió Siahm que veía con cierta lastima a Grey Light.

—Lo es, si no se hubiera arriesgado para conseguir la madera para la fogata. —Dicho esto, el espíritu del caos le paso la madera y las ramas que habían recolectado para que encendiera la hoguera. — ¿Puedes hacer algo? La sangre no deja de salir. —Dijo en tono preocupado mientras se dirigía a Twilight.

—Puedo intentar algo, gracias al frío la sangre no ha salido en tanta cantidad como normalmente saldría. —Murmuro la alicornio mientras empezaba a pensar en una forma rápida de limpiar la herida y vendarla. —Discord de mi mochila saca las vendas que traigo y mézclalas con la infusión que me dio Zecora para el viaje.

El aludido asintió y se dirigió con rapidez a la mochila de su amiga mientras un esta se dirigía al exterior de la cueva tomaba un poco de la nieve que estaba cayendo y la calentaba para que se convirtiera en agua. Con su magia fue limpiando la sangre de la frente del unicornio y quito la melena en la zona en la que se había pegado. Le preocupo ver el tamaño de la herida pero no era muy profunda, lo cual significaba que no era tan grave.

—Aquí están Twi. —Discord le tendió los vendajes esterilizados con la infusión de la cebra.

—Gracias, ahora necesito que tomes con cuidado su cabeza y la sostengas. —De forma obediente el draconequus obedeció, mientras que la alicornio arrancaba un poco del vendaje, le hacía un hechizo especial para que no se le pegara en la herida al unicornio y empezaba a envolver la cabeza de Grey con él.

En ese momento Siahm termino de encender la hoguera y miro con orgullo a los otros dos que no le estaban haciendo mucho caso. La cueva se llenó de una luz cálida y al mismo tiempo de un calor que no habían sentido en muchos días.

—Saca su saco de dormir, ponlo cerca del fuego, necesita entrar en calor.

Discord corrió al otro lado de la cueva mientras que su amiga levita a al poni con cuidado hasta depositarlo en el saco, una vez que estuvo ahí se quedaron callados contemplándolo.

— ¿Va a despertar?

—Debería de. —La alicornio frunció el entrecejo. —Fue muy arriesgado que hiciera eso.

—Lo malo de todo esto es que tendremos que volver a salir por más madera en un rato, esta sirvió para encender la fogata pero para poco más.

—No creo que Grey Light pueda ir en estas condiciones. —Dijo Twilight soltando un suspiro.

—Pues… —La voz de Siahm les llamo la atención a los otros dos que lo voltearon a ver. —Si es necesario, yo puedo ir con Discord a recolectar más madera.

— ¿Estás seguro? —El draconequus lo miro con desconfianza, recordando las palabras del unicornio. —No te vez nada bien desde hace ya unos días.

—Puedo aguantar una caminata pequeña de aquí a donde estaban esos árboles. —Contesto el hibrido con certeza.

El espíritu del caos miro con indecisión a Siahm, luego a Twilight sin saber bien que era lo mejor. Hubiera preferido llevarse a su amiga con el pero sabía muy que a esta cualquier cosa que implicara fuerza o cosas físicas no se le daban muy bien además que tampoco quería dejar a Grey inconsciente y solo con el hibrido. Suspiro, finalmente al darse cuenta que no tenía otra opción.

—Bien vámonos. —Dijo mientras se volvía a poner su equipo que le protegía la cabeza y los ojos, volteo a ver a la alicornio antes de irse. —Ve preparando algo de los suministros que traemos para comer. Servirá para entrar en calor. —Dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva con Siahm pisándole los talones.

…

…

…

Fuego, fuego por todas partes. Miro a su alrededor mientras sentía como el corazón le latía de la angustia y empezó a llamar a gritos a alguien que no sabía del todo quien era. Entonces vio llegar hasta el a una pequeña potrilla asustada que se acurruco en su brazos que estaban extendidos. Al ver porque estaba huyendo, sintió como el terror aumentaba al ver la sombra de un dragón el cielo y como lanzaba al suelo una llamarada de fuego que iba directamente hacia ellos. Cerró los ojos.

Despertó dando un brinco en su saco de dormir, con la respiración agitada y con el corazón corriéndole a mil por hora, se llevó un casco al guardapelo y se calmó un poco. Se fijó a su alrededor mientras recordaba como habia llegado ahí y que habia pasado, la avalancha, el dolor, Discord rescatándolo… y después nada.

Miro a su alrededor y su calma creció cuando vio al otro lado de la fogata a la poni color lavanda que estaba preparando algo en una olla, de seguro algo para entrar en calor con los pocos suministros que les quedaban ya que la cueva olía a vegetales y a otros ingredientes. Sintió como un tirón en la cabeza, intuitivamente se llevó un casco a esta y se dio cuenta que la tenía vendada y al seguir tocando un dolor grandísimo le invadió el cuerpo cuando rozo la herida de la cabeza.

Soltó una maldición haciendo que Twilight volteara y al percatarse que ella lo estaba viendo trato de incorporarse lo mejor que pudo.

—Ten cuidado. Perdiste sangre, no creo que sea buena idea que te trates de levantar.

Sin hacerle caso a la alicornio Grey Light siguió tratando de levantarse como pudo hasta que las fuerzas le fallaron y tuvo que volver a recostarse en su saco de dormir de mala gana. Ella sonrió divertida, mientras seguía moviendo el estofado improvisado que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Fueron por más madera. —Respondió la poni color lavanda. —La que trajeron tú y Discord es demasiado poca, así que fueron por más.

— ¿Discord fue con el hibrido? —Ella asintió. —Vaya, espero que aguante.

— ¿Quién, Discord?

—No, el híbrido.

Twilight suspiro y sirvió en un plato hondo parte del estofado, lo hizo levitar con su cuerno y se dirigió hacia Grey Light al que ayudo a levantare hasta que quedo sentado por completo. Le paso el plato que a su vez el unicornio tomo con su magia.

—Fue muy honorable de tu parte sacrificarte así solo para traernos como calentarnos. —Murmuro la poni color purpura. —No cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.

—Fue estúpido hasta cierto punto. —Mascullo Grey mientras empezaba a comer y se encogía de hombros. —Hasta Discord lo dijo.

—Si fuera estúpido, no lo hubieras hecho ¿O me equivoco?

El frunció el entrecejo, mientras pensaba en la pregunta de Twilight.

—Digamos que tú y Discord me importan lo suficiente como para tenerlos con vida el mayor tiempo posible. —Hizo una pausa, mientras seguía comiendo. —Por cierto. Paso algo extraño cuando Discord me quito de la avalancha.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Digamos que lo vi… Diferente. —Trato de hacer memoria. —Era como una serpiente toda larga… Con diferentes partes de animales ¿Qué loco no?

—Bastante. —La alicornio empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa. —A lo mejor empezaste a alucinar por la pérdida de sangre.

—Es lo más probable.

Se quedaron callados por un buen rato, mientras se escuchaba como la madera se consumía con el fuego y el sonido del viento afuera de la cueva.

—Twi...

—¿Si?

—Tu... Mencionaste hace unos días que tu antes habías recibido muchas ordenes que no pudiste desobedecer... ¿eso fue antes o después de unirte a la Resistencia?

La alicornio se quedó callada mientras pensaba de forma rápida una forma de acomodar todo lo que había vivido al estar encerrada en la Reina pero de una forma distinta para que el unicornio no sospechara nada. Ya había planeado más o menos la historia ya que sabía que tarde o temprano la curiosidad de Grey Light iba a salir a flote.

—Viví muchos años en el castillo. —Empezó mientras soltaba un suspiro. —Ahí teníamos que obedecer o morir. No me fui de ahí por miedo y porque no podía irme, no tenía ningún lugar más, ni familiares ni amigos además que si me iba temía de que la Reina me buscara para matarme por mi condición de unicornio. —Hizo una pausa, esperando que el otro poni dijera algo, pero como este no lo hizo se limitó a seguir hablando. — Antes de unirme a la Resistencia yo… En más de una ocasión me toco torturar ponis, ejecutarlos, invadir su mente en contra de mi voluntad, fui la causante de tanto dolor… —Recordó la ejecución de todos los ponis que la Reina habia ordenado y el genocidio que hubo en toda Equestria por eso. Suspiro. — Me uní a la Resistencia años después, cuando escuche de su existencia por boca del dragón que era de la Reina.

— ¿El dragón trabajaba para la Resistencia? —Interrumpió Grey. Ella asintió. —Vaya... Quién lo diría.

— ¿Porque lo dices?

—Ese dragón fue el que incendio todo Trotinham cuando inició la invasión de Guardianes. —Respondió mientras una sombra se posaba en su rostro conforme los recuerdos empezaban a pasar por su mente. Sacudió la cabeza. —Continúa por favor.

—De hecho siempre trabajo de agente doble. —Por la mente de Twilight también cruzo el recuerdo de ese día, pero no el de su mente si no como lo había vivido la Reina. —Pero… No habia pasado mucho tiempo cuando me descubrió. Ella… Me encerró en uno de los calabozos más oscuros del castillo, me custodio con sus Guardianes pero no trato de transformarme, simplemente me dejo ahí encerrada, envuelta en sombras, sombras que ella misma creo. Sombras que no me permitían usar mi magia… Sombras que no me dejaban salir.

Una de las cosas por las que no dormía bien en las noches era precisamente que los recuerdos de la Reina parecían liberarse, atormentándola con todo lo que alguna vez había hecho.

—Tú debes de estarte preguntando como fue que acabe en la Pradera. —Murmuro Grey Light después de un rato de silencio.

—De hecho sí. —La alicornio lo volteo a ver. — ¿También tú tienes alguna historia por la que acabaste aquí?

—Sí y tengo mis razones. —Soltó un suspiro. —Pero no es una historia bonita.

—Mi historia tampoco es bonita. —Replico Twilight mientras el recuerdo de la Reina volaba veloz por su mente ¿Lograría perdónaselo alguna vez en su vida?

—Al menos no tiene tanta muerte como la mía. —Se le quedo viendo a su plato, antes de continuar. —Yo vivía en Trottingham, supongo que has oído hablar de él ¿No? –Twilight asintió. –Yo era originario de Las Pegasus, por ese entonces ya me gustaba viajar así que decidí hacer un pequeño recorrido de toda Equestria. Me quede en Trotinham porque ahí fue donde conocí a la que fue mi esposa y decidimos que esa era el mejor lugar para hacer una familia.

— ¿Trottingham no es un pueblo que esta algo alejado de todo?

—Precisamente por eso lo escogimos. Ambos habíamos visto mucho sobre Equestria, cosas buenas, cosas hermosas… Pero también cosas peligrosas y malas. –Grey Light hizo una pausa. —Con el tiempo, decidimos formar una familia y tuvimos a una pequeña niña. –Se llevó un casco al pecho en donde llevaba el guardapelo y lo abría, sonrió al ver las caras sonrientes de las fotos que había en él y después se las mostro a ala alicornio que se inclinó para verlas con más claridad. –La de la derecha es mi esposa, y la de la izquierda es mi hija, la llamamos Rossana.

La poni color purpura no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las imágenes que le enseñaba el unicornio y recordó a su vez los hijos de sus amigas que no había llegado a conocer a aun, recordándole una de sus razones para encontrar a Celestia, y al mismo tiempo estuvo segura que la familia de Grey Light no habia terminado bien parada cuando la Reina estuvo en el poder, sino en ese momento el unicornio estaría viviendo con ellos en vez de vivir solo.

—Son hermosas. —Dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

—Si lo sé. —El unicornio sonrió mientras veia con detenimiento las imágenes. —Ellas eran la luz de mis ojos. —Su sonrisa se perdió y cerro el guardapelo de nuevo.—En fin. Con el paso de los años abrí una librería en el pueblo, como las vías del tren no llegan hasta allá eran muy pocas las veces que nos podíamos enterar de lo que pasaba en toda Equestria. Cuando la Reina ataco Canterlot, los Guardianes llegaron más rápido que las noticias. —Una sombra le paso por los ojos al unicornio conforme los recuerdos de ese día empezaban a llegar de nuevo hasta él. —Fue a la mitad de la noche. Fue mi esposa la que me despertó cuando escucho los gritos y el caos que había afuera.

"Me volteo a ver con cara de angustia, le ordene que fuera por la niña mientras que yo tomaba mis alforjas y metía todo lo que podía en ellas. Ninguno de los dos quería salir al desastre que estaba afuera pero tuvimos que hacerlo. Rossana me pregunto qué estaba pasando y yo me limite a decirle que se tomara fuerte de mi cuello para que no se cayera de mi lomo. Corrimos hacia donde todos iban, el pueblo tenía muchas salidas pero los Guardianes las habían tapado.

"En medio de todo ese caos vi la sombra de un dragón sobrevolando el cielo y lanzando llamaradas de fuego a todo lo que encontraba, vi como algunos ponis que quedaron rezagados fueron atrapados por los Guardianes y como los trasformaban en... uno de ellos. "

Hizo una pausa, sentía como si todo el miedo que había sentido en ese momento lo estuviera volviendo a vivir, el frío y el dolor de la herida en la cabeza le recordó que solo era un recuerdo aunque se sintiera muy real.

—Evitamos explosiones, los rayos extraños que lanzaban los Guardianes, todo. Hasta que llegamos a la salida del pueblo, muchos alcanzaron a escapar y los vi corriendo por el bosque con rapidez mientras huían del pueblo que se consumía en llamas. Por un momento pensé e tal vez lograríamos irnos que lograríamos escapar. Pero no fue así. Un rayo de luz roja se interpuso entre mi familia y el bosque, voltee a ver a todos lados para ver de quien se trataba y me horrorice de darme cuenta de que se trataba de la mismísima Reina.

Twilight pego un ligero brinco cuando escucho el nombre de la Reina. Afortunadamente el unicornio no se dio cuenta de este movimiento estaba muy adentrado en sus pensamientos. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad al escuchar el nombre de contraparte malvada.

—Reviso entre los que quedábamos, a los ponis terrestres los dejaba ir sin problemas, el problema fue cuando llego a donde estaba yo y mi familia. —Continúo Grey Light. —Mi esposa era una pegaso y mi hija una unicornio como yo. Se acercó hasta nosotros y sonrió, examinándome a mí y a mi familia, empezó a reírse. —Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al recordarlo. —Yo… Le suplique que nos dejara pasar, que llevábamos a una niña con nosotros.

"Ella siguió riendo, y cuando lo hizo, se limito a decir que solo las dejaría ir si yo me unía a su ejército. A lo cual yo me negué. Eso no le gusto. Volteo a verlas y volvió a sonreír.

—Entonces tal vez para convencerte, tengo que terminar con lo que te ata a tu estado actual. —Me dijo. —Si después de eso no quieres, te dejare ir

"No sé qué hizo, me lo sigo preguntando a la fecha. De alguna forma… Logro meterse en mi mente, gobernarla. Fue como si una voz externa a mí me estuviera diciendo que hacer y cómo hacerlo, todo se volvió negro y apenas era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo… Hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde."

—¿Ella…? —Twilight no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta. —¿Ellas… las mato?

—Mucho peor. —Respondió Grey Light. —Hizo que yo las matara.

Nota:

Se que la historia de Grey Light puede estar de mas, pero créanme que tengo mis razones para incluirla en la historia. Dejen que la Fafict avance un poco mas y lo verán. Saludos!

Rombla


	10. Todos nos arrepentimos de algo

Capítulo 10 Todos nos arrepentimos de algo.

La alicornio sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la espalda y como un dolor frio se instalaba en su cuerpo, mientras trataba de imaginarse la escena que le acaba a de describir el unicornio. No pudo volver a sentirse mal consigo misma, gracias a ella, la vida de Grey habia dado un giro retorcido completamente.

—Cuando volví en mí, me horrorice al ver que mis casco estaban llenos de sangre y este creció cuando vi lo que habia hecho. Cuando vi las caras de horror de ambas reflejadas en sus facciones sin vida y yo… —Su voz se quebró. —No pude hacer nada. No pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Yo… —la alicornio trataba de hallar las palabras adecuadas para decírselas al unicornio. —Lo siento mucho Grey Light, de verdad.

—Gracias. —La volteo a ver. —Pero no acabo ahí la cosa. Mientras yo estaba llorando enfrente de ambas, la Reina se me acerco y me empezó a susurrar cosas al oído. La voltee a ver furioso, no me importaba si me mataba, pero primero me quería asegurar de llevarme un buen pedazo de ella conmigo. Trate de pelear contra ella, fracase. Ella rio.

"Llamo a su dragón que aterrizo a mi lado. Le dijo que no servía como materia par Guardián. Este me tomo con su garra, trate de resistirme, pero no pude hacer nada. Fui inútil ese día. Por un momento, pensé que iba a morir y pensé que tal vez eso aliviaría mi dolor y desee que me matara. "

"Pero para mí buena o mala suerte… No fue así. Me llevo lejos de pueblo, al bosque y me dejo libre. Y yo… Empecé a correr. A correr hasta que mis cascos no pudieron más, cuando caí rendido empecé a llorar, sin creerme lo que habia pasado, sin creerme que yo… que yo las habia matado."

Se quedaron callados, Twilight tratando de asimilar lo que le acaba de confiar el unicornio sin creerse que ella habia sido la causante de todo ese dolor. Le entraron ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Si habia sido su culpa, pero estaba tratando de remediar lo que habia hecho. "Pero nadie le va a regresar a su familia a este pobre diablo" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, la cual la hizo sentir peor.

—Por muchos años trate de infiltrarme en el castillo para matarla, hasta que me… Ofrecieron trabajo fuera de Equestria. —Grey Light hizo una pausa. —Ellos me sacaron del país y me trajeron aquí para que yo los ayudara. Pero el trabajo que yo hacía… —Volteo a ver a la alicornio. —Hice cosas terribles, Twi todo por la falsa promesa de que ellos me ayudarían para asesinar a la Reina y cundo menos me lo esperaba, yo me habia convertido en el monstruo que tanto deseaba erradicar.

—Pero aquí estas ahora. —Interrumpió ella. —Tu… Estas aquí, estás haciendo lo correcto. Arriesgaste tu vida para traer el combustible para que estemos calientes hoy.

—Supongo que al igual que tú, estoy tratando de compensar lo que hice con esto. —Hizo una pausa y miro hacia la entrada de la cueva. —Redención.

—Redención. —Repitió Twilight.

Grey Light sentía como si se hubiera desecho de un gran peso que habia estado cargando desde hacía mucho y no se habia dado cuenta y además, sintió como si en verdad estuviera hablando con una amiga, después de tantos años de reservarse tanto de todos lo que concia, al fin sentía que podía hablar con libertar y sin problemas. Sonrió un poco, todo el nerviosismo que sentía cuando se quedaba solo con Twilight habia desaparecido al igual que su desconfianza. Era como si la conociera desde muchos años atrás y se hubieran reencontrado. La volteo a ver.

—Es bueno al fin poder hablar de esto con alguien ¿Sabes?

—¿Nunca se lo habías dicho nunca a nadie? ¿En todos estos años?

—Nadie se toma a bien que le digas que tú mismo asesinaste a tu familia bajo un hechizo. —Dijo en tono irónico el poni. —No es algo que vayas contándole a todo el mundo.

— ¿Y porque a mi si?

—Porque… —Una sonrisa afloro en el rostro del unicornio. — No lo sé… Supongo que es una forma de decir que confió en ti.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, lo cual ensancho la de él.

—Nunca te habia visto sonreír antes.

—No lo suelo hacer mucho. —Respondió Grey. — ¿Cómo me veo?

—te queda bastante bien. —Twilight soltó una risita. —Me alegro mucho que me contaras lo que me dijiste Grey Light.

—También yo. Es bueno encontrar en quien confiar.

La culpa le atravesó el pecho de nuevo a la alicornio, se sentía pésimo al estarle ocultando la verdad sobre quien era ella y sobre quien era Discord y su verdadera misión. Además que empezaba a sentir cierto aprecio por su nuevo guía, ese aprecio que se siente cuando encuentras a un poni en el momento y el lugar indicado, ese aprecio de cuando sabes que encontraste a un verdadero amigo.

—Tengo otra pregunta. —Murmuro el unicornio después de un rato.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Cómo fue que derrotaron a la Reina?

La alicornio soltó un suspiro mientras trataba de recordar toda la historia de Freeice según como se la habia contada esta en algunos de sus sueños cuando Twilight abandonaba su cuerpo para ir a verla. Se alegró un poco de poder contarla, sabía que esa parte de la historia si la podía contar sin alterarla.

—Hace unos ocho años, la Resistencia encontró a una pequeña niña alicornio en el bosque Everfree. —Empezó. —Y ese fue el inicio del final de la Reina Oscura.

….

….

….

Cuando Freeice se quedó sola en la biblioteca, cerró con cuidado la puerta para que nadie la fuera a molestar. Se sentó en la mesa de la bibliotecaria y levanto un casco para verlo fijamente. No le había contado a nadie sobre la forma en la que volvió a su cuerpo, ni siquiera a Bluesky, le daba miedo la reacción que pudiera tener tanto el cómo su familia.

"El decir que hable con un antiguo rey que es considerado uno de los mayores dictadores de la historia y que además desapareció un imperio durante mil años no creo que se lo tomen muy a bien" Pensó la joven mientras recordaba con dificultad la charla que tuvo con Sombra.

Le preocupaban también otras cuestiones. Su magia seguía siendo tan poderosa como siempre, a pesar de que tenía el cuerno fracturado y que este estaba en camino de recuperación, usarla no le costaba nada de trabajo ni siquiera en hechizos de curación que eran bastante complejos junto con los de controlar el clima y los elementos.

Esos eran sus hechizos predilectos y los que más llegaba usar y para ella seguían siendo igual de sencillo usarlos como lo había sido antes de derrotar a la Reina Oscura, pero su luz… Esa era otra historia.

Cuando despertó, no se había dado cuenta, pero conforme pasaban los días y empezó a sentir un vacío en su interior, en su pecho y en su cuerno. Tenía una leve sospecha de que era lo que le faltaba ahora, pero temía que fuera real, además que necesitaba realizar algunas pruebas antes de comprobar de que esto fuera real.

Respiro hondo y después expulso todo el aire, levante un casco y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, trato de llamar a su luz. No hubo ninguna reacción. Preocupada, cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse mejor. Busco en su interior esa llama que siempre había sentido que la había motivado a ir a donde fuera para salvar Equestria.

La encontró. No era ni la mitad de fuerte ni de grande como había sido en antaño, era apenas una pequeña flama que llameaba de forma lenta y con cuidado. Trato de ponerla en su casco, la llamo y sintió como esta iba a donde la indicaba, hasta que la sintió en su casco.

Abrió los ojos, la luz que llamo apenas y era una tenue fuerza que le envolvía con cuidado el casco. Lo observo preocupada y en parte aliviada. Pensó que tras lo que habia pasado y toda la luz que habia tenido que utilizar para hacer el contra hechizo esta se habia perdido para siempre… Aun tenia parte de ella en su interior lo cual la aliviaba bastante.

Pero por otro lado… Se preguntó si esa luz seria la única que le quedaba, o si esta volvería alguna vez… La sola idea de vivir sin ella el resto de su vida le aterro y un pánico extraño le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Volvió a fijar su vista en esa pequeña luz que bailaba de forma libre por su casco, ahora sin su némesis ¿Para que más le serviría esa luz? Tal vez de nada… Tal vez su función en ese mundo habia terminado… Tal vez, Sombra habia tenido razón cuando le dijo que se quedara con él en ese universo extraño que habían hecho los Creadores…

Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose todas esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza. "Si Night Traveler y Sunshine no me quisieran aquí y no me vieran otra utilidad, incluso ahora verían la forma de llevarme con ellos" pensó manteniendo su optimismo de siempre.

Cerró los ojos y dejo que su luz volviera a su lugar, soltó un suspiro y los volvió a abrir "Supongo que solo el tiempo me dirá para que más sirve esta luz"

…

…

…

— ¿Un contra hechizo? —La alicornio se limitó a asentir. — ¿Con un contra hechizo acabo con la Reina? Si era tan fácil, yo mismo lo hubiera hecho.

—No podía ser hecho por cualquier unicornio, tenía que ser hecho por un alicornio. Y no, la princesa Cadence tampoco podía hacerlo. —Añadió antes de que fuera interrumpida. —Tenía que ser un alicornio de nacimiento.

— ¿Cómo sabían que esa niña es una alicornio de nacimiento?

—Bueno, ya no es una niña. Pero supongo que lo comprobamos cuando acabo con la Reina.

—Eso es un buen punto. —Hizo una pausa mientras otra sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. — ¿Qué hacia este contra hechizo exactamente?

—Pues… Si mal no recuerdo, revertía toda la magia oscura en la que habia quedado envuelto el usuario y además lo devolvía a su forma original.

—Ósea que ahora, la princesa Sparkle está de vuelta…. ¿Y... esta como si nada, viviendo en Canterlot? ¿Cómo si no hubiera pasado nada?

La voz del unicornio aumentaba de volumen conforme su enojo crecía, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa que por un leve momento había tenido en el rostro. No se lo podía creer ¿Cómo podían dejar un crimen tan grande sin un castigo igual de cruel?

—Dicen que Luna le iba a dar un castigo. —Se limitó a decir de forma tímida la poni color lavanda.

— ¡Es lo mínimo que se merece! —Exclamo furioso Grey Light, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. —Dime que al menos esa alicornio misteriosa pidió un castigo para la "Princesa de la amistad"

—De hecho no. —A la mente de Twilight llego el recuerdo de la cara de Freeice pidiéndole que no se fuera, que no le guardaba rencor de ningún tipo. —Ella pidió que no se me...—Hizo una pausa. —Que no se le aplicará ningún castigo.

— ¿¡Acaso no fue testigo de todo lo que hizo cuando era la Reina!? —No podía creerse lo que le estaba diciendo la poni. — ¡Debieron de haber enviado a esa supuesta princesa a esta viaje tan peligroso en vez de a ti o a Discord!

Volteo a ver a la alicornio que se limitó a agachar las orejas asustada y sintiendo otra punzada de arrepentimiento y culpa, pero esta vez no por lo que había hecho la Reina, si no por mentirle a Grey Light de forma tan descarada.

Tenía ganas de decirle que ella ya habia tenido muchos años de condena cuando estuvo encerrada en la oscuridad de la Reina, que habia visto lo que hacia esta con su cuerpo, lo impotente que se sintió cuando veia como exterminaba pueblos y ciudades enteras… Pero se quedó callada, mirando solamente al unicornio que seguía diciendo cosas que no lograba entender, viéndolo con cara de susto.

El unicornio al ver la expresión facial en la cara de Twilight soltó un bufido y trato de tranquilizarse, ahora sintiéndose enojado y mal por haber asustado a su nueva amiga.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte. —Soltó otro suspiro. —Es que... Simplemente no me lo puedo creer. —Volteo a ver al suelo. — ¿Cómo alguien puede perdonar lo que ella hizo y pedir que se quede impune?

Se quedaron callados unos segundos, antes de que la alicornio volviera a abrir la boca.

—Freeice es un poni diferente a cualquiera de nosotros por más de una razón. Ella… Logra ver lo más hermoso de cada uno, aunque parezca que no lo tenga.

— ¿Tu podrías perdonarla Twi? —Grey Light la volteo a ver. — ¿Tu podrías?

—Yo… —Pensó de forma rápida, tratando de ponerse en la piel de ponis como Grey, que habían perdido todo por su culpa, luego se puso en la piel de Freeice y finalmente en la suya. No se podía perdonar ni ella misma lo que habia hecho… por eso la razón de esa viaje pero… ¿Se llegaría perdonar de verdad algún día? —No lo sé. —Respondió al fin, soltando un suspiro. —No lo sé.

Otro silencio, esta vez más prolongado que el anterior.

—Pero… —Empezó la poni color lavanda, haciendo que el unicornio la volteara a ver. —Sé que… Guardar rencor por tantos años hacia algún poni solo te termina envenenado el alma. Es mejor dejar ir el pasado… Aunque sea doloroso, a veces es lo mejor.

—Tal vez.

Light miro el plato aun con comida, le dio un último trago y termino de comer. Con trabajos camino hacia el fuego y se sentó al lado de este, con su magia hizo salir otro plato hondo de su mochila, lo acerco a la olla donde estaba la comida sirvió un poco y se lo ofreció a Twilight que se acaba de sentar junto a él.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Sorbió un poco del plato, se quemó la lengua.

— ¿No crees que el hibrido y Discord ya se tardaron mucho?

— ¿Estaban lejos los arboles?

—No mucho, unos cuantos metros. —El unicornio frunció el entrecejo, mientras volteaba a ver hacia la entrada de la cueva. —Espero que no les pase nada malo.

—Podrán volver, la luz del fuego se alcanza a ver desde fuera, no creo que tengan ningún problema.

—Eso espero. —Repitió Grey Light soltando un suspiro. Luego sonrió un poco. — Perdón, supongo que lo menos que quieres escuchar en un viaje así de largo son las penas de un poni que ha vivido muy lejos durante tantos años.

—No tienes que disculparte, me gusta escuchar lo que me cuentan mis amigos. —Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Para eso estamos.

El unicornio estaba por añadir algo, cuando vio que algo se movía en la entrada de la cueva, Twilight al percatarse de la mirada de su compañero volteo a su vez y se percató que se veia una figura de poni moviéndose con lentitud hacia adentro de la donde ellos se encontraban, apenas piso la piedra de la cueva cuando se desplomo.

Ambos salieron corriendo para ver de quien se trataba, si de sus dos amigos que habían ido en busca de la leña o de algún desconocido. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, reconocieron a Discord que estaba desplomado en el suelo, con una herida en el cuerno que casi habia provocado un ruptura en dos de este.

— ¡Por Celestia! —La alicornio se acercó corriendo hacia su amigo seguida de Grey Light que le pisaba los talones, lo tomo con cuidado del rostro y lo acuno.

— ¿Qué paso Discord? ¿Dónde está el hibrido? —Pregunto el poni de color gris, mientras veia atentamente las afueras de la cueva.

—Esta lastimado, Grey, por lo que veo apenas pudo llegar hasta aquí. —Miro preocupada al draconequus, mientras una mancha de color carmesí se extendía de alguna parte de su pecho. —Discord ¿Me escuchas?

No hubo respuesta, ambos ponis intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

—Esto no me da buena espina. —Mascullo el unicornio.

—Discord… ¿Dónde está Siahm? ¿Los ataco algo?

En ese momento, el espirito del caos reacciono y se lanzó contra Twilight, la tomo con fuerza de su abrigo y balbuceo algo que no logro entender.

— ¿Qué?

—Siahm, fue Siahm. —Dijo de forma clara antes de volver a desmayarse.

— ¿Siahm? —La alicornio miro sin comprender a su guía.

Este estaba abriendo la boca para responder, justo cuando escucharon un ruido extraño en la entrada de la cueva, seguida de una explosión que los envió a lo más recóndito de su refugio, sin permitirle decirle nada a Twilight.


	11. Encerrados

**Capítulo 11: Encerrados.**

Grey Light sintió como su espalda chocaba contra una de las paredes de la cueva y como esta misma crujía, después resbalo hasta el suelo sintiendo un dolor horrible subiéndole por todo el cuerpo. El mareo del golpe en la cabeza, junto con el dolor hacia que viera borroso y con trabajos se pudo levantar para tratar de hacer algo.

No comprendía que acaba de pasar, ni qué relación tenía el hibrido con lo que estaban viendo sus ojos en ese momento.

El lugar se había llenado de un humo color gris que le dificultaba la respiración y hacia que tosiera con fuerza, además, seguidos de la explosión que lo había lanzado hasta ahí, otras más llegaban hasta la cueva, pero no lograba ver a que distancia. Un pitido molesto le subía por los oídos y le llenaba toda la cabeza haciendo que no pudiera pensar con claridad. "Twi, tengo que encontrar a Twi" pensó mientras comenzaba a moverse con lentitud.

No lograba ver, el humo lo cubría todo y para agravar la situación, alcanzaba a escuchar sonidos de alguien lanzado hechizos a diestra y siniestra seguidos de sonidos de maldiciones y de dolor. Tan solo veía con trabajos los hechizos lanzados contra el humo y seguido de eso nada.

— ¡Twi! –Dijo lo más alto que pudo mientras otro ataque de tos le ganaba.

A unos cuantos metros logro ver una mancha borrosa de color naranja que danzaba con delicadeza, pensó que se trataba de la fogata en la que habían calentado sus alimentos, camino hasta ella era su único punto de referencia en ese momento.

— ¡Discord! –Grito con voz ronca, conforme avanzaba.

No hubo respuesta. Al llegar a la fogata se quedó ahí quieto, y todo el ruido que hasta ese momento había llenado la cueva se interrumpió, como si él lo hubiera acabado.

— Eres difícil de encontrar, Grey Light— Murmuro una voz desde alguna parte del humo gris que lo envolvía.

El unicornio al reconocer esa voz pego un brinco y entrecerró los ojos, mientras sentía como un sudor frio le bajaba por la nuca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Exclamo con una autoridad que no sentía en ese momento.

— Vengo a cobrar una deuda, Light, una deuda que sabes muy que tú nos debes.

— Yo no les debo nada, ni a ti ni a ese grupo de terroristas al que perteneces.

La voz se empezó a reír, empezó a moverse, para que el poni no pudiera saber de dónde salía para tratar de defenderse.

— Nos debías mucho… Pero creo que dos unicornios, será suficiente.

— Déjalos fuera de esto, al que quieres es a mí.

— ¿Acaso oigo preocupación en tu voz? –Dijo en tono burlón el interlocutor del unicornio. — ¿El despreocupado y frio Grey Light siente preocupación por alguien más aparte de sí mismo?

El aludido apretó los dientes, ofendido y enojado a la vez. Se arrepentía enormemente de aceptar ese trabajo que le ofrecieron más allá de Equestria

—Ellos son mis clientes.

—Ah claro se me habia olvidado que tenías ese estúpido nuevo negocio del turismo. —La voz hizo una pausa. — Sé que aun así no te llegarían a interesar lo suficiente, de hecho hasta me sorprende que no nos vieras llegar, todo este tiempo estuvimos pendientes de tus movimientos, y te descuidaste solo por pensar que no podríamos usar a cualquiera para atraparte.

Algo hizo clic en la mente del unicornio.

—El hibrido.

—Correcto.

—Escucha Sharp. —Pidió el unicornio. —No los metas en esto, ellos son solo mis clientes, nuestra relación no va más allá del dinero que ellos me dan por llevarlos a donde sea que quieran ir. Al que quieres es a mí. A nadie más.

—Me temo que ya es demasiado tarde.

En ese momento, Grey Light sintió un fuerte golpe detrás de la nuca que lo derribo, trato de levantarse e incorporarse, pero justo en ese momento otro golpe en la cabeza lo noqueo haciendo que todo se volviera negro.

…

…

…

Cuando Twilight se despertó, su única bienvenida fue un terrible dolor de cabeza que no le permitía pensar con claridad. Trato levantarse, haciendo que el lugar en donde se encontraba se balanceara de una forma en la que no le gusto para nada, creando mareaos. Se volvió a caer.

Se sentó con lentitud, mientras trataba de recordad que había pasado… Ella y Grey Light hablando, su sentimiento de culpa por ocultarle la verdad, después Discord llegando malherido, la explosión y después… Nada. Solo despertó ahí y nada más.

Miro a su alrededor, esperando que encontrar algo de familiaridad en lo que le rodeaba, pero no reconoció el lugar. Unas fuertes barras de metal le impedían la salida de donde fuera que estaba, además que en ese momento se percató de que estaba en una especie de jaula que estaba suspendida en el aire por alguna razón.

Más allá de la jaula, vio unas cuantas antorchar que iluminaban levemente el cuarto en el que se encontraban, se parecía a las mazmorras de que estaban debajo del castillo de Canterlot, solo que esta en vez de tener celdas había muchas jaulas colgantes como la suya. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza por el miedo que sentía en ese momento ¿Dónde rayos se encontraba? ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos?

Trato de abrir las rejas con su cuerno, pero no pasó nada, su magia no reacción, fue como si esta se quedara trabada en la base de cuerno y no pudiera ir mas allá.

—Es inútil, las jaulas traen inhibidores de magia. –Le dijo una voz familiar a su lado.

—¡Grey Light! – Dijo con alivio la alicornio volteándolo a ver. Con dificultades alcanzo a distinguir la figura del unicornio en la jaula continua a la suya. —¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—No estoy bien. –El poni soltó un suspiro. –Twi… yo…

—¿Sabes dónde está Discord? ¿Viste si se lo llevaron a algún lugar?

—Si no me equivoco debería de estar en la celda que está a tu lado izquierdo.

—Por Celestia… Por lo menos estamos todos bien.

—Pronto no lo estaremos durante mucho tiempo. –Light volvió a suspirar. –Lo siento tanto Twi, yo… Debí de haber prevenido que algo así pasaría, debí de haberlos protegido…

—¿A qué te refieres? A todos nos tomaron por sorpresa. No pudiste haber evitado que algo así pasara.

El unicornio ya estaba abriendo la boca para contestar cuando de pronto se escuchó como si algo se destrabara, seguido del rechinar de una puerta pesada y vieja, la luz empezó a emanar de la abertura que se acaba de abrir en algún punto de la mazmorra. Twilight se tapó con un casco los ojos para evitar que la luz se los dañara.

Una sombra se proyectó en el suelo, dejando ver que había un poni parado en la puerta. Grey lo reconoció casi enseguida, apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras trataba de contener la sarta de maldiciones que quería decirle en ese mismo momento al recién llegado.

La puerta se cerró después de que este pasara y camino hacia las tres jaulas que estaban ocupadas. Justo en ese momento, Twilight se percató de que si el lugar donde estaban encerrados tenían un inhibidor de magia tanto ella como Discord tendrían su forma original, preocupada se volteo a ver a sí misma y se sintió aliviada cuando vio que la ropa de invierto le cubría las alas sin ningún problema.

Luego miro con discreción al draconequus y quedo impresionada de verlo aun con su forma de unicornio, aunque aún estaba inconsciente.

—Vaya vaya, veo que ya despertaron mis bellos durmientes. –Dijo el poni desconocido, que en ese momento tomo el vuelo desde el suelo para verlos de cerca. –O al menos la mayoría.

Empezó a golpear con fuerza la jaula de Discord, haciendo que esta se tambaleara y sonara un ruido metálico por toda la habitación obviamente haciendo que este desertara de golpe, con la cabeza revuelta y sin comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Bien, ahora que ya tengo su atención…

—Sharp Sword, tu problema es conmigo. No con ellos. –Interrumpió Grey acercándose lo que más podía al pegaso.

—Shhh. –El aludido se acercó hasta él. –Es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien cuando está hablando, Light, ya deberías saberlo ¿Acaso no le enseñaste eso a tu hija? –Soltó una risotada que resonó por toda la celda.

Twilight se fijó en el pegaso que los veía con forma maliciosa. No podía distinguir con claridad los colores que tenía este más que un rojo bastante vivo que le salía de la crin, además logro distinguir varias cicatrices a la luz de las antorchas, una le baja por todo un ojo.

—¿En dónde estamos? –Pregunto Discord, acaparando la atención de su carcelero. —¿qué quieres de nosotros?

Como respuesta, Sharp se limitó a reír.

—¿En serio no saben nada, Light? –Soltó otra risotada. —¿Quieres explicarles tú, o les explico yo?

El unicornio lo miro de forma moribunda, si las miradas pudieran matar a alguien, sin duda el pegaso hubiera acabado fulminado en ese momento en el suelo.

—Supongo que eso significa que quieres que yo les diga entonces. –Sharp suspiro. –Esperaba más de ti, Light, la verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Repitió la alicornio con una autoridad que no sentía para nada.

—Permítanme presentarme… Mi nombre es Sharp Sword, y soy el humilde fundador, dueño y jefe de esta empresa llamada Magia A.C en la que están ustedes justo ahora.

—Sharp…

—¿Otra vez interrumpiendo, Light? ¿Qué te dije de los modales?

—Déjame… Déjame a mí hablar. –Suplico el unicornio con cierto tono de derrota en la voz y mirando con suplica al pegaso. —Por favor.

Intercambiaron miradas durante un rato, hasta que finalmente el su carcelero soltó otra carcajada.

—Está bien, Light, te dejare que tu solo expliques la razón de porque están aquí tus queridos amigos. —Sharp bajo hasta el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta. —Si es que la vergüenza no te gana primero. —Exclamo dejando escapar otra risotada.

…

…

…

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le pregunto Fluttershy a su amiga mientras todas le veían la barriga fascinadas. — ¿Se mueve mucho?

Se habían tomando un pequeño descanso en la reconstrucción y se encontraban en el comedor del castillo de Twilight mientras comían y charlaban sobre diferentes temas, aunque en ese momento el centro de atención era la unicornio que se veia radiante como no se habia visto en muchos años.

—Es bastante tranquilo hasta que Spike se acerca mucho. —Explico Rarity mientras reía. —Ella se emociona cuando su papá llega.

— ¿Ella? —Dijo emocionada Pinkie Pie.

—Los dos pensamos que será una niña. Asi que… Le decimos ella.

— ¡Eso me da unas buenísimas ideas para la fiesta de bienvenida de él/ella! —Exclamo la poni risa mientras se ponía a dar saltos. — ¡Colores vivos! ¡Tal vez un fuerte rosa!

Todas rieron un poco mientras su amiga se ponía divagar sobre la fiesta y como la organizaba en su mente.

— ¿Crees que será un huevo o será como un poni normal? —Applejack veia con ojos tiernos el vientre ligeramente abultado de Rarity.

—No tenemos ni idea. Según el médico, está teniendo una gestación normal ahí adentro. —Explico apuntándose al estómago. —Pero no se parece del todo a un poni ni a un dragón… Ella es… Única.

—Estoy muy feliz de que al fin puedan tener esta alegría Rarity. —Le susurro Rainbow a la unicornio mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. —Si hay alguien que merezca esto, son ustedes, sobre todo después de todo por lo que pasaron…

—Pasamos querida. —La corrigió Rarity mientras las volteaba a ver a todas. —La verdad… Es que nunca pensé que fuéramos a volver a estar aquí sin problemas… hablando sobre el pueblo, salir sin miedo y peligros… Y con Twilight de vuelta… —Las cinco voltearon a ver la silla que normalmente era ocupada por la alicornio y sintieron una enorme tristeza cuando la vieron vacía. La poni de color blanco suspiro. —En fin… Todo parece… Haber vuelto a la normalidad.

—Si es extraño, en cierto punto. —Añadió Applejack. — ¿Creen que Twi esté bien? Llevan casi un mes en quien sabe dónde y aun no recibimos noticias sobre ella o Discord.

—No lo sé. Spike también está preocupado por eso. —La unicornio frunció el entrecejo. —me encantaría aunque sea saber en dónde queda ese país extraño.

—En el sur, eso es obvio. —Respondió la poni color cian. —La Pradera esta en esa zona.

—A veces desearía que Equestria no fuera tan grande para saber que hay más allá de los países vecinos.

—Animo chicas. —Pidió Pinkie Pie. —Si les hubiera pasado algo ya nos hubiéramos enterado ¿No?

Nadie respondió.

— ¿No? —Insistió la poni color rosa.

El silencio fue su respuesta de nuevo, mientras todas veían con pesimismo la silla vacía de Twilight, mientras deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que volviera lo más rápido posible.

…

..

..

— ¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?!—Exclamo Discord mientras sacudía su jaula con fuerza creando un sonido metálico que recorría toda la mazamorra. — ¡Mas te vale tener una buena explicación Grey Light!

El unicornio miro con vergüenza los otros dos mientras pensaba en la forma en la cual les diría todo lo que les tenía que explicar, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, desvió la mirada, en su cabeza habia un revoltijo de palabras, recuerdos, hechos y se sentimientos.

— ¿Grey Light? —Lo llamo la alicornio.

El aludido al escuchar su nombre se apresuró a voltear a ver a la poni. Cuando sus miradas se toparon, sintió como todo dejo de estar en movimiento en su mente, solo quedo la vergüenza, pero todo estaba en orden. Les debía una explicación y lo sabía, se lo debía por lo menos a ella. Suspiro.

—Hace muchos años… Cuando salí de Equestria, los mismos contactos que me sacaron de ahí tenían un trabajo para mí. —Empezó el unicornio. —Fue cuando conocí a Sharp Sword.

— ¿Y eso en que explica todo esto? —pregunto exasperado el draconequus.

—En que lo que diré a continuación. —Volvió a suspirar. —Miren, la mayoría de los ponis que viven en Equestria no conocen los demás países del mundo y todos las demás especies que lo habitan. La mayoría de ellos, a excepción de unos pocos, no tienen el poder que notros tenemos. No pueden controlar el clima a placer, ni la condición física o la habilidad de cosechar y ni se diga de lo que hacemos los unicornios. —Hizo una pausa. —Sharp lo sabía y así fue como nació este lugar.

— ¿Este lugar?

—Es un lugar en donde traen a cualquier tipo de poni, y ellos… Sacan la magia que tienen en su interior. —Grey los volteo a ver. —Son toda una organización, Sharp los dirige y vende la magia en el mercado negro de todo el mundo. Claro, excepto en Equestria, pero hay compradores fijos que siempre quieren más y más.

—Espera, espera… ¿Ellos les quitan su magia? ¿Qué hacen con ellos aquí?

—Depende. Hay tres tipos de ponis, por lo que hay tres tipos de magia, dependiendo de la especie, son los procedimientos… A los terrestres solo los dejan un poco de su magia para que sobrevivan, a los pegasos de igual forma pero a los unicornios… A ellos los exprimen hasta que les sacan la última gota, hasta que no queda nada más que huesos y piel.

Discord y Twilight sentían como palidecían al imaginarse tal escena y al percatarse que tal vez ellos irían por ese camino que les estaba narrando Grey Light. Además, no se querían imaginar lo que podrían hacer con su magia que no era nada común y demasiado poderosa como para que que algún novato pudiera controlarla bien.

— ¿Sabías de todo esto y tu… No tratase de pararlos? —Dijo con indignación la alicornio. —¿Cómo…Cómo pudiste?

—Yo… —Miro con derrota el suelo de celda. —No sabía que era lo que hacían aquí. Yo solo me dedicaba a traerlos aquí, a guiarlos… Y deseos venia el dinero. No me importaba lo que hicieran después con ellos. —Volteo a ver a Twilight. —Por favor, tienes que comprender que no habia nada que me importara ya. Todo lo que era importante, toda mi vida se habia ido a la mierda…

— ¿Por eso hiciste que la vida de otros ponis también se fuera a la mierda? —Inquirió el draconequus.

— ¡Yo no sabía que les hacían! —Insistió le unicornio. —Es la verdad… Cuando supe que era lo que pasaba aquí fue cuando los deje, a Sharp no le gusto. Peleamos. Destruí parte del lugar, ayude a escapar a todos los que pude… Y hui a la Pradera, donde empecé mi negocio de Guía Turístico.

— ¿No creíste que te seguirán? ¿No pensaste en que tal vez seguirán detrás de ti de alguna forma? —La voz de Twilight iba en aumento.

—Pensé que no los volvería a ver, pero eso cambio cuando hice mi primer viaje a Drako…—Cerro los ojos mientras recordaba. —Perdí a dos buenos ponis ese día. Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que ese pequeño bastardo me perseguiría hasta capturarme. Por lo que me retire. Pensé que después de tantos años… Habrían dejado de existir pero me equivoque. —Hizo una pausa. —Y ahora, están aquí por mi culpa.


	12. Magia AC

**Capítulo 12: Magia A.C**

Siahm estaba sentado en la habitación que le habían dicho los trabajadores de Sharp Sword que esperara. Se miraba las pesuñas con nerviosismos y no paraba de ver el reloj que tenía colgado en la pared el cuarto para después ver la puerta. Pasados unos minutos, algo ya harto y sin poder controlar más su nerviosismo se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras respiraba profundo y trataba lo mejor que podría calmarse.

Odia ese maldito lugar, con todas sus fuerzas.

"Lo haces por papá, para recuperar su honor" se repitió varias veces, mientras el aprendizaje de su madre cebra influía en él. Lo haces por papá, para recuperar su honor"

Miro el reloj de nuevo. Habían pasado ya diez minutos ¿En dónde diablos se habia metido ese poni tan detestable?

"Lo haces por papá, para recuperar su honor"

Pasaron, quince minutos, veinte, treinta… Una hora completa y sus nervios no dejaban de empeorar cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió, dándole paso al pegaso de crin rojiza y piel naranja. A Siahm el siempre hecho de ver a Sharp Sword lo ponía muy nervioso, no por el hecho de que este tuviera más de una cicatriz en la cara, si no porque algo en su mirada, le decía que no confiara en él.

"Lo haces por papá, para recuperar su honor"

Este entro de forma casi majestosa en la habitación, mientras que el hibrido se limitaba a verlo de forma temerosa, casi con terror. Aun así, controlo su respiración y su expresión facial para evitar que el recién llegado se diera cuenta.

—¡Y aquí está el poni del año! O debería decir la cebra del año. —Soltó una sonora carcajada mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el hombro. — ¡Vamos Steven, sabes que solo son bromas!

—Siahm. —Lo corrigió el aludido.

—Lo que sea. —Sharp lo miro con júbilo. — ¡Deberías de estar feliz muchacho! ¡Al fin cumpliste tu cometido!

—Eso era lo que tenía planeado.

— ¡Y además con mucha eficacia! Mucha más de la que esperaba de un hibrido. —Rio, mientras que Siahm apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza, mientras trataba de conllevar lo mejor que podía las burlas del pegaso. — ¿Sabes cuantos años llevamos tras ese unicornio?

—Sí, bastantes. —Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Señor Sword, si no le molesta… Me gustaría que habláramos de su parte del trato.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si ni siquiera eres bueno para disimular lo mucho que quieres irte de aquí. —Sharp lo miro de arriba abajo. — ¡Por lo menos tomate una copa de algo! ¡Para que se te baje el susto!

—Me limitare a aceptar los suministros que me proporcione para regresar, gracias. —Espero de nuevo. —No quiero importunarlo, pero quiero mi parte del trato.

— ¡Claro, muchacho claro! —Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. — ¡Tu padre, claro! Me pregunto porque tu no saliste unicornio como el, así tal vez me hubieras sido de mayor utilidad ¿Entiendes?

Siahm sintió como le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda al escuchar eso y por primera vez en muchos años se sintió afortunado de su condición de hibrido. Se trató de calmar diciéndose a sí mismo que gracias a su misma naturaleza no lo podrían tocar para hacerle lo que fuera que le hicieran a los ponis en ese lugar.

—Sígueme —Índico el pegaso que se dirigía a la puerta del cuarto para salir. — ¡Y sonríe un poco! ¡No te vendría mal!

En cuanto salieron de la habitación la iluminación bajo un poco, Sharp sabia para mantenerse fuera del radar de las princesas y de cualquiera que pudiera denunciar su negocio, tenía que estar en un lugar que no levantara sospechas.

Precisamente, ese lugar en el que estaban era eso. Muchos años atrás, habia sido uno de los principales sitios de reunión para todas las manadas de Kaoru, desde las más antiguas hasta las recién nacidas para tratar asuntos de guerra, alianzas y uniones entre una o más manadas pero ya habían pasado años desde eso así que el lugar estuvo abandonado por años.

Hasta que Sharp dio con él. Se trataba de una red de túneles que habia sido hecho de forma natural por el rio subterráneo que corría por debajo de la montaña en la que se encontraban. Los Túneles del Dialogo era su nombre oficial entre los lobos y estaba casi al límite del continente con el mar.

Ahora, todo el lugar estaba dividido por áreas diferentes para poder hacer el proceso del retirado de la magia mucho más rápido y con mayor eficacia, en el lugar trabajaban en total unos doscientos empleados de diferentes especies que iban desde ponis hasta jaguares.

—Permíteme darte un pequeño tour dentro de mi humilde empresa. —Le dijo el pegaso al hibrido que veia el suelo del pasillo rocoso en el que se encontraban mientras salían de la zona de habitaciones. —La máquina de los unicornios es la más alejada de aquí, así que podrás ver casi todo.

Siahm no sentía ningunas ganas de ver nada de lo que hicieran ahí, quería ir por su padre e irse lo más rápido que le permitieran sus piernas. Aun así, vio y escucho de mala gana las explicaciones que le daba Sharp.

Lo primero que vieron en cuanto salieron de la zona de hospedaje fue la zona de transporte de la mercancía que hacían en Magia A.C en su mayoría eran especies que el hibrido jamás habia visto y cargaban con unas cajas enormes en los lomos o las tenían atadas en una especie de trineo detrás de ellos.

La magia estaba dividida en tres, terrestres, pegasos y unicornios. La primera sala que vio de la extracción fue la de los terrestres pero al ver como dejaban a los pobres ponis débiles y casi sin vida para extraerles una porquería de su magia tuvo que retirar la vista de forma apresurada.

"Lo haces por papá, para recuperar su honor" Se repitió, como si fuera una frase mecánica para calmarse.

Después llegaron a la cámara central, en donde todos los túneles se conectaban y ahí fue donde no pudo evitar abrir la boca hasta el suelo.

— ¿Increíble no? —Le dijo Sharp sonriendo. — ¡Esto es mi mayor orgullo!

Justo en medio del espacio de la cámara central, habia una gigantesca esfera de cristal con varios tubos que iban en todas las direcciones de los túneles y de estos llegaba magia de todo tipo.

— ¿Qué… Que es eso? —Pregunto sin poder evitarlo el hibrido.

—Aquí, muchacho, es en donde se recolecta toda la magia que se saca de cada uno de los ponis que llegan aquí. —Señalo la parte de debajo de la esfera, donde n vez de ser trasparente era de metal y de ellas salían tres grifos que parecían de agua. —Cuando la magia va a ser embazada, es separa en esa parte y así le depuramos de impurezas y demás. Como ves, está conectada hacia todas las zonas de los túneles.

Siahm trago saliva, imaginándose cuantos ponis había en ese lugar para juntar tal cantidad de magia. "Estos sí que no se toman nada a broma." Pensó. De forma distraída miro hacia donde extraían la magia del contenedor para guardarla en los frascos que posteriormente eran guardados en cajas para luego ser trasportados a otros lugares

Sus pasos siguieron a Sharp Sword que lo encaminaba hacia otro túnel, en la entrada de este el hibrido leyó "Sala de unicornios" Trago saliva ya que la garganta la sentía seca de repente, habia pasado noches en vela pensando en ese momento que estaba a punto de vivir, después de tantos años volvería a ver a su padre.

—Vamos chico, esta sala conviene que se desaloje de algunos huéspedes lo antes posible. —Le indico el pegaso mientras doblaba en una de las tantas ramificaciones que tenía el túnel.

Siahm se apresuró a seguirlo, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse solo en el ese pasillo a casi completa oscuridad. Doblaron otra esquina, esta vez hacia la derecha caminaron otro pequeño trecho hasta que finalmente Sharp se paró enfrente de una puerta que estaba cerrada. Busco en su llavero la llave de la puerta y esta se abrió con un rechinar que hizo eco en todo el pasillo.

En el interior habia unas antorchas que alumbraban de forma tenue con un resplandor azulado, el pegaso camino hacia adentro seguido del hibrido que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que habia altas repisas con diferentes urnas que estaban etiquetadas.

— ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu padre?

—Storm Ice. —Respondió casi de forma automática.

Sharp asintió, y le indico por dónde ir, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una de las urnas, la tomo y se la dio a Siahm que no comprendió muy bien que significaba eso.

— ¿Es acaso algún tipo de broma?

— ¡Claro que no! Te estoy devolviendo a tu padre. —Dijo en tono ofendido el pegaso. —O al menos lo que queda de él.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Son sus cenizas, idiota. —Sharp empezaba a sentirse exasperado. — ¿Por esa mirada? ¿Acaso pensabas que seguía vivo por alguna razón divina?

—Esto… Esto… —Miro la urna y sintió un horrible vacío en su interior al igual que una enorme tristeza. — ¡Esto no es lo que tu dijiste! ¡Esto no es parte del trato! —Grito furioso.

—No me alces la voz. —Hizo una pausa. —Te dije que te lo entregaría, todo lo que aún quedaba de él. Sano y salvo y sin trucos. Y aquí esta, en su urna, completito. No le falta nada. Bueno, a excepción de vida y magia. —Rio por lo bajo.

—Pero… pero… —Siahm se aferró a los restos de su padre como si fuera la única forma de no hundirse. —Nunca dijiste que estaba… que estaba…

— ¿Hubieras aceptado el contrato y hubieras traído a Grey Light si te mencionaba eso?

El hibrido se quedó sin habla, mientras contenía las lágrimas de rabia y tristeza que quería salir de sus ojos.

—Eso pensé. —Sharp se dio la vuelta, para salir de esa sala. —Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, pero a más tardar mañana quiero que te retires. —Hizo una pausa. —Después de todo, nuestro contrato ya ha terminado.

…

…

…

—Fue Siahm. —Le susurro Discord a su amiga después de que habían pasado varias horas y Grey Light se quedara dormido. —Todo el tiempo fue Siahm.

— ¿No recuerdas que te hizo?

—Solamente recuerdo que voltee a verlo y de repente sentí el golpe como de una rama, trate de detenerlo pero no pude… Tal vez estaba usando algo de magia. Eso explicaría por qué mis poderes no funcionaron con él.

—Tal vez. —Soltó un suspiro. —Oye, si esto tiene inhibidores de magia entonces ¿Por qué…?

La pregunta de Twilight se vio interrumpida cuando a la puerta de la mazmorra se volvió a abrir, como la vez anterior por ella entro Sharp Sword con una sonrisa nada buena en el rostro. El unicornio se despertó con el sonido y miro de forma desconfiada al pegaso.

— ¡Creo que con el tiempo que los deje solos fue suficiente para que Light aquí presente les dijera nuestra honorable tarea! ¿No es así Light?

Intercambiaron miradas, la de Grey llena de un odio puro hacia Sword y la de este último con cierto aire de suficiencia y reto. Como si estuviera viendo un trofeo.

—Es bastante impresionante. —Dijo Discord llamando la atención del pegaso.

—Lo sé, es bastante. —Soltó una risotada. — ¡Somos los mayores proveedores de magia en todo el mundo! Claro, en el mercado negro.

—Aunque tengo una duda. —Continúo el draconequus como si no hubiera oído a Sharp.

— ¿Y cuál duda es esa?

— ¿Cómo le hicieron para que durante todos estos años nadie en Equestria se enterara? Por lo que nos dijo él—Apunto hacia el unicornio. —Deduzco que tu negocio empezó mucho antes de que la Reina Oscura existiera.

—Y no te equivocas. —Sharp sonrió. — ¡Eres muy listo! Me caes bien. Tal vez me quede contigo un poco más. —Hizo una pausa mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba. —Magia A.C nació en pleno apogeo del reino de Celestia, como un pequeño proyecto al inicio y después se hizo más y más grande. Perfeccionamos la extracción de la magia de cada especie y sacamos el máximo provecho de cada gota que se saca.

—No has respondido a una de mis preguntas.

—Ah claro, como no se enteraron. —Su sonrisa desapareció. —Las princesas quieren mucho a sus súbditos, o al menos eso decían decir hasta que la "Princesa de la Amistad" mando todo a la mierda con la Reina. —Rio un poco. —Tal vez debería de agradecerle, gracias a ella me quite de encima a gran parte de mis problemas. En fin, yo empecé en la Pradera, pero conforme Equestria iba formando sus estúpidas redes comerciales con todos los países vecinos que tenía al alcance, tuve que irme moviendo con mayor frecuencia hasta acabar aquí.

—Supongo que las princesas tenían espías.

—No te equivocas. Aun así, siempre los descuba. Su magia servía para completar pedidos extremadamente largos. —Hizo una pausa. — ¡Ah las princesas! Todos las consideramos casi diosas hasta cierto punto…. Hasta que descubrimos que solo son unas ingenuas ¿No es así, Light?

Volvió a reír, mientras que Discord y Twilight sentían un escalofrío en la espalda, pensando en todos lo ponis que habían usado Celestia y Luna para tratar de detener a ese lunático que tenían enfrente.

—Ah en fin. —Sharp los volteo a ver. —Fue divertido en cierta forma. Pero gracias a la Reina… Vaya. Con el cierre de fronteras de Equestria y con miles de ponis sin poder salir del país a realizar los trabajos que necesitaban forzosamente magia, la demanda de esta fue tal… Que vaya ¡me he vuelto millonario en unos cuantos años! Aunque no deje abandonado este lugar, no claro que no… Es mi hogar, no podría.

—Pensé que tal vez después de lo que hice aquí, hubieras pensando en que esto que haces es una locura. —Murmuro el unicornio.

— ¿Locura? —Se acercó a este. — ¿le llamas a esto locura? ¡Por todos los cielos, Light! ¡Esto es avance! ¡Es industria! ¡Es el futuro! ¿Entiendes? ¡EL FUTURO!

— ¿Matar a los de tu propia especie es el futuro? —Pregunto Twilight interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir el pegaso a continuación.

—Veo que les contaste esa parte, Light. —Miro a la alicornio. —Ah querida, yo no los mato. No… Claro que no… Eso ¿En qué me convertiría?

—En un monstruo eso es lo que ya eres.

— ¿Un monstruo? —Volvió a reír. — ¡No me vengas con esas tonterías! ¡El verdadero monstruo esta allá en Equestria! ¡Esa que se hace llamar Reina oscura y mata por hobbie y por poder! ¡Eso es un monstruo! —Rio por lo bajo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la jaula de la poni color lavanda. —Eso es un monstruo, lo que yo hago… Esto solo son negocios.

— ¿Negocios? —Discord lo miro con incredulidad.

—Mis compradores tienen una necesidad, quieren magia. Y yo, se las proporciono. —Hizo una pausa y los vio a los tres. —Deberían de verse la cara, llena de incredulidad. Les sorprendería, la mayoría de mis clientes son especies "amigables con los ponis" —Sonrió, divertido. —Son amigables con nosotros porque nos necesitan, pero en cuanto dejan de tener esa necesidad… ¡Solo piden mi magia y ya está!

Se quedaron en un largo silencio. Poco a poco Sharp descendió hasta el suelo, viéndolos desde abajo, sintió una gran satisfacción, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían tan buenos especímenes dentro de las instalaciones de su extractora de magia. Y eso que no tenía ni la menor idea que dentro de esas jaulas tenía a una alicornio y al dueño y señor del caos.

"Tres unicornios, con eso bastara para el pedido de los yaks" pensó mientras se daba la vuelta para salir por donde habia venido, estaba ya abriendo la puerta cuando recordó algo importante que aún no les habia dicho a su invitados temporales.

Soltó una carcajada y salió por la puerta, escucharon aun así después de unos segundos su risa perdiéndose por el eco de las cuevas.

—En serio, esa risa no me agrada nada. —Mascullo Grey mientras se volvía a tumbar en el suelo de su jaula.

—Bueno… Podrán decir lo que quieran de Sharp… Pero es bastante inteligente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunto Twilight.

—Eludir a Celestia no es fácil, ni mucho menos a Luna. —Hizo una pausa. —Sea lo que sea que haya hecho este poni, lo hizo bastante bien.

Se quedaron callados después de eso, sin saber que decirse, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos y entre ellos habia una nube de incertidumbre terrible. Sin magia, sería muy difícil salir de donde fuera que estuvieran. Y de seguro estaban tan lejos de todos lados que nadie notaria la desaparición de tres ponis y un hibrido.


	13. Promesas

**Capítulo 13: Promesas.**

Siahm no podía dejar de ver la urna en la que se encontraban los restos de su padre, sin creerse lo que acaba de pasar y lo retorcido que se acaba de volver todo. Durante los últimos tres años se habia imaginado como sería el volver a la casa en donde vivía el y su madre acompañado de su papá, la fiesta que harían, los vítores que darían en su nombre, el respeto y honor que iba a obtener… Y ahora todo se habia esfumado, como si se hubiera tratado de una vela encendida a la que le soplas para que se apague.

Asi era como se habían esfumado sus sueños de grandeza. Durante gran parte de su vida, fue tratado de mala forma entre los que vivía, su condición de hibrido en vez de ser una bendición termino siendo un problema conforme los años pasaban, no por su familia, su familia lo amaba, pero la tribu… Esa era otra historia.

Su madre habia sido una de las principales chamanes en una de las tribus más importantes de la Pradera, la llegada Storm Ice y su posterior casamiento no fue mal visto ante los ojos de los ancianos de la misma, ya que era común ver ese tipo de uniones desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, solo habia una cosa que no debían hacer, la única regla de oro. No tener descendencia entre ambas especies.

Una regla que se rompió cuando nació el hibrido. Según las creencias de las cebras, el hecho de que naciera un ser entre esas especies era una señal de mala agüero, algo que traería la destrucción y la ruina a sus tierras, junto con la muerte y la desgracia. A partir de ese momento las cosas empezaron a ir de mal en peor, repudiaron a toda la familia a una zona lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea principal, la madre de Siahm fue alejada de su puesto de chaman a uno de recolectora en donde apenas y conseguía lo suficiente para ella y su esposo, mientras que para el poni fue prohibida la entrada a la aldea.

Al ser educado por dos culturas diferentes, Siahm trato de encajar como pudo en la aldea, y a pesar de que con muchos esfuerzos le permitieron formar parte de la algunos ritos de iniciación para formar parte formalmente de la tribu, siempre fue excluido y menos preciado, destacaba en más cosas que la mayoría de los demás jóvenes lo cual fue lo que le permitió quedarse ahí, sin embargo para cosas más específicas nunca fue el candidato, la mayoría de cebras seguían pensando que era una mala idea tenerlo en la aldea aunque fuera tan solo por unas horas al día.

Storm Ice se vio obligado a viajar por el país y con el poco dinero que aun tenia de Equestria empezó un pequeño negocio en la capital de la Pradera, negocio que luego dio frutos y le permitió extenderse un poco más, cuando desapareció… Siahm recordó bien como le echaron la culpa de eso, como le ordenaron que lo buscara y luego al final como reconocieron su muerte en la tribu y terminaron por deshonrarlo.

A vista de todos la desaparición de su padre, fue su culpa por su misma condición de hibrido.

Uno pensara que al ser tratado así de mal por las cebras, Siahm buscaría tratar con ponis, pero los pocos que habia en la Pradera eran en su mayoría recelosos y rara vez intercambiaban alguna palabra amable con él. No fue hasta después de un tiempo que se enteró de la Reina y supo que la actitud de estos se debía de suponer a eso.

Asi que dispuesto a salvar su honor, el de su madre y el de poder al fin tener el derecho para tener un lugar digno en la tribu, lo llevo a buscar a su padre. Y fue ahí, cuando Sharp Sword apareció en su camino, fue así como supo que su padre habia terminado en esa maldita fabrica, pidió que se lo entregaran, que pagaría lo que fuera, pero el pegaso ofreció un trato.

Encontrar a un poni unicornio, de tonos de color gris y atraparlo, y Asi intercambiarían prisioneros. Entendió que Sharp tenía una cuenta pendiente con ese unicornio que tanto quería encontrar y al preguntar por qué le interesa tanto, solo respondió que ese mismo poni era el que habia guiado a su padre hasta su fábrica. El hibrido al escuchar eso, acepto el contrato sin titibudear.

Pasaron los años, renio información y cuando estaba siguiendo un rastro erróneo se encontró con Twilight y Discord que al parecer estaban buscando al mismo poni, y cuando lo encontró supo cómo los desviaría para poder llevarlo hasta Sharp.

Y ahora que al fin lo habia hecho, se habia dado cuenta que todo fue una estafa, y que además le habia entregad a otros dos rehenes a ese estúpido pegaso para crear sus estúpidas fórmalas de magia. Se habia convertido en lo que más habia odiado, y no sabía qué hacer.

Se imaginó la vergüenza que sentiría su madre cuando le contara lo que habia pasado, la humillación que pasaría cuando entrara en la aldea con esa urna estúpida. Eso era lo que menos le importaba , lo que más le importaba era poder sacar de ahí a sus compañeros de viaje. Grey Light le daba igual, pero habia llegado a sentir afecto por Twilight y por Discord, hasta el punto que realmente importaban. Tenía que encontrar la forma de sacarlos, a como dé lugar.

—Si estuvieras aquí, de seguro sabrías que hacer y qué decir. —Mascullo dirigiéndose a los restos de Storm Ice.

"Discord y Twilight... Están aquí por mi culpa" Pensó con enojo, mientras las lágrimas salían por sus mejillas como muestra de toda la repugnancia que sentía por sí mismo en ese momento. Miro la urna ¿Ahora con qué cara regresaría a la aldea? ¿Con qué cara vería a su madre?

"Jugo conmigo... Pero no dejare que esto se quede así. "Se levantó y puso un casco en la tapa del recipiente donde estaban los restos de su padre, dispuesto a hacer una promesa que no podría romper hasta que esta se viera saldada o muriera en el intento.

— ¡Yo Siahm, lo prometo y lo juro aquí y ahora que no descansare hasta que vea a mis amigos a salvo! ¡Lo juro con los restos de mi padre aquí como testigos de la promesa que estoy haciendo! ¡Le diré a Sharp Sword que los libere —Hizo una pausa —¡Si él no los libera, entonces lo haré yo! —Volteo a ver la urna. —Padre, llegó demasiado tarde para tratar de recuperar tu honor o el mío, pero aun puedo recuperarlo salvando a esos ponis. O al menos evitar quedar más deshonrando de lo que ya estábamos. —Hizo una pausa. —Prometo que aunque sea esto lo haré bien, aunque tenga que desmantelar la fábrica pedazo a pedazo. Lo juro.

...

...

...

— ¿Twilight? —Susurro Discord a su amiga después de que habían pasado varias horas desde que se habia ido el pegaso.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Grey light está bien? —Pregunto en tono preocupado el draconequus. —Desde hace ya unos minutos que no se mueve de esa posición.

La alicornio volteo a ver al unicornio y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de forma lenta y tranquila, aunque su expresión no denotaba esa tranquilidad, parecía como si estuviera en un sueño con movimiento en el que pasaban cosas que no le gustaban para nada.

—Solo está dormido. —Suspiro. —Esta vez vaya que si nos metimos en un problema grande ¿Verdad?

—Pues… Te diré. —Discord no pudo evitar sonreír. —Me he metido en tantos problemas a lo largo de mi vida.

—Me refiero a que estaremos aquí atrapados hasta que se le antoje a ese estúpido. —Dijo Twilight con cierto enojo. —Ninguno de los tres puede usar hechizos y para nuestra buena o mala suerte, jamás aprendí a abrir cerrojos o a explotarlos sin ayuda de algún hechizo.

—En eso estas equivocada querida. —La interrumpió su amigo.

— ¿Acaso sabes abrir cerraduras a pezuña o con explosivos?

—Eh… No.

—Entonces me quede sin ideas.

—Es que simplemente no es necesario, querida Twilight. —La alicornio lo volteo a ver sin comprender que estaba pasando exactamente, el espíritu del caos rio al ver la confusión de su amiga. —No es necesario, por lo menos cuando estoy yo aquí ¿No te has percatado que sigo en mi forma de poni?

—Es cierto… Te iba a preguntar hace un rato porque podías seguir haciendo el hechizo… ¿Acaso pudiste salvar parte de tu magia?

— ¿Qué? No, claro que no, eso no se puede, al menos hasta donde sé. —Miro la cerradura durante unos segundos, luego le dio unos golpecitos con el casco y esa se abrió sin problemas, dejando su jaula abierta de par en par.

— ¿Entonces?

—Fácil. —Dio un paso hacia adelante y empezó a levitar en medio del aire, la alicornio pensó enseguida en que Discord estaría usando sus alas, aunque estas no se vieran. Se dirigió hasta la jaula de Twilight y repitió el proceso con su cerradura hasta que esta se abrió. —Estos idiotas solo saben contener la magia del tipo armonía. Mi magia es del caos, así que su estúpido juguete no afecta a mi persona.

Le extendió un casco a la poni color lavanda, invitándola a dar un paso al frente para ayudarla a bajar, algo desconfiada, le tomo el casco al draconequus que los hizo levitar a ambos hasta que llegaron al suelo. Una vez ahí, Twilight se tardó un rato en acostumbrarse a la nueva altura y al suelo, al estar tantas horas (O días tal vez) en una jaula en medio del aire le habia desacostumbrado a sentir la tierra bajos sus cascos.

—Pudiste haber dicho eso desde el principio ¿Sabes? —Mascullo una vez que se hubo recuperado y empezaba a probar su magia iluminando su cuerno y haciendo levitar algunos objetos pequeños. —Me habrías ahorra la preocupación.

— ¿Y dejar que ese estúpido pegaso supiera quienes somos así de fácil? No gracias. —Hizo una pausa. —Tenía que cuidar nuestras identidades, no solo de Sharp, si no también de nuestro amigo de ahí arriba.

Ambos voltearon a ver a Grey Light, las jaulas estaban a unos cinco metros de distancia del suelo. De forma pensativa, Twilight se puso a pensar en los horrores que harían en ese lugar y en que el unicornio habia ayudado para que estos tuvieran lugar llevando a todos esos ponis ingenuos hasta ahí, pero sin embargo habia dicho que habia hecho algo para tratar de detenerlos ¿Qué se suponía que ahora pensara de el? ¿Le tendría que tener lastima por todo lo su familia o enojo por no tratar de saber que era lo que haciendo con todos esos ponis que conseguía?

—¿En qué piensas? —Pregunto Discord sacándola de su menta y devolviendo a la realidad.

—No es nada importante. —Aseguro, luego volvió a ver la jaula.

— ¿Deberías bajarlo o dejarlo aquí?

—No creo que se correcto dejarlo aquí. —Mascullo la alicornio.

—Sería un castigo adecuado.

—Sería uno muy cruel. —Miro al draconequus. —Además, sin él ni sabemos a dónde ir. Debe de conocer un poco la instalaciones y como llegar a donde sea que vayamos ahora.

—He de reconocer que en eso tienes razón. —Soltó un suspiro y ya estaba por dirigirse a abrir la jaula del unicornio cuando se escuchó como una llave giraba los postigos de la puerta que hasta el momento habían estado cerrados. Intercambiaron una mirada apurada.

— ¡Apaga las antorchas y ponte del lado derecho de la puerta! —Indico Discord a la poni que se limitó a asentir y a lanzar una ráfaga de aire por todo el cuarto apagando las antorchas.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver una sombra sin rostro que entro en la habitación, apenas y se atrevían a respiraron miedo a que los descubrieran. La única luz que en ese momento estaba dando un poco de luz a la cueva era que entraba por la puerta, pero esta pronto se fue en cuanto el recién llegado la cerro.

Esperaron hasta que oyeron pasos que se dirigían hacia las jaulas ¿Qué pasaría si se trataba de Sharp y veia que las jaulas de dos estaban vacías? ¿Daria una alarma? ¿Descubriría quiénes eran? Twilight esperaba atentamente a que el draconequus diera una señal para abalanzarse en contra de quien fuera el que estuviera ahí con ellos.

— ¡Ahora!

La alicornio ilumino su cuerno mas no poder, para segar a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de hechizos, acto seguido se escuchó una maldición de una voz desconocido para luego ser remplazada por el sonido de un puñetazo en algo y después el forcejo entro dos.

— ¡Prende las antorchas! —Grito desde algún punto de la cueva Discord.

Obedientemente, la poni color lavanda enciendo las antorchas para volver a tener visibilidad de lo que estaba pasando.

Grey Light miraba todo desde arriba, sin comprender bien que estaba pasando, aún estaba tratando de definir las partes que habían sido de su sueño y las que eran la realidad. Se foto los ojos con los cascos y se preguntó qué diablos estaban haciendo sus dos clientes ahí abajo lejos de las jaulas. Sus dudas crecieron aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que habia un tercero con ellos.

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando? —Pregunto al fin. — ¿Qué hacen ahí? ¿Cómo salieron?

Ninguno de los dos respondió a sus preguntas ya que estaban más interesados en saber quién era el recién llegado, mientras Discord seguía forcejeando con él, Twilight aprovecho para lanzar un hechizo de levitación e inmovilizarlo.

— ¡Que soy yo! ¡Que soy yo! —Chillo espantado el hibrido que en ese momento se quitó la capucha de viaje que se habia puesto sobre la espalda y le cubría también la cabeza.

—Vaya, vaya. —Mascullo en tono amenazador Discord que se acaba de acercar hasta Siahm. —Si tenemos con nosotros a la pequeña ratilla, al pequeño traidor.

— ¡Yo no soy un traidor!

—Ahorra tus pablaras, por favor. — Pidió Twilight, que en ese momento sintió como el enojo crecía dentro de ella. — Por algo estamos aquí ¿No? Digo, nadie sabía dónde estaba esto a menos de que ese alguien trabajara aquí,

— ¡Yo no trabajo aquí! —Siahm negó con la cabeza. —Escuchen… Todo esto fue una confusión. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos.

— ¿Ayudarnos? ¿A qué? ¿A caminar al extractor?

— ¡No! Venía a sacarlos de esas jaulas. —Saco de una bolsa interior de la capa de viaje las llaves de las jaulas y los calabozos. —Aunque creo que se me adelantaron ¿Cómo salieron de ahí?

—Si ¿Cómo lo hicieron? —Pregunto al unísono Grey Light que tenía la misma duda.

— ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí, eh? ¿Cuánto te ofrecieron? —siguió preguntando Discord sin hacerle caso al unicornio.

—Escuchen, todo fue una confusión— Suspiro. —Miren… Yo trabajo (o mejor dicho trabajaba) para Sharp Sword.

—Creo entonces que no necesito más explicaciones.

—Hay mas ¿Esperen, si? Él no me dijo que los trajera a ustedes, el me pago para que lo trajera a él. —Apunto hacia donde estaba el unicornio.

— ¿A mí?

—Si a ti maldito, a ti. —Dijo con rabia el hibrido. —Solamente por ti. Y vaya que quería encontrarte.

— ¿Por qué a Grey Light? —Inquirió con curiosidad Twilight. — ¿Qué tiene el de especial?

—Sharp siempre me quiso encontrar después de lo que hice esa última vez aquí… —Grey sacudió la cabeza. —Se los mencione ¿No lo recuerdan?

—Es cierto. Debiste de haber hecho un gran destrozo para que mandar a alguien por ti.

—Si lo hice, pero sé que ni con eso pude enmendar el grave error de haber vendió a trabajar aquí…

—Esa es la razón de Sharp, pero no la mía. —Mascullo Siahm, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo el unicornio. — ¡Tu maldito, trajiste aquí a mi padre! ¡Y por eso el ahora está muerto!


	14. Planes

**Capítulo 14: Planes**

Se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir, más de lo que ya se habia dicho.

—Me imagino que eres el hijo de Storm Ice. —Se limitó a decir Light.

— ¡No digas su nombre! ¡No te atrevas a deshonrarlo de esa forma diciendo su nombre!

— ¿Cómo lo sabes, Grey? —Pregunto impresionado el draconequus.

—Fue uno de mis clientes más frecuentes una vez que me mude a la Pradera. —Explico el unicornio. —Se podría decir que fue uno de los pocos amigos que hice durante esos cinco años, cuando deje de trabajar aquí. Me hablo muchas veces de su esposa y su hijo hibrido… Aunque nunca menciono tu nombre, Siahm.

— No me hables. —Pidió el aludido. —Por tu culpa tuve que hacer todo lo que hice hasta el momento.

—No me eches la culpa por tus exacciones, pequeño idiota. —Se limitó a decir en tono amenazador el poni que miraba con cierto desprecio al hibrido. —Lo que hiciste para traerme aquí, lo hiciste tu solito. Yo solo soy la moneda de cambio por lo que dio a entender Sharp.

—Pensé que el cuento de tu papá también era una mentira como todo lo que nos contaste. —Discord se acercó a la cara del hibrido y lo miro de forma amenazadora. — ¿Cómo sabemos que no estas mintiendo?

—Ustedes no estarían aquí si no fuera porque ese bastardo le hizo esas cosas a mi padre. —Respondió con el mismo tono.

— ¿Qué paso con su padre, Grey Light? —Pregunto Twilight que aun seguida sosteniendo a Siahm.

El unicornio soltó un suspiro mientras hacía memoria de los acontecimientos que habían terminado en la muerte de Storm Ice y de otro poni.

—El grupo en el que él iba fue… Fue el último tour que hice, antes de retirarme, antes de que ustedes llegaran a pedirme que los llevara al país de los dragones. —Hizo una pausa. —Fue el primer y último viaje que hice hacia Drako. Iban en total cuatro ponis y cinco cebras. En total perdimos a dos ponis… Entre ellos, el padre de Siahm.

— ¡Tú lo guiaste hasta este lugar!

— ¡Yo no lo traje aquí! —Respondió en tono imponente Grey. —Quiero que quede algo muy en claro, hibrido, yo nunca les deseaba ni les hacía algo malo a mis clientes. Y mucho menos a un buen amigo, y buen poni como Storm Ice.

—Mientes.

Light soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

—No sé qué clase de mierda falsa te haya inventado el estúpido de Sharp, pero de seguro no tienen nada que ver con la realidad. —Lo miro de forma severa. —Tu padre y el resto de los que venían con él pagaron para ser llevados hasta Drako. Algo que cumplí, por cierto. Entraron y salieron de ahí sin ningún problema. En el regreso fue cuando todo se fue a la mierda. Sharp nos tendió una trampa… Debí de haberlo adivinado. Lo sé. Aun así no me rendí, sabía que el fábrica de Sharp estaba aquí, así que vine trate de liberarlos a todos los que eran parte de mi expedición y a los demás que me encontraba pero cuando llegue a donde estaba Storm Ice, ya era demasiado tarde.

—No… —Los ojos de Siahm se llenaron de lágrimas. —Eso… ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Sharp me dijo…!

— ¿Confías en Sharp? —Pregunto Light de forma dura, a lo que el hibrido respondió moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa. —Eso pensé… Escúchame, durante un tiempo pensé que todo lo que me decía ese maldito era verdad, que hacíamos algo bueno… Hasta que supe que era lo que hacían aquí. Lamento la muerte de tu padre, pero… No pude hacer más. Todo lo que estaba al alcance de mis cascos lo hice. Era yo, contra todos los que están allá afuera. Y sabes que no son pocos.

Siahm dejo que las lágrimas salieran de forma libre de sus ojos, lágrimas de ira mezcladas con las de tristeza y dolor, habia sido un idiota al creer en serio en todo lo que le habia dicho el pegaso.

—Él me dijo que tú lo trajiste aquí, que tú lo habías llevado a la extractora hasta casi dejarlo muerto… —Miro hacia el suelo de forma humillada. —Debía de estar hablando de él mismo.

—Probablemente. —Miro con lastima al hibrido. —Escucha, sé que Sharp tienen una forma muy peculiar de engañar a los demás, pero podemos salir de aquí… Juntos. Y hacerle probar una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Siahm se quedó callado, mientras se limpiaba el rostro lleno de lágrimas que de tener una expresión triste poco a poco se fue trasformando en una mueca de odio y determinación que pocas veces habia sido vista por los ahí presentes.

—Lo sé, ahora lo veo claro. —Dijo al fin, mientras los miraba. —Venía a rescatarlos, pero creo que no necesitaban mucho mi ayuda ¿Co o fue que salieron de las jaulas?

—Eh… —Discord se puso nervioso enseguida, sin saber que decir.

—El mecanismo inhibidor de la jaula de Discord empezó a fallar. —Explico Twilight sacando del apuro a su amigo. —En cuanto nos dimos cuenta de eso, uso un hechizo para abrir la jaula y luego sacarme. Íbamos apenas a ir por Grey Light cuando llegaste.

—Aunque tu ayuda nos podría servir también, Siahm. Ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo está distribuido este lugar.

—Para su buena o mala suerte, solo se cómo está distribuido el lugar, pero las zonas importantes las ignoro, a excepción del recolector…

— ¿Qué importa si solo vamos a salir de aquí?

—No es tan sencillo. —El hibrido negó con la cabeza. —Yo no me voy a ir de aquí, sin haber terminado con todo este maldito lugar, no estaré en paz hasta que vea este lugar cayéndose a pedazos.

—Puede que yo sea útil en eso. —Dijo el unicornio. —Solo que necesito que me bajan de aquí primero.

Twilight tomo las llaves que llevaba Siahm en uno de sus cascos, la hizo flotar hasta la jaula de Light y abrió la puerta, después este mismo utilizo un hechizo en sus patas que amortiguarían el golpe del salto y dio un paso a vacío, quedando enfrente de los otros tres.

—No creo que sea necesario que lo sigan sosteniendo, Twi. —Les indico apuntando con la barbilla al hibrido.

Tanto la alicornio como el draconequus se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y dejaron libre a su prisionero que cayó al suelo de repente por la repentina desaparición de su prisión.

—Bien. —Grey empezó a dibujar con su casco en el suelo de tierra la sala en la que se encontraban, seguido de los túneles que aun tenia memoria y de la sala central. —En total, hay tres salidas. Una que es esta de aquí, es en donde salen y entran los repartidores de magia, pero queda bastante lejos de la zona de prisiones que es en donde estamos.

—La más cercana aquí, entonces es la puerta norte. —Siahm puso una flecha encima de la puerta que les podía servir de salida.

—Sí, esa sería la salida lógica, pero si quieres que este lugar se caiga a pedazos o por lo menos darles un golpe fuerte, tenemos que ir a la sala de calderas. Que está aquí, bastante cerca de la puerta sur. —Indico Light. —La última vez cometí el error de solos hacer estallar una triste caldera, pero no lo cometeré dos veces.

—Nosotros estamos cerca de la puerta norte y de la sala central que es en la que guardan la magia. Si destruimos el almacén podremos cerrarles el negocio por un buen tiempo.

—De igual forma si es la sala de calderas.

— ¿Y porque no destruimos los dos? —Pregunto Discord que veia atento las planificaciones del hibrido y el unicornio.

—Sería muy peligroso— Respondieron al unísono los dos aludidos.

—La oficina de Sharp está bastante cerca de aquí. —Explico Siahm. —En cuanto den aviso de fuga ira a donde sea que estemos.

—Somos tres unicornios contra un pegaso loco. —Observo Twilight. —Sin mencionar que dos de ellos pelearon en contra de la Reina Oscura. —Hizo una pausa. —Creo que podríamos manejarlo.

—Además lo mínimo que podemos hacer, es hacer que este lunático se quede fuera de este negocio por mucho tiempo, Asi dejaran de morir tantos ponis en lo que la princesa Luna hace algo. —Explico el draconequus. —-Tenemos que ir a la sala de calderas y a la sala central para que le duela al idiota.

Grey Light frunció el entrecejo mientras veia el mal dibujado en la tierra y pensaba en que sería lo más conveniente para que todos salieran de una pieza de ahí y además poder acabar con Magia A.C. Solto un suspiro.

—En ese caso, vamos primero a la cámara central y después recorremos los túneles hasta llegar a la sala de calderas para después salir por la ´puerta sur. —Los volteo a ver— ¿Están de acuerdo?

Los demás asintieron, Grey se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—En cuanto abramos esta puerta, tendremos que actuar rápido. —Todos se prepararon para la pelea que iban a realizar y empezaron a pensar en diferentes hechizos que podrían usar en contra del personal de Sharp Sword. —Tres, dos, uno… —Light abrió la puerta. — ¡AHORA!

…

…

…

Sharp Sword estaba sentado en su oficina, mientras revisa con cierto aburrimiento los papeles en las que venias especificadas las ganancias del día, del mes e incluso del año con una comparación del años pasado. No le hacía falta ver y rebuscar con cuidado en esos papeles para saber que ese último año habia sido uno de los años más productivos que habían tenido.

Dejo la carta con los papeles encima de la mesa, se reclino en el salón y soltó el aire con cierta suficiencia y felicidad. Todo estaba lleno a pedir de boca. Algo que le habia costado llegar a obtener. Se recordó que tendría algún día agradecerle a la Reina por haberle quitado a las princesas del encima.

Prendió un pequeño televisor y empezó a cambiar los canales de las cámaras que estaban ubicadas en toda la red de túneles para entretenerse de un modo y para verificar que no habia ningún problema del que no le hubieran hablado antes o que aún no le hubieran avisado.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que todo estaba bien y de que al fin después de tantos años, las cosas fueran bien.

La última vez que habían tenido un crecimiento tan alto y que la magia se vendía al por mayor fue cuando Grey Light aun trabajaba con ellos, y gracias a el habían podido levantar cabeza en esa zona tan desolada.

Light al no importarle que era lo que hacían con los ponis que el llevaba hasta ahí siempre fue uno de los recolectores que llevaba mayor "materia prima" a la extractora ya que cada poni que llevaban era igual la pago que se les iba a dar. Y en ese entonces al unicornio solo le importaba el dinero.

Hasta que llego el día en el que el unicornio descubrió todo… Y supo que era lo que pasaba con todos esos ponis que alguna vez habia llevado a ese lugar tan desolado… Y a partir de ahí, todo se fue a la mierda.

Enfurecido dejo ir a todos los ponis que pudo y además logro escapar. Sin mencionar que la primera vez que lo trataron de capturar, entre Grey Light y el padre de Siahm habían roto una de las calderas que los dejo paralizados por meses…

Pero ahora… Ahora todo iba bien.

Se puso a recordar tiempos más oscuros de la compañía, en la que sus clientes consideraban un tabú comprar magia que no era hecha de forma artificial, una época en la cual habia vivido y trabajado bajo los calientes rayos de sol de la Pradera en la espalda mientras venida en el mercado negro botellas pequeña de magia… Cerró los ojos.

Recuerdos buenos junto con malos empezaron a surgir en su cabeza y conforme se empezaba arrullar de forma casi involuntaria en su asiento, dejándose envolver por la suavidad del mismo… Estaba medio dormido cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

Hizo un gesto de fastidio y decidió no responder al llamado de la puerta, se acomodó en una posición más comida para seguir durmiendo cuando el ruido se volvió a repetir. Abrió los ojos esta vez enfadado y se le quedo viendo fijamente a la puerta.

"Más te vale que no vuelvas ni te atrevas a tocar de nuevo" Pensó mientras le dedicaba una mirada amenazadora a la puerta.

Un tercer llamado. Se levantó enojado de la silla y abrió la puerta de mala gana.

— ¿¡Que quieren!? —Bramo apenas al abrir la puerta sin fijarse siquiera de quien se trataba. — ¿¡Que no ven que uno está tratando de dormir!?

—Lo siento mucho, señor. —Respondió el poni que habia estado tocando la puerta. Se trataba del jefe de seguridad de Magia A.C.

Iba con una cachucha que traía las siglas de la compañía y una chamarra azul en la que venía su nombre. —pero es algo de suma importancia. —Se escuchaba preocupado.

— ¿Qué quiere ahora, Julio? —Mascullo Sharp mientras se quitaba de la puerta para dejar pasar al recién llegado. Ya estaba acostumbrado que ese poni tan nervioso y profesionista fuera a molestarlo para decirle alguna que otra cosa que no tenía la menor importancia. — ¿El foco del pasillo de pegasos ya se fundió?

—No aunque ahora que lo menciona… —Sacudió la cabeza, mientras recordaba la razón de su vista al despacho de Sharp. — No señor, es algo de mayor importancia

— ¿Entonces que es ahora?

—Señor vera… ¿Recuerda la celda en la que estaba encerrado Grey Light?

—Claro que lo recuero. Yo mismo lo puse ahí. Y me asegurare de que ahí se quede por mucho tiempo.

—Me temo que eso no será posible señor.

— ¿Y porque?

—Pues… Porque me han mandado reportes de que tres unicornios y una especie de hibrido están por ahí pelándose con los ponis de seguridad y con cualquiera que intente detenerlos… Eso incluye soltar a los ponis que eran nuestra fuente de magia.

—Espera, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo… que Grey Light y sus dos acompañantes están por los pasillos de mi fabrica… haciéndola añicos?

—Yo diría que añicos esta exagerado…

— ¡¿ENTONDES PARA QUE TE TENGO REMEDO DE GUARDIA?! —Pregunto furiosos el pegaso que en ese momento veia con una mirada asesina a su invitado. — ¡Te dije que vigilaran bien a ese cabron hibrido! ¡Y ni eso pudiste hacer!

—Pero señor…

— ¡Además que los otros tres ponis estaban en la maldita jaula con el maldito inhibidor de magia! ¿¡Cómo le hiciste para no pararlos!?

—El hibrido los ayudo.

— ¡Me cago en todo Julio! —Le dio un golpe a la mesa. — ¡¿Qué mierda estas esperando?! ¡Ve por ellos!

—El problema no es ese señor.

— ¿¡A no!? ¿Entonces cuál?

—El problema es señor que hicieron un campo de fuerza alrededor de toda la extractora centrar. —Hizo una pausa. —ya intentamos penetrarla de alguna forma, romperla, agrietarla… Pero no podemos.

— ¿Y que están haciendo ahí?

—Destruyendo la extractora, señor. Eso hacen.

AVISO:

Debido a la falta de tiempo y a los diferentes proyectos que llevo como escritora los capítulos ahora serán un poco mas cortos. Abra días en los que salgan mas grandes que otros, pero pues es para que no se asusten y pues para comprender un poco porque son cortitos. Bueno dicho eso pues buena semana y nos seguimos leyendo.

Rombla.


	15. Destrucción

Capítulo 15: Destrucción

Twilight le hacía como podía para mantener en pie el "escudo burbuja" (Asi habia llamado Discord a esa técnica extraña) mientras protegían a Siahm y a Grey Light para que destruyeran la procesadora central del lugar.

—En cuanto sepan que estamos aquí, Sharp va a mandar a todo su personar sobre nosotros—Aseguro Grey Light una vez que estuvieron afuera de las celdas.

No habia mentido. Derrotar a los dos guardias que estaban afuera de su celda no fue nada difícil, ni complicado. Discord sabía pelear de una forma bastante eficiente después de tantos años de pelear para la Resistencia y Siahm los habia sorprendido con sus dotes para pelear.

Los problemas empezaron cuando llegaron a la extractora. La mayoría del personal que habia en esa zona era de seguridad, y para su mala suerte, se trataba de jaguares, otros unicornios y especies que no eran amigables con los ponis, por lo que casi enseguida empezó una pelea bastante dura entre ellos y los chicos de Sharp.

En su interior, la alicornio agradeció a que tanto Rainbow como Spike y Applejack le enseñara algo de movimientos para el combate, su repertorio de hechizos sobre el tema era bastante reducido así que aprender a pelear también le ayudo. Aun así, comprada con Discord o Grey Light era muy torpe y sus movimientos lentos.

Una vez que terminaron con ellos, empezaron a tirar como pudieran la extractora, aunque les estaba costando más de lo que creían que les costaría. Decidieron al final dejar a Grey Light y a Siahm a cargo, después de todo ellos eran los que ya medio conocían el funcionamiento de esa espera gigante.

Pero ahora que ya habían llegado los refuerzos de la seguridad les estaba costando bastante poder mantener en pie la posición. Discord sabía bien que la luz que antes habían usado contra los Guardianes de la Reina era bastante resistente y que tardara mucho en caer y necesitaría una gran cantidad de magia para ser derribada. Pero también influía mucho el estado de los realizadores del hechizo.

— ¡Si se apuran no hay ningún problema! —Grito mientras sentía como le resbalaba una gota de sudor desde la frente y le recorría el rostro.

Mantener el escudo burbuja más el hechizo de ilusión le estaba costando más de lo que quería admitir, además que al no estar concentrado a ratos sentía como si el escudo flaquera. "En definitiva, los años ya me pesan" Pensó con pesadumbre.

— ¡Ya casi esta! —Respondió Siahm, que estaba golpeado con fuera el vidrio de la esfera. — ¡Unicornio! ¡¿Cuánto falta para que este eso de allá arriba?!

— ¡Ya casi esta! —El poni sentía la presión sobre sus hombros mientras veia los planos de la extractora (Siahm por alguna razón lo tenía también entre las cosas de su mochila) y desconectaba cables y tubos que conectaban con otras salas de la fábrica. — ¡Si desconecto todo lo de aquí se tardaran bastante en poder arreglar esto!

— ¡No buscamos retrasarlos, Grey! ¡Buscamos destruir esa cosa! —Twilight cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como atacaban el escudo en alguna parte de las cuevas.

"Si esa es al intención, lo que necesito hacer es destruir el cable central" Pensó Light, mientras volteaba a ver a la parte más alta de la esfera que estaba a tan solo unos metros de altura de él. Era un cable grande y gordo que parecía estar hecho de metal y era lo que mantenía en su lugar a la gigante estructura esférica, si lograba cortar eso, la extractora se caería y rodaría.

En ese momento se escuchó como el mazo que estaba usando el hibrido para romper el vidrio al fin cumplía con su deber. "Con esto roto y rodando en el suelo, será imposible de reparar" Pensó con suficiencia mientras creaba unos escalones para subir a lo más alto.

— ¿¡Que haces loco?! ¡Esto ya está roto! —Grito enojado Siahm— ¡Además los tenemos aquí encima!

— ¡Si corto ese cable, esta cosa va a caer y si cae, estar destruida! ¡Denme más tiempo!

— ¡No creo que esto de para mucho tiempo más! —Exclamo el draconequus.

— ¡Ishit on konke! —Siahm se permitió maldecir en el idioma de su pueblo natal mientras se ponía en posición de pelea, listo para enfrentarse al pequeño ejército que trataba de entrar en la zona de la extractora.

Light sabía muy bien que le estaban dando tiempo, tiempo que tenía que aprovechar al máximo. Creo un hacha enfrente de él y con esta empezó a darle de golpes al cable central para que callera al fin. Fue justo en ese momento en el cual llego Sharp al lugar.

El pegaso al ver lo que le estaban haciendo a su querida extractora sintió como si algo le fuera encajado en el corazón, algo afilado y que le era sumamente doloroso. Se llevó casi sin fijarse en un casco al pecho al ver lo que estaba pasando. Luego el dolor se convirtió en ira que fue la que se encargó en pensar en el siguiente movimiento que tenían que hacer sus guardias para que su extractora quedada casi intacta.

—Traigan los explosivos de la sala norte. —Dijo en un tono calmado que no sentía para nada en su interior.

— ¿Los explosivos señor? —Repitió Julio. —Es demasiado peligrosos, podríamos incluso hacer que algunos túneles colapsen…

— ¡No me importa lo que le pasen a algunos túneles, idiota! ¡Quiero que entren ahí para salvar mi esfera! ¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que me costó construirla?

—Sí, señor, pero el riesgo…

— ¡QUIERO LOS EXPLOSIVOS! ¡AHORA!

Apresurado, Julio llamo a varios guardias más para correr por lo explosivos que le pedía el pegaso. Mientras que Sharp se acercó al grupo de jaguares que estaban atacando el escudo para tratar de derribarlo de alguna forma. Pudo ver con gran pesar en su corazón que ya habían roto una parte de la extractora, y que el escudo solo era sostenido por Twilight y Discord, Light estaba haciendo algo arriba de la estructura… Abrió mucho los ojos, al comprender que era lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¡No te atrevas a seguir cortando eso, Light!

Grey al oír la voz del pegaso sintió como si un escalofrió leve le recorriera la espalda, pero siguió haciendo su trabajo, ignorando lo mejor que podía a Sharp.

— ¡Deja de hacerlo y les perdonare la vida!

— ¡Estas mintiendo! —Siahm lo vio con furia en la mirada. — ¡Como siempre!

— ¿Tu que puedes decir, hibrido? ¡Te ofrecí mi ayuda y mira como la agradeciste!

— ¡No lo escuchen! —Pidió el unicornio desde arriba que añadió más fuerza a los hachazos.

— ¡¿Sabes cuantos años de mi vida invertida para que eso fuera construido!? —Grito desesperado el pegaso en un último intento de hacer que pararan.

Grey Light lo volteo a ver., y por primera vez en muchos años Sharp sintió en su interior como un miedo irracional le invadía cada célula de su cuerpo al encontrarse con la mirada que el unicornio le estaba dedicando. Era una mezcla entre poder, desafío, rebeldía y fortaleza que jamás le habia visto a ningún poni.

Se estremeció y dio un paso atrás, sabiendo de algún modo que su extractora ya se podía dar por muerta.

—Algo que se construye en muchos años, con esfuerzo y con cariño puede desaparecer en tan solo un segundo le das razones suficientes a alguien para destruirlo. —Dijo con gravedad, mientras le daba el último hachazo al cable.

Se escuchó un sonido extraño, como si algo oxidado se estuviera tambaleándose y no decidiera si volver a su estado original o quedarse mal puesto. Twilight y Discord dejaron de hacer el escudo burbuja y tanto los guardias de Sharp como ellos voltearon a ver la esfera que se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, como si no supiera en donde caer.

Light salto de la esfera antes de que empezara a caerse y sintió como una pata se le lastimaba en el proceso. Cuando aterrizo vio a su compañeros pasmados siendo como la esfera se preparaba para caer justo donde ellos estaban y maldito en su interior.

— ¡QUITENSE DE EN MEDIO! —Exclamo lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que todos los que veían la extractora caer salieran de su transe.

— ¡Corran! —Grito a su vez el hibrido.

La alicornio y el draconequus siguieron a Siahm que corría hacia donde se encontraba el unicornio mientras evitaban algunos trozos de metal que se estaban desprendiendo de alguna parte de la esfera, junto con vidrio.

Sharp a su vez trataba de correr detrás de ellos, pero en ese momento la esfera callo enfrente de ellos, evitando su paso ´por la cámara central.

La extractora estaba derribada semidestruida y les bloqueaba el camino, tanto a Sharp como a sus secuaces, además que no solo bloqueaba ese túnel, si no tres continuos. El pegaso miro con odio al grupo de Grey Light que lo veían con cierto temor desde el otro lado de la extractora y después salieron corriendo ante una orden del unicornio.

"Me las vas a pagar, Light, me asegurare de matar a cada uno de tus compañeros y de que cuando lo haga tú lo estés viendo…"

—Señor. —Lo llamo alguien, se trataba de Julio. —Ya traje los explosivos.

….

….

…

Grey Light sabía muy bien que tenían que correr tan rápido como podían para poder zafarse del problema en el que se habían metido. La sala de calderas estaba hasta el otro lado del lugar, además que tras haber hecho lo que acaba de hacer, de seguro Sharp no estaría de buen humor.

— ¡Eso fue fantástico, Grey! —Exclamo Twilight con alegría mientras sentía como su corazón latía de forma acelerada. No re oraba la última vez que sentía tanta adrenalina en su cuerpo o sentirse tan viva. Sin poder controlarlo, le dedico una sonrisa al unicornio que la correspondió a su vez.

— ¡Si fue un gran trabajo, pero aún no hemos terminado aquí! —Mascullo Siahm, interrumpiendo a Light y a la alicornio.

— ¡En eso tiene razón Siahm, aún falta lo más importante! ¿Por dónde está esa sala?

— ¡Bastante lejos, tenemos que apresurarnos! —Grey apresuro aún más su paso.

— ¡Tiramos esa cosa tapando todos los túneles posibles! ¡Dudo que puedan abrirse paso por ahí! —La poni color purpura no podía evitar gritar debido a la emoción del momento.

— ¡Yo no me fiaría de eso, Twi! ¡Sharp Sword será muchas cosas, una de ellas es ser un poni con un humor horrible, pero estoy seguro de que no es ningún tonto! ¡Buscara la forma de llegar hasta nosotros, aunque tenga que deshacer parte de los túneles para pasar! —El unicornio miraba con el ceño fruncido al frente, mientras seguía aumentado la velocidad de su carrera.

— ¡No estará tan loco como para hacer algo así! ¿No crees?

En ese momento se sintió un temblor debajo de sus cascos, sin embargo no pararon en lo más mínimo, aunque mantener el equilibrio les costó algo. Después, sigue el ruido de una explosión junto con una llamarada que se vio al principio del pasillo por donde habían entrado.

Los cuatros sintieron como les resbalaba un sudor frio por la frente, realmente tenían que llegar lo más rápido que podían hacia la sala de calderas para poder cumplir con su misión.

— ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? —Mascullo Light dirigiéndose al hibrido. — ¡más nos vale que nos apresuremos si no queremos que nos atrapen!

Discord esto, los tres siguieron a Grey casi de forma automática, ya que era el único que sabía con certeza en donde se encontraba la dichosa sala a la que querían llegar era el, además que Discord no podía hacer tampoco gran cosa por ellos, estaba agotado por haber estado realizando por tantas horas ininterrumpidas el hechizo de ilusión que su magia tampoco sería muy útil.

"Solo espero en serio salir vivo de esto, junto con mis dos clientes" Penso el unicornio mientras doblaban hacia la izquierda su trayectoria y los demás lo seguían.

….

…

….

— ¿Disculpe señor?

— ¡Que quiero esos explosivos aquí puestos listos para explotar! —Repitió Sharp con desesperación en la voz. — ¡Y LO QUIERO AHORA!

—Pero… —Julio miro las cargas de explosivos, seguido de la gran esfera que no les permitía el paso y finalmente a su jefe. —Señor… Sería demasiado arriesgado.

— ¡No hay nada que sea demasiado arriesgado! ¡Además solo quiero que esto quede abierto para ir por esos bastardos!

— ¿Recuerda porque los pasillos no fueron tan grandes como quería? —Pregunto julio, haciendo que el pegaso le dedicara una mirada moribunda.

—Sí, si lo recuerdo, Julio… ¡PERO NO VEO ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON ESTA ESTUPIDA ESFERA Y CON NUESTRO PROBLEMA PARA IR POR ESOS IDIOTAS!

—La estabilidad señor, si hacemos explotar todos los túneles a su vez, podemos crear un derrumbe y que quede algún túnel del todo obstruido. O peor, que muramos en el intento.

—Entonces no sé cuál sea el problema Julio… —Mascullo Sharp enojado, como si el problema que le estaba planteando fuera de lo más fácil de arreglar.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Haz volar por los aires esa estúpida esfera, no me importa si los túneles se deshacen, si muere alguien. Lo que yo quiero es ir detrás de esos malditos bastardos que le hicieron esto a mi extractora.

—Pero señor…

— ¡¿ACOSO NO ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?! —Sharp no lo soporto más y exploto. — ¡QUIERO QUE TIREN ESE MALDITO BLOQUEO, BAJO CUALQUIER COSTO! —Hizo una pausa y tomo aire. — ¡Quita esa esfera de aquí, Julio! O ya te las veras conmigo.


	16. Explosión

**Capítulo 16: Explosión**

— ¡Están doblando el pasillo! —Grito Discord, mientras se asomaba desde la puerta del cuarto de máquinas para ver al pequeño ejecito de Sharp correr hasta donde ellos estaban, — ¡Y no se ven nada contentos!

— ¡Detenlos como puedas! —Indico Grey Light mientras revisaba el plano de la sala de calderas. —Siahm, ve a ayudarlo.

—Pero ¿Sin mi quien te ayudara?

—Aquí esta Twi, anda ve ayudarlo.

—Pero…

— ¡Ayúdalo!

De mala gana, el hibrido se dirigió hacia la puerta en donde estaba Discord, cerraron la pesada puerta de madera y después sintieron los golpes de los guardias del otro lado la de la puerta.

— ¡Bien, Light! ¿¡Ahora como vamos a salir?!

— ¡Hay otra puerta, idiota! ¡Y no me hables en ese tono, tengo ya bastante presión sobre mí en este instante!

Siahm se tragó las siguientes palabras que iba a decir, mientras ayudaba a Discord a mantener la puerta cerrada, de forma desesperada empezó a buscar con la mirada cualquier tipo de cosa que pudiera usar para bloquear la puerta. Desafortunadamente, el lugar solo estaba lleno de las calderas y de un triste balde con un trapeador que de nada las serviría.

— ¡Bien Twi! ¡Tenemos que hacer esto con orden si queremos que no nos estalle todo esto en la cara y tengamos tiempo para salir! —Light le señalo en los planos de las calderas. La puerta que usarían para escapar estaba a mitad de la habitación. — ¡Tenemos que ir de esta hilera de atrás para adelante, y de esta otra de adelante hacia atrás! ¡Hay que cerrarlas al mismo tiempo para que la presión se acumule y no explote ninguna a destiempo!

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Tú dime cuando empezamos!

El unicornio asintió y corrió hacia el otro lado de la habitación mientras que Twilight envolvió con su magia la manija de la primera caldera, esperando la indicación de Light.

— ¡Uno, dos, tres! —Ambos cerraron al mismo tiempo las válvulas.

Un sonido extraño empezó a hundir la habitación, como si algo estuviera corriendo a mayor velocidad por las paredes, se miraron extrañados por un momento antes de seguir con su tarea. Sin embargo en el exterior del cuarto, las tuberías empezaron a saltar los tornillos debido a la presión del agua hirviendo y al vapor, incluso algunas no lo soportaron y empezaron a dejar salir el gas.

Los hombres de Sharp empezaron a soltar maldiciones cuando el aire caliente les llegaba a la cara y a los ojos y cuando los tornillos igual de calientes les llegaban a pegar en alguna parte del cuerpo. El pegaso sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza, estaban empezando a cerrar las calderas, si no hacían algo en ese momento, toda la base se vendría abajo.

— ¡No estén llorando como niñas! —Se quejó mientras les gritaba. —¡Abran esta maldita puerta, si no yo me asegurare de hacerlos pasar por verdadero dolor!

Siahm y Discord sintieron como la presión en la puerta aumentaba, el draconequus agradeció tener más fuerza que un poni común, si no ya hubieran cedido sin remedio ante el pequeño ejército de Sharp.

— ¡Si se apuran no hay problema alguno! —Grito en tono enojado el hibrido que era el que se estaba llevando la peor parte de todo.

— ¡Ahora Twi, la segunda! —Indico Grey, mientras cerraban la siguiente caldera. Solo les quedaban a cada uno tres. — ¡Ya vamos Siahm, si no lo hacemos con cuidado, esto puede salir mal también para nosotros!

Esta vez las tuberías empezaron a inflarse, como si fueran a estallar. Algunos de los guardias miraron nervioso sobre su hombro como si no estuvieran seguros de que hacer, algunos incluso empezaron a retirarse de forma discreta del lugar.

— ¡Abran esta maldita puerta! —Grito a la desesperada Sharp, luego volteo a ver a Julio. — ¿Aun te quedan explosivos?

—Señor, no estará hablando en serio…

— ¡Prefiero perder esta parte de la fábrica a perderla toda! ¡Y no veo que esto se habrá mucho!

—Pero…

— ¡Pon los malditos explosivos en esta puerta, Julio es una orden!

Siahm y Discord intercambiaron una mirada angustiada al escuchar la palabra "explosivos" sabían de antemano que el pegaso no podría estar planeando nada bueno si usaba explosivos.

— ¡Apúrense, dijo algo de unos explosivos! —Pidió el draconequus, mientras veia preocupado a los otros dos.

En ese momento cerraron la tercera válvula, el cuarto se empezó a llenar de vapor, haciendo que todo se viera borroso y el calor también aumento, como si estuvieran en una enorme sauna. Del otro lado de la puerta, Julio empezaba a acomodar los explosivos.

"Cuarta válvula" Pensó Grey Light, apenas y podían ver algo, así que con su magia hizo un orbe de luz pequeño que poso encima de la puerta.

— ¡Quítense de ahí! —Les ordeno a los dos que estaban en la puerta. — ¡Corran hacia donde está la luz!

— ¡Van a entrar si nos quitamos!

— ¡Falta la última válvula, para cuando quieran ir a la puerta, esto ya habrá explotado!

De forma obediente, Discord y Siahm se quitaron lo más rápido que pudieron, justo en ese instante, Sharp estaba colocando el último explosivo y en ese momento la puerta se abrió como si nada.

El pegaso y los pocos que quedan de su ejército entraron de forma descontrolada dentro de la habitación, fue ahí cuando vio la puerta que daba directo con la salida abierta, corrió hasta ella pero justo en ese momento se percató del ruido alto y agudo que hacia n las válvulas que estaban a punto de explotar.

Se giró, esperando a que sus hombres lo estuvieran esperando, pero estos ya habían huido, el ruido aumento junto con la presión de las tuberías, trato de correr, pero antes de lograr siquiera poner un casco afuera de la habitación, las calderas explotaron.

….

….

….

Habían pasado unos cuantos minutos cuando el frio despertó a Twilight, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que la nieve le rodeaba todo el cuerpo. Miro a su alrededor y se percató que habia dos ponis y un draconequus a su alrededor tirados en la nieve inconscientes.

En sus oídos se escuchaba un pitido terrible, como si se hubiera quedado sorda. Confundida, se levantó y sacudió la cabeza, sin comprender bien cómo fue que habían llegado a ese lugar. Miro hacia atrás, como si así pudiera obtener alguna pista para saber que habia pasado.

Se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio las llamas que se apoderaban de los túneles de donde acaban de salir, era un fuego tan grande que a pesar de estar lejos de la zona principal del lugar podía ver con claridad como el fuego danzaba sobre la superficie de la tierra en donde habían estado minutos atrás.

"Lo logramos" Pensé feliz "Lo logramos"

Se levantó de forma torpe y camino hacia Discord que habia perdido su apariencia de poni, preocupada empezó a sacudirlo para indicarle que se volviera a aplicar el hechizo de ilusión. Lo sacudió despacio al principio y después fuerte ya que no respondía. Se mordió un labio, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Después trato con Grey Light, pero este tampoco reacciono.

Se alarmo al pensar que tal vez estaban muertos, pero descarto esa idea casi enseguida cuando vio que sus pechos subían y bajan con el compás de su respiración. En seguida se puso a pensar sobre a donde irían ahora, ya que no tenían ni comida, ni agua ni nada más que lo que quedaba de su ropa de invierno, ya que estaba chamuscada por la explosión de Magia A.C.

Además que no era buena idea para nada el quedarse ahí, tan cerca de la fábrica o de lo que quedaba. Miro a sus compañeros, no podía dejarlos si tenían que irse, se tendrían que ir en ese mismo instante. No sabían si Sharp seguía vivo en algún lugar, pero si lo seguía no estaría nada contento con lo que acaban de hacer.

En definitiva, pasarían años, incluso décadas antes de que el pegaso pudiera volver a levantar cabeza con su negocio. Y claro que Twilight no le iba a dar tanto tiempo de margen para que volviera a iniciar con Magia A.C ahora la alicornio tenía la certeza que en cuanto volviera a Equestria, las princesas se harían cargo de ese asunto gracias a lo que ella iba a informar.

Suspiro, aun le faltaba mucho para volver a Equestria.

Miro a Discord y Grey Light, soltó otro suspiro y los envolvió con su magia, haciéndolos levitar con ayuda de su cuerno, luego se acordó del hibrido. Se quedó pensando en si lo dejaba ahí o se lo llevaba junto con los demás. Los habia traicionado y por su culpa habían acabado en ese maldito lugar.

Mas sin embargo los habia sacado y ayudado. En definitiva, no podía dejarlo ahí. Lo levanto también y empezó a caminar, de forma lenta pero decidida hacia el lado contrario a donde se veían las ruinas llameantes de Magia A.C

No sabía si iba hacia la dirección correcta hacia la capital del país de los lobos, ni siquiera sabía si ya estaban en Kaoru, cuando pasaron varios minutos trato de despertar a unicornio pero no pudo. Asi pasaron minutos y después horas hasta que finalmente la fábrica de Sharp habia desaparecido un buen rato aitas y la noche se apodero del paisaje.

Twilight camino hasta que le fallaron las fuerzas y no pudo más. Trato de seguir haciendo avanzar a su compañeros, pero simplemente ya ni se podía mantener en pie. Los cascos le dolían, el frio le roía los huesos y los parpados le pesaban.

Cayo de rodillas, trato de levantarse y no pudo y se recostó en la nieve, quería dormir, tenía que dormir. Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver en la negrura y frio de la noche.

…

…

…

—Sabes muy bien querida Luna que no llamaría si no fuera algo importante. —Dijo el lobo desde el otro lado de la laguna mágica.

—Lo sé muy bien Quebec, por eso me intriga tu llamada. —Respondió la princesa de la noche. —Supongo que te dieron mi mensaje ¿Verdad?

—Me lo hizo llegar mi beta., sí. Aunque no le creí hasta que llame y te vi con mis propios ojos.

Luna estaba en los jardines que alguna vez habían sido de su hermana, sentada junta a una laguna que antes de que supieran del hechizo de trasportación para las cartas habia sido usada para comunicarse entre los reinos, aunque la existencia de esas lagunas eran muy limitadas y extremadamente difíciles de encontrar.

En tiempos remotos, cuando Equestria aún era una nación joven era muy común encontrar lagunas mágicas por toda esta, pero ya a mil años después de su fundación la única que quedaba era esa que estaba al resguardo de Celestia y ahora al de Luna.

Ahora únicamente se usaba para poder halar con países lejanos y normalmente con los que portaban un alto cargo dentro de su nación.

Quebec era el alfa de la manada más grande y poderosa de Kaoru, por lo que se podría decir que él era el líder de todas las demás manadas, si él ordenaba algo debía de hacerse. Cuando la Reina Oscura subió al poder, Quebec quiso ir en ayuda de Equestria, pero cuando los Guardianes contratacaron dio por perdida la batalla y desistió de sus intentos. Habia sido buen amigo de Luna así que le alegraba mucho vela, aunque se viera mucho más vieja.

—Lo sé, es difícil creer que la Reina haya desaparecido. —La princesa soltó un suspiro. —Pero supongo que no llamas para preguntar si es verdad o no si ella desapareció ¿Verdad?

—En eso tienes razón Luna. —Asintió el lobo. Veras es que creo que en tu mensaje se te olvido mencionar que una de tus princesas iba a venir hasta mi tierra… Y no solo eso, si no que esta princesa antes era la Reina.


	17. Kaoru

**Capítulo 17: Kaoru**

Freeice sintió el temblor de la tierra bajo sus patas y supo que Spike habia entrado en la biblioteca. Mientras estaba arreglando algunos libros y clasificándolos se habia quedado leyendo uno que se titulaba "Starwil el barbado ¿Unicornio o alicornio en secreto?" y habia estado tan concentrada en su lectura que no se habia ni fijado en cuantos horas llevaba ahí.

— ¿Icee? —La llamo el dragón, cuando la encontró acostada entre un montón de libros y con el que estaba leyendo alzado con sus patas. — ¿Sabes? Es raro ver a un poni que puede usar magia sostener así un libro.

—Es costumbre, mamá me enseñó a leer con lis libros así.

— ¿Te refieres a Rainbow?

—Me refiero a mi mamá, a… mi mamá de verdad—Hizo una pausa, mientras hacía memoria de la última vez que la habia visto y el recuerdo de un grito de ayuda ensordecedor hizo que le diera un escalofrió. —Solo… Solo me quedan pocos recuerdos de ella… Y no son muy bonitos. Por lo menos este si lo es.

Miro a Spike que no sabía que decir exactamente, a veces se le olvidaba que esa poni que tenía enfrente, a pesar de ser joven y estar apenas por empezar a vivir la vida, ya habia pasado por muchas pruebas, dolor y sufrimiento. Sobre todo de cuando habia sido una potranca.

—Por favor… No le menciones a Rainbow que dije eso sobre mamá… Los quiero como a mis padres a ella y a Soarin y quiero a Tornado y a Storm como mis hermanos… Pero…

—No te preocupes Freeice, lo comprendo. —Aseguro el dragón a la alicornio. —Yo… a Twilight le dije mamá y eso que la considero como tal.

— ¿Sabes algo sobre ella?

—No—Soltó un suspiro. —Me tiene preocupado, Discord dijo que iba a mandar cartas regularmente por lo menos para saber su paradero, pero… Nada. En tres meses ni una sola carta. No es común ni en ella ni en Discord.

—Ellos sabían a donde se iban meter.

—Me preocupa que no regrese… Es que… La acabamos de recuperar… ¿Qué tal si ahora después de tantos años la perdemos de una forma tan estúpida?

—Tranquilo, Spike. —Freeice se acercó hasta el gran dragón y lo abrazo como pudo desde el estómago que era hasta donde llegaba. —Si algo malo les hubiera pasado, ya nos hubiéramos enterado ¿No?

—Si… Supongo que sí.

—Ese es el espíritu —La joven lo soltó y le sonrió. — ¿Y a que debo tu visita, Lord Spike?

El dragón sonrió al escuchar el sobrenombre que le habían puesto los miembros de la Resistencia años atrás. Ahora casi todos lo llamaban por su nombre o por simplemente decirle capitán, aunque realmente jamás habia ocupado ese puesto.

—Quiero seguir leyendo sobre las crías de dragón y sobre las de poni. Además que Rarity me pidió que sacara algunos libros… ¿Puedo?

— ¡Claro que puedes! —Aseguro Freeice. —Puedes llevarte máximo cinco libros. Y pues me supongo que ya sabes en qué lugar están.

—Sí, gracias, Icee. —Se estaba por ir cuando recordó algo importante que tenía que decirle a la alicornio. —Bluesky te estaba buscando, pero no me dijo para que exactamente.

— ¡Bluesky! —Grito la alicornio. — ¡Me habia olvidado! ¡Gracias, Spike! —Dijo mientras salía volando a toda velocidad.

….

…

…

— ¿En dónde dice que está? —Pregunto Rainbow mientras Luna sorbía parte de la taza de té que le habían servido.

—Quebec no fue muy específico. Prácticamente me llamo solo para preguntarme si Twilight se habia escapado de Equestria de algún castigo.

—Eso no tendría sentido.

—De hecho lo tiene. Kaoru esta lo bastante lejos como para que alguien reconozca a Twilight excluyendo a los nobles claro

—Además, Twilight Sparkle pidió que no se les avisara nada a los regentes de los países por donde iban pasar sobre su presencia o sobre su misión. —Aclaro Dark Mist que estaba sentado al lado de Luna.

La pegaso suspiro. Estaban sentados en el comedor en lo que platicaban ya que la sala de invitados y juntas aún no estaba del todo limpia y sin cosas dentro como para ser usada en ese momento, la princesa de la Noche los habia tomado por sorpresa y la recibieron en donde mejor estaba.

— ¿Cómo fue que dieron con ellos?

—No fue muy específico. Los lobos suelen ser así, tan solo me dijo que uno de sus muchachos habían encontrado a Discord y a Twilight junto con otro poni en medio de ningún lugar y en una ventisca. A Discord lo reconocieron sin problemas, mientras que a Twilight solo la reconoció Quebec.

— ¿Exactamente quién es él?

—Es como el "Rey" por así decirlo del país y de los lobos— Luna suspiro. —Solo contacto conmigo para saber qué hacer con ellos.

— ¿Qué hacer con ellos? Son ponis, por Equestria ¿Qué les importa lo que estuvieran haciendo ahí?

—Pues bastante. Los lobos son muy territoriales. —Explico Dark Mist. —Pero también respetuosos.

—Lo único que pude hacer por Twilight fue decirle a Quebec que tienen permiso mío de estar ahí, además que están en una misión. Pero no tengo permitido decirle que misión exactamente.

— ¿Qué va a pasar con Twilight entonces?

—Si ella no les dice para que va de paso en su país, entonces me temo que la podrían encerrar o peor, castigarla. Aunque tenga permiso de la Corana Real de Equestria, en Kaoru eso poco les importa.

—Por Equestria…. —Se limitó a decir Rainbow, sin creerse lo que le acaba de decir la alicornio.

—Ahora sí que su destino, está en sus propios cascos.

…

…

…

La negrura de su cabeza se disipo poco a poco, pero el dolor de la misma se quedó un buen rato, eso sin mencionar que aún no podía lograr abrir los ojos. Los parpados le pesaban como dos lapidas gigantes en los ojos, además que era cómodo estar en esa posición.

No supo cuánto paso hasta el momento en el cual el peso de los parpados cedió un poco y al fin pudo ver. Estaba en una especie de tienda de campaña amplia en la que habia una fogata a sus pies, un cuenco con agua al lado de su cabeza y poco más.

Estaba acostada en lo que parecía ser una pequeña colchoneta y está cubierta con lo que parecía ser una piel caliente y protectora que la am tenía caliente. Sintió algo extraño en el interior de la cobija y metió un casco para ver de qué se trataba, quedo impresionada e intrigada cuando vio que se trataba de una especie de piedra que estaba de un color amarillo y desprendía una tibieza extraña.

"¿Ahora en donde se supone que estamos?" Busco con la mirada a Discord, Grey Light y a Siahm, y al no verlos sintió como una ansiedad enorme se apoderaba de ella, si sus compañeros de viaje no estaban ahí, a lo mejor algo bastante grave les habia pasado. Sacudió la cabeza.

Donde fuera que estuviera, tenía que salir de ahí rápido, sobre todo si quería encontrar a sus amigos.

Se trató de levantar pero no pudo, las fuerzas le fallaron y la dejaron caer nuevamente en la colchoneta y en la cobija de piel. Miro el techo de la tienda de campaña con cierto recelo y enojo mientras en su mente trataba de idear un plan. Probó su magia y se sintió aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que esta servía como si nada y que no habia ningún tipo de inhibidor.

Volvió a sacar la piedra que tenía en la cobija y se dio cuenta de que habia cambiado de color a un amarillo muy tenue que estaba por desaparecer y el calor de la misma habia bajado ¿Le habia hecho algo sin querer? ¿La habia descompuesto?

—Es una piedra térmica. — Dijo una voz fuerte y áspera.

Twilight volteo a ver a la fuente de la voz y parado en la entrada de la tienda de campaña estaba un lobo que tapaba por lo menos la mitad o más de la entrada del lugar. Debía de ser como del tamaño de Luna o de Celestia. El pelaje era de una extraña mezcla entre negro y gris que no le había tocado ver en su vida a la alicornio y los ojos eran de un color miel oscura.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que el lobo entro a la tienda y se sentó al lado de la poni, que se aseguró que no se le vieran las alas.

— ¿En... En dónde estamos?

—En uno de nuestros refugios antes de llegar a la capital. —Respondió su interlocutor. —Antes de que preguntes, tus acompañantes están bien y recuperándose en otra tienda de campaña.

"Gracias a Celestia" Pensó la alicornio

—Supongo entonces que no sabe quién soy yo ¿Verdad?

—Lo ignoro

—Soy Quebec, el alfa de los alfas entre las tribus de Kaoru. Lo que yo diga, es ley. E guiado no solo a mí manada sin todas las de este país a un mejor lugar que el que estábamos hace años.

—Entiendo. —Twilight asintió, había leído mucho tiempo atrás sobre los lobos y Luna también le había dicho como eran y como se organizaban.

—Y ahora, me gustaría saber quién es y porque una alicornio esta tan lejos de Equestria como para venir hasta mi país sin avisarme nada.

Twilight sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda al escuchar eso, ya no importaba si ocultaba las alas o no, ya las habían visto. Suspiro, mientras trataba de pensar en que decir.

—A estas alturas de seguro ya habrá contactado con la Princesa Luna ¿Verdad?

—Sí, pero no me dijo gran cosa sobre ti, así que me veo en la necesidad de preguntar. —Hizo una pausa y se inclinó. — ¿Quién eres?

—Estoy segura de que Luna le dijo bien quien era yo. —Respondió Twilight con cierto enojo, tomo aire. —Soy Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad. O al menos eso era.

Quebec asintió.

—Se reconocer a una princesa cuando la veo, alteza. Sobre todo si dicha princesa era antes la Reina Oscura. —La observo con atención, mientras veia como reaccionaba. —Y sí, mi querida amiga Luna me dijo quién era usted. Pero me veo obligado a seguir nuestras propias leyes.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Si usted hubiera mentido sobre su identidad, me hubiera visto en la necesidad de realizarle un juicio y posteriormente un castigo. Lo cual hubiera interferido con el que le asigno Luna ¿O me equivoco?

— ¿Qué le dijo ella sobre el castigo?

—No gran cosa. Me pidió que fuera discreto y le preguntara a usted directamente que estaba haciendo por mis tierras princesa. —Twilight rio— ¿Le parece gracioso lo que digo?

—No, en lo absoluto. Solo que… Hace mucho que no me decían princesa. —Se incorporó como pudo. —Estoy en busca de la desaparecida hermana de Luna, la princesa Celestia.

— ¿Y entonces que hay del dios del caos, el unicornio y la otra… cosa? ¿No iban con usted?

—Son mis compañeros de viaje. —Respondió la alicornio. —Hubiéramos llegado de una forma más sofisticada si no hubiera sido porque nos topamos con un poni que nos secuestró.

La expresión de indiferencia de Quebec cambio por unos momentos al escuchar eso.

— ¿Su nombre de casualidad no es Sharp Sword?

—Si ese mismo.

—Hemos estado buscando a ese maldito desde que supimos que puso su fábrica de magia en el país. —Dijo en un gruñido enojado el lobo— ¿Sabe cuántos buenos amigos y camaradas he perdido por tratar de encontrar esa condenada fabrica?

—Me lo imagino. —Asintió la alicornio. —En todo caso, destruimos el lugar cuando escapamos.

— ¿La destruyeron? —Twilight afirmo con la cabeza. Quebec soltó una carcajada y sonrió. — ¡Esa sí que es una buena noticia! ¡Los dioses de seguro han de estar festejando! Los ponis si son tan duros como dicen. —Le guiño un ojo a la alicornio. —Supongo que el lugar en llamas que vimos cuando seguimos su rastro era el lugar en donde estaba esa condenada fábrica.

—Asi es.

—Vaya, princesa, me tiene impresionado. —Le sonrió. — Si no hubiera sido por la Reina, tal vez hubiéramos llegado a ser buenos amigos usted y yo.

—Entiendo porque no me puedan perdonar muchos ponis y otras especies. —Suspiro. —Ella… y yo… Hicimos tanto daño. No solo a Equestria, la Pradera tambéis e vio muy afectada.

—Me da la impresión alteza de que usted no busca solamente a Celestia, si no otra cosa. Se le ve en la mirada, el deseo y el anhelo de algo mucho más grande.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

—Redención, princesa. Redención.

Nota: Bueno chicos, no se si lo han notado, pero últimamente pues me a costado mucho trabajo mantener el ritmo con la fanfcit. Normalmente tengo que hacerlos super carrereada y a prisa y por lo tanto quedan mal o no les puedo dar una checada antes de subirlos. Por lo que voy a subir un capitulo cada quince días, es decir, una semana si y una semana nos. Me gustaría no tomar esta medida, pero con el trabajo y la escuela como que esta difícil mantener el mismo ritmo que mantuve el año pasado con la Reina Oscura. Una sincera disculpa, este domingo no va a ver capitulo hasta el siguiente.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Rombla


	18. Rencuentro de los daños

**Capítulo 18: Rencuentro de los daños**

Siguieron hablando durante un buen rato sobre como habían escapado de Magia A.C y sobre como habia sido su viaje hasta el momento. Twilight quedo impresionada de forma positiva por el Alfa, ya que aunque habían empezado hablando con cierta frialdad ahora el lobo le hablaba con total calidez, lo cual le proporcionaba cierta seguridad que no habia sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Supongo que ahora querrá ver a sus amigos ¿No es así, alteza?

—Me encantaría.

—Bien, aunque le sugiero que se ponga encima esto. —Quebec saco de detrás de el un abrigo de piel. —La ropa que usted y los demás traían estaban hechas trapos. Poco se podía hacer por ellas. Estos abrigos los usamos cuando vamos de expedición de invierno, pero creo que les serán de mejor utilidad a ustedes. Sin mencionar que las alas también quedarían cubiertas.

—Pensé que ya sabían quién era yo.

—Yo lo sé porque Luna me lo dijo, pero me pidió que fuera una información que me reservara para mí. Además que el dios del caos también nos pidió que no dijéramos quien es realmente. Es bastante simpático también. Hace muchos años que no hablaba con Discord, suele tener buenas anécdotas.

— ¿Usted conocía a Discord?

— ¡Vaya que sí! De hecho, princesa, dele mis felicitaciones y agradecimiento especial a la poni que lo reformo.

—Claro que sí. Fluttershy se pondrá muy alegre de que se lo diga.

—La última vez que estuvo por aquí, tuvimos que encerrarlo para que dejara de hacer tantas maldades. De hecho, fue por esa época en la conocí a Luna.

— ¿Eso hace cuanto fue más o menos?

—Unos 2000 o 3000 años más o menos— Quebec camino hacia la entrada de la tienda invitando a Twilight a salir.

— ¿Tiene ya tanto años?

—Los lobos no envejecemos como los ponis, princesas. —Explico el Alfa mientras caminaban saliendo de donde estaban—Un lobo anciano es cuando uno alcanza los 15000 años de edad. Aunque la gran mayoría de nosotros, suele morir no por vejes si no por peleas, las ventiscas, la inexperiencia o por que se van de solitarios nómadas.

—Suena duro.

—En ocasiones lo es, pero no cambiaría nada. Somos felices así. —Hizo una pausa y le sonrió a la alicornio. —Venga, le enseñare en donde esta Discord.

Twilight asintió y vio su alrededor con curiosidad, vio muchas tiendas de campaña parecidas a la habia estado unos minutos atrás y caminado entre ellas, habia lobos de diferentes colores, desde un negro oscuro hasta el blanco más puro que hubiese visto en su vida. La gran mayoría eran del tamaño de los ponis promedios, algunos incluso más pequeños, y una pequeña cantidad eran un poco más grandes. Ninguno llegaba al tamaño de Quebec que caminaba erguido y atento a todo mientras la guiaba por el campamento. Nuevamente, se encontraban en una cueva.

"Ya me estoy empezando a cansar de estas cuevas" Pensó la poni color lavanda, aunque esta cueva era bastante distinta a las que habían visto hasta el momento. Era grande y amplia, lo suficiente para albergar a toda la manada del Alfa sin problemas y a algunos comerciantes.

—De seguro usted y sus compañeros ya han de estar cansados de estar en cuevas. —Le comentó Quebec, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—No se preocupe. —Se apresuró a contestar la alicornio. —Son buenas para proteger del frio.

—Y vaya que sí. —Hizo una pausa. —Además solo nos quedaremos aquí un par de días, todos estábamos agotados después de tantos días de cacería, y luego iremos a la capital. Ahí le podremos proporcionar víveres y ropa para que continúen su trayecto.

— ¿La capital?

—Si. —Hizo una pausa. —Depende de cada manada como la llaman, así que nosotros lo dejamos con ese nombre a secas. Es la única ciudad que hay aquí en Kaoru, y lugar en donde casi todos nosotros residimos.

— ¿Por qué no están ahí ahora?

—Necesitábamos cazar. —Quebec volteo a ver a Twilight que parecía no entender. —Es como su temporada de "cosecha". Nosotros comemos de la cacería, así como ustedes de… Por los dioses, se me olvido que comen ustedes —Se detuvo y cerró los ojos tratando de recordar. — ¿Eran manzanas?

—Si esas mismas. —La poni asintió, mientras seguía observando.

Muchos lobos los habían volteado a ver mientras caminaban entre ellos. El campamento estaba montado de una forma extraña que la alicornio no habia visto jamás. Era como si se tratara de una pequeña ciudad ya que todas las casa de campaña estaban alrededor de una fogata gigante que estaba encendida y proporcionaba calor hacia todas direcciones y dejaba un gran espacio entre esta y los aposentos de los lobos como para que se sentarán ahí alrededor.

Caminaron durante unos minutos, hasta que llegaron a una tienda que era de color negro completamente, apenas y se alcanzaba a ver la fogata que habia al interior de la misma, en la entrada habia acostado un lobo de casi el mismo tamaño de Quebec, pero un poco más pequeño y su pelaje era completamente negro, a excepción de las patas que eran de color blanco. Al ver que el Alfa se aproximaba, se levantó casi en seguida y apresurado.

—Quebec. —Lo saludo, mientras se sentaba. —Vigile la entrada de… Bueno, ya sabe quién.

—Gracias, Reco. Deja pasar a la nuestra invitada para que vea a su amigo.

— ¿Su amigo? —Reco miro sin comprender.

—Si su amigo. Déjanos pasar, luego saldré y te explicare todo, viejo amigo.

Dicho esto, el lobo negro se movió dándoles acceso a la tienda de campaña.

—Reco es mi Beta al mando. —Explico Quebec a la alicornio una vez que estuvieron adentro. —Mi pata derecha. Puede confiar como si fuera mi persona. —Dicho esto se volteo y se dirigió a la salida. —Cuando esté lista para irse princesa, salga, la estaremos esperando aquí afuera.

— ¡Twi! —Dijo alegremente Discord al ver a su amiga, chasqueo los dedos y se tele transporto hasta estar al lado de la poni. — ¡Me alegra tanto ver que estas bien!

El espíritu del caos abrazo con fuerza a la alicornio.

—Me alegra también verte, Discord. —Respondió, mientras le devolvía el abrazo al draconequus. — ¿Estas bien?

—Más que bien. —La volteo a ver con preocupación. —De hecho estaba más preocupado por ti. Me repuse bastante rápido.

A su vez la poni color lavando lo reviso, en la cabeza llevaba una venda al igual que en una de la patas traseras. Sus heridas eran bastante parecidas

—Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Sobre los lobos y Quebec? —Twilight asintió. — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Cómo que porque? —La alicornio bajo el tono de su voz. —Saben quiénes somos.

—Quebec es un buen tipo. Algo conservador, pero bueno. Además es amigo de Luna, el ayudaría como fuera para recuperar a su hermana.

—No lo digo por él. Si no por los que no saben nuestra identidad.

Dentro del cerebro del draconequus algo hizo clic.

—No… No habia pensado en eso.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Te dijo algo?

— ¿Algo como qué?

—Mira, Twilight, los lobos son… Muy diferentes a los ponis. Sus reglas son tomadas muy al pie de la letra, así que ¿Te menciono algo con respecto a porque Siahm y Grey Light no saben nuestros nombres o quiénes somos?

—No

—Menos mal. —Exclamo en tono aliviado el draconequus—Recemos porque no te diga nada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo dije, ellos tienen una mentalidad muy diferente a la nuestra. Sobre todo los alfas…

— ¿Me tengo que cuidar de Quebec?

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —Discord miro algo escandalizado a su amiga. — ¡Son los seres más confiables del universo! Solo digamos… Que si el alfa dice que se tiene que hacer algo, ese algo tiene que hacerse.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza confundida, no estaba entendiendo gran cosa de lo que le estaba tratando de decir el draconequus, estaba por abrir la boca cuando Discord la detuvo.

—Mira, Twi… Mejor será que vayas a ver a Light y a Siahm. Solo… Para asegurarnos de que nada se nos ha salido de las manos.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué hay de ti?

— ¿De mí? No te preocupes querida, muchos lobos me conocen y por alguna razón extraña les agrado. —Le sonrió. —Si ellos no te dicen nada, tu solo reza porque a Quebec no se le ocurra hacer algo extraño ¿Okay?

—Está bien, Discord. Aunque me gustaría que me acompañaras a ver a los dos. —Dijo la alicornio, mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la tienda de campaña.

"Me preocupa muy poco si Siahm nos descubre, así que primero iré a ver a Grey Light" Pensó la poni mientras se dejaba guiar por el Alfa.

….

….

…

Grey Light estaba acostado entre las pieles de animales que los lobos le habían puesto alrededor. Le disgustaba en cierta forma estar ahí acostado, el solo imaginarse de que esas pieles en algún momento habían estado vivas le daba escalofríos. Sin embargo estaban calientes y eso le bastaba para no rechistar.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado en Kaoru a pesar de que tenía muchos conocidos en el país. Los lobos tenían unas ideas parecidas a las suyas, diferenciándose solo en el sentido de manada y familia. Jamás había vuelto a pisar ese país por miedo a Sharp pero... Parecía que ese miedo podía ser cosa del pasado.

—Me alegra ver que ya estás mejor.

Volteo a ver a la entrada de la tienda de campaña y vio a Twilight, sonriéndole de forma amable. Le devolvió la sonrisa de forma tímida.

—Hola. —La saludo mientras entraba y se acercaba hasta él. —También me alegra ver que estás bien.

La poni llevaba una especie de chaqueta invernal hecha con pieles también, no le sorprendió al unicornio ver que traía eso, de seguro los lobos se la habían dado para que no le diera frío.

— ¿Porque no habría de estarlo? —Preguntó la alicornio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Pues... Por todo lo que pasó, por la emboscada, el encierro, Sharp, Magia AC... —Cerró los ojos. —Lamento tanto haberlos expuesto a algo así...

—No había forma en la supieras que era lo que iba a pasar.

—Es que ese es él problemas. —Suspiro y cerró los ojos. —Se supone que yo era el que debía ser el que supiera que era lo que iba a pasar y el que debía prevenir esas cosas. Ese es mi trabajo, mi único trabajo... ¡Y ni siquiera fui capaz de hacerlo bien! —Le pego un puñetazo con enojo al suelo.

—Grey Light—Twilight lo tomo del casco con el que le pego al suelo, haciendo que el unicornio la volteara a ver. —No tenías forma de saber que era lo que iba a pasar o de que Sharp nos encontraría. Tampoco de saber que Siahm lo estaba ayudando.

—Si tan solo no hubiera tratado con Sharp en el pasado... Si tan solo... Yo... No...

—Grey...

—Vi tu cara, Twi, cuando les confesé lo que yo hacía en ese lugar. —Se quedaron callados, hasta que el unicornio continúo. —Tú... Expresión me dijo todo lo que me pasó. Y ¿sabes? Si tú y Discord hubieran decidido dejarme ahí, no lo hubiera culpado.

—Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro Grey. —Lo tranquilizó la poni color lavanda. —Y no te íbamos a dejar ahí, eres importante. —Hizo una pausa. —Además de que eres mi amigo.

Se miraron a los ojos, Twilight con cierto cariño y perdón en su mirada, mientras que Light con enojo y preocupación, aunque poco a poco sintió como la mirada de la alicornio lo calmaba poco a poco. Estaba abriendo la boca para agregar algo cuando la entrada a la tienda se volvió a abrir, dejando ver el pelaje peculiar del Alfa.

—Princesa —Saludo el lobo a la poni. — ¿Cree que podamos hablar en privado?

—Claro que sí, Quebec —Respondió a su vez la poni, luego volteo a ver al unicornio. —Descansa Grey, pero en serio no te atormentes por lo que hiciste.

Dicho esto, salió de la tienda, mientras que Light se quedó viendo el lugar por donde había salido. Se dejó caer entre las pieles de animales nuevamente que le hacían de cama y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Jamás en la vida le había importado en lo más mínimo si decepcionaba a los que estaban a su alrededor, tan solo se aseguró de que para su hija fuera alguien del cual sentirse orgulloso y el darse cuenta de que la opinión de Twi le importaba tanto como si fuera la suya... Hacía que se preocupara

"Fui un estúpido al no decirles la verdad sobre porque no quería hacer este viaje" Pensó con enojo, después recordó la charla que acaba de tener con la poni color lavanda. Por alguna razón, sentía que las palabras que le había dicho lo calmaban y lo dejaba más tranquilo consigo mismo.

"¿Porque me importa tanto lo que ella piense de mí?" Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras se perdía en sus propios pensamientos.

...

...

...

—Lamento haber interrumpió su charla Alteza. Supuse que era algo serio cuando vi las expresiones de ambos.

—No es nada de lo que no podamos continuar hablando después. No se preocupe. —Miró directamente al Alfa. — ¿Paso algo?

—No pude evitar interrogar a sus acompañantes cuando llegaron aquí. Teníamos que saber quiénes eran y lamentó mucho haber tenido que hacer eso.

—Es comprensible. —Twilight asintió. —Cualquiera en su lugar lo hubiera hecho.

—Gracias por su comprensión princesa. Pero por lo que nos dijeron ese tal "híbrido" y el otro poni, al parecer no saben quiénes son usted y Discord

La alicornio miro sin comprender al lobo.

— ¿Hay algún problema en que hayamos mentido sobre nuestra identidad?

—Oh alteza. —Quebec se detuvo y la volteo a ver. —Se sus razones para guardar su identidad, nadie se sentiría orgulloso de que lo relacionaran de alguna forma con la Reina Oscura. —Hizo una pausa. —Pero si a usted y al espíritu del caos les importan tanto estos ponis como dicen, entonces ¿Porque ocultarles un dato tan importante?

— ¿Está diciendo que no me importan?

—Su acciones hablan por sí mismas, princesa. —Se detuvo en seco. — Las leyes de mi país aplican para mí gente al igual que para mis invitados, pero tampoco es uno de mis lobos como para obligarla a que les diga la verdad a esos ponis. —Camino un poco, alejándose de la atónita poni que lo veía de forma desafiante. —Pero si alguno de sus acompañantes desea irse con usted y con el dios del caos, no lo permitiré hasta que sepan realmente quienes son y por qué lo hacen.

Quebec se dio la vuelta y dejó a una atónita Twilight detrás de sí que no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar.


	19. Viejos recuerdos y un problema

**Capítulo 19: Viejos recuerdos y un problema**

Discord decidio salir a dar una vuelta por el campamento de los lobos, recibió autorización de Reco, que hasta donde tenía entendido se trataba del beta de Quebec. Se transformó en poni por si acaso se encontraba con alguien que pudiera hacer correr el rumor de que se encontraba ahí.

Quería ver si los pocos amigos lobos que habia hecho tantos años atrás aún estaban vivos además de Quebec. Recordó esa época, no con nostalgia, pero si con agrado.

No habían sido sus mejores años, pero tampoco habían sido parte de su "época oscura" (Como él y Celestia le decían a la época de su vida que habia sido dedicada exclusivamente al caos) fue un tiempo intermedio, justo en la época en la cual fue en busca de quien era él y cuál era su tarea en ese mundo.

Fue poco después de la guerra que termino con los alicornios y dio lugar a las demás especies de ponis, Discord no tenía muy en claro de dónde habían salido los lobos, las cebras y demás habitantes del mundo, en alguna ocasión Night Traveler trato de explicarle, pero al no importarle suficiente el tema no retuvo la información.

Llego a Kaoru con la idea de pasar una buena temporada lejos de todo y de todos, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con los lobos, una raza recta y firme que se las ingeniaba para vivir en ese clima tan extremo de calor en verano y de frio en invierno. Convivio con ellos, hasta que su misma naturaleza lo llevo a alejarse de ellos y a tratar de cumplir su voluntad creando caos. Fue muy divertido, hasta que Luna fue a meter sus narices en sus asuntos.

Aun así, los meses que estuvo conviviendo con ellos y siendo parte de la mandada también le ayudaron para calmar un poco su rabia y rencor que guardaba hacia los demás.

Cuando conoció a Quebec, este no era ni a la mitad de grande y alto que era ahora, pero Kaoru tampoco ere nada parecida a lo que tenía enfrente. Las peleas entre manadas eran frecuentes a más no poder, la desorganización dentro de las mismas hacia que los integrantes menos resistentes murieran y las manadas más grandes y poderosas se guardaban para ellas mismas las presas y la carne sin compartirla.

Discord de alegraba de ver y de haber oído de la boca del Alfa que habia logrado unificar el país dentro de una manda gigantesca que él dirigía y al mismo tiempo esa manada gigante estaba dividida en varias mandas, de las cuales, todos los alfas estaban obligados a rendirle cuentas a él.

El espíritu del caos sabía muy bien que Quebec era muy buen líder, pensaba más en su gente que en el mismo, así que no le sorprendió cuando le dijo que las hambrunas eran cada vez menos frecuentes, al igual que el número de decesos cada año.

Maravillado vio la cueva, era una de las más grandes que habia visto jamás, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez, las estalactitas y las estalactitas se verían mejor con unos colores más vivos y se pusieran a bailar.

— ¡EY TU! —Grito una voz que estaba detrás de él. — ¿Qué haces rondando por aquí sin supervisión?

Sin comprender bien de quien se podía tratar, el draconequus se giró con una mueca de inocencia en el rostro.

— ¿Se refiere a mí? —Pregunto, como si no quisiera la cosa.

—Si a ti. —Respondió el lobo que lo estaba encarando, en ese momento su ceño fruncido cambio por una sonrisa. — ¿Qué haces rondando aquí, sin saludar, viejo amigo?

— ¿Disculpa? —Pregunto confundido el espíritu del caos.

—Vamos, Discord, podrás engañar a todos los ponis, pero no a los que te conocemos. —Se sentó y abrió las patas delanteras, como si lo invitara a abrazarlo. — ¡Soy yo, Tuper!

— ¿Tuper? —Mascullo, Discord, mientras su cerebro hacia clic y una serie de recuerdos pasaba por su mente de forma rápida, como si las hubiera vivido unos días atrás, en vez de milenios. — ¿En serio eres tú?

Lo abrazo y sintió como el lobo se reía al ver su expresión, cuando se separaron, el lobo se paró y le sonrió.

— ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿De quién más se trataría?

— ¡Por Equestria, Tuper! De haber sabido que estabas todavía aquí, habría venido más seguido. —Le sonrió a su vez también a su amigo. — ¿Cómo me descubriste, detrás de este disfraz?

—No hay ninguna criatura en ningún otro lugar que tenga el mismo olor que tú. —Respondió Tuper alegremente, mientras empezaban a caminar.

Discord lo observo, mientras comparaba a ese lobo enfrente de él con el amigo en su juventud que habia sido. Tuper seguía teniendo su tan característico color caramelo en el pelaje al igual que los ojos azules, pero era mucho más grande a como lo recordaba e incluso más musculoso, aunque en su cara se podían ver arrugas que antes no habían existido y parte del cuero del cuerpo le colgaba.

Habia sido uno de los pocos amigos que habia podido tener de verdad en ese lugar, además de Quebec, no le cabía le menor duda que el Discord que estaba en ese momento en un viaje para recuperar a Celestia y el que habia ido años atrás eran muy distintos.

Caminaron por el campamento, platicando sobre lo que les habia pasado durante tantos años, sus experiencia y sobre cosas que necesitaban ponerse al día. No tocaron el tema de la Guerra Oscura hasta el final.

—Pensé que esa bruja te habia hecho algo peor. —Exclamo Tuper, después de que Discord le contara sobre como habia perdido sus poderes.

—La Reina no era una bruja, era una alicornio que usaba magia negra.

—Por estos lares, así se les llama a las brujas ¿Sabes? —El lobo rio por lo bajo. — ¿Y ahora, como estas?

—Bastante bien, después de que la Reina desapareciera, mis poderes volvieron, como si jamás se hubieran ido. —Sonrió. —Aunque fue brutal.

—Veinte años de guerra. —Suspiro el amigo del draconequus.

—Pensé que los años no eran iguales para ustedes que viven más.

—En tiempos de guerra, el tiempo tiene el mismo significado para todos. Y veinte años, es demasiado para una guerra.

—Al menos ya termino… Pero a Equestria… —Discord suspiro. —Me temo que le falta mucho para recuperarse de todo lo que paso.

— ¿Todo cambio?

—Todo. Absolutamente todo. Empezando por Celestia.

— ¿Celestia? —Tuper lo volteo a ver intrigado. — ¿Ya lograste al fin decirle lo que sientes hacia ella?

Discord volteo a ver al suelo, tratando de pensé en una excusa para no responder o dar una evasiva a la pregunta que le acaba de realizar su amigo.

— ¡Discord! —Enfrente de ellos estaba Twilight, se veia agitada y exasperada. — ¡Gracias a Equestria que te encuentro!

— ¿Conoces a esa poni? —Pregunto confundido el lobo.

—Es una amiga.

—Discord… —La alicornio volteo a ver a Tuper. —Discúlpeme, señor por interrumpir su plática, pero necesito hablar de algo urgente con él ¿Me lo permite?

—Vaya, chica, me hablas como si yo fuera el alfa o el beta. —Exclamo Tuper con una sonrisa. —Claro, llévatelo, luego hablare con él.

…

…

— ¿¡Eso dijo?!

—Eso dijo.

El draconequus le pego con un casco a la tierra, dejándolo marcado.

—¡Por Celestia! —Maldijo— Ya recordé porque me sacaban tanto de quicio los lobos. Siempre con su "moralidad a lo alto" para mantener las apariencias y mantener su supuesta "armonía"

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Pregunto Twilight angustiada, ya que no le veia ninguna salida clara lo que le habia pedido Quebec, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

Discord suspiro.

— ¿Ya viste alguno de los dos?

—Solo a Grey Light, pero antes de que me dijera eso Quebec. —Twilight cerró los ojos ¿Con que cara le diría al unicornio que ella habia creado a la Reina Oscura y que además era la responsable de la muerte de su familia?

— ¿Y qué hay de Siahm?

—No he tenido oportunidad, pensaba ir con el después de ver a Light, pero preferí hablar primero contigo.

—Bien. —El draconequus asintió. — ¿Te dijo que habia que decirles forzosamente?

—Solo si ellos querían venir con nosotros.

El espíritu del caos volvió a asentir. La situación pintaba mal, pero no tan mal como pensaba que estaría.

— ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Iremos a la ciudad capital, nos darán provisiones y nos podremos ir. —Respondió la alicornio. —Discord…

—Siahm no me preocupa en lo más mínimo la verdad. —Mascullo con cierto desprecio el draconequus, no habia perdonado al hibrido por la trampa que les habia tendido y que los habia hecho terminar en la cueva de Sharp. —Aunque puede que se enfurezca cuando sepa quiénes somos.

—Si es que quiere venir. Pero Discord… Sabes muy bien que necesitamos a Grey Light… Y si el viene con nosotros… Le tendremos que decir…

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? —Pregunto sin creerse lo que preguntaba su amigo— El perdió a su familia por mi culpa…

— ¿Su familia? —Levanto una ceja, impresionado. — ¿Desde hace cuánto que sabes tanto de él?

Twilight miro el suelo, se acaba de acordad que el unicornio le habia confiado esa información solamente a ella y ahora tendría que decírselo a Discord. Ya no le quedaba ninguna opción.

—Su familia murió en un ataque de la Reina a su pueblo. —Cerró los ojos. —Por mi culpa.

Se quedaron en silencio. Discord se acercó a ella.

—Oh mi querida Twilight. —La abrazo. —No fuiste tú, fue la Reina.

— ¿Y eso que más da? Yo la creé, es como si yo en persona lo hubiese hecho.

—Twi… —La llamo el draconequus, haciendo que ella volteara. —Te tienes que dejar de culpar por lo que ella hizo. Fuiste responsable, sí, pero no de lo que ella hizo. Tu misma lo dijiste en más de una ocasión, compartían un cuerpo, pero no una mente. La Reina, no eras tú.

—Ella era todo lo malo de mi misma. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Era mi peor parte. Y como una idiota, la deje salir.

—Oh Twilight, creo que aún no te queda claro.

— ¿Quedarme claro qué?

—Ningún poni, lobo, dragón, ciervo o cebra puede ser completamente bueno o completamente malo. Todos tenemos luz al igual que oscuridad. —Hizo una pausa. —Sí, cometiste un error, las consecuencias las pagaste y casi moriste en el intento. Lo que ella hizo, no es una consecuencia tuya, es una consecuencia de la Reina.

—Pensé que este viaje me ayudaría a despejar mi cabeza, a sentirme mejor... Pero parece que el destino está empeñado en reprocharme lo que hice a donde sea que vaya.

—El destino no existe. Tan solo las casualidades.

Se volvieron a quedar callados.

—Nos metimos en un problemón ¿No crees? —Pregunto después de unos minutos la poni color lavanda al draconequus que rio entre llantos.

—Soy experto en meterme en problemas, así que no se me hace tan caótico.

—Eso es fácil de decir para ti. —Mascullo Twilight.

—Cuando uno ha sido el dios y señor del caos y la discordia por tantos años, créeme que tengo suficiente experiencia para decir eso.

— ¿Y qué vamos hacer? ¿Decirles la verdad?

—Me temo que si no lo hacemos nosotros, Quebec en persona se los dirá.

—Ni siquiera somos de aquí ¿Por qué nos hace eso?

—Tradición, demostrar quién manda y no perder el respeto de las demás manadas. —Respondió de forma inmediata Discord. —Básicamente por eso.

— ¿Entonces?

—Supongo que tendremos que ceder…

—No creo poder decirles sin lastimarlos. —A la mente de la alicornio llego la imagen de Grey Light apuntándola con una de sus hachas hechas de magia, colérico y gritándole. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza, aunque sabía que era una posibilidad bastante probable.

— ¿Tienes alguna otra idea?

—No la verdad es que no. —Suspiro.

—Mira Twilight… Aún tenemos unos días para idear algo. —La tranquilizo el draconequus. —Hay que calmarlos y pensarlo muy bien. No es alfo que se pude a tomar a la ligera.

—Eso es obvio.

—Pero no lo digo solo por la situación que tengan ellos con la Reina. Si no también por los lobos. Son muy buenos pero también son una especie con la que no se puede bromear.


	20. Un poco de paz

**Capítulo 20 Un poco de paz**

Siahm había despertado más rápido que los otros tres, paso el pequeño interrogatorio que le hizo Quebec y entonces tuvo autorización para poder pasear por el campamento sin ningún tipo de problema. Se llegó a preguntar porque un lobo estaría tan interesado en Twi y en Discord, pero parecía ser un buen tipo y decidió confiar en él.

Los demás lobos lo trataron bien, sin ningún tipo de discriminación o alguna queja hacia su persona, algo completamente nuevo para él, jamás en algún lugar lo habían tratado así tanto en su aldea, como en Akif como entre los pocos ponis con los que había logrado convivir… Los lobos eran distintos, lo trataban como si fuera un igual, ni más ni menos.

Decidió empezar a ayudar en las cosas que podía, gracias su condición de hibrido había tenido que aprender a hacer un poco de todo para poder ganarse aunque sea un puesto de mínima importancia en la aldea. Al recordar que tenía que volver, sintió como el corazón se le encogía.

Pasaron dos días hasta que el Alfa fue de nuevo a hablar con él, para comunicarle en cuales lugares podía ayudar si así lo deseaba y a entregarle un abrigo de piel que lo protegiera del frio. Eran trabajos simples, pero importantes, como recoger madera para la hoguera, curar algunas heridas…

Parecía que su cuerpo estaba hecho para ese clima tan extremo, a diferencia de lo que les habia hecho creer a su compañeros, el frio no le afectaba casi a diferencia del calor, corría a la misma velocidad que un lobo promedio y además sus pezuñas hacia que no se hundiera en la nieve. Comía y compartía historias con los lobos que lo acogieron de buena forma y lo empezaban a considerar un amigo.

Siahm por unos días, al fin sentía que habia encontrado el lugar al cual pertenecía. Lejos de la Pradera, lejos de su aldea, lejos de las cebras y los ponis.

Pero todo lo perfecto que habia vivido, se rompió el día que Quebec le informo que Twi, Discord y Grey Light habían despertado. Habia pasado una semana desde que convivía con los lobos y se estaba empezando a considerar el mismo parte de la manada, pero esa información le rompió toda la ilusión.

—Nos iremos a la Capital en unos días, Pardo. —Le dijo uno de sus amigos lobos mientras el hibrido cuidaba que hielo se derritiera bien para poder tener agua.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a que entre los lobos le dijeran así. Al preguntar la razón de porque le decían así, le respondieron que su pelaje al ser una mezcla entre rayas de un color café y un blanco pegándole al amarillo, Pardo le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

No respondió, estaba demasiado atento a sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a otra cosa.

—¡Pardo! —Lo volvió a llamar el lobo.

—¿Qué? —Volteo a ver al que lo llamo. — ¡Oh lo lamento, Tendo! Es que… Estaba pensado, solo eso.

— ¿Algo que tiene que ver con esos tres ponis verdad? —Pregunto, inquisitivo su amigo. —Desde que Alfa te vino a decir eso no has dejado de actuar raro ¿Qué paso entre ustedes cuatro?

—No es por lo que paso, si no por lo que va a pasar. —Suspiro. — ¿La Capital?

—Sí, la ciudad. —Respondió, Tendo, agitando la cabeza con energía. —Tundra dice que Beta ya ordeno que fuéramos recogiendo nuestras cosas para guardarlas antes de irnos.

—No sabía que habia una ciudad aquí.

—La Capital es la única ciudad que hay.

Asintió. Supuso que iban más para darles unos cuantos suministros para su viaje. El problema era, que no quería irse de ahí. Al menos, no aun.

….

….

…

—Oí perfectamente que llamo a Twi "Princesa" —Exclamo enojado Grey Light, mientras caminaba hacia el Alfa con expresión amenazante. — ¿Por qué?

—Son cosas que no le incumben, señor Light. —Respondió Quebec con total calma. —Y le sugiero que no me hable en ese tono.

El unicornio soltó una maldición en un idioma que el lobo no logro entender.

— ¿Acaso ya la conocía de antes?

—No le incube. —Se limitó a decir el lobo. —Solo vengo a infórmale, que dentro de unos pocos días viajaremos a la Capital. Asi que le sugiero que cualquier cosa que tenga por aquí la vaya recogiendo.

—Nada de lo que hay en esta tienda es mío. —Respondió en tono enojado Grey. —Más bien eso pídaselo a sus chicos.

—Señor Light. Usted ha estado viviendo en esta tienda, aquí cada quien se hace responsable del lugar en donde duerme y de guardarlo. Asi es como mantenemos el orden.

—Yo no soy de aquí.

—Oh, eso lo se perfectamente. Pero al ser mi invitado, me temo que me veo en la penosa necesidad de exigirle lo mismo que le exijo a mi gente.

El unicornio lo vio malhumorado, sin creerse lo que le estaba diciendo y peor aún, que lo estaba diciendo en serio.

—No me vea así, señor Light.

—Voy a ser como un perro de su manada. -Mascullo en tono ácido.

—Me temo que no. Véalo de esta forma, yo soy su anfitrión, una forma de mostrar agradecimiento entre nosotros es ayudarme a recoger esto. —Señalo con el hocico a la tienda, sin perder su tono cordial. -Si decide no ayudarnos, lo podemos dejar aquí en medio de la nada hasta que alguna otra manada lo encuentre. -Dijo dándose la vuelta y retirándose de ahí.

Grey pensé en una sarta de majaderías dedicadas hacia el Alfa, y se imaginó a si mismo gritándoselas a todo pulmón. Soltó un suspiro y se sentó enojado en el suelo, se tocó de forma inconsciente el guardapelo.

"¿La conocerá de antes? ¿Sera que Twi nos esté ocultando algo?" Pensó, mientras miles de teorías se mezclaban en su cabeza junto con mil explicaciones para tratar de justificar ese sobrenombre.

"Tal vez la confundieron con alguien"

Se negaba a pensar mal de la poni color lavanda, lo que menos quería era sospechar de alguien a quien le habia empezado a tener mucho cariño y que además le habia dado su confianza. Volvió a suspira, sin poder llegar a una conclusión y decidió, esperar a que Twi le dijera algo al respecto.

Ya habia arruinado suficientes relaciones de amistad y demás en el pasado por sus dudas y no darles el beneficio de la duda a los que estaban a su alrededor.

….

….

….

Kaoru era un país rudo, no todas las especies se podían adaptar a él, e incluso los lobos más débiles, sucumbían ante él. El frio intenso duraba nueve meses, haciendo que el país fuera el único en todo el mundo en el cual su invierno duraba tanto, las manadas solo contaban con tres meses para juntar comida y ganar fuerzas antes de que el invierno los alcanzara.

Muchas leyendas ponis decían que los Windigos paseaban por ahí con total libertad y sin que nada las importara ya que Equestria era una zona que los repelía totalmente, Kaoru fue un buen lugar en el cual buscaron refugio.

Los lobos por su parte, no creían en los Windigos, pero dentro de sus dioses, existía uno que antaño habia sido un valiente, valiente y fiel, pero fue traicionado y antes de morir su últimas palabras fueron que se vengaría de todos los que lo habían traicionado alguna vez con una tormenta que duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Si el invierno era más fuerte de lo que normalmente era, significaba que algún alfa estaba por cometer una traición dentro de las creencias de los lobos.

Pero a pesar de su un país con un clima tan rudo, también era un lugar muy hermoso, durante las noches se podía ver una aurora bolear que acompañaba a los viajeros durante su travesía, los árboles que sobrevivían al frio tomaban formas extrañas debido a la nieve y las montañas eran impresionantes.

Twilight pensaba en todo eso maravillada mientras caminaban rumbo a la Capital, la ventisca habia parado momentáneamente y veia como las luces de la aurora pasaba encima de sus cabezas. Al lado de ella iba Grey Light que le iba explicando un poco de todo lo que les rodeaba y sobre el fenómeno que estaban viendo.

Discord y Siahm iban platicando un poco más atrás con unos lobos. El viejo draconequus habia estado observando que tanto el unicornio como su amiga, se habían hecho bastante cercanos desde que habían logrado escapar de Sharp y su fábrica asesina. Sabía muy bien que la alicornio n le habia dicho nada al respecto Light sobre su condición de princesa o sobre quien era ella, lo cual a largo plazo podía ser perjudicial. Era mucho mejor que Grey se entera sobre sus identidades desde la boca de ella que la de Quebec.

-¡Ni reconocerás la ciudad, Discord! -Le dijo en voz queda Tuper, para que el híbrido y el otro lobo no lo escuchara. -¡Es fabulosa! Quebec utilizo tu idea de los hilos para hacer los edificios.

-Les dije que a largo plazo era una buena idea. Ni siquiera en primavera deja de hacer frio.

-Lo sé, y gracias a los dioses, nuestro Alfa también lo sabe.

Guardaron silencio, hasta que una sonora carcajada proveniente de Twilight rompió el frio y pacificado silencio de la noche.

-No me lo creo.

-Es verdad. -Aseguro Light sonriendo, mientras se levantaba una manga del abrigo y le mostraba una cicatriz que estaba cubierta de pelaje. -¿Ves?

-¿Por qué pensaste que era buena idea lanzarte de ahí?

-Mis clientes eran unos lobos y por ese entonces no sabía mucho sobre el país. Vi que corrían con tanta naturalidad que hice lo mismo… Hasta que me di cuenta de que era un lago y me encaje el hielo.

-Pensé que solo habías venido una vez Kaoru.

-Solo vine esa vez. -Se encogió de hombros. -Al padre de Siahm y a los demás los encontré aquí, en la Capital antes de que yo…

Se interrumpió. Aun no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar de eso con la poni color lavanda, no habían dicho ni tocado el tema de Sharp o Magia AC después de que ella lo fuera a ver cuando despertó. Twilight sabía que Light se sentía culpable por lo que habia pasado y sentía que lo único que podía hacer por él, era tratar de que ese tema quedara en el olvido.

Aunque ahora que el tema habia salido a la luz, seria difícil volver a enterrarlo.

-Grey, tus decisiones pasadas no dicen quién eres ahora. -Dijo en voz queda Twilight.

-Es que… Es tan difícil… A veces siento que realmente no cambio nada ¿Sabes? -Mascullo el unicornio, desanimado. - A veces, es como si… Yo siguiera siendo el mismo y sigo haciendo lo mismo aunque no quiera.

-Conozco el sentimiento. -La alicornio suspiro. En ese momento, algo hizo clic en su cerebro. -Pero… Pero tienes que ser fiel a quien tu eres, no a quien fuiste.

Se quedaron callados nuevamente, mientras que las palabras de la poni eran digeridas por Light.

-En pocas palabras… ¿Me dices que vea hacia el futuro?

-Supongo.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno pensar en el futuro?

-¿Te ha traído algo bueno estar pensando en lo que fue y ya no es? ¿O en lo que hiciste y dejaste de hacer?

-Tampoco se puede vivir de sueños, Twi.

-Entonces ve el presente, Light.

Siguieron caminando.

-¿Crees…? -El unicornio se interrumpió. -Nada olvídalo, es algo tonto.

-Dime. Prometo no reírme.

-Bueno… ¿Crees que la Sparkle se sintiera culpable después de ver lo que hizo la Reina?

Twilight sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe bajo en el estómago y como si le faltara el aire. Sacudió la cabeza, mientras sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Pregunto preocupado Light.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No lo sé, se me ocurrió. -Se encogió de hombros. -¿Tú que piensas?

-Estoy segura de que si lo siente. -Respondió de forma seca. -No creo que pueda vivir consigo misma después de lo que hizo.

-Por favor Twi. -Dijo en tono burlón. -¿Crees en serio que una poni que fue capaz de usar magia negra y de matar a tantos ponis tenga siquiera un corazón? Se ha de estar dando la gran vida haya en Equestria, mientras que a ustedes los mandaron para acá. Fueron muy misericordiosos con ella.

Twilight agacho las orejas y miro al suelo sin apartar la vista, para asegurarse de que el unicornio no le viera la cara. Definitivamente, decirle quien era iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que habia pensado.

Nota:

¡Lo siento mucho! Este capitulo se atraso hasta el infinito gracias a la escuela, finales de semestres, tesinas... En fin, muchas cosas que no me dejaban escribir. Pero ya mas vale mas tarde que nunca :D Ya voy a salir de vacaciones, así que espero que en buen tiempo, esto no vuelva a pasar.

Nos seguimos leyendo!  
Rombla


	21. La terrible verdad

**Capítulo 21 La terrible verdad**

La Capital en días de ventisca fuerte desde lejos se veia como un montón de montañas pequeñas agrupadas unas contra otras en medio de un valle a mitad de la nada. Pero en días claros la ciudad resplandecía con alegría debido al sol, al ser las construcciones hechas meramente de hielo y nada más, la luz se reflejaba y bañaba a todos los viajeros y lobos que entraban en ella.

A casi todos los forasteros que llegaban a Kaoru les parecía fascinante la estructura de las casas y edificios de los lobos y admiraban como era que habían aprendido a moldear el hielo para crear tales edificaciones tan grandes y altas. En tiempos anteriores a la Reina, los ponis más aguerridos y que querían aprender sobre arquitectura, habían llegado a Kaoru con la esperanza de aprender a usar ese hielo.

Otras especies les habían preguntado a las manadas cual era la razón de que el material sobreviviera tan bien sin derretirse, incluso en el verano. Sin embargo, los lobos al ser tan reservados, nunca daban una respuesta clara.

La verdad era, que gracias a Discord, muchos años atrás, Quebec y algunos otros lobos aprendieron que el hielo de Kaoru no era solo simple hielo, si no que contaba con ciertas cosas características que lo hacían mucho más resistente al calor, a los temblores y en invierno conservaba muy bien el calor adentro de él, sin derretirse por alguna fogata, además que no ere resbaladizo.

Sin embargo, muchos años pasaron antes de que se usara en la creación de edificios. La única y última foto que habia visto Twilight sobre la ciudad, era de unas cuantas cabañas medio hundidas en la nieve, mientras que en los recuerdos del draconequus, tan solo habia unas cuantas casas de campaña y una hoguera apenas lo suficientemente grande como para derretir nieve para hacer agua.

Viajeros anteriores a ellos se referían a la ciudad como "la Belleza Helada"

No les quedo la más remota duda de porque le decían así. Llegaron en la noche, mientras la aurora aun resplandecía arriba de ellos, y esta atravesaba la ciudad por en medio y la envolvía, como si le estuviera protegiendo de algo.

El hielo hacia resplandecer la luz que se refractaba haciendo que hubiera destellos de distintos colores que les dieron la bienvenida de buena gana y de forma casi cálida. Los cuatro viajeros (A excepción de Grey Light que ya habia visto la ciudad con anterioridad) contuvieron el aliento, y miraron sin poder apartar la mirada del espectáculo, si poder dar crédito de lo que veían sus ojos.

Estaban todavía unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad, aunque el camino para llegar a ella se veia mucho más sencillo, ya que estaban en la cima de una pequeña montaña, todo lo que tenían que hacer era bajar con cuidado. Light jamás hubiera pensado en usar ese camino para llegar a la Capital y sospecho que el Alfa lo habia hecho así para que la vista de la ciudad fuera más impresionante.

Quebec los volteo a ver con orgullo, para ver sus reacciones y sus facciones faciales.

-Impresionante ¿No es así?

-Es… Increíble… -Murmuro el hibrido, sin apartar la mirada de la ciudad.

La alicornio no dijo nada, aunque a su mente casi en seguida llego el recuerdo del Imperio de Cristal, solo que por alguna razón, esos edificios a pesar de verse más rústicos y menos estilizados, eran mucho más bonitos que algunos que habia visto con anterioridad en el Imperio.

Al recordar el Imperio, se acordó de su hermano. No lo habia ni visto después del día que anuncio su exilio, él y Cadence habían tenido que volver casi en seguida a su reino para hacerse cargo de su pueblo y todo lo que conllevaba que la Reina ya no existiera.

Deseo por un momento, haber hecho una parada en el Imperio antes de que Spike los dejara en la Pradera. Sentía que habían pasado años desde aquel día y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, añoro a sus amigas, a su familia y a su hogar.

-¿Estás bien, Twi? -Le pregunto el unicornio preocupado al ver su cara de pocos amigos.

-Si… -Respondió de forma desanimada la poni color lavanda. -Solo… Estaba pensando en mi hermano… Es todo.

-¿Todavía tienes familia en Equestria?

-Si… Y muchos buenos amigos. -Sonrió un poco, de forma triste. -Es que… Los echo de menos. De Shining… Ni siquiera me despedí antes de que viniéramos para acá.

-Pues… -Light pensó un poco y sonrió. -Más vale que encontremos rápido a Celestia para que lo vuelvas a ver rápido.

Twilight no pudo evitar sonreír. El optimismo de Grey Light era algo raro y diferente, y aunque a veces sus comentarios "alegres y para subir el ánimo" no era las más adecuadas, normalmente lograba saber que era lo que quería dar a entender el unicornio.

La ciudad tenía cinco edificios principales, uno al norte, otro al sur y uno al este y al oeste. El quinto estaba ubicado al centro de ambos y era más alto de todos, entre los cuatro edificios que marcaban los puntos cardinales habia una muralla que indicaba el lugar en donde empezaba la ciudad y además servía para frenar un poco las ventiscas.

Dentro de esas murallas y los cuatros edificios (Que los lobos llamaban Las Torres) habían edificaciones más pequeñas de cinco a seis pisos como máximos, al igual que casas, negocios y demás, en donde los pocos lobos sedentarios se quedaban a hacer algo de provecho para las demás manadas.

El edifico más grande era donde se trataban todos los problemas que se vivían entre todas las manadas y en do de se hospedaban todos los lobos que iban de visita al país, al mismo tiempo, era la casa del Macho Alfa, es decir de Quebec.

Discord no pudo evitar sonreír y se adelantó un poco para quedar a la altura del lobo.

-Impresionante lo que hiciste aquí, Quebec. -Le dijo, sin perder la sonrisa.

-Gracias, Discord.

-¿Cuánto tiempo les llevo hacer todo esto?

-Más del que me gustaría admitir. -Soltó un suspiro. -Los dioses saben los muchos líos en los que me metí con los demás alfas por hacer esto posible, pero al final, el resultado fue bueno.

Al draconequus se le ocurrieron miles de preguntas sobre como termino Quebec siendo el mayor alfa de todo Kaoru, pero supuso que aquel no era el mejor momento para que sus dudas fueran contestadas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la ciudad, las puertas de las murallas bajaron para dejarlos pasar y los forasteros miraron impresionados el tamaño de las Torres y las casas que también estaban hechas de hielo. El Alfa les ordenó a su manada que fueran al edificio central y se quedó con el hibrido, los dos ponis y con el espíritu del caos.

Los guio un poco por la ciudad y les dijo un poco de cómo se habían construido esas edificaciones, después los llevo a una pequeña posada que era atendida por un poni y les pago la estancia. Les indico donde eran sus habitaciones y cuando todos se fueron, retuvo por un momento a la alicornio.

-Princesa.

-¿Pasa algo Quebec?

-Nada, por el momento, su Alteza. -Indico el lobo, con amabilidad. -Solo espero que recuerde lo que le dije sobre sus compañeros de viaje. Si es que ellos quieren irse con usted y el espíritu del caos.

-No se me ha olvidado en lo absoluto, Quebec, se lo aseguro. -Lo miro desafiante. -Pero me imagino que algo mas querrá agregar ¿No es así?

-Asi es, princesa y me alegra que pueda darse cuenta de esas cosas. -Asintió. -Quiero que quede bien claro, que mi amabilidad y hospitalidad, se dio debido a las condiciones en las que los encontramos, además que nos hicieron un gran favor a mí y a mi gente al deshacerse de Sharp. Sin embargo, usted esta cumpliendo con un castigo.

-Sí, eso lo sé muy bien ¿A qué quiere llegar con todo esto?

-A que usted y los demás tienen cuatro días para prepararse y ponerse en marcha de nuevo hacia donde sea que vayan para encontrar a la hermana de Luna. -Agacho las orejas apenado. Realmente Twilight no le desagradaba en los absoluto (A pesar de saber que habia sido la Reina) y tenían algunas ideas en lado cuales coincidían, pero se veia en la obligación de cumplir con las leyes de su gente y en los castigos. -Lo lamento mucho, pero así es como debe ser.

-No se preocupe, Quebec. Lo comprendo. -La alicornio suspiro.

-Si usted y los demás hubieran visitado la Capital en otras circunstancias, le aseguro que otra cosa hubiera sido.

-Lo sé, pero… No se puede cambiar lo que ya fue

-Nadie sabe las vueltas del destino, Alteza, tal vez, en un futuro, usted y yo nos veamos en mejores condiciones.

-Eso espero, Quebec, eso espero.

…

…..

…..

A diferencia de sus compañeros, Siahm fue invitado por el Alfa a quedarse con el resto de la su manda en el edificio central de la Capital, lo cual lo lleno de gozo. El resto de lobos lo recibió de buena manera, seguía las normas que le habia dicho que siguiera, ayudaba en lo que podía y además se sentía bien con el mismo.

Cada vez se convencía a si mismo que debía de quedarse ahí en Kaoru por un tiempo más. Los problemas que le esperaban en la Pradera y las cosas que habia hecho, parecían ser de menor importancia ahí, además que la nieve y el frio le ayudaba su mente a pensar más claro.

Quebec le dijo que el resto de sus compañeros se irían en cuatro días, a lo cual él puso cara de tristeza. Pregunto si se podría quedar más tiempo con ellos en la manada y el Alfa sonriendo le dijo que si era su deseo y ayudaba como lo habia estado haciendo hasta el momento, se podría quedar todo el tiempo que él quisiera.

Pasaron dos días antes de que Discord lo fuera a ver para preguntarle si quería algún tipo de equipo especial para lo que les quedaba de viaje.

-Nada de nada, amigo.

-¿En serio? ¿Ni comida? -Pregunto el espíritu del caos confundido

-No lo necesitare.

-¿Acaso los híbridos no comen?

-No es eso. -Se empezó a reír. -Querido amigo, yo no iré con ustedes.

-Oh. -El draconequus lo miro pensativo. -¿Te cansaste de nosotros?

-En lo absoluto, Discord. Simplemente… -Volteo a ver a su grupo de amigos lobos que estaban atrás de ellos. -Este lugar… Ellos…

-¿Te ayudan a tener la cabeza clara y a pensar? -Completo el aludido, a lo cual Siahm asintió. -Si… Ellos te hacen sentir así. -Rio un poco. -Entonces… Supongo que este es un adiós ¿No es así?

-Yo lo llamaría más bien un hasta pronto, estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver en un futuro y en mejores circunstancias. -Se abrazaron. -No tengo ni cara para decírselo a Twi y a Light…

-No te preocupes, yo se los diré.

-Muchas gracias Discord. Que la Diosa los proteja. -Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y volvió con los lobos.

"Al menos a él no le vamos a tener que decir quiénes somos realmente" Pensó con alivio el draconequus mientras se retiraba del edificio central.

…

…

…

Grey Light recibió de mala gana la ayuda de algunos lobos de Quebec para saber en dónde comprar provisiones, ropa, un mapa, brújulas y demás cosas para todo lo que aún les faltaba recorrer, ya que todo lo habían perdido cuando volaron por los aires a Magia AC. Al ver el mapa y comparar mentalmente la ruta de viaje que tenía planeada con lo que llevaban recorrido se alegró de saber que iban a más de la mitad de camino para llegar a su destino final.

Si no hubiera sido por culpa de Sharp y todo el desvío que hicieron, estarían llegando al Bosque Maldito para ese momento. El unicornio soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba seriamente si debían o no pasar por ahí. En un principio le pareció buena idea, además que el pasar por ahí evitarían las zonas donde Grey recordaba que antes habia usado Sharp para contrabandear con ponis.

Ya habia pasado por el Bosque Maldito en un pasado, se habia ganado ese nombre, porque el lugar no seguía ningún tipo de orden en cuanto clima, se encontraba entre dos Kaoru y el mar, muchos viajeros decían que en ese bosque se podían oír fantasmas y espíritus, sin embargo, para Light eran simples patrañas.

Pero aunque no estuviera embrujado, era fácil perderse en el por lo frondoso que era y por las extrañas edificaciones en ruinas que habia alrededor.

Se llevó un casco a la barbilla, solo tenía esa noche para poner alguna ruta ya que a la mañana siguiente se irían. Irse por Kaoru era hacer mucho más rodeo, además que tendrían que hacer una pequeña escala en el país de los jaguares, lo cual podía ser muy peligroso y era un camino mucho más largo. Pero el Bosque Maldito solo tendría que cruzar del país de los lobos hacia este y atravesarlo.

En ese momento alguien toco a la puerta de su cuarto. Levanto la cabeza un poco, habia estado tan concentrado que sentía que lo acaban de despertar de algún sueño profundo. Cuando volvieron a tocar, sacudió la cabeza y fue a abrir. Se trataba de Twilight. Le sonrió un poco.

-Hola. -Dijo de forma tímida la poni color lavanda.

-Hola. -Respondió el unicornio. -¿Pasa algo?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo… Sobre algo importante. -Hizo una pausa. -¿Crees que pueda pasar?

-Claro. -Se quitó de la puerta

-Gracias.

La alicornio se sentía muy nerviosa ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de decirle quien era al unicornio? ¿De golpe? ¿O con suavidad? ¿Cómo se lo diría con suavidad? El corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho. No quería decirle nada por un parte, no quería perder la confianza que Light le habia depositado a ella en su persona, pero por otro lado, ya sabía bien que no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo.

Grey le importaba lo suficiente como para ser sincera con él, aunque eso significara tener que poner su bienestar de lado.

Vio el mapa y las alforjas a medio a ser encima de la cama de él y lo volteo a ver.

-¿Interrumpí algo?

-No realmente. -Se encogió de hombros. -Estaba tratando de ver cuál era la mejor ruta para llegar a Drako.

-Lamento haber venido así sin avisar, te interrumpí estoy segura.

-No importa. -Le hizo una indicación a la poni para que se sentará con él una sillas que estaban al lado de la mesa. -De hecho me alegra que vinieras.

La alicornio se sonrojo.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito ayuda para saber qué camino sería mejor. -De forma rápida, le explico la situación. -No sé qué camino sería bueno para llegar.

Twilight se quedó callada pensativa.

-Realmente no sé qué decirte. No conozco mucho esta parte del mundo. Ya ni se diga el país.

-Lo supuse. -Suspiro. -Supongo que solo quería que alguien me escuchara. -Se le quedo viendo. -¡Perdón! La que vino aquí a hablar de algo importante fuiste tú y acapare toda la atención.

-Me alegra ayudar, no te preocupes.

-Dime que era de lo que querías hablar.

Twilight tomo aire. Pensó de forma rápida como debería de decirles las cosas a Light. Suspiro.

-Creo… Creo… Que será mejor que lo veas. -Se levantó y se dirigió al pequeño balcón que habia en la habitación. -Ven, Grey.

El unicornio algo confundido, la siguió. La alicornio tomo aire y una vez que su amigo salió al balcón, ella se puso encima del barandal que separaba la habitación de una fea caída.

-Twi… ¿Qué estás haciendo? -Pregunto preocupado Light, mientras levantaba un casco con ademan de jalarla al suelo. -¡Te puedes caer!

-No tengas miedo. -Se quitó la capa y la dejo en suelo. -Confía en mí.

Dicho esto, se dejó caer en picada. Light corrió hacia el barandal, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Volteo a ver con apuro hacia abajo, pensando en que tal vez si no caía tan rápido, con su magia la podría sostener o hacer algún tipo de cama abajo para que no quedara hecha papilla contra el suelo.

Pero lo que vio, lo dejo sin habla. Twilight abrió los agujeros para las alas que ya le habia hecho al suéter que llevaba por debajo de la capa de viaje y las extendió justo antes de pegar en el suelo, retomo el vuelo y aleteo con sin mucho esfuerzo. Al ser el aire tan frio, se le facilitaba un poco más levantar el vuelo de nuevo. Dio unas cuantas vueltas por la ciudad, mientras trataba de calmarse para afrontar al unicornio.

Aterrizo delante de él, con cuidado y acomodándose la melena que se le habia despeinado un poco. Light la miraba sin creerse lo que acaba de ver, las alas las dejo extendidas, para que las pudiera ver bien.

-Es… ¿Algún hechizo? -Pregunto, con hilo de voz, se encontraba entre feliz, confundido y sorprendido.

-No, son reales.

-No puede ser… -Toco con cuidado, una, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalada a Twilight. -¿Como…? ¿Cómo es que conseguiste esto? ¿En realidad eres una…?

-Soy una alicornio, sí.

-Pero… Solo lo miembros de la realeza son alicornios… -Algo en ese momento hizo clic en el cerebro del unicornio, al recordar como Quebec le habia dicho "princesa" a la poni. -A menos de que tú… Seas una princesa.

-Y lo soy. -Tomo aire y miro directamente a los ojos a Grey Light. -Yo soy Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la amistad.


	22. Difícil de procesar

**Capítulo 22 Difícil de procesar**

Twilight mantuvo la respiración, esperando la reacción del unicornio, pero este se limitó a quedarse quito y después soltó una carcajada sonora, la miro con una sonrisa.

-No sabía que tenías tan buen sentido del humor, Twi. -Soltó otra carcajada y volvió a tocarle las alas, solo que con magia esta vez. -Ya en serio, dime ¿Qué hechizo utilizaste? -Jalo las plumas, arrancándolas y haciendo que la alicornio soltara un chillido de dolor.

-No hagas eso. -Pidió en tono amable, pero firme. -Son muy sensibles. Y no estoy bromeando.

La sonrisa del rostro de la poni color gris desapareció, conforme iba comprendiendo y digiriendo las pablaras de Twilight.

-No… No puede ser… -Mascullo, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de la poni. -Es imposible…

-Soy quien soy. Twilight Sparkle. Princesa de Equestria, protectora de la amistad y…

-La Reina Oscura. -Completo en tono duro Light. La volteo a ver, pero no con preocupación o con alguna sonrisa, la miraba como si fuese una desconocida.

La alicornio sintió como se le encogía el corazón al ver esa mirada en la cara de él y lo peor, que esa mirada fue dirigida hacia ella. Ya se esperaba una reacción así, pero imaginársela no era lo mismo que verla en la realidad.

-Yo no era la Reina. -Se limitó al decir.

-Twilight Sparkle… -Murmuro el unicornio como si estuviera masticando el nombre y alargándolo lo más que podía. -Por eso "Twi" ¿Cierto? Es el diminutivo de Twilight.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras la mirada de desprecio se acrecentaba en los ojos de Light.

-Tu… Me engañaste todo este tiempo. -La sorpresa y el shock que sentía hasta ese momento se removieron para hacer paso a la ira. -Y yo… ¡Confié en ti!

-Grey…-La poni color lavanda hizo ademan de acercarse.

-¡No te atrevas a caminar hacia mí! -Grito histérico. -¡Te dije todo lo que me acongojaba! ¡Mis miedos, lo que paso con mi familia…! -Hizo una pausa. -¡Tu! ¡Tú las asesinaste!

El cuerno de Light se encendió, lanzado un rayo en contra de Twilight que hizo aparecer un escudo para protegerse del ataque. El rayo se deshizo en una nube de humo, que no le permitía ver nada a la alicornio, hasta que vio como un hacha de color verde se dirigía hacia ella volando y la estuvo justo a tiempo.

-¡Las mataste! ¡Acabaste con toda mi vida! -Exclamo colérico el unicornio, mientras se lanzaba hacia ella con otra hacha que habia hecho con su magia.

-¡Grey, cálmate! -Twilight lo repelió con otro hechizo, que sabía que no le iba a ser daño a él. Lo miro con cara de súplica, mientras este resoplaba en el suelo y la miraba con rabia.

-¡Eres una maldita! ¿¡Por eso me engañaste verdad!? ¡Sabias bien que si me decías quien eras me negaría a traerlos! -Se levantó, sus ojos empezaron a tener un brillo de color amarillo, al igual que su cuerno. -¿¡Y que querías de mí!? ¡Te dije todo lo que yo era! ¡Te lo dije todo! ¿¡Acaso ya está contenta, su Alteza!? ¿¡No te basto con haberme hecho tanto daño en el pasado!?

Twilight apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras trataba no dejar salir ninguna lágrima que pusiera ver el unicornio.

-¿¡O es otro de sus juegos macabros, Reina!?

-¡Necesitaba un guía! -Contesto con voz firme la alicornio, aunque en su interior, sentía que se estaba cayendo a pedazos. -Necesitaba a alguien que supiera como llegar a Drako. Y tú fuiste el indicado. -Hizo una pausa. -Solo fue eso. Todo lo demás que se dio, no fue planeado.

Grey Light cerro los ojos y respiro profundo varias veces, tratando de calmarse un poco. El cuerno y los ojos dejaron de brillar, aunque su cara de enojo y desprecio no desapareció en ningún momento.

-Creí que yo era el ser más inmundo de todo el mundo… Pero tu… Twilight Sparkle… -Sacudió la cabeza y la miro de arriba abajo. -No debí ni siquiera tratar de sacarte de esa fábrica. Tienes bien merecido lo que les hacen en ese lugar… -Se dio la vuelta. -Cumpliré con el acuerdo que ya teníamos. Seguiré siendo su guía. Pero no por gusto. -La miro una vez más. -Solo hablare contigo si es necesario.

Dicho esto, se fue dejando a Twilight sola en el balcón. Cerró los ojos y sintió como las lágrimas salían de ellos, miles de ponis pensaban como Grey Light. Pero por un momento…

Ella habia pensado que el sería diferente, que la dejaría explicarse. Pero no habia sido así.

Tomo su abrigo del suelo con su cuerno y salto del balcón, retomando el vuelo una vez más, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos con un casco para evitar chocar con algo.

…

…

…

"Fui un idiota" Pensó Light mientras caminaba sin siquiera fijarse de por dónde iba.

En su corazón habia una mezcla de emociones que iban desde la tristeza, hasta el enojo y rencor y a un sentimiento extraño que era entre la compasión y enojo. Pero lo que más predominaba era el sentimiento de traición y enojo que le embargaba por completo.

Se rango a si mismo por permitirse confiar en alguien otra vez y por no haber sido tan precavido, además que se veia tan obvio cual era la verdadera identidad de la alicornio antes de que le dijera quien era realmente "¿Quién en todo el mundo se llama Twi en verdad?"

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que chocó contra alguien sin siquiera fijarse.

-Disculpe. -Dijo torpemente mientras se sobaba parte de la cadera en donde se había pegado por la caída.

Se sorprendió de que estuviera afuera del lugar donde estaban hospedados él y nos demás, miro un poco a su alrededor y ni siquiera vio los pocos alrededores del lugar que conocía. Maldijo en su interior por idiota y por no haberse fijado, para regresar tendría que hacer algún milagro o peor, pedir ayuda.

-No te preocupes, mi querido amigo. -Respondió una voz conocida que le ofreció un casco para levantarse.

-Discord. -Le tomo el casco de ayuda que le ofrecía y se levantó. -Lo siento no venía fijándome.

-No te preocupes. Me sorprende mucho verte tan lejos de la posada ¿Sabes, Light?

El unicornio se limitó a asentir de forma distraída, mientras se quitaba un poco de la nieve que se le habia pegado en el abrigo y después miro fijamente al otro.

-No sé ni cómo acabe aquí, para serte sincero. -Suspiro. -¿Y tú, que haces hasta acá?

-Fui a ver a Siahm, para decirle que mañana nos íbamos. -Frunció el entrecejo. Algo en su interior le decía que el poni que estaba enfrente de él no estaba nada bien. -¿Te sientes bien? Te vez… Como si te hubieran dado una paliza.

Grey Light se empezó a reír de forma apagada, sin ganas, pensó en su familia se tocó el guardapelo y cerró los ojos.

"Es como si yo hubiera tenido un hermoso jardín y una tormenta cruel y despida hubiera llegado y matado todas mis flores" Recordó el día en que murió su hija y sintió como todo el rencor y odio que habia sentido en ese momento volvía a crecer en ese momento en su interior.

A su mente vino el recuerdo de la Reina Oscura, seguida de la imagen de Twilight.

"Con los años, unos pocos brotes volvieron a nacer y me dieron esperanza… Pero después alguien llego y me obligo a pisarlos y a matarlos uno a uno"

-Nos engañaron Discord. -Dijo en un susurro, mientras recordaba que ninguno de ellos sabia en realidad la identidad de la poni color lavanda hasta que ella se lo confeso. -Twi… Twi en realidad es Twilight Sparkle, también conocida como la Reina Oscura.

Se quedaron callados, interrumpiéndolos solamente el ruido de la ventisca que golpeaba en ese momento las murallas de la Capital. El draconequus sintió como se le iba el aliento, al imaginarse lo duro que debió de ser para su amiga decirle la verdad al unicornio y no sabía que más decir.

Quebec les habia dicho a los dos que tenían que decir su verdadera identidad y entre los lobos sabían que él era el dios del caos y no habia ningún problema con ellos. Pero también era consiente que si no le decía quien era a Light, lo haría el Alfa. El problema era, que no sabía ni como decírselo o por dónde empezar.

-¿Perdón? -Mascullo con la voz seca sin poder decir nada más.

-Nuestra "Compañera" que dijo ser parte de la "Resistencia" nos estuvo engañando y en realidad es Twilight Sparkle. La princesa de la amistad. -Dijo con enojo y amargura, como si se tratara de una blasfemia que le habían obligado decir.

Discord suspiro y cerró los ojos.

-Light… -Lo volteo a ver. -Yo… No sé qué decir…

-Noes engaños, Discord, jugo con nosotros. -Sonrió de forma macabra. -¿No es increíble? Esa pequeña escoria…

-No digas esas cosas de mi amiga, por favor.

-¿Amiga? -Soltó una carcajada, mientras el enojo crecía nuevamente en su interior. -¿Aun le dices tu amiga? ¿Después de que te ocultara quién era? ¿Después de que engaño a la Resistencia? ¿Después de lo que ella hizo con su Reina?

-Basta, Light. -Lo detuvo en tono duro el draconequus. -No le faltes el respeto.

-¿¡Que no le falte el respeto!? -Se volvió a reír. -Creo que soy el único que puede faltarle al respeto… Además ¿A ti que más te da? De seguro también perdiste a alguien por culpa de ella.

-Creo que lo podrás entender mejor si te lo muestro. -Dijo en tono duro, mientras le daba dos golpes leves al suelo.

El unicornio ya estaba por preguntar a que se refería, cuando de repente sintió como el suelo temblaba. Miro a su interlocutor y de algún modo supo que él era el culpable de lo que estaba pasado.

La nieve que estaba en la calle y cayendo del cielo los envolvió en una especie de cúpula gigante, haciendo que Light sintiera frio, quería gritar pero no puso así que trato de caminar hacia Discord, pero algo se lo impedía, con miedo en su corazón, cerró los ojos escuchando la nieve a su alrededor… Hasta que ya no se escuchó nada.

Con el corazón latiéndole como loco en el pecho, abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de que estuviera en su habitación dentro de la pasada. Busco con la mirada de forma desesperada a la alicornio, pero no quedaban rastros de ella ni de la pequeña pelea que habían tenido, era como si nada hubiera pasado en esas cuatro paredes.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -Pregunto enojado, mientras veia hacia todos lados, hasta que su mirada se detuvo en Discord. -¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Esto que tiene que ver con ella?

-Me preguntaste que a mí que más me importaba lo que dijeras de ella… Y porque la considero mi amiga, después de todo lo que hizo. Asi que te lo mostrare.

Dicho esto, el draconequus hizo brillar el cuerno de su disfraz de poni y ante los ojos sorprendidos de Grey Light, volvió su cuerpo a su forma original. El poni, sin poder creérselo, camino unos pasos hasta atrás, para poderlo contemplarlo mejor. Recordó de arma vaga el día que visito los jardines de Canterlot y ver la estatua de Discord, también recordó las historias que se contaban sobre ese ser tan extraño.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso jamás habías visto un draconequus en toda tu vida? -Pregunto enojado el dios del caos.

-Tu… Eres el verdadero Discord. -Murmuro sin creérselo-El de las…

-Si el de las historias, el que fue derrotado con los elementos de la armonía. -Se inclinó. -Soy el mismo.

-Entonces tú y ella…

-Nos conocíamos de antes.

Light sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza, eso era mucho más de lo que podía soportar. Se dejó caer en la cama y se sentó como pudo, se llevó los cascos delanteros a la cabeza y sintió que quería llorar.

-¿Qué de todo es verdad? -Se limitó a decir.

-La verdad, es que ambos éramos parte de la Resistencia y que en verdad estamos buscando a Celestia. -Discord hizo una pausa.

-¿Freeice existe? -Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Si. También es una buena amiga nuestra. -Hizo una pausa.

-No puedo… No puedo más… -Miro con desesperación al draconequus. -Es demasiado… Todo lo que tengo que procesar.

-Conozco el sentimiento. Pero no te preocupes, tenemos toda la noche para ponernos al día. -Dijo en tono duro el dios del caos.

Nota:

¡Feliz navidad atrasada! :D Espero que se la pasaran genial con sus seres queridos y que les hayan regalado cosas bonitas pero sobretodo que estuvieran felices. También aprovecho para desearles un feliz año nuevo porque la próxima semana probablemente no pueda subir ningún capitulo ni nada porque me iré de viaje para ver a mi familiares que están lejos de mi en ese momento ¡Los quiero y les deseo lo mejor!

Rombla.


	23. Retorno

**Capítulo 23 Retorno**

-Twilight está bien. -Tranquilizo Rainbow a Rarity mientras ambas ayudaban a levantar una pared con ayuda de una cuerda.

-¿Esta segura, querida? No es nada común de ella no mandar ninguna sola carta…

-Freeice dijo que eso le dijo.

La unicornio frunció el entrecejo cuando escucho eso. La pegaso sabía bien que a su amiga no le gustaba nada que existiera ese vínculo entre la alicornio y su hija adoptiva, tampoco a ella la gustaba en lo absoluto, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Pensó que cuando la Reina hubiera desparecido, ese vínculo de igual manera lo haría, y parecía que era verdad hasta que la noche anterior Freeice la despertó a mitad de la noche para decirle que habia hablado con su amiga en sueños y que le habia dicho que estaba bien.

Aunque esa era la versión resumida de la historia, ya que la joven decidió guardarse algunas cosas para sim misma.

La poni color purpura habia empezó a llorar cuando le pregunto cómo estaba, le platico parte de su viaje y en donde estaba y al final como su guía habia reaccionado al decirle su verdadera identidad. Dentro de la cabeza de Freeice no cabía la idea de que alguien pudiera guardarle tanto rencor a Twilight, ella mejor que nadie sabía bien que la Reina y la princesa habían sido dos ponis muy distintas entre sí.

-¿Aún existe esa conexión entre ellas?

-Al parecer. -Rainbow suspiro. -Pero las visiones de Free sobre Twilight jamás habían fallado, no creo que fallen ahora.

-Eso espero. -Rarity miro preocupada a su amiga. -Después de lo que nos dijo Luna… Espero que los lobos no le hicieran nada.

-No creo, Twilight jamás ha sido tonta y estoy segura de que leyó algún libro sobre ellos o sobre sus tradiciones.

-Espero que tengas razón, querida, en serio. Spike esta tan preocupado.

-¿En serio?

-Trata de disimular cuando está conmigo. Sé que la llegada de ella lo tiene muy contento y emocionado. -Se señaló al vientre. -Pero se le nota a leguas que está nervioso, evasivo… Y siempre está viendo hacia el horizonte, como si con eso fuera a ver cuando llegara.

-Bueno, en dos meses no habíamos sabido nada de ella hasta ahora. -Rainbow se encogió de hombros mientras aterrizaba al lado de su amiga. -Todas estábamos muy preocupadas. Además... Su castillo…

-Se siente su falta en él. -Completo Rarity, soltando otro suspiro. -Lo sé, me hace recordar porque no entramos ahí en todos estos años.

-La diferencia es que ahora si sabemos que va a volver.

La unicornio trato de sonreír, pero no pudo. No estaba tan segura de las palabras de la pegaso y en los ojos de la poni color cian pudo ver que ni ella misma creía en lo que acaba de decir.

…

…

…

Se despertó con un sudor frio en la frente y en el cuello, el corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho y la respiración la tenía agitada. Grey Light se llevó un casco al guardapelo y eso lo ayudo a calmarse un poco. Empezó a respirar profundo, esperando que el aire frio de la noche lo ayudara un poco.

Miro a su alrededor y comprobó que tanto Discord como Twilight estaban bien. Al ver a esta última sintió una mezcla de alivio junto con enojo, le pasaba cada vez que la miraba, aunque trataba de no hacerlo, a veces se descubría a si mismo viendo fugazmente a la alicornio aunque fuera involuntariamente.

Se levantó del saco de dormir y salió de la tienda de campaña que habia puesto el draconequus el día anterior.

Aun le costaba un poco verlo en su verdadero cuerpo, pero en sí, el seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Se sentó a la entrada, mientras observaba la luna y las estrellas, mientras trataba de sacarse de la mente los restos de la pesadilla que acaba de tener.

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que habían dejado la Capital de los lobos y unos cuantos días desde que habían dejado atrás Kaoru para moverse a tierras un poco más cálidas.

Su ida de la Capital habia sido un evento algo traumático para el pobre unicornio, pero Discord lo ayudo un poco, al explicarle y recontarle nuevamente la historia de la Resistencia y sus experiencias personales durante la Era Oscura. Comprendió también cual era el castigo de Twilight por crear a la Reina y cuando Discord termino su relato y se retiró para descansar un poco antes de la hora en la que se iban a ir, Light sintió compasión y pena por la unicornio.

Pero fueron dos sentimientos que duraron muy poco y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los extermino de raíz.

Quebec antes de irse le pregunto sobre ambos y el respondió. Después los dejaron ir. Fueron días difíciles, tanto para el como para Twilight. Ella se sentía pésimo por lo que habia pasado, el unicornio ni la veia y como le habia dicho, solo hablaba con ella cuando era meramente necesario y por más que ella insistiera en sacar algún tipo de conversación, él no cedía en lo absoluto.

Discord hacia lo que podía para mantener al grupo unido, pero sus intentos eran en vano ya que el unicornio seguía siendo igual de cortante a pesar de saber la historia detrás de la Reina y de la Resistencia.

Grey suspiro, también para él era difícil mantenerse siempre así, enojado y distante, ya que aún considera a la alicornio como una amiga a pesar de todo, además que aún le guardaba cariño sin embargo no podía pasar por alto todo eso. Ni lo que le había pasado a su familia.

Había soñado con ellas muchas noches desde que se habían ido, casi siempre solo eran recuerdos de los días que pasó con ellas y otras se ponía a hablar con su esposa, como si ella jamás se hubiera ido. Pero la noche anterior no soñó ni con su esposa o su hija.

Se encontraba en los restos de algún lugar quemado, aún había restos de fuego en algunos lugares cercanos a donde él estaba, después escucho un grito ahogado.

Fue corriendo y cuando llego a donde estaba la fuente del grito, vio a Twilight atorada en lo que parecía ser una estructura de madera apuntó de caer sobre ella.

Con ayuda de su cuerno, trato de sostenerlo para evitar que se cayera y entro para salvar a la alicornio, pero cuando le dio su casco para jalarla y sacarla de donde estaba agotada Twilight se empezó a reír de forma macabra haciendo que el unicornio sintiera un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Cuando la poni color lavanda lo volteó a ver, no había rastros de su amiga, en sus ojos reconoció a la Reina. Trató de soltarle el casco, pero no pudo y ante su mirada horrorizada se dio cuenta de que poco a poco el cuerpo de Twilight se trasformando poco a poco hasta convertirse en la Reina que había visto en un pasado.

Pero entonces algo inaudito paso, de la nada otra Twilight salió de la nada y le dio un puñetazo a su contraparte malvada para que soltara Grey Light sin embargo la Reina trato de correr hacia él y para salvarlo, la alicornio corrió para interponerse entre ambos.

En ese momento fue cuando había despertado Light con una horrible sensación de haber visto un fantasma y asustado por no ver a Twilight en la realidad cuando despertó, pero cuando la vio sintió nuevamente esa mezcla entre enojo, lastima y de protección. Algo que no tenía ningún sentido en realidad.

Suspiro y se alegró de que ya estuvieran los suficientemente lejos de Kaoru como para dejar de usar los abrigos. Al final habia decidido en ir por el Bosque Maldito, lo que más quería era deshacerse de sus clientes lo antes posible y el camino más rápido para eso era el bosque. Abrió el guardapelo y miro la foto de su familia, buscando algún tipo de guía divina para saber qué era lo que tenía que sentir.

Una lado de él quería perdonar a la alicornio, pero una parte mucho más grande y poderosa que habia estado alimentando de odio, rencor y enojo durante años le impulsaba a no dejar ir lo que le habia hecho esa poni. Cerró los ojos frustrado, cuando el sonido de una rama rompiéndose hizo que se volteara enseguida. Miro atentamente, a pesar de que estaban apenas en los límites del bosque no se fiaba de que ningún animal no los fuera a atacar.

Nuevamente el ruido se repitió, esta vez de forma más clara y al mismo tiempo más cerca. Frunció el ceño, se levantó y fue hacia donde pensó que era el origen del ruido si algo estaba cerca del campamento, prefería ahuyentarlo antes de que se acercara más, no le apetecía en lo absoluto que alguien lastimara a su clientes, eso solo significaría tener que aguantarlos más tiempo.

Hizo un hacha con ayuda de su magia para usarla de arma por si la necesitaba, la última vez que habia estado en ese bosque un oso salvaje los persiguió por un buen rato. Camino lento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no llamar la atención, apenas y se animaba a respirar un poco el aire era frio y le pesaba en los pulmones.

Estuvo andando unos cuantos minutos, ya estaba por darse media vuelta y volver al campamento cuando vio unos pasos marcados en el suelo. Se inclinó un poco para verlos mejor. Parecían ser las huellas de algún poni, la marca del casco era inconfundible pero lo que le sorprendió no fue eso, si no la profundidad, ninguna terrestre dejaba ese tipo de huellas, era como si alguien hubiera caído desde una altura muy grande como para dejar esas marcas en la tierra.

 _"Un poni por estos lares y además un pegaso"_ Pensó Grey Light para sus adentros, mientras un poco el barro que estaba alrededor de las huellas. " _Y además recién hechas ¿Nos habrá visto?"_

Se trató de posicionar en un lugar parecido a la huellas, para ver si se podía ver algo desde ese lugar hacia el campamento y sintió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de agachándose un poco entre los arbustos y los arboles quedaba un hueco perfecto que dejaba ver directamente la casa de campaña donde dormían.

 _"¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué alguien nos estaría observando?"_ Se preguntó mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho por el miedo. En mente trato de dar alguna explicación razonable a los que acaba de ver ya las huellas, tal vez y eran de algún otro animal que no conocía, o tal vez llevaban mucho tiempo ahí.

Cada explicación era cada vez más tonta y descabellada que la anterior, no podía tratarse de otra especie y era obvio que los habia estado viendo. " _Sera mejor nos vayamos lo más rápido posible e irnos a algún lugar donde se pueda ver con mayor facilidad a los fisgones"_

Se estaba por dar la vuelta, cuando una voz lo petrifico en su posición.

-Siempre investigando lo que mejor es dejar sin investigar, Light. Parece que tú nunca aprenderás.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y sintió como un sudor frio le bajaba por detrás del cuello.

-Esa… Esa voz… -Musculo con la garganta seca. Se giró poco a poco, y cuando vio al poni que estaba parado detrás de él, sintió otro escalofrió, esta vez le recorrió todo el cuerpo. - Sharp Sword.

-¿Sorprendido, Light? -Pregunto en tono burlón el pegaso. -Estas pálido, como si acabaras de ver un fantasma.

Nota

No se porque a veces los guiones la pagina me los corrige y pone 3/4 en vez del guion. Estoy tratando de ver como arreglar ese pequeño problema, mis disculpas si eso entorpece la lectura del texto.

Por cierto ¡Feliz año nuevo! Les deseo lo mejor, allá en donde sea que esten :D


	24. Traición

**Capítulo 24 Traición**

El unicornio no respondió nada, se limitó a ver al otro poni y compararlo con el Sharp que aun guardaba en sus recuerdos. Este estaba en peores condiciones que el pegaso que recordaba, además que se vía como si hubiera enflaquecido desde la última vez que lo habia visto y llevaba una venda tapándole el ojo derecho.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato o qué? Siempre haz tenido algo que decir, Light.

-Pensé que estabas muerto.

Sharp soltó una carcajada.

-No soy tan fácil de eliminar. -Respondió. -Como dicen por ahí "Hierba mala nunca muere"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Grey pudo ver como algo desde su espalda lo iba golpear, se agacho y se giró tan rápido como pudo, escucho detrás de él una maldición. Miro de frente a frente al pegaso, en definitiva estaba en muy malas condiciones.

-¡Quédate quieto, Light! -Pidió con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras volvía a tomar el garrote con firmeza para tratar de golpear a Light de nuevo.

Esta vez el unicornio fue más rápido y listo.

Salto hacia atrás y dirigió su hacha hacia una de las alas del pegaso, logro hacerle una pequeña herida, pero sabía bien en su interior que eso no lo iba a incapacitarlo de volar. Sharp reacciono y con mayor fuerza le dirigió el garrote a una de las patas de Grey que no logro esquivarla del todo y sintió como empezaba a sangrar, tiro una maldición y miro furioso a su rival que habia alzado el vuelo con su arma en los cascos.

Salto hacia un lado cuando el pegaso aterrizo con toda fuerza de la que fue capaza, pero por tener el pie lastimado cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo, se miró y pensó con amargura que si no fuera por el hacha que estaba usando su magia, podría utilizarla para curarse.

Se apresuró a dirigir su arma hacia el vientre de Sharp, pero este se movió y en vez de darle en el estómago le dio justo en su cutie mark, dejando un corte no muy profundo pero si lo suficiente como para que sangrara y el pegaso gritara del dolor. Light se logró levantar y salto hacia el con el hacha por delante, pero desafortunadamente, Sharp adivino su movimiento y justo cuando se movió logro darle en la cabeza con el garrote dejándolo atontado.

-Creía que ya sabias muy bien que era imposible ganarme en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. -Dijo en tono burlón. Grey lo escuchaba distorsionado, era como si se estuviera quedando inconsciente. -Y sigues usando la misma hacha, vaya, sí que estas hecho a la antigua.

Dijo algo más, pero el unicornio no logro oírlo, una negrura estaba apoderándose de su mente, haciendo que todo dejara de tener sentido.

…

…

…

Sharp habia logrado sobrevivir de milagro a la explosión de las calderas en su fábrica. La explosión le habia dado de lleno en el cuerpo, sintió como el fuego lo envolvía y consumía su piel, su melena y todo lo que estaba su alcance, quedo inocente y pensó que ese sería su fin.

Pero no habia sido así, la misma explosión, logro expulsarlo hacia afuera por la abertura de la puerta por la que habían salido Twilight y los demás. Despertó con frio, con el cuerpo quemado y sin ojo, pero vivo. Lo suficientemente vivo como para seguir adelante.

Y lo único en lo que pensaba, era en hacer pagar a Grey Light y al hibrido por lo que habían hecho. Rebusco entre lo que quedaba en la fábrica, encontró algo de ropa, medicina y se trató lo mejor que pudo las heridas.

Encontró al grupo en la Capital y los siguió desde entonces, seguía el rastro sin siquiera poder verlos a la lejanía para estar seguro que no lo podían ver a el tampoco. Apenas comía, no dormía y sus heridas le dolían más de lo que quería admitir, pero quería venganza, y hasta que no la obtuviera no se detendría.

En eso pensaba el pegaso mientras esperaba a que Light despertara, lo tenía atado de las patas para que no pudiera escapar, del cuerno no se preocupó, si osaba en usarlo, utilizaría un cuchillo para cortarlo de cuajo.

No paso ni una hora cuando al fin empezó a demostrar algo de movimiento el unicornio. Sonrió para sus adentros, lo que más deseaba era ver el miedo en sus ojos cuando le dijera que era lo que le esperaba y lo mejor era que aún estaba oscuro y aún faltaban unas cuantas horas antes de que amanecería. Podría irse sin que lo notaran los otros compañeros de Light.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente. -Le susurró al oído, cuando un escalofrío en el cuerpo de Grey, que enseguida empezó a mover los cascos tratando de liberarse. -Ni lo intentaría. Tampoco con la magia, las cuerdas la cortan.

El aludido sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en otras partes del cuerpo, se preguntó si su adversario lo habia golpeado mientras estaba inconsciente y decidió que era mejor no averiguarlo.

-Lo tenías bien planeado ¿Eh, Sharp? -Dijo en tono de derrota el poni de color gris.

-La culpa de todo esto la tienes tú y solamente tú Light. -Mascullo enojado el pegaso. -Si tú no hubieras hecho volar por los aires mi fábrica…

-Los lobos estaban también detrás de ti. Tu estúpida fábrica no hubiera durado nada.

-Los he estado evadiendo por años, créeme el estúpido de Quebec cree que sabe bien que pasa en sus tierras, pero no sabe nada. -Hizo una pausa. -Ni las princesas sabían que pasaba.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

Sharp se rio de forma macabra.

-Solo quiero esto de ti. -Le dijo, tocándole el cuerno con un casco.

-No sé porque no me sorprende…

-No debería de porqué.

-¿Por qué no tomaste el cuerno cuando estaba inconsciente?

-Por favor Light. -Dijo en tono molesto el pegaso. -Tu igual que yo sabes bien que la magia de unicornio es mucho mayor si se… Extrae de otras formas. -Volvió a reír. -El cuerno no me es suficiente.

-Vaya… -Grey sonrió un poco, aunque la situación se veia mal. -¿Qué me vas hacer? ¿Aplastarme con una roca?

-¿Tienes idea de que lo estúpido que estas sonando? Existen otras formas mejores y eficaces de extraer magia.-Hizo una pausa. - Además, no dejaría que murieras tan rápido, Light.

-¿Para que la necesitas?

-Necesito magia para volver al negocio.

-¿Aun piensas en tu estúpida fábrica? -El unicornio no se lo podía creer. -Se acabó ¿Me oyes? ¡Voló por los malditos aire, por amor a Celestia!

-Contratiempos. -Aseguro el aludido. -Y un unicornio me pondrá al tanto. Es la máxima muestra de magia que hay en cualquier lugar.

Una idea se le ocurrió en ese momento a Grey Light, una idea que le podía salvar la vida y además que si funcionaba, podría sacar provecho de la situación y ganar algo a cambio. Sonrió y soltó una risita leve, haciendo que el pegaso volteara.

-En eso te equivocas, Sharp. -Murmuro en tono seguro y disfrutando momentáneamente de la cara de incredulidad de su interlocutor.

-¿El golpe te afecto, verdad? -Respondió en tono burlón. -El unicornio es lo máximo.

-Estas pensando muy abajo, Sharp. Sabes que nosotros no somos los más poderosos si hablamos de magia.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?

-¿Cuál es el siguiente escalafón después delos unicornios cuando hablamos de magia?

-No estarás pensando en los alicornios ¿O si, Light?

-Si, de eso hablo.

-Por favor. -Dijo aguantándose la risa -Los únicos alicornios que queden en el mundo son unos cuantos, y casi todos son princesas.

-Si te digo que en la casa de campaña en donde estaba dormido se esconde una alicornio ¿Cómo te quedas?

El pegaso entrecerró los ojos, primero intrigado y poco a poco, una carcajada se formó en su pecho hasta que la dejo salir con fuerza.

-No seas ridículo. -Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder creérselo. -Sigues viajando con esos dos unicornios, lo sé.

-Esos dos unicornios no son lo que parecen, Sharp. Y uno de ellos es una alicornio.

-Si una alicornio hubiera entrado en mi fabrica, lo hubiera notado y extraído toda su magia.

-Pues no te miento. -Lo miro con el ceño fruncido. -Piensa en grande, Sharp, toda esa magia… Serviría para varios pedidos, que te darían mucho dinero. El suficiente para empezar en algún otro lugar.

Pensó rápidamente y odiaba admitirlo, pero el unicornio tenía un buen punto. Si es que no le estaba mintiendo.

-En el hipotético caso de que de verdad existiera una alicornio en esa casa de campaña… ¿De quién se trataría?

-De Twilight Sparkle. Princesa de la Amistad. -Respondió Grey enseguida, sintió como si el nombre le quemara los labios.

-¿Twilight Sparkle? -Pregunto incrédulo. -¿La Reina Oscura?

-La misma. Solo que sin su lado malvado. -Hizo una pausa.-O al menos eso dice.

-No te creo ni una palabra ¿Qué estaría haciendo la Reina en estas tierras tan lejos de Equestria?

-Cumple un castigo.

-¿Por qué debería de creerte, Light? Hasta ahora, solo me has sabido crear problemas. -Se acercó hasta él. -Solo eso y nada más.

-¿Dejarías que una oportunidad así se te escapara de los cascos tan tontamente?

El pegaso frunció el entrecejo, indeciso entre darle más cuerda o no a Light. Suspiro.

-En ese caso, iré por ella.

-Dudo que al ver a alguien que quiera atacarla vaya a reaccionar bien. Y no creo que tus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo vayan a servir. Hablamos de la poni que fue la Reina Oscura.

\- Ya entiendo. -Sonrió de forma maliciosa. -¿Qué quieres a cambio de la alicornio, Light?

-¿Qué te imaginas?

-Pues, primero supongo que te deje seguir viviendo. -Rio un poco. -No sé qué más.

-A cambio de mi ayuda, tienes que dejarme ir, pero no solo por este momento. -Interrumpió rápidamente el unicornio al ver como el pegaso abría la boca. -Tengo vía y acceso libre a donde quiera. Tienes que dejarme ir.

-Me costara, pero… Supongo que la alicornio lo vale ¿Algo más?

-A mi otro cliente, lo dejas ir, además que esto lo haremos a mi modo. Y parte de las ganancias de la magia de ella son para mí.

-¡Vaya Light! ¡Si yo sabía que aun estabas ahí adentro! -Soltó una carcajada. -Sigues siendo el mismo que hace años.

Entre cerrojo los ojos. No le gustaban las palabras que estaban saliendo de la boca de Sharp y parte de la culpabilidad que estaba empezando a sentir en el pecho se calmó cuando recordó que esa poni en realidad era la Reina Oscura, que cualquier cosa que le fuera a hacer Sharp lo tenía bien merecido. No solo por su familia, si no por todos los demás ponis que habían sufrido por su culpa.

-¿Lo aceptas o no? -Dijo, finalmente.

-Claro que lo acepto.

….

…

…

Twilight se despertó cuando el sol estaba empezando a salir, se froto los ojos y después vio a Discord, que seguía plácidamente dormido. Volteo enfrente de ella, esperando ver a Grey Light y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que no habia rastro de el en ningún lado.

Preocupada, se puso la capa de viaje que le habia dado Quebec antes de irse y salió de la tienda de campaña deseando en su interior que estuviera afuera el unicornio, pero adentro al igual que afuera, no habia ningún rastro de él. Frunció el ceño y se sentó en la entrada de la misma, mientras pensaba de forma rápida en donde podría estar.

Un sonido la saca de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que se levantara y apuntara con su cuerno a los arbustos que estaban a su lado estaba lista para disparar hasta que vio a Grey Light asomando la cabeza entre ellos junto con un montón de madera que cargaba con su magia.

-¡Grey! -Dijo aliviada y volviéndose a sentar. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a recoger madera. -Se limitó a decir el aludido, mientras caminaba al lado de la alicornio y acomodaba el montón para hacer una fogata.

-Me preocupe al no verte. Pensé que algo te habia pasado… -Se le quedo mirando, esperando alguna respuesta del unicornio, pero este ni siquiera la volteo a ver.

Suspiro, a esas alturas ya debería de estar acostumbrada a eso, aunque le doliera en el alma.

-Yo… Volver a buscar algo de comida. -Se limitó a decir, mientras daba media vuelta y se disponía a entrar de nuevo en la tienda de campaña.

-Despierta a Discord y dile que recoja sus cosas, desayunamos y seguimos con nuestro camino. -Contesto de forma seca el unicornio.

Twilight se limitó a asentir, más para ella misma que para él y este último al estar seguro que la poni ya no lo veia, la miro, solo para asegurarse que estaba bien. Nuevamente la culpabilidad por el trato con Sharp se hizo presente ¿Estaba bien lo que habia hecho?

" _¿Qué me está pasando_?" Pensó enojado _"¡Es la Reina Oscura!"_

 _"_ _Pero esa poni que conociste y que te dio su amistad no era nada parecida a la Reina_ " Le dijo otra voz en un tono mucho más bajo que el anterior, pero se apresuró a acallarla.

 _"_ _Se merece lo que sea que le hagan"_


	25. El plan

**Capítulo 25: El plan**

Siguieron su camino, solo que esta vez en vez de seguir por la orillas del bosque, se adentraban cada vez más y más, según como tenia cordado Grey Light con Sharp para entregarle a la alicornio.

Aun en su interior se rebatía entre si estaba bien lo que estaba por hacer o si estaba cometiendo un gran error, pero por más veces que la voz de su conciencia moral salía a relucir, todo su enojo, rencor y odio salía a flote, acallándola y convenciéndolo cada vez más que estaba justificado lo que iba hacer.

Los otros dos que no tenían ni la más remota idea de que era lo que les esperaba, veían el bosque interesados, sobre todo el draconequus que sentía que ya habia visto y paseado por ese lugar, era como si tuviera un recuerdo muy vago y muy borroso de ese lugar, pero en sus recuerdos difusos y demás, era como si se tratara del mismo lugar, pero diferente.

Twilight noto la ausencia de su amigo y se preguntó que era en lo que estaba pensando, ya que para ella solo se trataba de un bosque con mucha niebla y con árboles muy espesos.

-¿Estás bien Discord?

-¿Perdón? -Respondió el aludido al escuchar su nombre y volteo haberla hacia abajo, ya que prefería volar a caminar.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Yo?

-Grey Light no me respondería. -Respondió dolida la poni. -¿A quién más le voy a preguntar?

Al escuchar su nombre en la boca de Twilight, el unicornio casi volteo a verla para preguntar qué pasaba, hasta que recordó la situación en la que se encontraban y se limitó a bajar la cabeza y a seguir caminando. De repente, la culpabilidad mordió nuevamente su corazón, pero trato de no hacerle caso.

-Cierto. -Murmuro el draconequus mientras dejaba salir un suspiro. -Lo siento, Twilight, no quería que…

-No importa. Supongo que me lo tengo merecido. -Dijo con tristeza, mientras volteaba a ver a su guía que estaba unos pasos adelante de ellos.

-No digas eso…

-No trates de consolarme, por favor. -Pidió. -Aun no contestas a mi pregunta.

-Perdón

Durante los últimos días Discord habia hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar más peleas entre Light y su amiga y trataba que esta última estuviera un poco animada, pero sus esfuerzos siempre eran en vano. En más de una ocasión, Twilight se derrumbó en sus brazos llorando por todo lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que le habia echado en cara el unicornio era todo lo que ella misma se habia echado en cara cuando los primeros ponis pidieron un castigo para ella.

Habia empezado a auto perdonarse por la Reina al comparar las cosas buenas que habia hecho en ese viaje y Grey Light y su cambio de actitud y amistad eran una de ellas, pero ahora se habia convertido en algo completamente distinto a lo que antes le recordaba. Ahora, en vez de ayudarle, era un constante recuerdo de lo que habia hecho mal.

-Estoy bien, Twilight. -Respondió al fin el draconequus, mientras soltaba un suspiro. -Solo es que… -No termino de decir la frase.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es una tontería.

-Dímelo, por favor. Me serviría para entretenerme un rato.

-Bueno, si insiste en saber. -Hizo una pausa. -Tengo un recuerdo muy vago de este lugar… Es como si ya hubiera estado aquí antes… Pero al mismo tiempo no… Es como si lo hubiera recorrido en otra vida o al menos hace suficiente como para no recordarlo por completo... No lo sé, es algo extraño. -Volteo a ver a su amiga. -Supongo que es algo tonto ¿No? Estoy seguro que ni siquiera entiendes a qué me refiero.

-Créelo o no, si lo entiendo. -Respondió de forma amable la poni color lavanda. -Y si, se cómo es tener ese extraño sentimiento.

Discord se limitó a asentir, tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas a Twilight sobre aquel lugar, pero la verdadera razón de la que estuviera tan atento a los arbustos y árboles a su alrededor (Aparte de esa familiaridad extraña que estaba sintiendo) era porque tenía el presentimiento de que algo, o alguien los estaba siguiendo y no solo eso, si no que los estaban observando. Se preguntó si solo eran cosas suyas, ya que ni su amiga ni el otro unicornio parecían notarlo.

Decidió seguir atento a lo que fuera que estuviera por ahí, y se calmó a si mismo diciéndose que tal vez solo se trataba de algún animal.

 _"_ _No le dicen el bosque maldito solo por casualidad"_ Pensó, calmándose un poco.

…

…

…

El día paso sin más novedades y cuando estaba atardeciendo se detuvieron entre unas ruinas de algunas construcciones que habia en antaño en el bosque. Según contaban las historias, mitos y leyendas de ponis, lobos y más especies, el Bosque Maldito en antaño, muchos años atrás, incluso antes de la creación de Equestria, habia en ese lugar la capital de un Reino, rico y próspero, pero gracias a la guerra, el poder y la traición el lugar habia quedado en desgracia, destruyendo el Reino, a sus habitantes y creando criaturas que nunca antes habían habitado la tierra.

Grey Light jamás habia creído nada de esas historias, pero el ver esas ruinas ahí en frente de ellos hizo que su incredulidad desapareciera. Ni siquiera cuando Sharp le dijo en donde se iban ver para capturar a la alicornio se lo habia creído, se preguntó cuánto concia el pegaso ese bosque, pero seguramente lo conocía mejor que él, jamás en toda su vida se habia adentrado tanto en este y la idea de estar ahí lo ponía bastante nervioso, pero no le quedaba de otra.

Estuvieron un rato paseando por las ruinas hasta que vieron lo que parecía ser una cabaña en pie todavía. Con su magia, Twilight comprobó que estuviera bien y después de eso entraron para dormir adentro de ella, montaron la casa de campaña y decidieron que la fogata sería mejor encenderla afuera para no quemarse.

 _"_ _Bien, fase uno, completa"_ pensó el unicornio, mientras veia como el sol se octava cada vez más. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que Discord quedara fuera de combate para poder ponerle las cuerdas a la poni con inhibidores de magia. Se preocupó hasta que recordó unas hierbas medicinales que habia comprado en Kaoru que servían para vendajes y para hacer te para dormir, en ese momento pensó que tal vez el Twilight podrían utilizarlo para dormir las noches que las pesadillas no los dejaran.

Esa idea se desechó en cuanto descubrió su verdadera identidad.

Durante las semanas que habían estado viajando (Antes de que los atraparan dentro de Magia A.C) se habia dado cuenta que la alicornio no dormía muy bien al igual que él y cuando se hicieron más cercanos, el bienestar de ella también le llego a importar.

Con eso en mente, saco la madera que aún les quedaba (Se habia dedicado a tirar buena cantidad en el bosque para que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan) encendió una pequeña fogata, en cuanto vio que el combustible empezaba a faltar, se levantó.

-Iré por más madera. -Les informo con voz grave, sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los otros dos. -Pongan algo para cocinar y agua a hervir, en lo que vengo. Nos empieza a faltar agua potable.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bosque, iba en parte para buscar lo que les habia dicho a sus clientes y además para darles los detalles de su plan al pegaso, habia estado consiente todo el día que los habia estado siguiendo durante todo su camino hacia las ruinas, así que no debía de estar muy lejos. Cuando ya llevaba u pequeño puñado de madera, escucho como alguien se acercaba hacia él.

-No me dijiste que tu otro cliente era esa cosa.

-El está fuera de todo esto. -Respondió el unicornio volteando a ver al origen de la voz. -La alicornio es la única que es parte del trato.

-He de admitir Light que pensé que me estabas engañando al respecto de esa poni. Pero ya veo que no. -Sharp se acercó a su interlocutor. -En verdad es una alicornio, aunque no sé si sea quien dices que es.

-¿Eso importa? ¿En serio?

-No, claro que no-Rio un poco de forma maliciosa. -Aunque ese otra… Lagartija o lo que sea, me preocupa ¿Cómo nos acercaremos a ella si el sigue en pie?

-De eso me encargo yo. -Aseguro el poni gris. -Escucha, bien, Sharp, si haces algo que no te haya dicho yo, me asegurare de que te atrapen ¿Entiendes?

-Si, si, si, Light, vamos ve al punto.

-Le daré un té a mi otro cliente que hará que se duerma en unos minutos, den cuanto llevo un rato dormido, apagare la fogata de forma súbita. Cuando eso pase, es cuando tú entras en acción.

-¿Y que se supone que haga yo exactamente si el que tiene las cuerdas eres tú?

-Pelearas con ella.

-¿Quieres que muera?

-Sí, pero no vas a morir hoy, te lo prometo. -Sharp lo miro de forma desconfiada. -Por Equestria, Sharp, el que debería de desconfiar de ti, soy yo ¿Cuándo he hecho algo para hacerte daño?

-¿En serio tengo que contestar eso?

…

…

…

Twilight miraba la madera como se consumía poco a poco a causa del fuego, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y dejo que Discord sacara la comida y que hiciera lo que les habia pedido el unicornio que fueran haciendo. Se acostó en la hierba y se limitó a observar, con atención.

-¿Twilight?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué dices que era antes aquí?

-Pues, una ciudad o una aldea supongo. -Soltó un suspiro y se incorporó para ver mejor a su amigo. -Nunca leí mucho del mundo exterior a Equestria, la verdad. Pero habia una pequeña leyenda sobre el origen de la civilización de los ponis.

-¿Te refieres a la fundación de Equestria?

-No, a algo mucho atrás. Muy muy atrás.

-¿Te refieres a la época de los alicornios?

-No lo sé, Discord. Solo recuerdo que fue incluso antes de que las tres tribus estuvieran enemistadas. -Trato de hacer memoria. -No puedo decirte nada más, no lo recuerdo. Lo leí hace mucho tiempo, muchísimo.

-Si me lo imagino. -El draconequus suspiro, reviso la comida y vio que estaba lista.

-¿Cómo va?

-Creo que se puede comer ya. -Volteo a ver a Twilight y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Deberías de dormir un poco, querida amiga. Te ves…-"Terrible" pensó en su mente, pero no quería hacer sentir más mal a su amiga por su aspecto. Sabía que este solo era un reflejo de cómo se sentía la pobre en su interior. -Cansada. -Completo después de una pequeña pausa. -¿Haz dormido bien estos últimos días?

-No, la verdad. Siempre son pesadillas… -Cerro los ojos, recordando algunas de ellas. -Antes habia al menos unas cuantas noches en las que no soñaba nada, pero desde que salimos de Kaoru…

-¿No te ha visitado Luna?

-No tiene permitido entrar en los sueños de los exiliados. -Soltó un suspiro. -Me lo explico antes de que viniéramos para acá. Pero da igual si entra en ellos o no, cuando estaba en Equestria, su presencia no servía mucho para ayudar todas las pesadillas.

Discord miro pensativo a la alicornio, se le hacía de lo más extraño y preocupante que Luna no pudiera con las pesadillas de Twilight, más porque la princesa tenía ya experiencias previas con criaturas hechas de magia negra. " _Supongo que es distinto pelear con tus propios miedos a pelar con los de otro poni_ " pensó, mientras a su mente venia la imagen de Nightmare Moon.

-Come un poco, a lo mejor eso te relaja un poco. -Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras llenaba un cuenco con un poco de sopa.

La poni color lavanda estaba por añadir algo cuando llego Grey Light con la leña. Bajo la mirada al igual que las orejas y empezó a comer rápidamente, para poderse retirar lo más rápido posible a la tienda de campaña. El unicornio dejo la madera a un lado y se sirvió parte de la comida y a los pocos minutos, Twilight anuncio que se iría a dormir, se limitó a asentir de forma leve y escucho como Discord le decía algo más.

Sentía como el corazón le latía rápidamente, estaba nervioso de que la cosa no saliera del todo bien. Espero unos cuantos minutos desde que Twilight se habia ido y después saco una pequeña tetera de la mochila con sus cosas.

-¿Quieres un poco de té, Discord? -Pregunto de forma amable, conforme ponía el agua y la mezcla de hierbas dentro de la misma.

-¿Té? -Pregunto sin comprender el aludido. -¿Desde cuando eres tan amable con nosotros, Light? Nunca me habías ofrecido nada, de nada.

-Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No crees? -Sonrió un poco, para ocultar parte del nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

El draconequus levanto una ceja, sin comprender del todo las intenciones que tenía su interlocutor, pensó un poco y al final decidió confiar en él, tal vez ese era el primer paso para que Grey perdonara a su amiga y eso le hacía pensar que valía mucho la pena.

-Está bien, te acepto el ofrecimiento.

Aliviado, el unicornio asintió y esperaron a que estuviera listo, se quedó pensando en lo que iba a hacer a continuación y después vio a Discord, y una pequeña parte de él, pensó en que ese era el momento perfecto para decirle que era lo que estaba pasando y pedirle ayuda para acabar con Sharp que estaba por ahí cerca… Estuvo a punto de decírselo todo, de pedirle perdón por casi traicionarlos… De correr a la tienda de campaña y advertirle a Twilight lo que iba a pasar y decirle que aún le importaba lo suficiente como para no perjudicarla…

Estuvo a punto… Pero no lo hizo. Se tocó el guardapelo y lo abrió, vio el rostro de su esposa y su hija y sintió un nudo en la garganta _"Hoy la vengare, lo prometo"_ Pensó con cierta amargura. Cuando estuvo listo, se aseguró de darle una buena dosis al draconequus, y se sirvió el a su vez.

-Oye, Light ¿Tu que sabes de estas ruinas? -Pregunto Discord tras darle un largo trago a su tasa.

-Cuentan muchas leyendas sobre este lugar. -Respondió el aludido, soplando un poco encima de la tasa y después la dejo en el suelo.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando sobre las leyendas que se contaban sobre ese lugar, Light se aseguró que cuando Discord se acabó su primera tasa servirle más y este al estar tan entretenido oyendo del bosque no se fijó que el unicornio tiraba él te cada pocos cierto tiempo para no tomar nada. Cuando ya iba por la cuarta ronda del brebaje, el draconequus empezó a sentirse mareado, y esto lo noto también su interlocutor.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Yo… Me siento… -Todo le estaba empezando a dar vueltas, los parpados le pesaban y la voz de Grey era como un eco lejano. -Creo… Creo que me iré a dormir…

Se trató de levantar y caminar, pero no pudo, cayó al suelo y vio como Light se acercaba hasta él.

-No te preocupes, Discord. Esto no es nada personal. Dentro de unos cuantos minutos, el efecto habrá pasado.

Trato de preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero la boca la sentía pastosa, la lengua seca y no pudo hacer nada. Escucho como el unicornio llamaba a alguien y reconoció a Sharp, aturdido trato de avisarle a al poni sobre la presencia de este y se horrorizo al ver como se ponían a platicar, como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos.

-…Más te vale que eso funcione, no quiero que esa cosa interfiera con la alicornio. -Alcanzo a escuchar, apenas con claridad.

-No te preocupes, no dará ningún problema. -Aseguro el otro, mientras caminaban hacia la tienda de campaña.

"Tengo que… Avisarle a Twilight… Tengo que…" Pensó angustiado el draconequus, mientras trataba de arrastrarse y usar su magia, pero poco a poco todo se fue apegando, conforme las plantas hacían efecto y se quedaba profundamente dormido.


	26. Actos y consecuencias

**Capítulo 26 Actos y consecuencias**

Escucho un ruido afuera de la tienda de campaña que la saco de su sueño poco profundo, se preguntó si habia algún problema, estaba por salir para comprobar que todo estaba bien, cuando entro Grey Light. Lo miro, sin comprender porque estaba el solo sin estar el draconequus detrás de él.

-¿Dónde está Discord? -Le pregunto, sin esperar una respuesta.

-Se quería quedar un rato afuera. -Se limitó a decir con voz queda el unicornio, mientras sacaba las cuerdas disimuladamente y a su vez, acomodaba su saco de dormir.

-Eso no es muy común en él. -Frunció el entrecejo. -Mejor saldré a ver si está bien, a veces la comida le cae un poco mal.

-¡NO! -Exclamo desesperado Light, haciendo que lo volteara a ver con una ceja levantada la poni color lavanda. -Él… Él me dijo que quería estar un rato a solas.

Se quedaron callados un buen rato, mientras Twilight pensaba un poco las palabras que le acaba de decir el unicornio, que se limitó a sonreír de forma nerviosa. Finalmente, decidió confiar en la palabra de él, llevaba más de dos semanas sin siquiera dirigirle un simple "Hola" y esa noche, hasta le sonrió.

No era la conducta normal de Discord, pero desde que habían llegado a ese bosque se habia estado comportando de forma extraña.

-¿No te dijo porque?

-No, pero se veia algo… Distante. -Continúo Light, recordando el cuerpo inconsciente del dios del caos. -Me dijo que durmieras, que te veías cansada.

Sharp desde afuera de la tienda de campaña, puso los ojos en blanco, esa cháchara sin sentido solo los estaba haciendo perder el tiempo. Se tuvo que recordad a si mismo que se trataba de un alicornio y que si quería que eso saliera bien, tenía que esperar las ordenes de su cómplice con paciencia, en lo que daba su señal.

-Suena a algo que él diría. -Twilight suspiro, seguramente se veia peor de lo que ella imaginaba.

No dijo nada más y se limitó a volver a costarse y a darle la espalda a Grey, que la miro atentamente, sintiendo otra vez esas ganas de delatarse a sí mismo y de protegerla del pegaso que estaba afuera, de enseñarle las cuerdas y pedirle que lo perdonara una vez que Sharp no fuera más un problema… Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose esas estupideces de la mente. No se podía distraer en ese momento.

Espero a ver que la respiración de ella se fuera haciendo cada vez más lenta y una vez que estuvo seguro de si la despertaban de repente estaría lo suficiente aturdida, apago la lámpara de aceite que tenían colgada en el techo de la tienda.

Esa era la señal que estaba esperando Sharp, que se apreso a entrar con sigilo en el lugar, mientras que Light amarraba una parte de la cuerda en el casco trasero de la alicornio, anulando parte de su magia.

Twilight al sentir la presión de la soga se despertó sin fijarse mucho en lo que la rodeaba, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más en la tienda. Se apresuró a levantarse.

-¿Quién está aquí? ¿Discord? -Pregunto, temerosa, aun no se atrevía a prender su cuerno, no quería despertar al unicornio si ya estaba dormido.

-Algo mucho peor, princesa. -Respondió el pegaso, mientras saltaba sobre ella, con el garrote preparado.

Twilight encendió su cuerno y noto como le costaba trabajo, sin comprender bien que estaba pasando, logro esquivar apenas el golpe que le dirigió el otro poni. Lo reconoció casi enseguida y después volteo a ver a Light, que se hizo el inconsciente, mientras Sharp se encargaba de hacer el teatro de la pelea.

-¿¡Que le hiciste?! -Pregunto enojada, refiriéndose al unicornio, estaba furiosa.

-Lo mismo que le hare a usted, princesa.

Empezaron a pelear, y la alicornio se alegró de que Rainbow la enseñara a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que su magia no estaba respondiendo como debía, además, el hecho que le dijera "Princesa" la hacía sentir insegura, sin saber bien como habia conseguido esa información el pegaso.

Además que otras preguntas se agolparon en su mente ¿Cómo habia dado con ellos? ¿Cómo sobrevivió? ¿Cómo habia logrado entrar ahí sin que Discord lo viera?

Trato de que se quedaran del lado opuesto a donde se encontraba Grey Light, pero conforme recibía golpes, esquivaba algunos y le pegaba a su vez al pegaso, dejo de prestarle atención a su guía que poco a poco se fue moviendo de forma casi imperceptible atrás de ella, con la cuerda sostenida por su magia.

Sharp se detuvo un momento, sin comprender que estaba haciendo el otro, tomo aire y observo, Twilight se quedó en posición defensiva y tenía la pequeña esperanza de que con esa pequeña batalla haber espantado al otro poni para que se fuera y no volviera.

-¿Ya te cansaste? -Le pregunto de forma desafiante.

Sharp se empezó a reír, de forma casi imperceptible, hasta que poco a poco soltó una risotada fuerte y sonora que hizo que a Twilight le recorriera un escalofrió.

-Me temo que esto solo acaba de empezar.

La alicornio ya estaba por añadir algo cuando sintió como algo le apretaba la cintura al mismo tiempo que las alas y juntaba sus dos patas delanteras, impidiéndole el movimiento. Trato de ayudarse con su magia, pero esta no respondió, la sentía a punto de salir, pero sin que saliera.

 _"_ _Bloqueo de magia"_ pensó con enojo, al mismo tiempo que caía al suelo y volteaba a ver al pegaso (Que sonreía de forma maliciosa) con temor y al mismo tiempo con cierto aire de desafío. _"Si despierto Grey Light, puede que podamos derrotarlo"_ La sonrisa de Sharp se ensancho al darse cuenta como Twilight veia las cuerdas con confusión y después como buscaba con la mirada al unicornio.

-Creo que esta neutralizada por el momento. -Le aviso a su cómplice.

-Bien. -Contesto Light, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta el pegaso.

-¡Aléjate, es peligroso! -Pidió preocupada la alicornio con un chillido, haciendo los otros dos la volteara a ver.

Grey fue el primero en apartar la vista, sin poder soportar del todo verla tan indefensa.

-Sácala de aquí, me voy a llevar la tienda conmigo.

-Tú mandas.

Twilight no comprendía que era lo que estaba pasando ¿Por qué el unicornio parecía estar del lado de Sharp? Lo miro fijamente, con confusión, sin saber cuál era el plan que tenía este último. Mientras la arrastraban al exterior y se lastimaba un ala con parte de las ruinas en las que se encontraban, vio a Discord, inconsciente el suelo y sintió como la preocupación le crecía más en el pecho.

-¿¡Que le hiciste a mi amigo!? -Grito histérica, al temerse lo peor cuando Sharp la dejo recargada contra lo que alguna vez habia sido una pared.

-No me mires a mí. -Respondió el aludido. -Eso lo hizo Light, no yo.

-¿Li…Light? -Pregunto, confundida. -¿Cómo que Light le hizo eso?

-Vaya, pensé que eres más lista. -Mascullo en tono aburrido el pegaso. -¿En serio aun no te das cuenta?

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-Por Celestia. -Se rio por lo bajo. -Dime ¿No se te hizo extraño que hace unos momento, hable con Light y no lo ataque? ¿Ni tampoco notaste como fue que aparecieron esas cuerdas de la nada?

-No me estarás diciendo que…

-Trabajamos juntos, princesa. -Sonrió más. -¿Cómo habría sabido que eres Twilight Sparkle si no hubiera sido por él?

En ese momento, algo en el interior de la poni se rompió, no supo bien que era pero casi enseguida, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes, a pesar de que trato de mantenerlas a raya. No, no podía ser, él era su amigo, era amigo de Discord, era su guía y prometió protegerlos… Pero por otro lado… ¿Quién más pudo haber hecho lo que decía Sharp que habia hecho el unicornio?

Bajo la cabeza para evitar que el pegaso la viera llorar, apretó los dientes en un intento de no dejar escapar ningún tipo de sollozo, hasta que tuvo suficiente fuerza para hablar.

-¡Mientes! ¡El no sería capaz de hacer algo así!

-Pregúntaselo tu misma entonces. Ahí viene. -La invito con tono burlón, conforme el unicornio caminaba hasta ellos.

-¡Grey, dile que no es verdad! -Pidió aun con la leve esperanza que fuera una mentira. -¡De seguro tienes un plan! ¿Verdad? -Sonrió un poco. -¡Discord está haciéndose el dormido! ¿Verdad?

Light se limitó a verla, de forma fría, con lastima, sin ningún tipo de atisbo de amistad o de querer ayudarla. Lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza se esfumo al ver esa mirada en los ojos del pegaso y su sonrisa se esfumo.

-¿Verdad? -Pregunto, aun ingenuamente.

Y las lágrimas volvieron a salir, solo que de forma silenciosa aceptando lo inevitable. A su vez, Grey sintió como algo en su corazón se partía al verla ahí, quita, indefensa, llorando y viéndolo suplicante, su mirada lo atravesó y sintió como un aguijón se le encajaba en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que esa mirada quedaba gravada en su mente para siempre. Volvió a sentir el impulso se querer ayudarla, pero se contuvo, se recordó a si mismo que se trataba de la Reina Oscura, aunque su corazón le gritaba a todo pulmón que eso no importaba, que también era su amiga y que cometía un terrible error.

-Oh princesa, por favor no llore. -Le pidió Sharp, mientras se inclinaba y le limpiaba las lágrimas con un casco. -¿Le va a dar esa satisfacción?

Twilight negó con la cabeza, pero fue para que ya no la tocara más el pegaso.

-No me toques. -Siseo de forma amenazante.

-Vamos princesa, yo lo decía para que no se sintiera mal, es decir ¿Cree que a él le importa? -Apunto hacia Grey. -Mírelo, vamos, mírelo y vera que no le importa. Ni usted ni nadie, más que él mismo.

La poni lo volteo a ver e intercambiaron una mirada muy breve, pero lo suficientemente larga como para dejarlo petrificado, hasta que pudo apartar la vista y darle la espalda.

-Siempre ha sido así princesa, siempre será así. Y no eres ni la primera ni la última que él entrega solo por dinero.

-Basta Sharp. -Pidió el aludido, sin poder soportarlo más. -Quiero irme ya de aquí, junto con Discord.

-Ah claro, la lagartija. -Camino hasta el unicornio que ya se habia alejado un poco. -¿Seguro que no quieres meterlo en el trato?

-Te dije que solo la alicornio, Sharp. Cumplí con mi palabra, espero que cumplas la tuya.

-Si tranquilo, Light. Nuestro acuerdo se mantendrá… Siempre y cuando no me quieras volver a joder.

-Mientras me mantenga bien alejado de ti, estoy seguro que no habrá ningún problema. -Respondió el aludido, mientras con su magia tomaba a Discord para llevárselo. -¿Cuándo me vas a pagar?

-De eso no te preocupes. Yo te encontrare, te lo prometo.

-Entonces, adiós.

-Espera Light.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a estar aquí toda la noche y parte de la mañana, si cambias de parecer con esa… -Miro al draconequus. -Cosa, no dudes en venir.

-Lo tomare en cuenta.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y ya estaba listo para irse, justo cuando escucho la voz de Twilight.

-¿Solo somos una moneda de cambio para ti, Light? -Se detuvo en seco, la miro. -Creí que habías dejado todo esto atrás…. Que habías cambiado… Ahora veo que este es tu verdadero ser.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, pensando en algo para responderle, pero al final, decidió que no quería malgastar su tiempo en eso y siguió caminando sin voltear atrás de nuevo.

"Tal vez, si tenga un poco de razón" Pensó con tristeza.

…

…

…

Se alejó, pero no mucho, no confiaba lo suficiente en Sharp como para que lo fuera a dejar tranquilo tan fácilmente. No monto la tienda de campaña, se limitó a extender una cobija a forma de techo y sostenerla con tres troncos que encontró, extendió su bolsa de dormir y dejo al inconsciente de Discord en la que era de él.

Después, encendió una pequeña fogata, apenas lo suficientemente alta como para calentarlo un poco.

Se sentó y se recargo en el árbol que le servía para apoyar la cobija y se limitó a ver el fuego, con la mente perdida en algún lado. No se habia detenido bien a pensar siquiera en que era lo que habia hecho, se limitó a caminar, en mantenerse ocupado pensando o recogiendo otras cosas que veia, mientras trataba de que la mirada suplicante de Twilight y lo último que le dijo a raya.

Pero ahora que estaba solo y limitándose a ver el fuego, sintió como el cansancio, enojo, culpabilidad, tristeza, confusión y demás se juntaron en todo su ser, impidiéndole siquiera respirar bien, dejo salir un suspiro, que sonó mas bien como un quejido y una vez que lo soltó, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, seguidas de sollozos que no podía controlar.

 _"_ _¿Por qué estoy llorando?"_ Pensó, sin poder controlar lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo. _"¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¡Se merecía lo que le hice! ¡Todo lo que vaya a vivir se lo merece! Vengue a mi familia… Hice lo correcto"_ Espero que con eso las lágrimas se detuvieran, pero estas se incrementaron al recordar la cara de Twilight cuando descubrió que los habia traicionado.

 _"_ _Si hiciste algo bueno ¿Entonces porque no dejas de llorar?"_ Le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Se recostó en su bolsa de dormir, mientras seguía llorando, sin poder controlarse, hasta que poco a poco el cansancio se apodero de su cuerpo al igual que el llanto hasta que poco a poco se quedó dormido.


	27. La verdad, siempre sale a luz

**Capítulo 27 La verdad, siempre sale a luz.**

Luna despertó con la respiración agitada, sacudió la cabeza y trato de impedir que el sollozo que le estaba creciendo en el peso saliera por su boca, mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos, recordó el dolor que sintió el pecho, junto con la traición, el enojo, la tristeza y la culpabilidad.

Era un secreto entre ella y Celestia, pero entre princesas estaban conectadas. En antaño habia sido algo útil sobre todo cuando Sunshine y Night Traveler eran los regidores de su propia creación, ya que servía para poder saber el estado de cada uno de sus súbditos, lo cual muchas veces hizo que los problemas se evitaran, solo era una habilidad que todos los alicornios podían desarrollar pero solo se le enseñaba a la familia real.

Con el paso del tiempo solo estando la Princesa de la Noche y su hermana esa habilidad se les hacía de lo más inútil, hasta la trasformación de Cadence en alicornio y posteriormente la de Twilight. Algo que le preocupaba a Luna sobre Freeice era que la sentía con mucho más fuerza que a las otras dos.

Luna se habia asegurado de que aunque la poni color purpura estuviera lejos, al menos tuviera una forma de monitorearla, aunque fuera solo en emociones y algunos pensamientos de forma muy ocasional. Fue un secreto que se aseguró de guardarse para ella misma para evitar que la acusaran de ayudar a Twilight, cosa que no habia necesitado hacer, pero no se iba a arriesgar a perder a una de sus princesas (Aunque esta hubiera sido la Reina Oscura) y menos en lugares tan lejanos a su reino.

Pero ese golpe de emociones y de pensamientos habia logrado alertarla lo suficiente. Repaso todo lo que le transmito de forma inconsciente la poni y se tapó la boca un casco al revivir parte de sus recuerdos.

 _"_ _¿Por qué lo hiciste, Grey Light?"_

Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido. No podía permitirse viajar tan lejos, no llegaría a tiempo. Discord podía ser una opción, pero muy pocas veces habia podido advertirle de algo en sus sueños, estos al igual que sus soñador eran irregulares, llenos de caos y destrucción, sin mencionar que era un trabajo increíble tratar de despertarlo.

Solo se le ocurrió una forma, pero eso haría que la poca magia y energía que habia recuperado se perdiera.

Pero era necesario.

Se levantó de la cama y cerró los ojos, esperando con todo su corazón que fuera a funcionar.

…

…

…

En sus sueños, Grey Light se encontraba caminando en un inmenso espacio vacío, oscuro y sus pasos hacían eco a cada paso que daba. No sabía que estaba soñando y se limitó a caminar hasta que pasara algo. Y entonces vio una luz a lo lejos, parado en medio, habia un poni con la cabeza agachada.

Corrió hacia él, esperando que le dijera en donde estaba o por lo menos que se acompañaran mutuamente hasta que encontraran la salida o alguna respuesta a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Oye! - Lo llamo, una vez que estuvo lo bastante cerca como para que lo escuchara el otro. -¿Sabes que pasa aquí?

No recibió respuesta, extrañado, bajo la velocidad y camino hasta la luz.

-Mira, si no quieres hablar no importa, pero podemos ir junto ¿No crees?

Nuevamente, silencio, solo que en esta ocasión el poni estaba mirando hacia abajo, le dio la espalda y no le podía ver el rostro. Frunció el entrecejo, enojado, mientras trataba de verlo frente a frente, pero sin éxito.

-Oye, sé que tal vez no quieras hablar con un desconocido, pero nos podemos ayudar.

-No eres un desconocido para mí. -Respondió al fin el poni, con una voz que reconoció demasiado bien el unicornio. -Y tu ayuda ya la conozco bastante bien.

Dicho esto, el cuerpo del poni se puso de un color lavanda, con una cutie mark de estrella con varias más pequeñas alrededor, lo volteo a ver y reconoció a Twilight. Se quedó horrorizado al verle el rostro, estaba golpeado, con varios hematomas, rasguños y en algunos lugares aun le escurría sangre, sin mencionar que el pelaje estaba de un tono mucho más apagado al igual que la cutie mark.

Pero lo que más le impresiono fue el cuerno, roto justo a la mitad y le faltaba un ala. Quiso cerras los ojos para apartarse así de esa horrible visión, pero no pudo y se tuvo que enfrentar no solo al estado deplorable de la alicornio, si no también a la mirada acusadora que le estaba dedicando.

-¿De qué me serviría tu ayuda, si este es el resultado? -Pregunto con voz lúgubre, hueca y al mismo tiempo llena de tristeza.

Light sintió como las piernas le temblaban y retrocedió al mismo tiempo que Twilight se acercaba, haciendo que la luz se moviera junto con ella. A cada paso que daba, su estado iba empeorando, como si le estuvieran absorbiendo la magia enfrente de sus ojos.

-¡Aléjate! -Grito, tratando de huir, pero las piernas no le respondían.

-¿No estas feliz con el resultado?

Cerro los ojos y sintió como su peso corporal de repente era más grande de lo que podía soportar y cayó al suelo, rodeo un poco y cuando volvió a abrirlo, tenía cara contra cara a la alicornio, solo que esta estaba en una forma esquelética, casi muerta.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No podía mas, se levantó como pudo y empezó a correr, no sabía a donde, la oscuridad era casi total, apenas y veia más allá de su nariz, su respiración se agitaba, conforme se alejaba más y más de la poni, pero su voz lo perseguía, como si estuviera detrás de él.

-¿Por qué Grey Light?

Acelero el paso.

-¿No éramos amigos?

Se encontró contra una pared, se pegó de lleno contra ella y volvió a caer.

-Confié en ti.

Se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y escondió la cara entre los cascos, conforme las lágrimas empezaban a recorrerle el rostro y la voz de Twilight cada vez era más fuerte y se entremezclaba con miles de susurros que decían al mismo tiempo "Culpable" desesperado se trató de tapar los oídos con los cascos, pero eso no ayudo.

-¡Para por favor! -Suplico, sin abrir los ojos y con la voz rota sin parar de llorar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Grey Light?

-¡Para!

-¿Por qué?

-¡DIJE QUE PARES! -Grito histérico, levantándose levemente con las patas delanteras. Ya no lo soportaba más.

Entonces hubo silencio. Un silencio total. Respiro entrecortadamente, sin dejar de llorar.

-Te lo merecías, por eso. -Contesto, sin más, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas que aún le salían de los ojos. -Por eso lo hice. Y no me arrepiento.

 _"_ _Si en realidad pensaras eso, tus sueños no te dirían lo contrario_ " Le susurro una voz dentro de su cabeza. Se parecía mucho a esa pequeña parte de su mente que siempre se habia mantenido del lado de Twilight.

Abrió los ojos y miro a todos lados.

-¿Quién está ahí?

 _"_ _Estoy aquí y al mismo tiempo no lo estoy" Contesto la voz. "¿Por qué tenías tanto miedo, Grey Light?"_

-No… No lo sé. -Suspiro. -Es que… No podía soportar verla así. No podía.

" _Y sin embargo sabes que gracias a lo que hiciste ella va a terminar así."_

No respondió.

" _Los sueños no mienten"_

-¿Y que más da? Mato a miles, separo Equestria del mundo entero… Parece que todos lo olvidaron y solo yo lo recuerdo.

"¿Asi que eso crees?"

-No recibió ningún castigo por parte de nadie, cree que encontrando a Celestia todo estará bien… Pero no es así. Tiene que pagar.

 _"_ _La Reina y Twilight no eran una"_

-Ya me lo explico Discord, pero por más que trato de comprenderlo no puedo ¿Cómo puedes ver lo que pasa a tu alrededor y no hacer nada? ¿Cómo puedes ver como matan a tantos enfrente de ti y no hacer nada sin estar de acuerdo?

 _"_ _Tal vez es momento para que comprendas mejor, Grey Light, lo que significó la Reina Oscura para Twilight Sparkle"_

-¿A qué te refiere…?

No logro terminar la frase, de repente y de la nada unas cadenas le envolvieron sus cuatro piernas, trato de correr para zafarse, pero estas estaban fijas al suelo con una fuerza sobrenatural. Sintió como si una soga se enredara en su vientre y su espalda, apretándolo con fuerza y al mismo tiempo obligándolo a levantarse.

Grito del dolor al sentir como la piel que estaba encerrada en los grilletes se despejaba con fuerza sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sus dos cascos delanteros salieron libres, mientras que la soga lo jalaba hacia sí, obligándolo a pararse en sus dos traseras. Esa fuerza con la que lo jalaba era casi descomunal y le quemaba su contacto.

Con las patas lastimadas trato de agarrarse de algo para tratar de huir, pero fue inútil, grito aún más fuerte, mientras veia con horror como una extraña materia se le extendía por todo el cuerpo, sintió como esta se movía, se retorcía encima de su piel y finalmente como lo cubría todo, moviendo a su voluntad el cuerpo del unicornio.

-¡Esta oscuridad es la de ella! -Grito de forma ahogada, aterrado. -¡Es la oscuridad de la Reina!

No recibió respuesta, sintió como la oscuridad lo obligaba a ponerse en pie en tan solo dos patas y las otras dos se las puso extendidas sobre la cabeza, trato de quitarse, pero no podía, por más que intentaba. Se estaba por dar por vencido cuando de repente una luz enfrente de él lo alumbro. Eran dos grandes ventanas con forma de ovalo, que ocasionalmente se cerraban y se abrían rápidamente.

En la imagen que se veían en esos óvalos, pudo ver un salón amplio y grande, lleno de vitrales en las ventanas altas y veia todo desde un lugar alto.

-No puedes ser… -murmuro, tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras sin éxito, -¡Esto no es gracioso! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡No quiero ver lo que este monstruo le hizo a ponis inocentes!

No hubo respuesta a su réplica y entonces la Reina hablo.

— Te interesaría lo mucho que puede llegar a decir un poni cuando lo llevas casi al borde de la locura o al límite de su cuerpo. — Contesto la alicornio. — Traigan al prisionero

No se habia fijado hasta ese momento, pero vio al dragón a los pies del trono, por lo que se imaginó que se trataba de un recuerdo que habia tenido lugar muchos años atrás. No sabía muy bien de que hablaban, ya que los pocos detalles que pidió sobre la Era Oscuro a Twilight y a Discord habían sido muy básicos y no se adentró mucho en el tema.

Cuatro Guardines entraron a en la sala y entraron por la puerta jalando con una cadena a un pegaso muy maltrecho. El pegaso caminaba de forma lastimera, se veía en malas condiciones y desnutrido.

El unicornio quiso apartar la vista, pero sus ataduras ya ni siquiera le permitían eso. El poni prisionero miraba al suelo sin levantar, lo hicieron caminar hasta los pies del trono y después lo obligaron a postrase a los pies de la Reina. Una vez en el suelo esta decido hablar.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Pregunto sin recibir respuesta, ante esto el Guardián alicornio lo pateo en el costado. — ¿Cómo te llamas? — Repitió.

— Me llamo Flix. — Respondió en voz queda el pegaso y levanto la cabeza para ver a la Reina. — Me llamo Flix.

— Bien Flix, no es necesario que nos digas de dónde vienes o para quien trabajabas, nosotros sabemos que eres parte activa de la Resistencia. O al menos lo eras ¿Verdad? — El pegaso se quedó callado. — Si no contestas me v ere obligada a regresarte a los calabozos.

Flix bajo las orejas y cerró los ojos, sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la columna.

— Si, si lo era. — Respondió en tono derrotado.

 _"_ _Es solo un muchacho… Y está casi muerto ¿Cómo pudieron admitir a ponis así de jóvenes entre sus filas?"_ Pensó con asco Light, temiendo un final malo para el pegaso.

—¿Por qué la Resistencia estaba tan interesada en ir al Castillo de las dos Hermanas?

— Querían un libro para una niña. — Respondió Flix.

— Ya veo. — Murmuro la Reina. — ¿Para qué tipo de niña necesitaban el libro? ¿Un unicornio?

— No.

— ¿Un pegaso entonces?

— No

— ¿Entonces para quién?

— No se lo diré. — Dijo Flix, encontrando una pequeña parte de valentía en su ser. — Seria romper con todos los códigos que tenemos en la Resistencia.

— ¿Quieres volver al calabozo?

— Haga lo que quiera conmigo. — Exclamo el pegaso poniendo de pie y mirándola con el ceño fruncido. — No me importa ¿Me escucho? ¡NO me importa! ¡Y no le diré ni una palabra, as sobre la Resistencia o nuestra misión! Es algo que no le incólume para nada. ¡Y si cree que sus Guardines me aterran le aseguro que después de lo que pase haya abajo ya no me dan miedo! ¡Primero muerto a dejar que se enteren para quien era ese hechizo!

— Muy bien. — Respondió la Reina aburrida, al parecer no había podido acabar con la voluntad del pegaso como había creído. — Concedido.

-¡NO! ¡NO! -Grito Grey Light tratando de zafar alguna de sus patas con fuerza, haciéndose incluso daño, pero no le importaba, sabía bien cuál era el final para ese pobre pegaso joven. -¡HAZ QUE PARE, HAZ QUE PARE! ¡NO QUIERO VER ESTO!

Miro al guardián, que a su vez intercambio una mirada con ella y pateo al pegaso para que cayera al suelo, este cayo viendo hacia arriba y el Guardián le encajo el cuerno en el pecho, justo atravesándole el corazón.

Las lágrimas mezcladas con rabia, enojo, tristeza, pena e impotencia se mesclaron en los ojos del unicornio, dejo de luchar en ese momento y los cerro con fuerza, para no ver más sobre lo que estaba pasando. Pero nada pudo hacer contra la risa que se estaba formando en la mente de la Reina y que al mismo tiempo invadía la suya. Abrió los ojos y se horrorizo aún más al ver como por el suelo blanco de mármol de la sala del trono la sangre del cuerpo del pegaso iba manchándolo todo.

— ¿Te apetece cenar pegaso, Spike? — Pregunto la Reina mientras se calmaba de su ataque de risa.

— Sabe que yo no como ponis, Alteza. Menos si son basura rebelde.

— Que lástima. — Murmuro. — Llévense el cuerpo de aquí, está manchándolo todo. Vean su al menos podemos hacer un Guardián a partir de él, si no llévenlo a la cosa común.

Los Guardianes asintieron y el alicornio hizo levitar el cuerpo sin vida de Flix, sacándolo de la sala del trono.

De nuevo todo se quedó a oscuras y la presión sobre su cuerpo desapareció, hasta que fue nula. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse, no después de haber visto eso.

-¿Cuál era el fin de ver eso? -Pregunto, deseando tener esta vez una respuesta.

 _"_ _Es duro ver este tipo de cosas ¿No?"_

-Es horrible… Solo era un chico…

 _"_ _Esto solo fue una pequeña prueba de lo que paso en realidad"_

-No me puedo imaginar cómo fue en verdad.

 _"_ _¿Podrías volver a verlo?"_

-No lo soportaría, pero tampoco tendría opción… Esa oscuridad… Me ataba.

 _"_ _Imagínate, más de 20 años viendo lo que hace alguien a tras vez de tus ojos y no poder hacer nada para impedirlo"_

-Nadie podría hacerlo. Seria completamente imposible sin volver loco. Al menos yo no podría.

 _"_ _Lo que acabas de ver y sentir, era solo uno de los tantos días que paso Twilight Sparkle dentro de la Reina"_

Una luz tenue como la anterior se encendió iluminándolo a él y alguien detrás. Se escuchaban unos sollozos, volteo a ver y vio a Twilight, en la misma posición en la que el habia estado unos minutos atrás. Se acercó hasta ella, corriendo al verla en esa situación.

-¡Twi! -Grito, preocupado, pero parecía que esta no lo oía. Trato de quitarle la oscuridad, pero no podía, le acaricio una mejilla. -Prometo que te sacare de ahí.

No hubo respuesta, pero de repente la alicornio soltó un chillido y después un aullido.

-¡NO, ASI NO! -Exclamo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. -¡Esto no se suponía que tenía que ser así! ¡Esto…! -No pudo continuar, la voz se le rompió y bajo la mirada. -¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto!

Grey miro de nuevo por los ojos de la Reina y vio un pueblo en llamas, se tardó un rato en reconocerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que era Trottingham, sintió un escalofrió.

-¡Mataste de miles, destruiste familias! -Intento luchar, pero no logro salir. -Ese pobre poni… Mataste todo lo que le importaba, te suplico y no… Y no… -No pudo continuar.

 _"_ _¿Estará hablando de mí?"_ se preguntó.

-El fin justifica los medios, Creadora. -Contesto la voz de la Reina.

-Eres un monstruo.

-¿Quién es el monstruo? ¿Yo que soy tu reflejo de tus sueños más oscuros? ¿O tú por crearme?

Las lágrimas corrieron de nuevo por las mejillas de Twilight, sin poder controlarlas. En ese momento, algo hizo clic en el cerebro de Light, trato de hablarle de nuevo a la alicornio.

-No la escuches, Twi. -Le pidió.

-Tienes razón… -Murmuro la aludida, pero contestándole a la Reina no a él. -Todo esto es mi culpa

-Ella es el monstruo… Ella mato a todos esos ponis. -La trato de calmar. -No pudiste hacer nada… No contra ella. No de esta forma. -Le acaricio la mejilla para tratar de calmarla, una lágrima de tristeza se resbalo por su mejilla. -Esto es incluso peor de lo que cualquier castigo pudo haber sido… Y aun así, decidiste ser castigada por sentirte culpable, no lo eres Twilight. No te mereces esto. Toda tu culpa, la pagaste aquí. -Hizo una pausa. -Lo siento tanto.

Ella lo miro y le sonrió un poco, hasta que la imagen de la alicornio se disolvió poco a poco al igual que la oscuridad de la Reina y se volvió a quedar solo, pero esta vez con un sabor agridulce en la boca. Ahora comprendía que era lo que lo atormentaba.

-Cometí un gran error al entregarla a Sharp. -Suspiro. -Ella ya pago todo lo que debía aquí y sufrió demasiado… No se merece más de ese dolor.

 _"_ _Me alegra oír que al fin lo reconoces"_

-Eso ya no importa. -Respondió con pesar. -Lo hecho, hecho esta. No hay forma de ayudarla a ahora.

 _"_ _Tal vez si puedas_." Murmuro la voz, haciéndose también más débil. " _Pero me temo que primero tienes despertar para encontrar una solución."_


	28. Plan apresurado

Capítulo 28 Plan apresurado

Se despertó algo agitado, pero con la mente más despejada y clara de lo que la habia tenido desde hacía mucho. Se levantó rápidamente y se sorprendió de que la fogata se hubiera terminado de consumir, se preocupó al pensar que tal vez ya era de día, pero se calmó al ver que no era así y que la noche aun lo cubría todo con su manto de oscuridad.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, aun podía hacer, algún podía arreglar su error.

Levanto a toda prisa su saco de dormir y la cobija que habia puesto de techo, las cenizas y restos la hoguera los disperso un poco asegurándose de que estuviera apagada, mientras pensaba en como podía disuadir a Sharp para liberar a Twilight, tal vez el draconequus podría ser de ayuda. Estaba listo para irse cuando se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

 _"_ _¿Dónde está Discord?"_ Pensó, viendo a todos lados, preocupado. Estaba seguro que lo habia dejado cerca de donde él se quedó, para evitar que se congelara o sufriera de hipotermia durante la noche. Pero no habia rastros de él por ningún sitio.

Se alejó un poco, encendió su cuerno con una luz muy leve para evitar que cualquier cosa lo viera desde lejos y empiezo a revisar el suelo, en busca de pisadas de animales o las de draconequus. Volví al lugar en donde lo habia dejado y vio el pequeño espacio entre la maleza, hojas, tierra y demás que habia dejado el cuerpo de su amigo cuando lo dejo ahí. Pero no habia nada más.

Soltó una maldicen frustrado, temiendo que Sharp lo hubiera seguido y que se aprovechara de que ambos estuvieran dormidos y con la guardia baja para llevarse al dios del caos sin ningún problema.

" _Como si salvar solo a Twilight no fuera ya lo suficientemente complicado_." Pensó con enojo.

Se disponía a ir al encuentro del pegaso, dispuesto a hacer cuanto estaba en su alcance para salvar a sus dos amigos, cuando de repente los músculos de las patas lo dejaron de obedecer y se quedaron tiesos, manteniéndolo quieto en una sola posición. Impresionado y asustado trato de quitarse lo que fuera que lo estaba agarrando con tanta fuera, pero era inútil.

Era como si sus patas se hubieran trasformado y dejado de ser de carne, huesos y piel a convertirse en piedras o estatuas. Las sentía, pero no podía moverse. Uso su magia para crear una hacha para defenderse de lo que fuera eso que le estaba aplicando ese hechizo o presión extraña.

" _Fui un idiota al confiar en Sharp, seguramente hizo algo para que esto pasara"_ Pensó con enojo y en tensión, con su arma preparada.

La presión que sentía cambio de dirección de repente, de estar hacia el suelo, de repente fue hacia arabia, volteándolo por completo de cabeza y dejándolo en la misma posición. Por la impresión, perdió la concentración y su hacha desapareció y ahogo un grito que se estaba formando en su pecho por el susto de ver todo volteado de repente.

Miro aun con temor la penumbra del bosque, aun tratando de recuperar el control de sus piernas, pero sin éxito y esperando lo peor de lo peor que le pudiese pasar.

-Te vez asustado-Dijo una voz conocida, fuerte y clara.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Oh, cierto, a veces se me olvida que uso esto demasiado bien. -Se escuchó un chasquido y de repente, frente a él estaba el draconequus, viéndolo frente a frente, sano y salvo.

-¡Discord! -Exclamo aliviado el unicornio, relajándose un poco. Empezaba a sentir como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y no era nada cómodo. -¿Qué haces ahí?

-Creo que la pregunta verdadera aquí es ¿Qué le echaste a mi te? -Su voz aunque tranquila no ocultaba el enojo inmenso que sentía el draconequus por poni en esos momentos.

-¿Qué? -Murmuro sin comprender durante unos segundos-A si, bájame y te explico. Tenemos poco tiempo, Discord, tenemos que ir con Sharp rápido…

-¿Pirqué esa urgencia de ir con Sharp? -Pregunto, esta vez con menos tranquilidad. -¿Quieres más dinero por mí?

-No, Discord déjame explicarte.

-No tienes que explicarme absolutamente nada. -Lo interrumpió el aludido. - Luna me explico entre sueños que hiciste, Light. Y lo que hiciste… No tiene nombre.

-Es que no lo comprendes…

-¿Qué debo comprender? -Siseo enojado. -¿Que estabas sentido? ¿Qué nos vendiste al mejor postor? -Hizo una pausa. -Era tu amiga, Light… Ella confiaba en ti. Y tu… Tú nos traicionaste.

-Discord. -Suplico el unicornio. -Escúchame por favor.

-¿Por qué debería de escucharte? No me escuchaste a mí, no escuchaste a Twilight. -Se acercó y lo fulmino con la mirada. Grey sintió como su corazón se llenaba de temor. Jamás habia visto al dios del caos tan enojado. -Serás menos peligroso en cualquier otro lugar… Hasta muerto serias de mayor utilidad.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-Sé que cometí un grave error. -Dijo levando la voz. -Lo sé, y me arrepiento.

-No sé ni porque pierdo el tiempo contigo. -Soltó un suspiro malhumorado. -Disfruta de tus piernas/piedra. Tengo que ir a salvar a mi amiga.

Le dio la espalda, se disponía a irse cuando el unicornio lo volvió a llamar.

-Ni siquiera sabes en donde está el campamento de Sharp y como llegar. -Ante ese comentario, el draconequus lo volteo a ver. -Yo si se dónde está. Y quiero salvarla yo también.

-¿Salvarla? -Rio. -Tú fuiste quien la puso ahí en primer lugar ¿Por qué la salvarías?

-Digamos que la iluminación me llego en un sueño. -Murmuro, con una sonrisa. -Sé que no les di razones para que sigan confiando en mí. Sé que cometí un error gigantesco. Sé que debí de haber prestado atención y dejar mi enojo y rabia a un lado. Lo sé muy bien, Discord. Pero si quieres que Twilight vuelva sana y salva a Equestria tendrás que hacerme caso en lo que te digo.

-¿A ti? ¿Después de todo? Perdóname, pero ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Quién me asegura de que no es otra trampa para que tú consigas algo más?

-Supongo que tendrás que confiar ciegamente en mí. -Se limitó a contestar Light. -Soy la mejor opción que tienes, después de todo.

…

…

…

Twilight no podía sacar más lágrimas de ningún otro lugar. Al principio trato de mantenerse firme para evitar que el pegaso la viera en un momento de vulnerabilidad, pero al no lograrlo, dejo que sus ojos lloraran de forma libre, pero silenciosa, hasta que se quedaron secos. Las pocas veces que trato de gritar o de usar su magia, el pegaso le daba una cachetada o un golpe, por lo que desistió.

Existía una mezcla extraña de emociones en su interior. Pero la que más abarcaba lugar y espacio era la tristeza, junto con el sentimiento de tracción. Por un lado no podía culpar a Grey de lo que habia hecho, pero tampoco podía evitar pensar que no era culpa suya del todo.

-Princesa, no vale la pena que llore, mucho menos por lo que le hizo Light. -Le dijo Sharp, unos minutos después de que dejara de llorar. -Tenga en cuenta que usted no es la primera ni la última que cae en sus encantos.

Dio un respingo al escuchar eso.

-¿Encantos?

-Vi en sus ojos y en los de él que habia algo entre ustedes. -La miro con malicia. -No es de mi incumbencia saber qué tipo de cosas fueran las que hicieron. Ni me importa. Pero le aseguro que no es usted la primera yegua que cae perdidamente enamorada de él. No sé qué tenga ese maldito, pero algo tiene.

-Entre nosotros no habia nada. Solo somos amigos. -Contesto, algo molesta, bajo la vista. -O al menos eso éramos.

-Que tono más triste se le escucha. -Se dio la vuelta y se acostó desde el otro lado de la fogata que habia hecho, para un observarla con facilidad. -Light siempre ha sido así. Dijo que quería cambiar, buscar pagar todas sus culpas… Pobre desgraciado. Al parecer todos por los que se preocupa o sienten afecto terminan de muy mala forma. Por su culpa, por la mía o por diferentes circunstancias.

-Es nuestra culpa por confiar en él de forma tan ciega. -Se limitó a decir la alicornio.

Estaba cansada y hubiera deseado dormir, pero entre tantas emociones, problema si demás, el sueño no hacia aparición alguna. En su interior, la pequeña esperanza que habia existido antes de que ella y el unicornio se reconciliaran en un futuro se esfumaba rápidamente.

Deseo poder ser como Freeice y mantener esa paz y serenidad que trasmitía la joven, pero no pudo.

Todos sus planes se habían venido abajo en cuestión de minutos y su destino ahora era incierto. Sharp no se quedó dormido, pero tampoco decidió hacerle mucha más platica, por lo que Twilight empezó a cabecear, aunque cada pocos minutos se despertaba del sueño ligero en donde se sumergía por pocos minutos, sin siquiera permitirle el escape de un sueño tranquilo.

…

…

..

-¿En serio vamos a hacer esto? -Pregunto Discord, mientras observaba el campamento de Sharp desde la lejanía. -¿Ese es tu gran plan?

-¿Algún problema?

-¿Esto ya lo tenías planeado? Porque si es así, juro que no sé qué tienes mal en la cabeza.

-Todo lo voy haciendo conforme la situación. -Soltó un suspiro. -Mira, sé que tus poderes de "Dios y señor del caos" son muy poderosos. Pero Sharp seguirá siendo un peligro para todos los ponis si no lo llevamos ante la ley.

-Lleva más de 20 años escapando de ella

-Por eso tiene que ser Asi de discreto todo. Para que cuando lo atrapemos, ya sea demasiado tarde y no pueda escapar.

-No confió del todo en que esto vaya a funcionar.

-¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?

-Utilizar mis poderes. Creo que con eso bastara.

-¿Bastaron hace unas horas cuando atrapo a Twilight?

No contesto, enojado consigo mismo por no encontrar un argumento válido para debatir contra el poni.

-Hagamos tu estúpido plan, pues. -Mascullo, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer unas sogas alrededor de sus manos y patas, le apretaban, pero no mucho. Era tan solo para aparentar.

Grey lo envolvió con su mafia y se dejó caer, sabiendo que el unicornio lo sostendría sin ningún tipo de problema.

-Recuerda, cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que te de la señal.

-¿Y cuál señal es esa?

-Cuando yo diga el nombre "Twi", entonces abres los ojos, chasqueas los dedos y atrapas a ese maldito ¿Entendido?

-Entendido. -Cerró los ojos. -Más te vale que esto no sea un truco, Light. El humor de un draconequus no es nada bueno cuando lo provocan.

-Tranquilízate. -Tomo aire. -Allá vamos.

Se encamino hacia la fogata del pegaso, que al escuchar ruido cerca de su pequeño campamento, se paró de inmediato y miro hacia todos lados.

-¿¡Quién viene!?

-Tranquilízate Sharp. Solo soy yo. -Contesto en tono tranquilo el poni color gris.

-Ah, eres tú, Light. -Murmuro, un poco más tranquilo.

-¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? Tu bien sabes que el bosque no tiene a muchos ponis, lobos u otra raza por aquí.

-Siempre he sido paranoico, sobre todo hoy. -Miro a Twilight. -No dejara que me la arrebaten de mis cascos.

 _"_ _Ya veremos eso, maldito"_ Pensó el unicornio con enojo, pero manteniendo una cara serena.

La alicornio al escuchar el nombre de Light, no pudo evitar voltearlo a ver, aun sin perder la esperanza de que este hubiera cambiado de opinión, pero al ver su expresión fría y sin ningún tipo de reconocimiento, decidió que era mejor tratar de fantasear y supuso que lo que fuera que habia hecho volver al Grey, no podía ser nada bueno.

-Aun así, pienso que no deberías de estar tan a la defensiva.

-Es mi problema saber cómo reaccionar a los sonidos del bosque, no tuyo. -Hizo una pausa y miro extrañado a su interlocutor. -¿Qué te trae por aquí, Light? ¿No me vendrás ahora con que te arrepientes del trato, o si?

-No, de hecho no. -Carraspeo un poco, esperando que de esa forma la garganta seca se le mojara un poco. -Vengo a agregarle algo, de hecho.

Twilight asustada volvió a verlo, se imaginaba lo que podía ser ese agregado al trato.

-¿A si?

-Si. -Con su magia hizo flotar a Discord, que se hacia el desmayado entre su magia y las cuerdas. Lo miro nervioso, esperando con todo su corazón que no se notara lo muy fuerte que su corazón estaba latiendo en ese momento.

-¡Discord! -Lo llamo la poni color lavanda, horrorizada de ver a su amigo en esa posición.

"No habrás los ojos, no habrás los ojos" Pensó en su interior el aludido.

-¿¡Qué le hiciste, monstruo!? ¿¡El que tiene que ver con todo esto!? -Entre sus ojos se mezclaron lágrimas de angustia y de enojo. Pensó que ya no le quedaban en su interior, pero al parecer se habia equivocado. -¿¡Porque a él!?

La volteo a ver, con una expresión que hizo que guardara silencio de golpe, no porque fuera una máscara dura llena de frialdad y sin sentimientos, sino todo lo contrario, llena de culpabilidad y al mismo tiempo de súplica para que parara.

-No le hagas mucho caso, Light. A ratos empieza a hablar más de la cuenta. -Miro por encima del hombro a la alicornio. -Hasta que se le recuerda cuál es su lugar ¿O no su alteza?

Al imaginarse que le habia puesto un casco encima a Twilight no pudo evitar sentir una repulsión y rabia creciente en su interior, pero trato de mantenerse tranquilo.

-Si me lo imagino. -Dejo en suelo a Discord, con cuidado para no lastimarlo.

-Vaya bicho tan raro que tienes aquí, Light. -Murmuro Sharp, acercándose para ver al draconequus. -Y vaya que me llevaste distintos bichos durante todo estos años, pero este los supera a todos.

-Lo sé. Además que tiene una magia que ningún otro poni pudiera crear. Ni siquiera un alicornio.

-Es difícil de creer… Pero jamás habia visto algo así. -Miro las cuerdas. -¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión con respecto a tu "Cliente"? Pensé que solo querías que me llevara a la alicornio.

-Es amigo de las princesas y de ella. -Apunto a Twilight. -Si lo dejamos ir por ahí puede que le lleve el pitazo a las princesas, y eso es algo que tu ni yo queremos.

-Buen punto. -Se agacho y vio el rostro dormido del draconequus. -Me imagino que no va a ser gratis quedarme con él ¿O sí?

-En eso aciertas. -Hizo una pausa. -Obviamente, el precio de Discord es mucho más elevado que el de Twi.


	29. Prisionero

**Capítulo 29 Prisionero.**

En cuanto escucho el sobrenombre de la alicornio, Discord soltó sus cuerdas y se apresuró a levantarse para enfrentarse directamente al pegaso. Todo paso muy rápido, tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo el unicornio de moverse para evitar quedar en medio de la confrontación, pero a pesar de la rapidez de las cosas, fue como si lo estuvieran viendo todo en cámara lenta.

Light corrió hacia Twilight, para liberarla aunque se les escapara el otro poni.

Discord quería hacerle muchas cosas al pegaso, pero en ese momento todo se borró de su mente, mientras veia como poco a poco el susodicho empezaba a aletear con fuerza para irse lo más rápido de ahí. Se lanzó en contra de él, al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos.

Sharp sintió todo el peso del cuerpo del draconequus sobre el suyo y sintió como algunas de sus heridas de la explosión pedían a gritos que lo soltaran, trato de zafarse de ese agarre, pero no pudo mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, pero fue en vano.

-¡Suéltame maldito! ¡Quítate de encima! -Pidió a gritos, casi histéricos.

-No, hasta que esté completamente seguro de que mi amiga está sana y salva. -Contesto el aludido, mirando de forma feroz a su prisionero.

-¡Light! ¿¡Qué carajo significa esto!? ¡Teníamos un trato!

-El trato termina ahora. -Se detuvo y lo volteo a ver con frialdad. -Y tu negocio y nuestra pequeña alianza también.

-¿¡Quién te crees para decirme eso!? -Exclamo, empezándose a reír como un histérico. -¡Ni las princesas pudieron pararme, Light! ¡¿Qué te hace sentir tan especial?!

Grey lo miro durante unos segundos, después se dio la vuelta, sin hacerle caso y se dirigió hacia su amiga. La alicornio miraba todo sin terminar de comprender bien que acaba de pasar, recorría a Discord y al pegaso con los ojos y después se detuvo en el unicornio que se acercaba hasta ella. Se trató de apartar como pudo, para evitar que le pusiera siquiera un casco encima. Él suspiro, sintiendo nuevamente la culpabilidad que habia sentido en su sueño al ver cómo le tenía miedo la poni.

Se acercó más, a paso más decidido, alcanzándola a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Con ayuda de su magia la enderezo, hasta que quedo sentada y pudo verla a los ojos directamente, muchos otros lo habían visto con miedo en el pasado, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero el ver ese miedo en la cara de a alguien a quien apreciaba, hizo que algo en su interior se rompiera y al mismo tiempo decidió que jamás en la vida iba a volver a causar ningún tipo de miedo en alguien.

Ella empezó a llorar, de forma silenciosa de nuevo, sin saber bien de que eran las lágrimas, mientras que Grey le limpiaba las lágrimas con cuidado.

-Tranquila estamos aquí para ayudarte. -La calmo, tratando de que su voz saliera tranquila. Le desato de sus ataduras y la abrazo. -Todo está bien.

Twilight que hasta el momento habia estado en shock, sintió como el enojo crecía en su interior, junto con una mezcla de agradecimiento extraña. Lo comenzó a empujar con fuerza y a tratar de apártese de él, hasta que solo la pudo sostener de los hombros.

-¡TU! -Grito enojada, casi histérica. -¡Me engañaste! -Dijo sin dejar de patalear para evitar su contacto.

-Lo hice -Contesto el aludido, con pesar y sin soltarla.

-¡Me vendiste!

-Lo hice.

-¡Dijiste que me querías y que era tu amiga!

-Lo eres.

Se quedó quieta sin creerse lo que acaba de salir de la boca del unicornio. Lo miro a los ojos y vio sinceridad en ellos, estaba abriendo la boca para contestar algo, pero la interrumpieron.

-Twilight, querida. -La llamo el draconequus, haciendo que ambos voltearan a verlo. -Lamento interrumpir este extraño "momento" que estaba teniendo pero creo que tenemos que encargarnos de alguien.

Dicho esto, señalo a Sharp que seguía debajo de él para mantenerlo quieto, aunque con su magia era más que suficiente.

-Que tierno eres Light, reconoces que le fallaste y aun así, ella se queda muda al escuchar como la quieres… -Dijo en tono burlón. Algo ya harto del pegaso, se acercó hacia este, de forma decidida. -¡No mereces ni una mierda, Light! ¡Eres un mentiroso y un asesino! ¿¡Y aun así me odias!? ¡Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes…!

El discurso de Sharp se vio interrumpido debido al puñetazo que le dio con un casco en la mandíbula el unicornio. Se lo dio con todas sus fuerzas, utilizando todos los años de culpa y enojo que habia guardado en su vida y sintió que algo se liberaba dentro de él en ese momento.

-Deberías de aprender a cerrar la boca, Sharp. -Murmuro, mientras veia de forma indiferente como el aludido escupía lo que parecía ser un diente, seguido de una lagrima que le bajo por la mejilla. -No sé si lo notaste, pero ahora eres tú el prisionero.

-Ninguno de ustedes se atrevería aponerme ningún casco encima. Más que para golpearme.

-¿Eso crees? -Discord lo vio de forma amenazante, de una forma que no habia visto a nadie en mucho tiempo. -¿Sabes con quien estas tratando? Se cualquier cosa que necesito sabe para hacerte pasar por un infierno, pequeño idiota.

-Yo digo que hacerlo pasar por el dolor de todos los que hizo sufrir es un castigo bastante bueno.

-Concuerdo contigo. -Mascullo el draconequus.

-No. -Hablo, Twilight, de forma contundente, levantándose con dificultades. Aun se sentía débil, además que cansada. -Nosotros no tenemos derecho a aplicarle ningún castigo.

Sharp soltó una carcajada.

-Su majestad ha hablado. -Los miro de forma burlona. -Ahora, suéltenme.

-No confundas el respetar las leyes de mi país con compasión, Sharp. Soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle, pero cuando fui desterrada deje atrás todos los derechos y poderes que confería el serlo. Por lo que ninguno tiene el derecho de sentenciarte a una condena.

-No estarás hablando en serio ¿Verdad? -Pregunto Discord, sin creerse lo que acaba de decir su amiga.

-Ya he cometido errores en el pasado al no acatar las órdenes que se me daban. No cometeré ese error dos veces.

-¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos con él? ¿Llevarlo a Equestria y que lo enjuicien allá?

-Luna no se encargara de llevarlo a juicio. Lo hare yo, cuando regrese. -Contesto Twilight. -Pero sí que lo va a encerrar hasta que vuelva a Equestria.

-¿Quieres que nos demos media vuelta y regresemos, ahora? ¿En serio?

-A veces creo que subestimas mis poderes, Light. -Mascullo en tono enojado, Discord. -Puedo hacer que aparezca en medio de la sala del trono, inmovilizado y con un holograma musical que le explique porque lo enviamos. Claro, si lo apruebas, tu Twilight.

-Hazlo, pero envíale una carta, no un holograma.

-Que aburrida. -Soltó un suspiro, se levantó e hizo flotar al pegaso para tele transpórtalo hasta Canterlot.

-Esto es inútil. -Murmuro el prisionero, mientras los veia a los tres. -Escapare antes de que ustedes lleguen ¡Ellas jamás me han detenido! ¡Y esta vez no será la excepción!

-Nunca has visto los calabozos de Canterlot… Trata de escapar de esas minas y en una semana estarás muerto. -Se limitó a contesta la alicornio.

Sharp sintió como si un hielo le recorriera la espalda y todo el cuerpo en un escalofrió, quería gritar y suplicar que no lo llevaran a ningún lugar, que jamás los volvería a buscar o perjudicar, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, ya se encontraba a los pies del trono en el castillo de Canterlot, con la princesa Luna viéndolo de forma dura.

-Veo que no fuiste tan inteligente después de todo. -Dijo, apartando la carta con la explicación y firma de Twilight, para verlo fijamente. -Llévenselo a los calabozos. La zona más profunda.

-Alteza, esa zona es para los ponis más peligrosos o los condenados a muerte. -Le informo Dark Mist, sin poderse creer del todo lo que acaba de salir de la boca de su princesa.

-Mi querido Mist, si tan solo supieras los crímenes y lo que hizo este poni, me dirías incluso que los calabozos de la zona profunda no son suficientes.

-¿Por qué no ejecutarlo en el acto entonces, Majestad?

-Por petición de Twilight Sparkle. -Se inclinó en el trono y miro fijamente al pegaso. -Tienes suerte Sharp, que tanto mi hermana como la princesa de la amistad sean mucho más misericordiosas que yo, si tu destino estuviera en mis cascos… Ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. -Le hizo una indicación a su capitán de la Guardia que al mismo tiempo asintió.

-¡Raven, Music! -Llamo, conforme se acercaba al prisionero. -Ayúdenme a escoltarlo a los calabozos.

…

…

…

Decidieron no quedarse ahí lo que quedaba de noche, a pesar de estar cansados tanto física como mentalmente, ninguno sintió que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Dejaron las cosas de Sharp ahí, apagaron la fogata y vieron su ruta de viaje. Iban a mitad del bosque, unos días más y saldrían para atravesar otro tramo y llegar al fin a Drako.

Discord cargo a Twilight que no se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para caminar, trato de quedarse despierta, hasta que se quedó completamente dormida, justo cuando el sol estaba saliendo. Aun se encontraban entre las ruinas de algunas casas de lo que alguna vez de seguro habia sido una ciudad, así que se quedaron en una que aún estaba en pie a descansar.

Al draconequus le parecía increíblemente familiar todas esas ruinas… Como si hubiera estado ahí antes. Light acomodo las bolsas de dormir en el suelo y dejaron a Twilight con cuidado en la suya, el también se acostó, pero no pudo dormir.

-Light…

-¿Si Discord?

-¿Te molestaría mucho si voy a explorar un poco las ruinas? Es que… Siento que algo me llama.

-¿A si? -Miro a Twilight. -Ve con cuidado Discord. No te alejes mucho. Quiero que para el anochecer de hoy nos movamos a otro lugar.

-Está bien, Light, tampoco pensaba dejarlos solos mucho rato.

Dicho esto chasqueo los dedos y desapareció, dejando solos a los dos ponis.


	30. Descubrimientos

**Capítulo 30: Descubrimientos.**

Discord no se habia equivocado nada al sentir que ese lugar le parecía familiar y durante su pequeño paseo supo porque. Estuvo un buen rato viendo diferentes casas, la gran mayoría ni siquiera se mantenían en pie, pero siguió los caminos de piedra que antaño debieron de haber sido calles.

Al llegar a la plaza central del pueblo, vio unos azulejos acomodados para que hicieran el símbolo que aun conservaban Celestia y Luna para sus estandartes. Una alicornio blanca y de crin naranja volando, con el sol entres sus piernas y abdomen y debajo de ella, otro alicornio que estaba en la misma posición, solo que era de color azul marino y tenía una luna en vez del sol.

Muchos ponis en la actualidad pensaban que esa imagen representaba a Luna y a Celestia, pero Discord sabía muy bien que se trataba de Sunshine y Night Traveler, los padres de las dos princesas, y sus hijas habían mantenido su signo como una forma de tributo a los dos. Supo que ese signo ahí no lo habían podido hacer ninguna de ellas dos, eran viejos, tan viejos que el azulejo ya estaba roto en algunas zonas y descoloridos.

"El único lugar en donde habia visto esto fuera de Equestria, habia sido en…" Abrió muchos los ojos. "La Ciudad Imperial"

Con ciertas sospechas, pero sin estar del todo seguro, camino hacia donde según él, recordaba que estaba el castillo. Si este no estaba ahí, o al menos ningún resto, significaba que se habia equivocado.

Pero este aún estaba ahí, en pie, algo sucio, pero aún se conservaba de una forma extraordinaria. El mármol blanco mostraba que habia sido un buen material de construcción, a pesar de que se veían algunas zonas donde el viento y la lluvia hicieron estragos en él.

Recordó la primera vez que entro por la puerta principal de ese lugar. Fue acompañado de Celestia, poco después de que hubiera conocido a sus padres. Y al igual que le habia parecido entonces, el castillo era imponente, se sintió como un niño de nuevo al cruzar por las puertas, que aún seguían en su lugar.

-Bienvenido a la Gran Ciudad Imperial o mejor conocida como Nux. -Exclamo, recordando lo que le dijo su amiga cuando entro ahí por primera vez.

Miles de recuerdos lo golpearon al darse cuenta de donde estaba, de una época más feliz, pero al mismo tiempo mucho más caótica, cuando el habia sido inocente y pequeño, y jugaba sin saber con las hijas de dos seres muy poderosos. Casi toda la estructura estaba en perfecto estado, a diferencia del resto de la ciudad, de seguro los Creadores habían hecho algún tipo de hechizo en ese lugar para que todo envejeciera más lento, algunos muebles aún seguían en pie.

Apenas se habia adentrado un poco en el castillo cuando recordó que tenía que reunirse con Grey y Twilight. Soltó una maldición, pero se le ocurrió una idea para volver a ese castillo antes de continuar con su camino.

Dio una última vista a todo y se topó con una pintura muy vieja que era el retrato de la familia real. Miro a la joven Celestia, que sonreía de forma discreta desde la pintura.

" _Ya casi, Tía. Ya casi_." Pensó, antes de chasquear los dedos y desaparecer.

….

….

….

La alicornio despertó unas horas después, supuso que ya era la tarde por como el sol entraba en la pequeña vivienda, miro a su alrededor y vio sentado en la entrada de la casa en ruinas al unicornio. Le estaba dando la espalda, por lo que no pudo verla. Se levantó con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, busco con la mirada al draconequus, pero no lo encontró lo cual no la ayudo a calmarla.

Aun no sabía bien que habia pasado exactamente, después de que la habían privado de sus poderes habia quedado bastante hecha polvo, pero en ese instante sentía que sus fuerzas habían vuelto a su cuerpo, no del todo, pero si lo suficiente como para poder pararse y caminar.

Se acercó hasta su compañero, que no la escucho hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se levantó y se apresuró a ayudarla al ver como se tambaleaba. Ella trato de huir de su contacto y gruño un poco.

-Ten cuidado, Twi. -Dijo con preocupación el unicornio y la ayudo a caminar hasta el exterior de la casa, donde habia estado sentado unos segundos atrás.

-¿Ahora ya me hablas?

No respondió. La ayudo a sentarse y se sentó a su lado, un poco alejado, se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

-Me alegra que despertaras. Asi en cuanto llegue Discord nos podremos ir.

-¿Dónde está?

-Quería explorar las ruinas. Dijo que algo en ellas le parecían familiares. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Me sorprende que haya confiado en ti como para dejarme aquí contigo.

-Supongo que no tuvo otra opción. -Soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y después volteo a verla. -Se veia muy apurado y ansioso de ver que era lo que le llamaban la atención de estas ruinas.

-¿Te puso algún hechizo o algo cuando me rescataron? -Pregunto, de forma brusca la alicornio.

-¿Hechizo? -Lo miro entre extrañado y ofendido. -Claro que no Twi, la idea de cómo sacarte de ahí fue mía. Si Discord hubiera actuado solo… Sharp probablemente hubiera escapado.

-Lo dudo, la magia de Discord…

-Es de las más poderosas, lo sé, me lo explico. -Cerró los ojos. -Pero conozco a Sharp, más de lo que me gustaría admitir… Hubiera hecho algo para salirse con la suya. Como siempre. -Los abrió, busco la mirada de ella. -Era algo que no podía permitir, no esta vez.

Twilight le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que finalmente suspiro y no pudo evitar no pensar en que le estaba tomando el pelo aunque todo su ser quería pensar en que de verdad los actos del unicornio habían sido con buena fe.

-Lo siento, Light… Pero no puedo creerte. -Miro al suelo. -Es que… Es tan contradictorio… ¿Por qué primero me vendes y después me rescatas? Y después, me dices que soy tu amiga, después de las últimas semanas y como me has tratado… No puedo, no puedo. -Negó con la cabeza.

-Ey, Twi. -Le levanto la barbilla con un casco, para que lo viera a la cara. -No es necesario que me digas así... Sigo siendo el mismo Grey que confió en ti en esa cueva congelada hace ya unos meses. El mismo poni idiota y arrepentido de lo que hace, porque siempre termina metiendo la pata. -Soltó el aire, enojado. -Sé que no te puedo pedir que me creas, ni que confíes de nuevo en mí y mis acciones no tienen justificación alguna, ni siquiera para mí. Pero te puedo asegurar, que todo lo que te diga a partir de ahora será la verdad, al igual que espero que tu también te dejes de engaños.

-Solo… -Se apartó del casco de su interlocutor. -Solo necesito saber porque lo hiciste. Tanto el venderme, como salvarme.

-Tal vez la respuesta no te agrade. -Dijo en tono lúgubre, mientras bajaba la pierna.

-No me importa.

-Está bien. -Suspiro. -Cuando me dijiste tu verdadera identidad… Yo… No podía dejar de pensar y de culparte por todas las cosas malas que habían pasado en Equestria cuando la Era Oscura empezó. Pero al mismo tiempo seguías siendo mi amiga y no podía relacionarte a ti con la Reina. No podía imaginar cómo alguien como tú, tan lista, tan valiente, tan noble y fiel a sus amigos podía estar mínimamente familiarizada con ese monstro. Pero sin embargo, otra parte de mí, esa parte que tantos años me estuvo atormentado, me exigía venganza, me exigía algún tipo de castigo extra para ti porque tú habías sido la Reina.

-No serias ni el primero ni el último que me culpa por lo que paso en la Era Oscura. -Cerró los ojos. -Y me lo merezco.

-No, Twilight. Eso no es verdad. -Lo volteo a ver, incrédula. -Y eso era algo que yo tampoco comprendía ¿Cómo alguien en vez de pagar un crimen tan grande como el crear a la Reina Oscura en los calabozos o con otro tipo de tortura, lo pagaba con ir a buscar una alicornio desaparecida? Eso pensaba cuando encontré a Sharp espiándonos. Y con ese pensamiento, fue como sin que tú supieras, te vendí a él. Pensé que tu castigo era muy poca cosa, que merecías sufrir lo mismo que todos sufrimos cuando le Reina nos arrebató a nuestros seres queridos…

-Y tienes razón. Tal vez… Tal vez debí de dejar que Luna me impusiera ella un castigo más digno. -Sentía como las lágrimas querían aflorar a sus ojos, miro a otro lado, esperando que el unicornio no la viera.

-Twi… -Light la giro con cuidado y le quito las lágrimas con ayuda de su magia. -Ahora sé que estaba equivocado. Y sé que tú no eras la Reina y que la Reina no eras tú. A pesar de que ya me lo habían explicado, no lo terminaba de entender.

-Fuimos una durante muchos años…

-No, compartían un cuerpo, Twi, no una mente. -La miro, preocupado, quería hacerla entender al igual que el habia entendido en su sueño. -Cuando te deje con Sharp… La culpa me carcomía, pero no sería admitirlo. Pero un sueño, me ilumino, y supe que te tenía que salvar, porque tú seguías siendo la misma poni que habia conocido en Akif, independiente de lo que dijera tu nombre.

-Seguramente fue Luna.

-¿Y que más da que haya sido ella? -Se estaba empezando a desesperar, pero trato de calmarse. -Comprendí tantas cosas… Y por primera vez, supe lo que tu experimentaste al estar atrapada ahí, con toda esa oscuridad, viendo todo sin poder hacer nada… Lo sentí en mi propia piel, en mi mente. No sé cómo le hiciste para no volverte loca después de tantos años de estar ahí.

-Mi mente casi desapareció. -Contesto, sin dejar de llorar. -Hasta que Freeice… Su luz… Ella me dio esperanza.

-Me conto Discord. -Hizo una pausa. -Twi, lo que quiero que entiendas es que tú ya habías pagado tu castigo, al mismo tiempo que veías lo que hacia la Reina. No merecías nada de esto. -Señalo a su alrededor. -No merecías que un estúpido como yo te hiciera lo que te hice… No necesitas que nadie más te hiciera sentir culpable… Porque esa culpa y todo el mal que creaste, lo pagaste al mismo tiempo que lo cometía la Reina. Y es algo que me costó comprender, y al mismo tiempo te cuesta comprenderlo a ti.

-Pero… Todos los ponis con quejas…

-¿Hablaste alguna vez con ellos? ¿Les explicaste que fue lo que paso en realidad?

-No me dejaban, ni a mí ni a Luna. Solo… Gritaban, pidiendo justicia. -Se limpió la nariz con su pata. -Me hicieron sentir tan mal…

-Debiste haberlos ignorado, como ellos te ignoraron a ti.

-Grey… -Lo llamo, haciendo que la viera a los ojos. -No podía ignorarlo, porque tampoco puedo ignorar lo que hice. -Tomo aire. -Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera mis amigas… Pero yo recuerdo todas las cosas que hizo ella, con detalle incluso. Puedo ver los rostros de todos esos ponis que mato, que torturo, que trasformo en Guardianes cada vez que cierro los ojos y muchos de sus rostros me persiguen en sueños. -Cerró los ojos. -Sé que son cosas que yo no hice, pero me pongo en la piel de esos ponis que al igual que tú, perdieron todo lo que les importaba por culpa de la Reina, y por lo menos me gustaría que la causante de ese mal hiciera algo para compensar lo que hizo.

-Pero…

-No has visto Equestria, Grey… Solo es una sombra de lo que fue. La paz que se estableció es muy poca y apenas y se sostiene. Lo que menos quería, era que gracias a mi volviera a hacerse otra guerra, solo porque no quise cumplir ningún castigo. -Soltó un suspiro. -No podía verlos a la cara sin recordar como los vio ella. No sin sentir que me desgarraban el corazón al oír sus palabras. No sin traer a la única que les puede dar esperanza y orden de nuevo al reino.

-¿Qué hay de Freeice? ¿La niña que los salvo?

-Es una niña. Después de todo lo que vivió, merece tener una vida normal… Ella no es la indicada para ningún trabajo en la nobleza. -Hizo una pausa. -Y por eso yo vine para acá de forma voluntaria. Aunque Luna me pidió que no lo hiciera.

Se quedaron callados, tan solo los sonidos del bosque interrumpían la quietud en la que se encontraban, hasta que el unicornio decidió hablar nuevamente.

-Yo… Solo quería que supieras que no te veo como la culpable de lo que le paso a mi familia, y disculparme por la estupidez que cometí. -La miro de reojo. -Y que aun tienes un amigo en mí, si aún no lo deseas así. Aunque si me dices que no, lo comprenderé.

Twilight rio, un poco, lo miro.

-Empecé a mejorar cuando nos hicimos más cercanos y tu actitud me destrozaba todos los días. -Sonrió de forma triste. -Me hacía falta que me dijeras eso que me acabas de decir, Grey, gracias.

-¿Amigos? -Le extendió un casco, para estrecharle el suyo.

-Amigos. -La poni color lavanda se lo estrecho y su sonrisa se ensancho. -Esta vez sin mentiras.

Light estaba por agregar algo cuando Discord se apareció en medio de ellos dos, al ver a la alicornio, la tomo del suelo y la abrazo con fuerza.

-¡Oh mi querida Twilight! ¡Me alegro tanto de que estés bien! -Dijo estrechándola más.

-Igualmente Discord. -Respondió la aludida, tratando de zafarse un poco, el draconequus la estaba empezando a sofocar.

-¡Oh lo siento, mucho! -La dejo en suelo. -Me imagino que Light ya te explico todo ¿No es así? -Pregunto.

-Algo por el estilo. -Sonrió un poco.

-¿Descubriste porque te parecía familiar el lugar? -Pregunto el unicornio.

-Si. Pero tal vez se los cuente con más calma más tarde.

-Está bien.

-Estaba empezando preocuparme de hecho. -Light se metió en donde habían montado el campamento y empezó a guardar todo en las alforjas de viaje. -Pensé que volverías hasta el anochecer. Pero llegaste justo a tiempo para que nos vayamos a buscar un lugar en donde quedarnos.

-¡Oh no es necesario, Light! -Exclamo en tono de suficiencia el draconequus. -Vi un lugar en donde nos podemos quedar hoy y muchas noches más.


	31. Pasado

**Capítulo 31 Pasado**

-Me costó un poco darme cuenta de donde estamos. Incluso para mi han pasado muchos años y después de la Gran Guerra… No quise volver por aquí.

-¿La Gran Guerra? -Pregunto Grey Light. -¿La guerra que destruyo a los alicornios?

-Esa misma.

-Pensé que solo era un rumor, un mito.

-No lo fue. Yo estuve ahí. -Cerró los ojos, al recordar cosas dolorosas. -Pero ahora se en donde estamos.

-¿En dónde?

-Vean en donde están parados.

Ambos ponis obedecieron, estaban parados en la plaza central, justo encima del símbolo de los Creadores.

-¿Qué…? -Twilight miro confundida al draconequus. -¿Qué es esto? ¿Una broma?

-No, mí querida amiga. -Chasqueo los dedos para que la niebla desapareciera y los dejara ver. -Bienvenidos a la Gran Ciudad Imperial, mejor conocida como Nux.

-¿Nux? -Repitió la alicornio, sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de oír. -¿Es en serio? ¿La ciudad Imperial?

-Es lo que acabo de decir querida, así que sí.

-¡No lo puedo creer!

Twilight habia leído mucho sobre aquel lugar, Celestia incluso le habia llegado a contar algunas historias con respecto a ella. Siempre habia querido conocer el lugar en donde las dos hermanas habían nacido, miro con mayor atención el signo en el suelo fascinada.

-Pensé que esta ciudad era solo un mito. -Confeso Grey Light que a su vez observa todo con distintos ojos. -Nadie sabía en donde estaba ni que habia sido de ella.

-Es un sitio olvidado en el tiempo. -Dijo Discord, soltando un suspiro. -Aquí pasaron muchas cosas que hicieron que los Creadores tomaran decisiones importantes.

-¿Por qué las princesas no se quedaron aquí?

-Cuando la guerra se desato, sus padres las mandaron a un castillo muy lejos de aquí. Luna era apenas una niña. Tia tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella.

-¿Te refieres al Castillo de las dos Hermanas? -Pregunto Twilight.

-Si al mismo ¿A ti nunca te dijo nada sobre este lugar?

-Algunas historias, pero supongo que ella lo recordaba en mejores condiciones. -Se enderezo. -Con que de aquí salió el símbolo… -Murmuro, se giró y volteo a ver a sus compañeros.

-¿Nunca te dijo porque no habia vuelto? -Habían empezado a caminar, mientras aun veían algunas casas y edificios destartalados. Los ponis no sabían a donde los guiaba Discord, pero confiaban en el para saber que a ningún lugar malo.

-Creo que ni ella sabía con certeza en donde estaba la ciudad. -Se encogió de hombros. -Y aunque hubiera querido buscarla, no creo que pudiera. Equestria necesitaba de su presencia.

El draconequus frunció el entrecejo, tenía muchas preguntas y dudas al respecto, preguntas que él no se podía responder y que nadie más que Celestia o tal vez Luna (Pero era poco probable) podrían responder. En otro tiempo, no recordaba que hubiera un bosque tan grande alrededor de Nux, pero de seguro la naturaleza habia reclamado lo que era suyo, exceptuando el castillo.

-Tranquilo, la encontraremos. -Lo animo el unicornio, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda para calmarlo. -Hoy veré el mapa, pero si no me equivoco, estamos a unos días de Drako.

-¿En serio? -Pregunto ella, volteándolos a ver, se habia adelantado un poco observando con detalle las ruinas, Discord se rio para sus adentros. Su amiga seguía siendo la misma.

-Si mis cálculos no me fallan sí. Podemos pasar por aquí de regreso antes de que vuelvan a Equestria, para que la Princesa vea esto. Si quiere claro.

-No sé si ella tenga buenos recuerdas sobre este lugar. -Mascullo el dios del caos, soltando un suspiro. -Pasamos muchos momentos buenos aquí, pero todo quedo opacado por la guerra.

-Puedes preguntarle, tal vez no esté lista cuando la rescatemos, pero en algún momento lo estará.

Discord asintió, aun pensativo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto al lugar, con respecto a Tia, con respecto a sus acciones… Era muy complicado todo en ese momento. Los guio hasta el castillo y se alegró al ver como los dos ponis miraban maravillados la estructura, jamás habían visto algo tan gigantesco o parecido en toda su vida, Twilight entro casi enseguida, seguido de Grey Light que no quería volver a perderla de vista, se sentía responsable de protegerla, después de lo que habia pasado.

Discord los guio y les enseño las habitaciones y les explico un poco de lo que se trataba cada una de ellas. Algunas estaban bloqueadas por rocas que habia dejado un gran agujero en el techo, pero el draconequus supo que no era porque el castillo se estuviera derrumbando. Cuando los alicornios fueron en contra de Sunshine y Night Traveler utilizaron de todo para entrar en el castillo. Y esas rocas habían sido parte de ese ataque.

La sala del trono fue la que más impresiono a los dos, era muy distinta a la Canterlot. Los tronos estaban tallados directamente desde el suelo y aunque eran de mármol, era obvio que los Creadores habían hecho algo en ellos para que quedara con parte de su personalidad. El de el alicornio era casi todo negro y habia constelaciones que se movían junto con otras estrellas, mientras que el de ella tenía un sol justo a la altura de la cabeza y se movía también a su vez.

Habia dos tronos más pequeños en medio de los grandes, uno tenía tallada la cutie mark de Celestia y el otro la de Luna. No estaban a gran altura, por lo que imaginaron que cualquiera que llegara a consultar algo con ellos, era visto frente a frente. Twilight se lo imagino, y no supe que sería más impresionante, si haberlos visto desde arriba o enfrente de ella.

Discord se acercó a los tronos. Siempre habia tenido curiosidad sobre cómo se sentirían esas extrañas sillas, extendió una mano, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocar el de Night Traveler no se atrevió. Se dirigió al de las princesas y miro la cutie mark de Celestia.

-¿Sabían que ellas nacieron con su cutie mark? -Pregunto, al aire, sin decírselo a nadie en particular. -Son las únicas ponis que sé que les paso eso.

Volteo a ver a sus dos compañeros y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Los guio hasta que llegaron a la segunda planta del castillo, en donde estaban las habitaciones. Pasaron por varias puertas y les indico de quien era cada una, hasta que llegaron a otras escaleras con forma de caracol que llevaban a una torre.

-¿Esta torre no se va a caer?

-No lo creo. En todo caso puedo hacer un hechizo para que se quede ahí todo lo que queramos.

-¿Alguien dormía aquí arriba? -Pregunto jadeando la alicornio.

-Si

-¿Quién?

-Yo. -Hizo una pausa, cuando vio la puerta. -Esta era mi habitación.

-¿Por qué esta tan lejos de la de los demás?

-Los Creadores se tardaron en saber de mi existencia. Cuando Tia al fin se animó de traerme me ofrecieron un cuarto. Nunca les pedí absolutamente nada y agradecía lo que me dieran o ayudaran. Supongo que no me querían muy lejos para no vigilarme y tampoco tan cerca de sus hijas.

-¿La princesa y tú eran amigos?

-Si… Hace ya unos años, ahora no sé muy bien como sea nuestra relación. La verdad.

Abrieron la puerta que aún estaba en pie y rechino por el movimiento. Era un cuarto pequeño a comparación de otros que habían visto antes, pero tenía su propio encanto. Habia una cama grande en el centro de ella, estaba ya medio caída y como era circular ocupaba casi todo el espacio, los restos de una alfombra les dieron la bienvenida junto con algunos estandartes que sorprendentemente aún estaban en buenas condiciones.

Habia una mesa con unas sillas y algunos adornos encima de ella y una estantería con baratijas y rocas.

-¡Por Equestria! Ni me acordaba de esto. -Dijo el draconequus acercándose a la estantería. -Tia solía traerme estas cosas siempre que viajaban y me dejaban aquí o yo no quería ir. De todos los países a los que fueron. Supongo que el tiempo no fue muy bueno con ellas.

Habia una ventana en el lado opuesto a la puerta. La ventana que en algún otro tiempo debió de tener algún tipo de cristal ahora estaba abierta y permitía al viento entrar con libertad y les daba una vista panorámica de la ciudad en ruinas y del resto del castillo que no habían alcanzado a ver.

-En su tiempo, la ciudad se debió de haber visto hermosa. -Murmuro Twilight al ver el paisaje asombrada.

-¡Oh, sí que lo era querida! -Discord se acercó y señalaba las diferentes partes de los restos. -En la plaza central se reunían todos los fines de semana para hacer un mercado y el último día ponían un escenario donde montaban diferentes espectáculos, incluso a veces con pirotécnica. Las casas eran muy desiguales, ya que casi todos los alicornios construían todo como quisieran. Los puestos estaban a las orillas y habia un lago que atravesaba toda la ciudad, que era de donde sacaban agua para los plantíos y demás. Era una ciudad muy hermosa. Pero fue hace siglos.

Se retiró. La emoción que habia sentido cuando se dio cuenta que estaban en Nux habia desparecido por completo, ahora en su interior solo habia cierta nostalgia y sentimiento de pérdida por lo que habia sido y lo que en el presente ya no lo era.

Grey Light y Twilight se voltearon a ver, preocupados.

-¿Estás bien, Discord? -Pregunto la alicornio, acercándose a su amigo.

-Sí, es solo que… -Suspiro. -No lo sé… Todo esto, es tan nuevo y al mismo tiempo no… Me preocupa lo que nos diga Celestia, no sabemos cómo le afecto estar ahí todos estos años ¿Crees que nos recordara? ¿Qué te reconozca? ¿Qué me reconozca a mí?

-Discord… Conozco Drako hasta cierto punto, no afecta a la mente de los ponis. Los dragones pueden ser muy crueles, pero también comprensivos. Y sé que la Princesa no es tonta. Encontró de seguro una forma de vivir lo más armónicamente con ellos. -Light lo miraba con cierto pesar. Jamás habia pensado que fuera tan importante todo eso para el draconequus.

-Eso espero, en serio. -Susurro.

…

…

…

Pasaron la noche en la torre de Discord, pusieron los sacos de dormir en el suelo, mientras que el draconequus se limitó a crear una cama de nubes para acostarse. Ya habia tenido suficientes emociones fuertes durante esos últimos días y prefería estar bien descansado para lo que se avecindaba. Se durmió casi enseguida, sumiéndose en sueños llenos de recuerdos y agitados como su mente.

Grey Light reviso los mapas y sus anotaciones y se las enseño a Twilight.

-Esta línea de color rojo, muestra el recorrido que hemos hecho hasta ahora, y la de color azul la ruta que hemos estado siguiente. -Le explico. -Antes de llegar a Drako, hay que atravesar un pequeño desierto, tardaríamos un día cuando mucho para hacer eso.

-¿Cuánto nos falta para salir del Bosque?

-Estamos a la mitad, gracias a Sharp vamos a cruzarlo más rápido de lo que creía en un principio. Un par de días a lo máximo. Incluso un poco más, si tú o él lo profieren así.

La alicornio asintió, en cierta forma estaba contenta de que pronto llegarían al fin a su destino, una vez que encontraran a Celestia, sentiría un alivio increíble o podría volver a Equestria. Añoraba a sus amigas, a Spike, tenía tantas cosas de las que ponerse al día, tantas cosas aun de las cuales aún tenía que resolver.

-¿Twi?

-¿Si?

-¿Qué piensan hacer cuando encuentren a la Princesa?

-Volver a Equestria. Mi exilio termina cuando regrese Celestia. Una vez ahí, no se cuáles sean los planes de Discord, pero los míos son volver a tener la confianza de mis súbditos.

Light agacho las orejas.

-Oh. -Murmuro, triste. Ya se esperaba esa respuesta, pero tenía la esperanza de que le contestara otra cosa. -¿Y cómo piensan volver?

-Supongo que nos trasportaremos. Aun no lo hemos discutido. -Hizo una pausa. -¿Tú que piensas hacer cuando esto termine, Grey?

-¿Yo? -Se apuntó a sí mismo. Twilight asintió. -No lo sé. Supongo que volver a Akif.

-¿A Akif?

-Es de dónde vengo. Fue donde me encontraron, donde he vivido todos estos años. No tengo a donde más ir.

-¿Por qué no vuelves con nosotros a Equestria?

-Lo he pensado pero… -Soltó un suspiro. -Tengo muchos recuerdos de ahí. Y no sé si estoy preparado para enfrentarme a ellos. Pero si vuelvo a Akif, nada será igual a antes, no soy el mismo poni que era hace unos meses.

-Y tampoco eres el mismo que se fue de Equestria hace años. -Lo tomo de un casco. -Grey, date otra oportunidad de hace nuevos recuerdos. No digo que te olvides del pasado, pero no te aferres a él.

El unicornio aparto su casco y se limitó a asentir.

-No lo sé, lo tengo que pensar.

No hablaron mucho después de eso. La verdad, era que durante todos esos años la vida de Light habia sido un continuo improvisar sobre la marcha, nada le habia importado lo suficiente como para hacer planes a largo plazo, ni su propia vida. Pero las cosas en ese momento eran distintas, y la vida de repente le parecía lo suficientemente buena como para planear algo.

Sus nuevos amigos le habían enseñado eso y no quería dejarlos ir tan fácil. Pero tampoco sabía si estaba preparado para seguir adelante, de lo único que estaba seguro era que no quería dejarlos ir tan fácilmente, al menos no hasta que supieran lo importes que habían sido para él.


	32. Días tranquilos

**Capítulo 32 Días tranquilos.**

La noche paso de forma tranquila, Twilight fue la segunda en quedarse dormida y durmió de forma placida sin ninguna pesadilla. Grey Light fue el que más tardo en dormirse, gracias a su pequeña charla con la alicornio se estaba planteando que debería de hacer una vez que ese contrato hubiera terminado. Apago la antorcha que habia prendido cuando se estaban instalando y se acostó en el saco de dormir aunque solo estuviera viendo el techo.

Quiso platicar con Twilight de nuevo para poder expresar los miedos que le ocasionaban el volver a Equestria, pero al voltearla a ver esta ya estaba dormida. Sintió un enorme sentimiento de ternura al verla así, el cansancio no se notaba en su cara y tampoco ese pequeño brillo de decepción que habia en sus ojos cuando lo miraba.

"Sé que esa decepción jamás desaparecerá de sus ojos" Pensó con amargura.

Ella se veia en total paz. Suspiro, casi de forma inconsciente, deseando que esa paz llegara hasta él y pudiera dormir sin sufrir ninguna pesadilla. Llevaba casi dos días sin dormir bien. Se levantó y se acercó a donde estaba Twilight, temía que si no la estaba viendo o no se aseguraba en donde estaba desaparecería o le pasara algo.

Arresto su saco de dormir junto a ella y se sentó encima de ella, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sé que te falle. -Murmuro en un susurro apenas audible.

La alicornio se despertó casi enseguida al escuchar una voz, tantos años envueltos en la oscuridad habían hecho que sus sentidos se hicieran más agudos y alertas. Se quedó y con los ojos cerrados al sentir la presencia del unicornio atrás de ella y espero a que agregara algo más.

-Pero jamás volverá a pasar. -Hizo una pausa. -Te protegeré, sin importar que pase a partir de ahora, lo prometo. No sé qué hiciste conmigo Twilight Sparkle, pero si algo te llega a pasar... -Se interrumpió. -Eres importante para mi Twi. Y es algo que ningún poni, ni ninguna cebra, ni nadie habia logrado hacer todos estos años. No puedo dejar que algo te pase, y menos por mi culpa.

Escucho como Light se levantaba y se acomodaba dentro de su saco de dormir, podía sentir su calor corporal cerca de ella y se alegró de que estuviera junto a ella. A pesar de todo, aun veia a su amigo como un protector y después de oír lo que acaba de decir no le cabía duda que era así.

Se movió para voltearlo a ver y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Él le estaba dando la espalda, pero estaba segura de que no estaba dormido aun.

-También eres importante para mí. -Murmuro, lo suficientemente alto para que la oyera.

Grey se quedó tieso casi enseguida y sintió como se ruborizaba. Eran palabras que sentía en verdad, pero que no se habia atrevido a decírselas en su cara por miedo a sonar reducirlo y al final lo habia escuchado. La volteo a ver.

-Pensé que estabas dormida. Perdón por despertarte.

-No te preocupes. -Le sonrió.

El unicornio se limitó a asentir y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, cerró los ojos y sintió como poco a poco su conciencia entraba en el reino de los sueños.

..

..

..

-Ni una carta. -Murmuro Spike, estaba caminando detrás de Rainbow Dash, ambos estaban yendo por algo de madera en el bosque Everfree.

A Ponyville aún le faltaba mucho para volver a la normalidad, así que la pegaso habia decidió dividir de nuevo el pueblo en cuatro e ir arreglando cada una en orden. Luna les mandaba materiales de construcción cada semana, pero cuando una casa a medios construir decidían ir por algo de material al bosque o hacerlo ellos mismos.

Scootaloo junto con Bulk Biceps se encargaban de re plantar todos los árboles que se talaban, aunque no eran muchos, sabían que tenían que cuidar su medio ambiente, sobre todo siendo el bosque Everfree el afectado.

-Si Luna dice que está bien, confiare en ella. -Soltó un suspiro. -Aunque no te negare que también me pone nerviosa que no tengamos noticias directas de ella.

-Lo sé, también a mí.

-Pero ponte en su lugar Spike. No creo que tenga mucho tiempo para nada en donde sé que este.

-¿Ni siquiera para nosotros? Somos sus mejores amigos.

-No sabemos a qué clase de cosas se esté enfrentando. -El dragón hizo ademan de querer contradecirla y levanto un casco para interrumpirlo. -Los dos sabemos, que el viaje no era solo para encontrar a Celestia, si no para perdonarse a sí misma.

-¿Cómo lo va a conseguir si se enfrenta a todos los peligros que cuentan que hay más allá de la Pradera?

-No lo sé, pero fue su decisión. Y si no nos escribe, es por alguna buena razón. Ni siquiera tenemos conocimiento de si podría mandar una carta de tan lejos.

-Tiene a Discord.

-Spike. -Lo miro seria. -Sé que estas preocupado. Todas lo estamos. Pero estar todo el día pensando en lo mismo no te va a ayudar.

-Pero…

-Sé que ya pasaron más de 3 meses. Pero no puedes estar así. -Suspiro. -Rarity está preocupada por tu actitud.

-Está exagerando.

-¿No dormir por esperar verla aparecer de un momento a otro es exagerar?

Agacho las orejas, saliendo de la boca de su amiga no se oía nada bien. Por un lado se preguntó porque su esposa no le decía nada sobre eso, pero luego cayó en la cuenta de que tal vez si lo habia hecho y no la oyó.

-Están esperando a un hijo, Spike. Por el deberías de estar tranquilo para que ella también lo esté…

-Es una niña. -Interrumpió. -Y Rarity debería de ponerse en mi lugar…

-Lo estamos, todos sus amigos lo estamos. Pero ninguno de nosotros espera a que llegue de un momento a otro.

-¿Qué tal que algo malo le pasa?

-Ya nos hubiéramos enterado. Te lo aseguro

…

…

…

Los días pasaron tranquilos, el bosque a pesar de seguir estando lleno de neblina y de que aun habia algunos sonidos de animales que no deseaban encontrarse, no les causaba el mismo miedo que antes. Se quedaron unos días más entre las ruinas de Nux por petición de Discord y fue algo que acepto con gusto el unicornio. Cualquier cosa que hiciera que su partida se aplazara era bienvenida.

Twilight y Light hablaban mucho más que antes de que descubriera su verdadera identidad, y era algo de lo que se alegraba mucho el draconequus, el humor de su amiga habia mejorado y estaba empezando a ser la alicornio que era antes de la Era Oscura. De igual forma él se comportaba más amable con Grey en forma de agradecimiento, aunque aún no lo terminaba de disculpar por todo el problema que habían tenido con Sharp.

Veían con diferentes ojos lo que los rodeaba y cuando salieron de bosque, dejaron atrás miedos, rencores y recuerdos dolorosos.

El desierto era muy distinto al clima húmedo al que estaban acostumbrados, pero no les costó mucho adaptarse, a Discord le divertida hacer unas pocas nubes de lluvia encima de su cabeza para que los mantuviera frescos durante el día y en la noche, acampaban dentro de la casa de campaña que mantenía muy bien el calor.

Fueron días durante los cuales, Grey Light recordó porque le gustaba tanto viajar y se sintió renovado, como si su espíritu gritara de alegría. Si la travesía hubiera sido así de fácil y sin problemas desde el inicio, se hubieran tardado la mitad del tiempo en llegar hasta ahí.

Sin embargo, sabía bien que un viaje sin contratiempos no era un viaje digno de recordar. Y ese habia sido uno que le cambio la vida, no solo a él, si no también a la poni color lavanda.

Pensando en eso y de buen humor, reviso el mapa que tenía guardado en su mochila y sintió como su optimismo se venía abajo al ver que al día siguiente llegarían a Drako. Sintió como su ceño se fruncía y no pudo evitar sentir que se quedaba sin aire. Pensó en que tal vez podría hacer algún tipo de rodeo, pero la idea la descarto, sus suministros no estaban muy bien y eran los necesarios para llegar a su destino y devolverse. Su tiempo se acaba y lo sabía, pero aun no habia tomado una decisión.

-¿Pasa algo, Grey? -Pregunto la alicornio al ver su expresión que no pasó desapercibida en lo más mínimo.

-¿Mmm? -Estaba demasiado adentro en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de ella.

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Con quién? ¿Conmigo? -Su interlocutora asintió. -¿Por qué habría de pasarme algo?

-No lo sé, tú dime.

-Mañana llegaremos a Drako.

-¿En serio? ¡Esa es una fantástica noticia!

-Sí, claro.

Lo miro escudriñándolo con la mirada. Algo no estaba bien.

-¿Estás seguro que no te pasa nada?

El unicornio negó con la cabeza, mientras ocultaba su mirada detrás del mapa, esperando que no hiciera más preguntas, cosa que no paso.

-¿Algo malo en el viaje? ¿Nos desviamos de nuevo?

-No es eso. -Soltó un suspiro.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… -Trato de pensar una excusa. -No lo sé.

-Si es otra vez por lo que nos tardamos en llegar aquí…

Rio divertido, recordando una charla que habían tenido unos días atrás, cuando habían partido de la Pradera, Light les aseguro que el viaje no duraría más de dos meses, cuando mucho un mes y medio. Pero ante tantos contratiempos con Sharp, después el tiempo que pasaron en la Capital de Kaoru y demás, el tiempo se habia duplicado.

Twilight se lo menciono y bromearon sobre lo caro que les estaba saliendo el viaje, pero ambos sabían, que el dinero habia dejado de ser una motivación para el poni color gris.

Negó de nuevo.

-Twi… -Susurro. -Es que… Yo…

-¿Si?

-No sé qué voy a hacer cuando todo termine. -Cerró los ojos. -No quiero volver a la Pradera, pero tampoco sé si quiero volver a Equestria.

La alicornio lo miro, con cierta lastima. Ella consiente de todo lo que habia tenido que dejar atrás Light durante todo ese viaje, desde enojo, hasta recuerdos muy dolorosos que no habia podido dejar atrás. Pero ella sabía que aún le faltaba mucho para terminar de darle la vuelta todo lo que le habia pasado.

-¿Por qué no quiere quedarte por aquí?

-Porque… -La volteo a ver. -No estarás tú. -Hizo una pausa. -Ni tú, ni él -Señalo a Discord que estaba ya acostado. -¿Qué se supone que haga cuando se vayan?

-Lo que hacías antes de que llegáramos.

-No. -Su expresión se volvió seria. -No quiero volver a ser ese unicornio. Y sé que si vuelvo de donde me sacaron, volveré a ser él y no quiero.

-¿Y Equestria?

-Llevo años huyendo de mis recuerdos, tanto de lo que paso ahí, como de lo que paso más allá del país. Me enfrente a lo que hice aquí y sé que aún me falta mucho para pagar lo que hice, pero estoy en paz conmigo mismo por el momento. -Hizo una pausa. -Pero no sé si estoy preparado para lo que me espera en Equestria.

-Grey. -Le toco un hombro. -Creo que los dos hemos aprendido muchas cosas en este viaje. Pero creo que aun te falta ver una cosa.

-¿Asi? ¿Cuál?

-Que no puedes huir de los problemas. Es algo que también me costó entender.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A los problemas tienes dos opciones de acción. Los enfrentes cara a cara, o los resuelves y aprendes de ellos.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer?

-Eso depende de ti, Grey.


	33. Drako

**Capítulo 33: Drako**

En algún punto, el aire árido del desierto se volvió aún más caliente y la arena fue cambiando de color hasta hacerse de un color negro y finalmente, dejo de ser arena y paso a ser roca sólida, era extraño pisarla estaba rugosa, pero al mismo tiempo fría y lisa, hacia un eco extraño cuando un casco se posaba sobre él, sin contar que era bastante irregular.

-¿Estás seguro que no pasa nada si caminamos aquí encima?

-Completamente, es piedra volcánica, digamos que es el equivalente a la obsidiana en Equestria, solo que esta es más resistente al calor y casi irrompible.

-¿Entonces porque hay pedazos en las que parece que todo se cayó?

-Son arañazos y signos de peleas. -Los volteo a ver por encima del hombro. -Estamos muy cerca.

-¿No que era casi irresistible? -Discord veia con cierto recelo los pedazos de roca en donde no quedaba nada.

-Estamos hablando de dragones, ellos son una fuerza destructiva si se lo proponen. Me imagino que lo saben bien de primera mano.

A la mente del draconequus llego el recuerdo de Spike destruyendo a la fusión de Guardianes, completamente salvaje, sin reconocer nada y sin ningún tipo de conciencia dentro de él. Sí que sabía bien a que se refería el unicornio, y muchas veces se le habia llegado a olvidar que su amigo era un dragón, hasta que ese recuerdo visitaba su mente.

-¿El dragón de ella viene de aquí?

-¿Spike? -Twilight lo volteo a ver sorprendida de que Light se refiriera a la Reina. Era un tema que no tocaban y si lo hacían era con mucho cuidado.

-No sé cómo se llame.

-Spike no era de la Reina. -Interrumpió Discord.

-¿Por qué trabajaba para ella entonces?

-Se quedó por mí. -La alicornio soltó un suspiro. -Ella no lo quería, pero para nuestra buena o mala suerte ella fue creada a partir de mí. No le podía poner una sola pezuña encima si no quería perder el control de mi conciencia. Spike pensó que tal vez si se quedaba conmigo tarde o temprano regresaría… Con el paso de los años y con la creación de la Resistencia, fue un agente doble.

-¿Lo conocías de antes?

-Fue mi examen de admisión para la escuela de Celestia. -Se rio un poco, al recordar tiempos tan lejanos. -Lo hice eclosionar de su huevo y cuide de él. Fue mi asistente personal muchos años…

-Fuiste como su madre.

Se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del unicornio. Muchas veces ya habia pensado en eso con anterioridad, y sabía que la relación que tenían ella y Spike era así, de amor maternal, pero jamás alguien lo habia dicho en voz alta. Nunca comprendió porque el dragón de habia quedado tantos años al lado de la Reina con la ciega esperanza de que ella fuera a volver hasta ese momento.

-Se podría decir. No sé de donde venga, ni como llego ahí y es una duda que jamás he podido contestar y el tampoco. Le prometí que buscaría respuestas, pero no sé si pueda encontrar algo.

-¿De qué color era el huevo?

-Lila, con manchas moradas.

Grey Light asintió, mientras trataba de recordar la poca información que tenía sobre los clanes de los dragones y los huevos que habia visto en fotografías.

-Hace muchos años, cuando hice mi primer viaje hasta acá y me informe sobre el país, escuche de un clan que se llamaba Prona, se diferenciaban de otros clanes porque sus huevos tenían un color muy parecido al que me acaba de decir, además que muchos de sus integrantes podían crecer o encogerse a voluntad.

-Spike puede hacer eso, querida. -Le informo el draconequus que oía con interés las palabras del unicornio.

-Nacían sin alas, solo a los más fuertes les salían cuando empezaban a madurar.

-Puede que él venga de ahí entonces. -Se quedó pensativa. -¿Porque toda esta información nunca ha llegado a Equestria?

-No tengo ni idea, casi nadie viaja tan lejos, sin mencionar que muchos no regresan.

Se quedaron callados, sin decir nada más, como si las palabras del unicornio hubieran hecho despertar en todos el miedo que sentían a no volver y que ese viaje hubiera sido una completa pérdida de tiempo.

El terreno se empezó a inclinar, hasta que empezaron subir por lo que parecía ser un pequeño cerro, a pesar de que no estaba tan inclinado, el suelo y sus irregularidades hacían que fuera mucho más difícil subir de lo que parecía en un principio.

En más de una ocasión, Twilight habia resbalado y estado a punto de caer toda la colina, lastimándose alguna pata o demás, pero casi siempre, Light que iba justo atrás de ella, lograba sostenerla con su magia o con alguna de sus extremidades. La poni agradeció en su interior de tener a alguien que cuidara sus espaldas, ya que Discord los dejo atrás en cuanto empezó a volar y decidió esperarlos en la punta del cerro.

-No suelo caerme tanto.

-No te preocupes, estoy aquí.

Se ruborizo, no podía evitar sentir que esa frase se refería a mucho más que ese momento y que era referencia a algo mucho más grande. No pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Lo sé.

Sintió como se ruborizaba ante el comentario de la poni y el corazón se le acelero, quiso hablar pero la garganta estaba seca, carraspeo y se limitó a sentir y a dejar con cuidado a Twilight en una zona en donde el terreno era más regular.

-¡Apresúrense! -Los apremio el draconequus -Tienen que ver esto.

Avanzaron más rápido, a pesar de que el unicornio tenía que estar más atento a lo que hacia ella, pero una vez que llegaron al tope se quedaron sin habla. Ante ellos aun bajando del cerro, se encontraban volcanes, uno detrás del otro, junto con lava que partía la piedra que estaba su alrededor, dejando ríos de la misma entre los caminos.

Era tan luminoso y tan caliente que cuando el poco viento que pasaba por ahí le dio el golpe de calor del país. Se veía una especie de cúpula casi trasparente que cubría todo lo que alcanzaban a ver del país que vieron solo después de unos minutos de observar el paisaje.

-Bienvenidos a Drako -Exclamó Grey Light, se quitó las alforjas que llevaba en la espalda y saco unos googles de estas, junto con una camisa. La capa de viaje la guardo. -Las temperaturas son muy altas, sin mencionar que podríamos quedar en medio de una pelea entre clanes o entre dragones, pónganse la camisa térmica que nos dieron en Kaoru nos protegerá un poco de las quemaduras.

-¿Crees que sería buena idea entrar así? -Pregunto Discord, mientras seguía las indicaciones del unicornio. -Con nuestras identidades.

-¿Creen que la reputación de la Reina llego hasta acá?

-No, la de ella no, pero la mía sí. -Light frunció el entrecejo. -¡No me mires así! Cuando era joven hice muchas locuras... Y por muchas, me refiero a muchas.

-Sí, sí, me lo imagino. -Volteo a ver a Twilight -¿Tú qué crees que sea lo más conveniente?

-Si Discord dice que es necesario, confiaré en él. Realmente no sé mucho de dragones más que de Spike... Pero él no es un dragón normal.

Grey asintió y dejó que sus amigos hicieran el hechizo de ilusión en sus cuerpos, desapareciendo las alas de la alicornio y trasformando al draconequus en un poni unicornio. Una vez que termino les dijo que se pusieran los googles que habían usado para la nieve y les hice un hechizo que los oscureció un poco.

-La luz es tan fuerte y el aire tan caliente que puede lastimar los ojos, así estarán protegidos al menos de la lava.

Una vez que se prepararon bajaron con cuidado acercándose cada vez más a la zona volcánica.

-Grey.

-¿Si, Twi?

-¿Qué es esa capa que encierra todo el país?

-Esa es la razón de porque Celestia no pudo salir de aquí por si sola en todos estos años. Es una barrera mágica, leyendas antiguas dicen que los Creadores la pusieron aquí para evitar que los dragones no escaparán, pero no funcionó para eso si no para que cualquiera que entre aquí sin su voluntad propia no pueda salir.

-Muchos años la usaron como prisión, antes de que supieran de la existencia del tártaro. -Añadió Discord.

-Así es. -Hizo una pausa. -¿Tienen alguna idea de que parte se encuentra la Princesa?

-En Drako.

-Sí, eso lo sé, me refiero, en qué parte del país.

Se voltearon a ver, sin saber qué contestar a la pregunta.

-¿Cómo? ¿El país es muy grande?

-Empieza aquí y termina en donde acaba el continente. -Levantó una ceja. -No tienen ni la más remota idea de donde está ¿Verdad?

-Tampoco es que tuviéramos mucho tiempo para platicar. -Se excusó ella. -Apenas y logro decirme en donde estaba, pero no su localización específica, ni como estaba, ni nada.

El unicornio suspiro otra vez, no habia jamás tampoco en pensar cómo iban a encontrar a Celestia una vez que llegaran hasta ahí, ni siquiera él estaba del todo seguro de cómo estaba distribuido el paisa, pero era una búsqueda que les costaría semanas si no daban rápido con la ella. Y sus provisiones y sus cuerpos y equipamiento no estaban hechas para aguantar semanas en ese país.

-Oye, tranquilo, Light. Como dicen, preguntando se llega al Imperio.

-Eso solo aplica con los ponis, lo dragones son muy distintos. -Sacudió la cabeza. -Pero supongo que no podemos hacer otra cosa.

-Estoy segura de que podemos lograrlo.

-No me cabe duda de eso… Oigan, otra pregunta… ¿Fue la Reina quien dejo aquí a la princesa, no?

-Si.

-La Reina desapareció… ¿Cómo la vamos a sacar?

-Ella y yo compartíamos el mismo cuerpo. Y… ella era parte mía, al igual que yo de ella. Deberíamos de poder sacarla con eso.

" _Eso espero_ " pensó pesimista, mientras se limitaba a sentir.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta que la barrera mágica estaba enfrente de ellos. El ciento habia aumentado, golpeándolos con fuerza y con un calor desagradable que jamás habían sentido siquiera en el desierto.

-Tenemos que entrar todos por separado. Entrare primero yo, si entramos en grupo podemos confundir al escudo y puede llegar a pensar que alguno está aquí por voluntad de alguno de nosotros. Y no sabemos cómo estén las cosas una vez que salgamos de aquí.

Asintieron, el poni color gris tomo aire y camino hacia adelante atravesando la barrera. Sintió como si hubiera pasado bajo una ducha de agua fría y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. Twilight fue la segunda en atravesar y finalmente Discord. Se voltearon a ver entre los tres. Al fin habían llegado a su destino, después de todos los problemas y obstáculos que habían pasado. Estaban muy cerca de terminar su viaje, pero al mismo tiempo les faltaba lo más difícil.

-No hay que separarnos. Manténgase unidos. Y recemos de que todo salga bien. -Indico Light, mientras empezaban a adentrarse en Drako.


	34. Complicaciones

**Capítulo 34: Complicaciones**

El calor no hacía más que aumentar conforme más avanzaban, Twilight estaba empezando a extrañar las frías montañas de Kaoru y deseaba quitarse la ropa térmica que les habia dicho el unicornio que se pusieran.

La lava chocaba con fuerza contra los bordes de la roca volcánica y en algunas zonas esta habia erosionado tanto la roca que apenas y quedaban pasillos para caminar sobre de ella.

—Por cierto, algo que se me paso decirles antes de entrar.

—¿Si?

—Vamos a mantener un perfil bajo y como están protegiendo su identidad, creo que sería mejor que nos comportemos los tres como si fuéramos simples unicornios. —Miro severamente al draconequus. —Sin volar, sin cambiar el entorno, suplentes unicornios con magia simple.

—Eso le quita la diversión a todo. —Mascullo enojado, pero sin rechistar.

Light les iba indicando desde atrás hacia donde tenían que ir, Discord encabezaba la marcha y entre ambos protegían a la alicornio. Ninguno de los dos lo habia querido decir en voz alta, pero la que realmente importaba que entrara y saliera era ella junto con Celestia, si no todo sería en vano.

El unicornio tenía una leve idea y se habia memorizado más o menos el mapa de Drako para evitar sacar el mapa que se quemaría por las altas temperaturas y espero que por su propio bien, Celestia no estuviera tan lejos. Decidió racionar el agua que tenían, él estaba acostumbrado a beber con moderación, pero sus dos amigos no y su trabajo era llevarlos y regresarlos sanos y salvos.

Tenían que recorrer la mayor cantidad del país en el menor tiempo posible, y se temía que aun así iban a tener que regresar y volver mejor preparados. Fueron por las zonas en las que el suelo era más regular, pero a pesar de eso habia ocasiones en las que tenían que cruzar por las zonas estrechas en medio de los lagos de lava.

Iban justo a mitad de uno de ellos cuando escucharon con total claridad un rugido muy cerca de ellos. Light sintió como palidecía al reconocer a la creatura de ese chillido y al mismo tiempo sintió como sus dos amigos lo volteaban ver en busca de respuestas.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue eso? —Pregunto con temor Discord. No era normal que algo lo asustara, pero los dragones siempre le habían infundido respeto y temor.

—¿Grey? —Pregunto Twilight, volteándolo a ver.

Solo hasta ese momento reacciono, sacudió la cabeza y los miro serio.

—Más nos vale ir a un terreno más uniforme lo más rápido posible.

Aletargados por las palabras del unicornio y por su expresión facial, se apresuraron a caminar rápidamente, pero a pesar de que lo hacían lo mejor que podían, era casi imposible. Escucharon otro rugido, esta vez más cerca. Los tres voltearon al mismo tiempo al origen del ruido y vieron como una silueta se elevaba entre las nueves de gases y polvo que los rodeaba y se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia su posición.

 _"_ _Maldición_ " Pensó Light.

No sabía ni siquiera de que dragón se trataba, si los habia visto a ellos o si estaban en medio de una pelea, pero aún estaban a la mitad del lago de lava y si no se movían, quedarían quemados por el fuego del dragón o por la lava.

—¡Por Celestia, Discord! ¡Muévete! —Pidió apurado.

El draconequus trato de moverse rápido, hasta el punto de que iban corriendo con el mayor cuidado que podían y conforme más avanzaban, también lo hacia la silueta. No les cabía la menor duda ahora de que iba hacia ellos. Estaban casi por llegar al otro lado cuando un temblor hizo que el puente se empezar a desquebrajar debajo de sus pies, podían sentir como la roca se partía para caer bajo ellos.

Discord corrió aún más fuerte hasta llegar al otro lado y miro con horror como el dragón se disponía a lanzar fuego encontrar de sus amigos, algo de lo que también se percató Light.

Con su magia arrojo a Twilight hacia donde estaba el draconequus, por lo menos con ella a salvo podría estar un poco más tranquilo, estaba listo para cruzar cuando el pasillo que lo guiaba hasta tierra firme se derrumbó.

—¡No saltes, Grey! —Le pidió la alicornio al voltear a verlo. —¡Es demasiado espacio! ¡Discord o yo podemos ir por ti volando…!

—¡No! ¡Nada de magia inusual!

—¡Es casi un suicidio Light!

A pesar de eso no se detuvo y se dispuso a saltar, si se quedaba ahí parado podía arriesgarse a que incluso la zona en la que estaba se derrumbara y fuera más difícil realizar el salto después. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo y lo hacía sentir como si sus cascos no tocaran el suelo, a pesar de eso, supo bien en que momento salto.

El dragón se acercó con una rapidez brutal, fue tanto así que Twilight ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente para gritarle al unicornio que tuviera cuidado, sin embargo estaba a punto se ir corriendo hacia el para cubrirlo como pudiese, Light al verla con su magia la empujo para atrás ya que pensó que lo iba a jalar.

Escucho el rugido encima de él y vio el fuego casi después, estaba a mitad del acantilado, no podía hacer nada para quitarse de su camino y no iba a alcanzar a llegar. Apenas logro con un casco tomarse con fuerza de una de las rocas del otro lado, mientras que con el otro se cubrió como pudo con la capa da viaje.

Las llamas cayeron sobre él, eran de color azul, y el dragón parecía haber apuntado directamente hacia ahí, era grande y de color negro con ojos rojos. Verlo tan cerca y con tanta claridad hizo que tanto la alicornio como Discord recordaran a los Guardianes y por la impresión se quedaron estáticos hasta que este se fue y ella al fin reacciono.

—¡Grey Light! —Grito casi histérica. —¡LIGHT!

No hubo respuesta. Corrió hasta el borde, esperando lo peor y con el corazón en la boca, latiéndole con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le iba a salir. Se asomó con miedo y esperanzada, y sintió como una parte de ella se calmaba al ver a un bulto negro tomado al borde. Esa calma desapareció casi enseguida cuando se dio cuenta que podía estar viendo los restos carbonizados de su amigo.

Sintió como algo en su pecho se partió y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro.

—Grey… —Murmuro, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza para evitar que estas salieran.

Discord al ver la reacción de su amiga, corrió hacia ella y al ver lo mismo que la alicornio no supo ni que saber ni que hacer.

—¿Ese… Ese es…?

—Grey Light… —Murmuro ella, tratando de aguantarse un sollozo.

—Maldita sea —Volteo a verla y al percatarse que estaba llorando la abrazo. —Twilight…

—No digas nada, por favor. —Pidió.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Se quedaron callados, sin saber que más decirse, aunque el silencio se veia interrumpido por el ruido de la lava chocando contra la roca y de algunos gruñidos lejanos a ellos.

—No puedo creerlo… Es que…

—Lo se querida, lo sé. —Respondió, triste. —Tampoco yo puedo creerlo.

Nuevamente silencio, pero esta vez se vio interrumpido por una voz que no lograron entender del todo.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—No, querida, pensé que habías sido tú.

—Curioso.

Nuevamente silencio.

—¡Por acá! —Volvió a decir la misma voz de un momento atrás. Esta vez la reconocieron casi al instante.

Caminaron al borde nuevamente y se llevaron una sorpresa al ver colgado a Grey Light con un casco firmemente a la roca. Este aun lo tenía de color negro, chamuscado, pero el resto del cuerpo estaba bien, con algo de ceniza encima y sucio, pero bien.

—¿Qué diablos están mirando? ¡Ayúdenme!

Por un momento se preguntaron porque no se ayudaba solo el unicornio, hasta que vieron que la punta de su cuerno estaba también de color negra. Discord estaba por deshacer su hechizo de ilusión para chasquear y transportarlo, pero lo detuvo su amiga.

—Sin magia fuera de lo normal. —Le recordó.

El draconequus la miro enojado.

—Sácalo tu entonces.

Suspiro y con cuidado se acercó lo más posible al borde, se concentró en el cuerpo de Light y lo envolvió con su magia, haciéndolo levitar y llevándolo hasta donde estaban ellos dos parados. Una vez que sintió el suelo debajo de sus cascos de nuevo no pudo evitar sentir una calma enorme y poco le falto para no besarlo.

Miro su ropa, de la capa no quedaba mucho, era lo que habia usado para taparse de las llamas del dragón y se alegró que su plan funcionara a pesar de que ese fuego de color azul era el más caliente que el que habia sentido alguna vez en su vida, el resto de su ropa estaba quemada de las puntas y su cuerno no lo habia podido esconder debajo de la capa al igual que su pata delantera izquierda.

Al tratar de apoyarla un dolor punzante le subió por toda la pierna y por poco perdía el equilibrio.

—¿Por qué se tardaron tanto en ayudarme? —Pregunto, acercándose a sus amigos cojeando.

—Cuando nos asomamos… vimos un bulto negro.

—Pensamos que eras tú.

—¡Claro que era yo! —Jalo lo que quedaba de la capa con los dientes y se las enseño. —¿Creen que les pedí que se pusieran las capas de viaje porque si? Les puse un hechizo para que fueran resistentes al calor.

—Eso es… —Discord se quedó callado, pensando en que decir. —Bastante ingenioso, de hecho.

—Si lo sé, me gustaría decir que lo fui hace unos momentos, pero al parecer ni para eso fui bueno. —Se tocó con cuidado el cuerno. Después trato de hacer salir algún tipo de magia de él, pero nada paso. Soltó un suspiro frustrado.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunto Twilight, preocupada.

—Si ignoro mi caso y mi cuerno, si estoy bastante bien. —La alicornio se acercó hasta él y sostuvo con su magia la pata de Light con su magia. Al ver la expresión que estaba poniendo ella sintió que la herida talvez estaba peor de como él pensaba.

—Se ve bastante mal.

—Oh vamos, solo es una quemadura. —Dijo, sonriendo, esperando que así ella dejara su pie en libertad. —Se ve peor de como esta.

—No creo. —Saco su cantimplora de la alforja, mojo una parte de su capa y empezó a limpiarle la herida al unicornio

—No es necesario que hagas eso. —Murmuro, tratando de no quejarse y alegrándose al mismo tiempo de que lo negro y chamuscado fuera parte de las cenizas, aunque el aspecto de su casco bajo eso no era muy prometedor.

—Vaya que se ve feo. —El draconequus se asomó por encima del hombro de Twilight que lo miro enojada. —¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Grey estaba por agregar algo acido, cuando vieron una sombra que los sobrevolaba. Los tres voltearon a ver hacia arriba y se sorprendieron d ver al dragón que habia lanzado su fuego sobre ellos encima de ellos. L miedo se volvió a apoderó de ellos al ver que a cada segundo que pasaba, el dragón bajaba más.

—¡Creo que podemos ocuparnos de mi pata más adelante! —Exclamo. —¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!

—No creo que podamos irnos tan fácil. —Dijo en una calma poco usual Discord.

—No digas tonterías.

—No las digo…. Es que nos esta mirando.

Se fijó de nuevo y vio que tenía razón.

—Maldición. —Miro a su alrededor y vio una roca en donde se podían esconder detrás de ella por si el dragón volvía a escupir fuego. —¡Corran rápido!

Se divergieron a donde les indicaba el unicornio, una vez que llegaron, esperando con temor a que el dragón terminara de aterrizar.

 **Nota:**

Hola a todos. Siento que les debo una disculpa por no actualizar tan frecuentemente la historia :/ soy a la primera que en serio odia no tener listos los capítulos, pero estas ultimas semanas fueran las ultimas del semestre y resulta que tengo una vida mas allá de la computadora, ademas que sufrí de un bloqueo creativo por grande. Pero termine con la escuela por el momento y salí del bloqueo así que ya volví :D Espero que las actualizaciones se sigan haciendo regulares, en todo caso, jamas abandonaría una fanfict a medio escribir, se los prometo.

Muchas gracias por esperar y por su paciencia, tratare que esto no vuelva a pasar.


	35. El Piasa

**Capítulo 35: El Piasa**

Fue una espera casi agónica y a pesar de que paso en pocos minutos, los tres sintieron que el tiempo se habia detenido mientras miraban con temor al dragón bajando hasta donde estaban momento atrás. Era mucho más grande de lo que parecía cuando lanzo su fuego encima del unicornio y el color rojo de su mirada incluso se veia mas roja que antes.

Cuando toco tierra, sienten como el suelo tembló, era grande y pesado y por su aspecto, parecía que sus escamas eran una armadura impenetrable hacia cualquier hechizo o arma que pudieran usar, además que Light no podía realizar ninguna magia para ayudarlos.

Tenían curiosidad por verlo, pero se quedaron quietos detrás de la roca, superando con todas sus fuerzas que no les hiciera daño y se fuera lo más rápido posible.

Todo se quedó en completo silencio, a la expectativa y entonces paso algo que jamás había pensando que fuera a pasar.

—Salgan de ahí. —Dijo el dragón, con voz profunda y grave, más parecido a un gruñido que a una voz.

Se quedaron quietos y un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda.

—Light, podría usar mi magia para transformarlo en un pequeño cachorrito si me lo permites… —Susurro Discord lo más bajo que pudo para que solo el poni lo escuchara.

—Nada de magia fuera de lo común.

—Light…

—Lo siento, Discord, pero no puedo ser flexible en esto, en serio que no puedo.

—Tu estúpido orgullo va a acabar con nosotros, Light ¡Si no hacemos algo esa cosa nos va a comer!

—¡Cállense los dos! —Pidió Twilight, mirándolos enojada. —Nos va a escuchar.

Nuevamente silencio, interrumpido por el sonido de la lava, el poco viento que cruzaba por esos lares, sus respiraciones y el continuo latir de su corazón.

—Sé que están ahí. —El suelo tembló con la voz. —Puede que ya este algo sordo, pero les aseguro que puedo olerlos bien.

El unicornio trago saliva. Le dolía el caso y el cuerno, pero no pensaba en eso, trataba de ver alguna forma de salir de esa situación. Tomo ahora y trago saliva.

—Creo que es necesario que alguien salga para que se vaya. —Murmuro. —Con gusto lo hare.

—No puedes. —Twilight le puso un casco en el hombro y lo miro con seriedad.

—Si puedo. —Quito a la alicornio de su hombro. —Ustedes son importantes, Twi, necesitan sacar a Celestia de aquí y volver a Equestria.

—No, Grey… —Agacho la cara, para ocultar las lágrimas. —Hace unos minutos pensé que te habia perdido, ahora estas aquí y no quiero volver a tener esa sensación.

 _"Por Celestia, que melodramática_ " Pensó Discord, mientras fruncía el ceño. Últimamente sentía que sobraba cuando sus otros dos amigos se ponían a hablar.

—Escúchame, por favor. —Volteo a ver al draconequus. —Escúcheme los dos. —Se quitó la alforja y la puso en el suelo. —Ahí está el mapa de Drako, mis suministros les ayudaran a llegar más lejos, pero si se quedan sin nada, mejor váyanse y vuelvan con más. Este país no está hecho para ponis.

Dicho esto, se dispuso a salir de su escondite y enfrentarse al dragón, pero ella lo tomo con fuerza de una pata trasera son su magia. La miro enojado.

—Twi…

—No puedes. —Sacudió la cabeza. —No puedes Grey.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

—Tengo que. —Miro a Discord. —Cuídense. Cuídala.

—Eso te lo prometo.

Tomo aire y salió de detrás de la roca. El casco quemado lo levanto en señal de estar desarmado y se acercó despacio hasta el dragón, sentía sus ojos fijos en cada movimiento que hacía.

—Aquí estoy. —Exclamo una vez que estaba lo suficiente cerca como para que lo oyera.

—Vaya, vaya. —Se inclinó para verlo mejor. —Que tenemos aquí… Un poni si no me equivoco.

—No te equivocas.

—Es extraños ver ponis por los paisajes de Drako… —Su mirada lo recorría de arriba abajo y se detuvo en el cuerno y el casco chamuscado. —Y con razón casi no los hay. Dime pequeño poni ¿Qué fue lo que te paso ahí?

—¿En dónde?

—Ahí —Le apunto a su cuerpo quemado.

—Creo que podrías contestar esa pregunta tu solo.

El dragón abrió mucho los ojos, como si estuviera sorprendido de las palabras del unicornio y sintió una culpa terrible.

—¡No me digas que fuiste el pobre que se interpuso entre mi fuego y el mineral de diamante que habia en esa pasarela!

—Lamento decirlo, pero si, fui yo.

—¡Mil perdones! —El dragón se encogió de tamaño y pudo ver más de cerca de Grey Light y su herida. —No te distinguí hasta que ya estaba encima de ti lanzando fuego. Siempre me quejo de estos salvajes y ve lo que acabo de hacer.

El unicornio lo miro estupefacto sin creerse las palabras que acababan de salir de la boca del dragón y al ver que en su rostro no habia rastros de la furia ciega que habia tenido lugar antes en las facciones de este, tan solo habia una expresión de asombro junto con preocupación.

El dragón trato de tomarle el casco quemado, pero Light lo retiro rápidamente, aun no sabía que estaba pasando ni estaba seguro de las intenciones de este.

—Mil perdones. —Repitió, alejando con cuidado su garra de su interlocutor. —Me imagino que de donde vengas no es común que alguien como yo quiera ayudar a alguien como tú.

Silencio.

—¿Dónde están mis modales? Disculpa mi falta de educación, hace años que no veia alguien como tú, me causa cierta fascinación tu especie y son tan pocos los que he llegado a ver por aquí… —Dijo golpeándose la frente. —Me llamo Piasa ¿Y tú pequeño, poni?

—Grey Light.

—Bueno Grey Light, temo decirte que necesitamos curarte esa herida. No es por nada, pero se el daño que hace mi fuego y si no te atendemos rápido puede que no haya mucho más que hacer por tus extremidades.

—¿Me vas a curar aquí?

—No, claro que no. —Se giró y le indico su espalda. —Te puedo llevar a mi cueva, ahí tengo algunos remedios para curar cosas así.

Lo miro desconfiado.

—Déjame entender esto… Me lanzaste fuego, casi me matas, me sacaste un susto que nadie en la vida va a poder quitarme de la cabeza… ¿Y quieres llevarme a tu cueva para curarme?

—¡Pues claro! ¿Te quieres quedar sin cuerno, poni?

—¿Por qué esperas que confié en ti después de todo lo que hiciste?

Nuevamente un silencio, roto por el suspiro de Piasa.

—Porque no soy igual a los demás dragones. —Cerró los ojos. —Y no eres al primer poni que conozco, ni el primero al que ayudo.

Los otros dos aun escondidos habían estado escuchando atentamente la plática entre Light y el dragón se sentían igual d confusos, pero al mismo tiempo alegres que no fuera violento. Al escuchar como hablaba así de la quemadura del unicornio, Twilight no pudo evitar sentir una terrible ansiedad y sintió que era su deber como su amiga y princesa que era ayudarlo.

Salió de detrás de la roca, antes de que Discord se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Lo juras por tu código de dragón?

Grey sintió como si un hielo frio le recorriera la espalda al escuchar la voz de la alicornio dirigiendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Piasa volteo a verla y se sorprendió de ver otro poni y en su interior sintió como una felicidad enorme crecía.

—¿Otro poni? —Volteo a ver al unicornio. —¿No venias solo?

—Somos tres viajeros. —Contesto al ver como Discord se asomaba detrás de ella.

—Ya veo… No los culpo por ser desconfiados. Y veo que tu intención era que ellos se fueran sanos y salvos por si yo actuaba de forma violenta. —Asintió y le sonrió a Light (Aunque a este último eso no lo tranquilizo en nada) —Una causa noble y de admirar, Grey Light.

—Gracias, supongo… —Se acercó a la alicornio. —Piasa por favor no les hagas daño.

—No planeo hacerlo. Dime pequeña... ¿Cuál es tu nombre y el de tu amigo de ahí atrás?

—Me llamo Twi y él es Discord.

—¿Cómo sabes de nuestro código de dragón?

—Se algunas cosas sobre dragones. —Se quedó callada antes de continuar. —¿Lo juras?

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Piasa soltara una carcajada y mirara alegre a su interlocutora.

—Veo que sabes que nuestro código una vez creado no pude ser roto, pero dime algo pequeña ¿Qué gano yo al ceder mi código de dragón?

Se quedó pensativa, tratando de que su mente diera con alguna cosa que fuera de interés para él. No podía ofrecerle tesoros, ni nada por el estilo pero por lo que habia escuchado unos momentos atrás, supo que tal vez si tenían algo que intercambiar por el código.

—Dices que nuestra especie te fascina… Que te parece… ¿Un intercambio de información?

Nuevamente silencio. Piasa sonrió y se inclinó ante Twilight, que no pudo evitar sentir que se ruborizaba. No recordaba cuando habia sido la última vez que alguien le dedico una reverencia, aunque una parte de ella no pudo evitar acordarse de como la Reina hacia que todos se inclinaran. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enviar esos pensamientos lejos.

—Eres bastante inteligente e ingeniosa, pequeña Twi. Sera un gusto tener una conversación contigo y tus compañeros. —Se levantó en dos patas y puso una de sus garras encima de donde estaba su corazón. —Juro, por mi código de dragón que no te voy a hacer daño ni a ti, ni a tus compañeros.

—Muy bien. Gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Piasa, querida. —Se volvió a poner en sus cuatro piernas, volteo a ver al unicornio. —Grey Light, te sugiero que nos demos prisa, los daños por mi fuego son atroces y se tiene que actuar cuanto antes. Súbanse a mi lomo y en un momento estaremos en mi cueva.

Light miro enojado a Twilight, que se limitó a subirse al lomo del dragón, ignorando la mirada furibunda que tanto el unicornio y el draconequus le estaban dirigiendo.

—¿A que esperan? —Pregunto, un poco harta de la situación.

Los otros dos se limitaron a soltar un suspiro y después subieron a regañadientes al lomo de Piasa, una vez que estuvieron acomodados, este levanto al vuelo y se empezaron a alejar del suelo y del camino que ya tenía memorizado el unicornio en su mente.


	36. Visitas

**Capítulo 36: Visitas**

—¿A que debemos su visita princesa?

Luna dejo con cuidado la taza de café que le habia ofreció Rarity en la mesa. La sala del trono del castillo de Twilight estaba ya lista, pero ella sentía que estar ahí sin el permiso de la pony era de mala educación, por lo que se reunieron en el comedor nuevamente.

Sentados enfrente de ella, estaban Spike y su esposa. Quería hablar con ellos personalmente antes de reunirse con Rainbow Dash y ver cómo iban las reparaciones del pueblo, aunque ya habia visto algunas zonas, y se alegró que de ver que la zona norte estaban ya casi terminada, su felicidad creció aún más cuando vio que el ayuntamiento ya estaba en pie de nuevo.

—Mi visita estaba programada desde hace ya unas semanas, la General Rainbow y yo nos reuniremos más tarde, pero quería hablar con ustedes primero.

—¿Es sobre Twilight? —Pregunto Spike sin poder contenerse.

—No, no es por Twilight. Y estén tranquilos, no he recibido noticias sobre ella ni Discord, pero están bien. La última vez que supe de ellos estaban por llegar a Drako.

—¿Drako?

—Al parecer así se llama el país de los dragones. Asi que estén tranquilos, están por llegar a su destino.

" _Gracias a Celestia, literalmente_ " Pensó Spike.

—La razón por la que los quería ver era por esto. —Le hizo una indicación a Dark Mist que sacara un pergamino de sus alforjas, lo dejo enfrente de ella. —Gracias Mist.

Lo hizo flotar hasta Spike, que lo tomo con cuidado entre sus garras para no romperlo. Miro extrañado a la princesa, sin comprender que era ese papel. Esta le hizo una indicación para que lo abriera. Obediente y con cuidado lo hizo y empezó a leer, poco a poco sus ojos se abrieron mas, dándole lugar a una expresión de asombro en su cara.

—Princesa… Yo…

—¿Qué pasa querido? ¿Algo malo?

—¿Malo? Todo lo contrario Rarity —Luna sonrió. —Quiero nombrar a Spike Lord.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —La unicornio volteo a ver su marido y tomo el pergamino, mientras leía a toda velocidad, soltó un chillido de felicidad y abrazo al dragón. —¡Por Equestria! ¡Que emoción!

—Majestad es un honor, pero…

—No diga tonterías, Lord Spike, le decíamos incluso así desde antes de que la Era Oscura terminara. Solo faltaba que fuera un título oficial. —Interrumpió Mist, sin poder aguantarse su intromisión.

—Siempre pensé que era un apodo en broma, nunca pedí un título Real…

—Ni es porque lo hayas pedido, Spike. Te lo mereces, por haber sido fiel a la Corona Real de Equestria y ayudar a exterminar una amenaza tan grande como lo fue la Reina.

—Toda la Resistencia igual.

—Y todos ellos también serán recompensados, pero con grados militares y una insignia. Hablare de eso más tarde con Rainbow Dash. Y tus servicios hacia la Corona fueron distintos a los de tus compañeros en la Resistencia, estuviste al lado de la Reina casi toda la Era Oscura, mantuviste informado a todos tus compañeros y peleaste con fiereza. No te puedo dar un reconocimiento popular porque no tienes un rango, pero si te puedo hacer Lord.

—Un Lord necesita tierras y yo no quiero tierras. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Yo quiero quedarme aquí en Ponyville.

—No necesariamente, Spike. No pensaba darte un título de Lord común y corriente. En la convocatoria dice el titulo completo. Serias nombrado Lord Protector.

—¿Lord Protector? —La unicornio no sabía a qué se refería ese nombre a pesar de que en su juventud estudio cada uno de los títulos que habia en Equestria.

—Es el título que se les da a los individuos (Independientemente de tu raza) que han demostrado que darían su vida por salvar a Equestria o mantener su paz. O ambas. —Explico Mist.

—Un Lord Protector está dispuesto a pelear por lo que es correcto, y prefiere salvar a los demás a salvarse a sí mismo. —Luna hizo una pausa. —No es el que inicia ni termina las peleas, pero si es el que una vez que empiezan o termina están ahí para resolver los problemas. Eso es un Lord Protector. No tiene tierras, no pelea por loa gloria ni porque quiera, sino porque protege a los demás.

—Como lo dice su nombre.

Se quedaron callados mientras Spike poco a poco iba asimilando lo que le acaba de decir la princesa, Rarity sabía bien la naturaleza de su marido y supo que el miedo de perder el control de sus instintos y lastimar a alguien por obtener tierras, tesoros o lo que fuera lo aterraba y probablemente de haber sido un cargo de Lord normal no lo hubiera aceptado para evitarse tentaciones.

El dragón suspiro finalmente, hizo una reverencia y hablo.

—Es un honor recibir esta noticia y consideración. Y la aceptó gustoso.

Luna sonrió y asintió.

—Me alegro, Spike. Aunque aún no es oficial, falta el Nombramiento, pero me imagino que te gustaría esperar a que vuelva Twilight.

—Sí, me gustaría. Si no es una molestia, claro.

—Ninguna. Lo supuse. Una vez que resolvimos ese tema, me gustaría hablar con ambos de otro muy distinto.

—¿Cuál, Alteza?

—Supe que Rarity está esperando un hijo tuyo.

La alegría que habían sentido unos segundos atrás por el nombramiento dejo su cuerpo para dejar lugar a la preocupación y miedo. Ambos pensaban que Twilight ya le habia comunicado con anterioridad sobre el mestizo que esperaban y del cual aún no sabían bien que esperar, pero el tono en el que hablo la princesa no les causaba ninguna confianza.

" _Si esto va por el camino que creo que ira, puedo irme despidiendo del título_ " pensó Spike, mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Quería poner una de sus garras alrededor de su esposa y su hijo, pero decidió abstenerse por el momento.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —Pregunto Rarity, mirando nerviosa el ceño fruncido del dragón.

—¿Ella? —Pregunto con curiosidad el poni murciélago. Sabía que estaba hablando de más, pero Spike también era su amigo.

—Creemos que es una niña.

—No pasa nada con su hija, solo quería confirmarlo y ya vi que es verdad. —Luna noto que se estaban poniendo a la defensiva y que eso no era nada bueno. —Su hija no sería la primera kirin en existir y espero que no sea la última.

—Disculpe Majestad… ¿Pero que es un kirin?

—Asi se le llama a las crías de ponis y dragones. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando Celestia y yo éramos muy jóvenes existieron muchos en todo el mundo, tanto así que se les puso un nombre a la especie. Conforme pasaron las años y posteriormente con la guerra que acabo con loas alicornios, los kirin huyeron a distintas partes del mundo aunque la gran mayoría murió en esa guerra por defender a sus familiares o porque al volver a su país los mataban por herejes… Una tragedia que nadie pudo evitar. —Hizo una pausa. —Aunque para que la unión de una especie distinta con otra, habia un hechizo muy específico, que supongo que ustedes saben cuál es.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

—Fue idea de Twilight su Majestad. —Se excusó Spike.

—No se preocupen, yo le di una pista de en donde estaba ese libro. —Les guiño un ojo. —Y no va a ver ningún problema con su hija. Se los puedo asegurar.

…

…

…

—Hace ya un tiempo que me preguntaba que habia sido de los ponis. —Explico Piasa una vez que estuvieron en su cueva. —Hubo un tiempo durante el cual tuve muchos amigos ponis, pero eso ya fue hace mucho.

La cueva era amplia y para su buena suerte muy fresca a diferencia del resto del país que habían recorrido a pie, quedaron impresionados que incluso la cueva estuviera separada en lo que parecían ser habitaciones, estaban sentados en lo que parecía ser la cocina en lo que el dragón preparaba una especie de medicina herbal.

Explorando un poco, se dieron cuenta de que Piasa tenía un huerto con flores y plantas de todo tipo, incluso algunas verduras y frutas y las mantenía vivas a un manantial que escurría por el huerto como si fuera un rio.

Habia algunos muebles, pero su mayoría eran pedazos de piel de animales que seguramente su anfitrión habia matado para comer, pero eso era lo de menos, Grey Light seguía nervioso por lo que podía pasar si se quedaban más tiempo ahí del necesario y estaba tenso, además que el dolor del cuerno y del casco a cada minuto que pasaba se volvía mas y más insoportable.

—Tienes una cueva acogedora. —Dijo Light en un intento de liberar la tensión.

—Gracias, se pueden quedar todo lo que quieran.

 _"_ _No, por favor, no_ "

—¿Cómo es que sabes cómo curar el daño de tus quemaduras?

—Tenía amigos ponis, incluso muchos amigos kirin. Pero también fui joven, tonto e imprudente, llegue a lastimar a algunos antes de que aprender cómo tratarlos sin lastimarlos. Asi que aprendí y con ayuda de muchos amigos supe como curar el daño de mi fuego.

Paso lo que parecía ser un pedazo de tela en la mezcla herbal, lo tomo y estaba por ponérselo en las zonas afectadas al unicornio, pero este escapo de su contacto. Piasa suspiro y volteo a ver a Twilight.

—¿Se lo pondrías tú?

—Sí, no hay ningún problema. —Con su magia tomo el tarro. —¿Qué hago?

—Pon un poco de la mezcla en las quemaduras y cuando termines ponle las vendas. Como ya lo habías limpiado antes solo necesitara eso. —Se sentó enfrente de ellos. —¿Y qué hacen tres pequeños ponis paseándose por aquí? Drako no es un país que tenga muchos visitantes, ya ni se diga ponis.

—Venimos desde Equestria. —Discord volteo a ver a los otros dos, no le estaban haciendo mucho caso lo cual hizo que se irritara, pero si ya habían quedado de hablar con Piasa, le iban decir lo más parecido a la realidad. —Nuestro país acaba de salir hace unos meses de una época muy mala, gracia a la Reina Oscura, no sé si escuchaste de ella.

—Se creó una buena fama hasta aquí, así que sí.

—Fue revocada del título y la paz volvió, pero falta una de nuestras gobernantes. Nos mandaron en la búsqueda de ella y nuestra única pista era que estaba aquí en Drako. LA reina la encerró aquí gracias al campo de fuerza que esta alrededor del país.

—Ese bendita barrera… Ha causado más problemas de lo que ha solucionado. —Negó con la cabeza.

El draconequus miro de reojo a sus dos amigos y su irritabilidad creció al ver a Twilight poniendo total atención en lo que hacía en el cuerno del unicornio que acaba de soltar un quejido.

—Perdón, no te quería lastimar.

—No es eso, se siente como si esto fuera acido. —Murmuro, el dolor habia cambiado, ya no era el mismo, pero seguía siendo igual de molesto. —Arde mucho.

—Eso es normal, está quitando el tejido nuevo y haciendo nuevo. En cuanto Twi te ponga las vendas te sentirás mejor. —Aseguro el dragón.

—Continua, Twi, si tengo que confiar en que alguien me cuide esa eres tú.

La alicornio sintió como se sonrojaba y rio un poco, haciendo que él también le sonriera de vuelta y no la dejara de ver con atención. Tratando de romper su nerviosismo por la mirada de Light carraspeo y se dispuso a hablar.

—¿Por qué no eres como los demás dragones, Piasa? Eres el segundo que nos habla bien sin ningún problema.

—Es una larga historia y ustedes dijeron que para que mi código funcionara yo era el que debía hacer las preguntas.

—¿Qué te parece que nos vamos intercambiando preguntas? Discord te contesto sobre porque estamos aquí, te toca contestar.

Se quedó un momento callado y pensaron que tal vez esa pregunta habia sido una mala idea, hasta que este soltó una carcajada.

—Me olvida del buen sentido de humor que tienen muchos. Tú y yo nos llevaremos bien, Twi. —Hizo una pausa, en lo que su risa se calmaba. —Y si me parece justo.


	37. Historias

**Capítulo 37: Historias**

—Para explicarles por qué soy destino al resto de dragones, les tengo que contar de una época muy lejana a la era actual. Aunque no lo parezca, tengo miles de años, soy respetado y recurren muchos a mí en esta tierra por esa simple razón. No estamos muy lejos del centro de Drako. —Hizo una pequeña pausa. —Hace mucho tiempo cuando era joven existían una especie de ponis que a la fecha no he vuelto a ver en un tiempo. Se hacían llamar alicornios. Supongo que los conocen.

—Si, nuestras princesas y la familia Real de Equestria son alicornios.

—Bueno eso contesta otra pregunta que les iba a hacer. —Carraspeo. —En fin, los alicornios y los dragones teníamos muchas tensiones nuestra naturaleza nos llevaba a querer adueñarnos de su ciudad y sus pertenencias. —Miro al unicornio. —¿Cómo va eso?

—Mejor, gracias. —Movió un poco el casco, aunque no mucho. —Aun arde, pero ya va bajando.

—Me alegro. —Sonrió un poco y después continúo. —Una noche un grupo de nosotros estaba preparado para dar un ataque, cuando una de ellas salió de la nada e ilumino todo con su luz. Era una luz tan extraña, calidad… simplemente era algo que jamás habíamos experimentado. Creo que lo que ella quería hacer con nosotros era abrirnos los ojos, desde ese día ninguno de nosotros volvió a ver las cosas igual. Después supimos que ella era una de los gobernantes de la ciudad. Sunshine, se llamaba.

Discord dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de la madre de Celestia y empezó a poner más atención a su interlocutor, estaba verdaderamente interesado en lo que podía decir a continuación, cosa que jamás le habia pasado.

—Volvimos a Drako con la cola entre las patas, pero felices de cierta forma. Volvimos con los alicornios, pero no para atacarlos, si no para aprender de ellos. Muchos otros siguieron nuestro ejemplo, algunos incluso se enamoraron e hicieron su vida al lado de los alicornios. Nacieron mestizos. Y fue por uno de ellos que yo cambie de forma definitiva.

—¿Los kirin?

Piasa, asintió sorprendido de que la alicornio supiera de la existencia de los kirin.

—Antes de continuar, permíteme hacerte una pregunta Twilight.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Cómo es que sabes de los mestizos?

—Leía bastante cuando estaba en Canterlot. —Se encogió de hombros. —Se algunas cosas básicas, muchos historiadores dicen que solo son un mito que quedo de la época de los Creadores y que no existieron como tal los kirin, sino una raza parecida. Defienden esa teoría diciendo que la genética de los ponis y de los dragones no se parecen en nada haciendo que la unión entre ambos no fuera posible.

—En eso tienen razón. Se necesitaba un hechizo especial para que esa unión existiera. —Asintió complacido de que su pregunta fuera contestada. —Aunque por esa época incluso los kirin se juntaban con kirin, algunos vivían en la ciudad capital y otros vinieron a Drako. Aunque nunca fueron bienvenidos del todo, los dragones toleraban su presencia, ya que muchos cuando venían para acá eran para vivir con sus parejas.

Light se empezaba sentir más relajado y el dolor del cuerno y la pierna estaba empezando a bajar un poco, prestaba atención a lo que les estaba platicando su anfitrión, pero no podía evitar voltear a ver a la alicornio de vez en cuando a pesar de que esta miraba fascinada al dragón, como si estuvieran muerta de sed y sus palabras fueran la única forma de acabar con ella.

Era un espectáculo extraño, pero bello. La mirada de su amiga le recordaba a la de un niño pequeño fascinado ante cualquier cosa, una mirada que muchas veces en su viaje se la habia dirigido cuando le explicaba algo sobre el lugar en el que estaban, pero hasta ese momento se habia percatado de ella.

—Me case con una kirin, se llamaba Alina. Gracias a ella supe más sobre la cultura de los ponis y tuve amigos que también lo eran. Ella se crio en la ciudad junto más kirin y ponis, pocas veces habia visto a un dragón fuera de su madre, así que fue un reto conquistarla, pero lo logre. Aprendí mucho de ellos y me atrevería a decir que fue la época más feliz de mi vida cuando viví entre ellos. Por primera vez en mi vida, mi vida no se basaba en generar tesoros, ni robar fortunas ni en ambicionar cosas que no eran mías. Me sentía pleno y feliz. —Hizo una pausa. —Vivimos muy felices, hasta la guerra que termino con los alicornios y gran parte de los kirin. Perdí a muchos amigos, a ponis que me enseñaron muchas cosas, pero aun la tenía a ella. El problema llego cuando venimos a Drako para refugiarnos de lo que pasaba en Nux.

—¿Por qué?

—Veníamos huyendo de una guerra, para encontrarnos con que aquí también habia una. —Suspiro. —Mi esposa no podía sobrevivir a base de carne ni de gemas como yo, tenía que comer comida orgánica por su condición de hibrida, cuando venimos para acaba, mi suegro hizo brotar ese manantial que nutre el cultivo y que aun corre. Gracias a que era el único dragón en la región con eso aquí, muchos querían venir a robármelo. Defendí mi cueva y siempre salía vencedor de todas las peleas, hasta que un día cuando Salí a cazar y volví, los padres de Alina estaban malheridos por tratar de defender el manantial.

—Lo siento mucho. —Murmuro Discord al ver una sombra sobre los ojos de Piasa.

—Gracias. —Continuo. —Me hicieron prometer que cuidaría de lo que me dejaron. Y aunque pude defender mi cueva hasta la fecha, no pude defender al mayor tesoro que me dejaron. Su hija. —Hizo una pausa. —Inicio una guerra civil, nadie quería y aquí a los kirin, ella era uno. Se la llevaron a mitad de la noche y a mí me tomaron por la fuerza. Me obligaron a ver como la ejecutaban enfrente de mí, sin poder hacer nada…—Un chispazo de odio inicio en sus ojos. —No sabían que habían cometido el peor error de sus vidas al hacerme enojar. Yo termine con los idiotas que estaban haciendo su revolución… Por mi Alina.

—El dolor no cambia aunque pasen los años ¿Verdad? —Light se sentía identificado con la historia de Piasa, por lo que no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía por él.

—Se apacigua un poco. Pero no hay día en el que no la piense, o que no me duela ver que yo sigo aquí y no está a mi lado. —Miro al unicornio. —¿Tú a quien perdiste, pequeño poni?

Frunció el entrecejo, no quería contestar a su pregunta, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Piasa les habia contado su historia y ellos habia hecho el trato de pregunta por pregunta a cambio de que este no se lo comiera. Soltó un suspiro.

—Mi esposa y mi hija Rossana, murieron al inicio de la Era Oscura y también fueron ejecutadas enfrente de mí.

Twilight no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor al ver la cara con dolor de Grey, bajo la mirada a lo que él le puso un caso en el hombro.

—Fue la Reina y no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlas. —Twilight levanto la cabeza al escuchar el plural y Light la miro a los ojos. —Simplemente no pudimos.

—Y así es como sucede siempre. Aunque nos lamentemos, la triste realidad, es que no pudimos hacer nada para cambiarlo. —Suspiro. —Siento mucho tu perdida.

—Y yo la tuya.

Se quedaron callados, mientras los recuerdos del pasado les carcomían la mente a los presentes. Para Light era muy doloroso pensar en su familia, sobre todo porque en cierta forma una de sus mejores amigas habia sido indirectamente responsable de lo que les paso y Twilight también lo sabía. Trato de mantener esos pensamientos a raya, hasta que Piasa dio un aplauso, alertando a los otros tres.

—Basta ya de sentirnos mal. Me alegra mucho ver a más ponis aquí. Aunque no sean iguales a los que fueron mis amigos hace tanto tiempo. —Hizo una pausa. —Pensé que en Equestria eran iguales a los alicornios.

—¿Por qué?

—Hace unas cuantas semanas me encontré con una poni vagando sola por las llanuras. Estaba casi muerta cuando la vi.

La mirada de Discord se encendió al escuchar eso.

—La encontré en el momento más oportuno supongo. La traje aquí, estaba muy descuidada, deshidratada y mal alimentada. Temí que no fuera a despertar pero lo hizo. Y ella si tenía las alas y el cuerno que yo recuerdo de esas épocas.

—¿De qué color tenía el pelaje? —Pregunto sin poderse contener.

—Ey, ey, dijimos pregunta por pregunta. —Piasa lo miro divertido, a lo que el draconequus se limitó a resoplar. —¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa alicornio? Se nota que a diferencia de tus otros compañeros, lo que tu vienes buscando lo anhelas al mismo tiempo que te aterra. ¿Por qué?

Negó con la cabeza, sin querer contestar.

—Sin respuesta, no obtendrás mía. —Murmuro, acercándose a él. —¿Qué te duele admitir, amiguito? ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en ocultarlo?

—Porque estoy enamorado de ella ¿Si? —Soltó rápido, harto y sin fijarse mucho en que estaba diciendo. —¿Está bien? Yo… Yo la amo.

" _Discord, dios del caos y la discordia, enamorado de la princesa Celestia, protectora y guardiana de la armonía… Quién lo diría_ " Pensó Light, sorprendido. Estaba abriendo a boca para decir algo cuando este lo miro enojado.

—Ya lo sabes, tarde o temprano te ibas a dar cuenta.

—Y ahora que respondiste, puedo contestar tu pregunta. —Piasa lo miro feliz. —Su pelaje de color blanco y su melena de colores claros, como pastel. Muchos colores se juntaban en ella, azul, amarillo, rosa… Y tenía un nombre particular.

—¿Cuál?

—Contestare, solo porque vi que te costó contestar la pregunta pasada. —Guiño un ojo. —Su nombre era Celestia.


	38. Revelaciones

**Capítulo 37: Revelaciones**

—¿¡Como que la obligaste a decir su identidad!?

Quebec agacho las orejas, actitud que casi enseguida se reprochó a sí mismo, él era el Alfa, nadie le mandaba mucho menos una poni. Aunque siempre que Luna usaba ese tono con el no podía evitar sentirse como perro regañado y esa vez no fue la excepción.

—Luna, sabes que no podía ser de otro modo…

—¡Casi la matan por culpa de eso!

—¿Matar? Era para que supieran la verdad y no hubiera ningún tipo de problema con sus compañeros…

—Paso justo al contrario. —Soltó un suspiro. —Sabes que nunca tengo problemas con las reglas de tu gente, pero no se te ocurrió que si la Reina generaba tanto odio y ella era la Reina habia una buena razón para para que mantuviera su identidad en secreto.

Abrió la boca, listo para decir algo para defenderse, pero no encontró nada que decir. Bajo aún más las orejas.

—Bueno, lo admito, tal vez no fue la mejor de mis ideas. —Bufo. —Pero el draconequus no creo que la odie.

—El unicornio perdió a su familia durante la Era Oscura, no creo que enterarse que una de sus clientes fue una de las responsables le cayera muy bien.

—Ya entendí, ya entendí, no debí de haberlo hecho. —Hizo una pausa. —Compréndeme Luna, las cosas aquí son distintas…

—Lo sé, y también sé que entre ustedes la justicia se imparte igual, si hubieras hecho eso con alguno otro de mis súbditos no te diría nada, pero debiste tomar en cuenta de que ella no es una poni cualquiera.

—¿Lo dices por su condición de princesa?

—Ese título se lo retiramos hasta que vuelva del exilio, así que no es por eso. Lo digo por su situación, Twilight Sparkle no fue la Reina, pero si la causante de esta y a pesar de que no tiene permito volver a Equestria, nos interesa que vuelva sana y salva. Cosa que no puede lograr si uno de sus compañeros la odia.

A cada palabra que decía la alicornio, peor se sentía el lobo. Era extraño que se sintiera así, pero cuando su amiga se proponía a regañarlo, siempre lograba hacerlo sentir mal.

—Supongo que tuviste noticias sobre que algo malo le habia pasado. Si no, no estarías llamando ni reclamándome.

—Casi la venden a Sharp Sword.

—¿A ese maldito? Pensé que su fábrica estaba acabada.

—Sí, pero él no. Imagínate que hubiera pasado si llega a obtener la magia de un alicornio.

—¿Ella está bien?

—Afortunadamente, el unicornio entro en razón y si, está bien.

Soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones, aliviado. Twilight le habia agrado y lo que menos quería era que le pasara algo sobre todo si habia sido por una orden que él había dado.

—¿Quieres que mande a mis lobos a buscarlos?

—Ya llegaron a Drako hasta donde sé, así que no creo fuera conveniente que mandaras a nadie. Sin mencionar que es un castigo, no unas vacaciones.

—¡Pues por eso mismo pedí que hiciera lo que hizo! —Reclamo enojado. —¡Dices que es un castigo, pero aun así mandaste un guardaespaldas con ella!

—Quebec, Discord no es ningún guardaespaldas. —Soltó un suspiro. Estaba abriendo la boca para contradecirla, cuando Luna lo interrumpió. —Quebec, él fue el que me pidió que lo mandara en busca de Celestia, incluso antes de que acordáramos mandar a Twilight. Su misión fue posterior a eso.

—¿Y qué tanto interés tiene el dios del caos en una princesa?

—Quebec, lo conociste muy bien. Sé que es una pregunta que no necesita que yo la conteste.

Lo sabía, así que se limitó a asentir y a quedarse callado.

—Entonces… ¿La princesa de la amistad solo fue incorporada al plan que tenía Discord de ir por tu hermana a Drako?

—Ella quería un castigo, necesitaba estar lejos de Equestria y demostrarle a sus súbditos que es capaz de hacer cosas buenas a pesar de todo. El viaje a Drako para recuperar a Tia era la mejor opción que teníamos para ello. Y aunque yo me hubiera opuesto a que Discord fuera, de nada hubiera servido. Él hace lo que quiere.

Nuevamente suspiro.

—¿Qué hay del unicornio? ¿Recibirá un castigo?

—Vendió y rescato a Twilight, de ella dependerá su sentencia cuando vuelvan a Equestria. De igual forma, de parte mía si tendrá alguno, aunque su severidad será también elegida por Twilight.

—Parece lo justo. —Asintió. —¿Estas segura que están bien?

—Hasta donde sé, si están bien. Gracias por contestar Quebec, y lamento llamarte para esto.

—Son cosas que te tocan hacer, Luna. Nuestra amistad no cambia solo por esto. —Sonrió. —En algún momento podremos reunirnos y hablar tranquilamente. Rezo a los dioses para que eso pase.

—Y yo igual amigo mío.

…

…

…

—Asi que esa es a la princesa que buscan… —Piasa asintió. —Eso explica muchas cosas…

—¿Por qué?

—Sobre su interés en ella. —Rio un poco. —¿Enamorado de una princesa, pequeño poni? ¿Eres tu parte de su mundo, de la realeza?

—Yo… —Discord no sabía que responder. —Conozco bien a la familia Real, me llegaron a querer como si fuera parte de ella pero…

—No eres ningún noble. —Completo el dragón. —Vaya suerte, pequeño.

—¿No sabias que se trataba de la princesa Celestia? Es hija de Sunshine.

—No la reconocí. Ha cambiado mucho estos años. Creo que el país además no le ha hecho ningún bien. —Suspiro. —Tengan en cuenta que tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar un nombre como el suyo. Siempre se ponen nombres tan extraños… Es difícil recordarlos, tienen que admitirlo.

—En eso tiene razón. —El draconequus asintió, recibiendo una mirada furibunda de los otros dos. —¿Qué? ¡Es verdad!

—Al fin alguien que opina como yo. —Piasa estaba de buen humor. —Me fije más en mi emoción de encontrar a un poni después de tantos años…

—¿No te dijo quién era?

—Solo su nombre, no su identidad. La cuide hasta que se estabilizo, estaba deshidratada y desnutrida, apenas y podía hacer algo de magia. De eso hace ya unos diez años más o menos, la cure con lo que me enseño mi quería Alina, la recosté, le di agua y espere a que despertara.

—¿Diez años? —La esperanza de encontrar a Celestia se vino abajo en cuanto escucharon la cifra que les dio el dragón. Twilight miro preocupada a Light que trato de calmarla, sin éxito.

—Si mi memoria no me falla así es. —Asintió. —Pueden estar tranquilos, mientras estuvo aquí se estabilizo, la ayude incluso a restaurar parte de magia pero esta aún era muy básica y débil.

—¿Hace cuánto que se fue?

—Pregunta mía primero. —Interrumpió el dragón. —¿Qué planean hacer con ella? Nos hircismos amigos todo este tiempo que estuvo aquí y quiero asegurarme de que no la están buscando unos locos.

—Nos manda su hermana, la princesa Luna. Queremos llevarla a Equestria para que vuelva con sus súbditos y a su país. —Grey levanto una ceja. —Ya te lo habíamos dicho, Piasa. Pero te lo confirmo de nuevo, venimos desde la Pradera en su búsqueda.

—¿Su hermana no se puede hacer cargo de su puesto?

—Son dos partes de un uno, Piasa. Luna es la regente de la noche y de los sueños, mientras que Celestia es la regente del día y la armonía. Si alguna de ellas llegara a faltar, la paz no puede ser restaurada al cien por ciento en nuestro país. —La alicornio miro seriamente al dragón. —Hemos pasado muchos años en terror y muchos de los ponis aún siguen así.

—Y Tia puede ser la única cosa que les puede dar esperanza de verdad. —Completo Discord. —Te juro que lo último que queremos es hacerle daño.

—Viniendo de ti lo creo más. —Soltó una carcajada, lo que hizo que el aludido se sonrojara. —Se fue hace unas semanas. Muchos curiosos estaban empezando a venir a la cueva y el rumor de mi huerto y mi manantial volvió a crecer gracias a que la veían entrar y salir cuando practicaba su vuelo. Trate de ocultárselo, pero fue imposible.

—Es bastante intuitiva, casi no se le puede mentir en nada.

—Lo sé, por eso la noche que se fue trate de impedírselo y le suplique que se quedara. Pero obviamente, su Majestad hizo lo que se le vino en gana. —Bufo al recordar cómo se iba. —Mi primera amiga en años y decidió irse así sin más. Con un poco de comida y agua que logre meter en su bolso de viaje.

—¿Te dijo a dónde iba?

—Cito: "Voy a ir a hablar con esos dragones que te están molestando querido amigo. No es justo que por mi presencia aquí te quiten lo único que te queda" —Suspiro. —¡Le dije que era mala idea! ¿Me escucho? ¡NO! —Hizo una pausa para calmarse. —Es muy persuasiva, pero ella no ha conocido a los otros dragones. Odahviing no está acostumbrado a ver otras especies y es el idiota a cargo de los fisgones…

—¿Odahviing? —Light sintió como algo hacia clic en su cerebro. —¡Lo conozco! ¡Es líder de los Prona!

—¿Qué no es donde me dijiste que salió el huevo de Spike?

—¡Asi es! —Miro a Piasa. —¿Siguen siendo igual de fuertes?

—¿Fuertes? —Soltó una carcajada. —¡Claro que no! ¡Los Prona tuvieron su época dorada, pero de eso hace años! A la fecha no existe ningún clan que se sobreponga a otro, se limitan a vivir en sus territorios sin meterse en los problemas de los demás y a resolver los suyos propios, sus líderes han aprendido del pasado y han visto que pelear no lleva a nada. Aunque los Prona son los que tienen mayor territorio, sí.

—¿Y Celestia fue a hablar con ellos? —Discord se imaginaba lo peor a cada minuto que pasaba. —¡La van a matar!

—Tranquilízate poni. Odahviing sería incapaz de matar a algo, mucho menos si es algo que considera exótico, además que mi nombre es bien conocido por todos aquí y aunque han pasado milenios, el mido sigue en sus corazones, cosa que me conviene.

—¿Si no la mata entonces qué?

—Probablemente la tiene de mascota. O tal vez la escucho, no han venido más de sus chicos. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¡¿Sabías eso y no fuiste por ella?! —A cada pablara que soltaba el dragón mas se enojaba.

—¡No me hables en ese tono! —Aviso amenazante. —No fui porque ella me lo pidió. No porque no quisiera. Son cosas distintas, poni insolente.

La furia se concretó tanto en Discord que sentía como los dientes le rechinaban, asustados sus dos amigos veían como el hechizo de ilusión empezaba a flaquear, mientras que en mente solo pensaba en como soltarle la lengua a Piasa sin necesidad de esas estúpidas preguntas. Quería hacerle daño, quería castigarlo por no cuidar bien de Celestia.

Twilight le puso un casco en el hombro, tratando de calmarlo lo cual no logro a lo que se apresuró Light a hacer una pregunta.

—¿Ella te lo pidió? ¿Por qué?

—No me dio una razón, solo me dijo que alguien vendría alguien a buscarla que sentía la cercanía de alguien que la conocía cada vez más fuerte. —Suspiro. —Me mando patrullar en busca de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar. Y los encontré a ustedes.

—Y nos atacaste.

—Los vi de muy lejos y no son comunes. Pido una disculpa por lo que hice, pero también habia una razón por lo que lo hice.

—Bueno, supongo que gracias por la disculpa. —Light se tocó el cuerno de forma distraída. Aun dolía, pero ya no tanto como unos minutos atrás.

—Aunque ahora creo que ya sé porque me pido que los esperara. —Murmuro Piasa, mientras les hacia una seña para que lo siguieran. Los tres se pararon, tomaron sus alforjas (Rellenas con agua y comida que el dragón les dio sin que se dieran cuenta) y vieron que los llevaba a la entrada de la cueva.

—¿Cuál?

—Los llevare hasta donde esta Odahviing y sus muchachos para que encuentren a Celestia y la puedan regresar sana y salva a su hogar. —Sentencio mientras les apuntaba su espalda para que subieran a ella.


	39. La Montaña Errante

**Capítulo 39: La Montaña Errante**

Los Prona fueron (Como gran parte de los clanes de Drako) en su dia temidos y respetados adentro y fuera de su país. Se forjaron su fama durante la Guerra Civil que extermino a los Kirin, ya que ellos habían empezado con ella, pero también eran bien conocidos por haber tenido a gran parte de los demás clanes comiendo a sus pies durante gran parte de la misma y su tiempo posterior.

Eran grandes luchadores y guerreros, pero al no tener el incentivo adecuado más que su propia e infinita avaricia los llevaron a hacer grandes atrocidades durante su época dorada. Secuestros, robos, incendios, asesinatos y poca tolerancia caracterizaba muy bien a los Prona.

Su declive empezó el mismo día que mataron a una de las invasoras kirin del país enfrente de su pareja, pero este se aseguró de que quedara una cicatriz dentro de la historia del clan y que se acordaran bien de su nombre: Piasa.

Mato incluso a su líder, Alduán, padre de Odahviing que en vez de buscar venganza decidió que ese era el precio correcto para pagar lo que le acababan de hacer. Sangre de un ser amado por sangre de otro ser amado.

Aun así, este siguió adelante con su revolución ahora al cargo del clan, cosa que a Piasa no le agrado en lo más mínimo. El término de la guerra civil fue tan abrupto que realmente no se sabía porque la razón del final de esta, muchos rumores contaban que tanto El Forajido (Sobrenombre que usaban para referirse a Piasa) como el líder de los Prona decidieron dejar la guerra porque ambos se habían aburrida de la misma, algo bastante alejado de lo que en verdad habia pasado.

La realidad era, que aunque muchos que habían vivido esa época y vieron la rivalidad de ambos y los veían como iguales, estaban muy equivocados. Odahviing era un dragón joven, con toda la vida por delante educado para pelear por lo que quería y tomar a la fuerza lo que no, tenía un clan por el cual pelear y aun muchas cosas por las cuales luchar, por cuales vivir.

Piasa en ese momento de su vida, ya no le quedaba absolutamente nada. Ninguna motivación, ninguna razón por la cual pelear… Pero eso significaba que tampoco tenía nada que perder. Y la furia era su guía sin lugar a dudas.

Al enterarse de que su contrincante iba a tener hijos, decidió robar los huevos antes de que siquiera pudieran incubarlos. Se aseguró de hacerlo enfrente de todo los presentes que pudo y destruyo cada uno de ellos enfrente de Odahviing y su esposa.

Espero que esa fuera el final para su vida, pero su rival en vez de mandar ejecutarlo al instante o de matarlo con sus propias manos se echó a llorar y le pidió perdón a gritos.

Fue ahí cuando Piasa supo que Odahviing no quería a su padre tanto como el decía y que el castigo que recibió el día que murió su esposa no habia surtido efecto hasta ese momento que su descendencia se vio afectada.

Al verlo llorando a sus pies, la piedad y el perdón que pensó que jamás volvería a sentir se hicieron presentes en su corazón. Hicieron un tratado firmando al fin la paz entre ambos. Los Prona dejarían a Piasa vivir y le darían una parte de territorio para que pudiera cazar y demás, mientras que Piasa jamás volvería a meterse en problemas relacionados con los Prona, siempre y cuando estos no irrumpieran el tratado.

Ya no eran rivales, ni amigos, ni enemigos. Eran dos dragones que se respetaban mutuamente y que además, fuera de todo lo relacionado con la guerra se encontraban fascinantes el uno al otro.

Cuando reconoció a los chicos de Odahviing rondando por su cueva, debió de haber ido el a avisarle como advertencia a este que estaban irrumpiendo con el tratado, pero ya no quería meterse en más problemas con el mismo, decidió mejor esperar a que se diera cuenta. Y hubiera ido detrás de Celestia si ella no le hubiera pedido lo contrario.

 _"_ _Espero que este bien_ " pensó angustiado mientras volaban hacia el centro de Drako, en donde estaba la Montaña Errante, hogar desde hacía milenios de los Prona.

Los viajeros veían impresionados desde la altura el país, el calor seguía siendo algo insoportable pero no peor a cuando estaban caminando cerca de los lagos y ríos de lava. Era como ver el sol, pero al mismo tiempo no, una vista magnifica como la de la Capital de Kaoru, pero de una belleza distinta, llena de fuerza, luz y destrucción.

Twilight creyó reconocer el pequeño islote en el que apareció cuando la Reina casi la extermino de su propia mente, sintió como se desesperaba, estaban tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo de encontrar a su maestra y amiga.

Grey Light trataba de mantener su nerviosismo y miedo a raya, habia tenido un encontronazo con los Prona en su viaje anterior a Drako, sabía que eran dragones que si bien no tenían ningún problema con los ponis, tampoco se la llevaban muy bien con ellos. Se alegró de tener a Discord de su lado, aunque no se veia que estuviera en sus 5 sentidos, lo cual también lo preocupaba.

Sin mencionar, que con el cuerno lastimado, su magia no estaba disponible para ayudar en caso de que se necesitara pelear.

—¿En dónde nos vas a dejar Piasa? —Pregunto Discord después de unos minutos de vuelo.

—Los voy a acompañar hasta la Montaña Errante, si llegan ustedes solos puede que no los dejen entrar.

—¿Por qué sería distinto contigo?

—Porque Odahviing y yo nos conocemos muy bien. —Una sombra de rencor le recorrió el rostro al dragón. —Y me conocerá mejor si le hizo algo a mi amiga. —Gruño.

 _"_ _Menos mal que estamos de su lado y no en su contra_ " Twilight no podía evitar pensar en qué le diría a su maestra ¿La reconocería? ¿Se iría con ellos? Y lo más le importaba ¿Ella sería suficiente para que cruzara el escudo?

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, interrumpido solo por el ruido de la lava que ocasionalmente explotaba y creaba algunas holas contra la obsidiana, cada uno iba en sus propios pensamientos preocupados de lo que les deparara el futuro cercano y lo que harían al volver a Equestria.

El paisaje no cambio, hasta que a lo lejos vieron una gran cantidad de montañas pegadas la una a la otra, terminando en forma de pinchos, lo cual le daba un aspecto imponente. Conforme se acercaban, se dieron cuenta de que estas tenían talladas en sus laderas y en medio de las mismas lo que parecían ser escudos que no reconocieron, junto con algunos caracteres que no entendían.

—Estas son las Montañas Errantes —Les explico Piasa. —Los dibujos que ven alrededor de ella son los escudos de los clanes que han habitado aquí durante siglos. Y esos de ahí son sus nombres —Dijo apuntando a los caracteres.

—¿Están en dragonico? —Light miraba atento, aunque estaba temeroso, no podía evitar tomar la información que les estaba dando el dragón.

—Asi es, pequeño poni.

—¿Cómo es que nos entiendes si ustedes tienen su propio lenguaje?

—Aquí hablamos una lengua madre, que es el dragonico solo hablamos ese idioma con nativos de Drako, pero también sabemos hablar con fluidez la lengua común, que fue la que nos enseñaron los ponis hace milenios. Es el idioma que muchas especies utilizan y lo conservamos por lo mismo.

Se acercaron más.

—¿Cómo se entre aquí? —Pregunto Discord, al percatarse que las laderas eran tan inclinadas y pronunciadas que no podrían ser escaladas, y estaban tan juntas que apenas y dejaban pasar la lava que salía de ellas.

—Si no es volando o nadando de ninguna forma más. Los dragones terrestres tienen garras fuertes y pueden escalar, pero fuera de ellos nadie más puede hacer eso. Vi que ninguno de ustedes tienen alas, son afortunados de que me encontraran.

" _Eso es lo que tú crees"_ Pensó la alicornio mientras reía un poco para liberar tensión conforma se acercaban más hacia el centro de las montañas.

—La comunidad principal de dragones viven en el centro de las montañas, la gran mayoría pertenecen a los Prona que son los que controlan esta zona del país. Tienen una pequeña ciudad montada, incluso un pequeño palacio para su líder, aunque sigue siendo una cueva como cualquier otra. —Dijo con desprecio.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Los Piasa mataron a mi querida Alina. —Murmuro, decidió ser sincero, antes de que pasara alago y los metieran en problemas —Digamos que… Odahviing y yo tenemos algo de historia juntos, historia que no es bonita. Mataron al ser que más he amado en toda mi vida y yo mate a su descendencia. Espero que no vaya a ver ningún problema.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras sus preocupaciones aumentaban gracias a lo que el dragón acaba de decir.

Al llegar a la punta de las Montañas Errantes, las sobrevolaron. Fue una vita impresionante para los viajeros, entre las rocas y hasta donde le permitía la vista habia dragones que jamás en toda su vida habían visto de formas y tamaños que nunca fueron documentadas por los ponis ni otras especies.

Era un espectáculo impresionante, seguramente a pesar de tenerle miedo a los dragones, Fluttershy hubiera encontrado fascinante esa vista alejada de los mismos. Pensó en que una vez que volviera a Equestria, podría mandar a alguien a documentar todo lo que habían visto durante todo su viaje aunque dudaba que algún poni quisiera aventurarse tan lejos de su hogar y mucho menos por las órdenes de una princesa traidora.

Miro a Grey Light y sonrió.

 _"_ _Tal vez no tenga que mandar a nadie… Tengo a mi propio explorado aquí al lado_ " Si Grey Light decidía irse con ellos, sabía perfectamente cual sería su trabajo, si lo aceptaba claro. Aunque primero quería asegurarse de que volvería. No sabía bien la razón de porqué pero no quería volver a casa sin él, tal vez era por el simple hecho de que él la acepto aun sabiendo quien era y lo que habia hecho, que no solo sus amigas de la Resistencia se preocupaban por ella o tal vez su compañía era algo de lo que no se quería separarse.

No lo sabía con exactitud, pero haría cuanto estuviera en sus cascos para convencerlo de ir con ellos a Equestria, tal vez incluso de que viviera en Ponyville… Sacudió la cabeza, estaba empezando a divagar, aunque estaban cerca de Celestia todavía no estaba rescatada. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que fuera a pasar a continuación, no en lo que un futuro les podía esperar.

Piasa aterrizo, sintiendo todos los ojos de los dragones presentes, invito a los poni a bajar de su lomo y empezó a escuchar como entre ellos emergían cuchicheos, algunos lo reconocían, otros veían con atención a los extranjeros, seguramente con el afán de llegar a llevarse alguno para su cena.

Decidió ignorarlos.

—Mis pequeños ponis, por favor, les pido que caminen debajo de mí. —Les sugirió, al ver a sus semejantes. Le dio asco pensar en que tal vez él habia sido así en su juventud. —Quiero evitar que algo les pase…

Asintieron y en parte estaban agradecidos de que se lo hubiera pedido, sabían bien que tenían suerte de haber dado con Piasa y que probablemente ningún otro dragón los hubiera tratado de forma tan civilizada con él.

—¿¡Fraternizando de nuevo con extranjeros de nuevo, Forajido!? —Exclamo un dragón que estaba lejos de ellos, pero aun así se dejó escuchar.

—No le hagan caso, sigan caminando. —Estaban siguiendo un viejo camino que casi nadie usaba, pero que estaba ahí para marcar hacia donde estaba la cueva del líder de los Prona.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora estas sordo?

Siguieron caminando, con total tranquilidad, a paso normal a pesar de que los tres viajeros querían correr con todas sus fuerzas lejos de ahí. No les gustaba como se sentía la tensión creciendo entre ellos y los demás dragones que parecían estar a la espera para caerles encima.

—¡Forajido! ¡Si es la cena no debes de llevarla hacia el Jefe! ¡No nos va a dejar nada!

Una risotada se extendió por todo el grupo, hasta que llegaron en donde estaban dos dragones gigantes apostados al lado de un arco de piedra, parecían estar cuidando la puerta bajo toda costa. Eran grandes, casi del tamaño de Piasa, pero no le llegaban a la altura.

Discord y Twilight estaban impresionados, al ver a todos esos dragones, se acababan de dar cuenta de que Spike era bastante más grande que la gran mayoría, incluso gigantesco para algunos, tal vez se podría crecer más aun, pero en su tamaño normal ya les sacaba buena

—Dejen pasar. —Pidió sin votarlos a ver su escolta. Sentía como su paciencia se esfumaba.

—¿Piasa, verdad? —Pregunto uno de los guardias. —Me impresiona que hayas venido a mostrar tu cara, Forajido. Entre nosotros no tienes muy buena fama.

—Me importa un comino lo que ustedes piensen sobre mí. No vengo a perder mi tiempo con ustedes, quiero hablar con Odahviing. Asi que hagan el favor de quitarse de la maldita puerta.

Ambos se rieron al escuchar el tono de frustración en él.

—¿Para qué lo buscas? ¿Y porque quieres que esos ponis entren también?

—Eso no te importa, déjame pasar.

—¿O qué? El tratado te impide que nos mates dentro de nuestro territorio.

—Matar no implica no romper, triturar y demás. —Lo miro con severidad. —Créeme niño, puedo hacerte sentir un dolor tan fuerte que desearías estar muerto siquiera de recordar lo que se siente.

—¿A si? Pruébalo anciano.

Piasa se estaba preparando para abrir la boca y dejar salir su fuego, con eso le bastaría para que se callara y los dejara pasar.

—¡Basta Rif! —Dijo una voz poderosa desde el otro lado del arco de piedra. —¡Déjalos pasar!

El aludido bajo las orejas.

—Pero, Jefe, es…

—Se quién es y precisamente por eso, déjalos pasar. Si no quieres que en serio cumpla lo que acaba de amenazarte, quítate de ahí de una vez. O tal vez lo deje hacerlo.

Trago saliva, intercambio miradas con su compañero y los dos asintieron. Una orden era una orden.

—¡Y nadie toque a los forasteros! —Ordeno Odahviing, haciendo que todos los presentes soltaran un suspiro de enojo. —Necesito hablar con ellos primero…

—Pasen. —Dijo en tono malhumorado el guardia, mientras se quitaba y veia pasar al dragón y a los tres ponis debajo de él.

…

…

…

Pasando el arco de piedra la montaña era ligeramente más luminosa que lo que habían visto con anterioridad, cosa que agradecían ya que así podían ver mejor lo que los rodeaba. De igual forma habia menos dragones ahí adentro, pero los que estaban eran mucho más grandes que los de afuera.

Se alegraron de ir con Piasa, aunque les daba algo de miedo que se pusiera violento y que quedaron en medio de una pelea de dragones. Avanzaron con paso firme, aunque se notaba que el que estaba menos asustado de los tres era Discord, que no le importaba deshacerse de cualquier idiota que se le pusiera enfrente con tal de salvar a Celestia.

El pasillo se volvía menos estrecho, hasta que finalmente terminaba en lo que parecía ser un claro de forma redonda y muy ancha. No habia otra salida ni otra entrada más que por donde acababan de pasar. Habia algunos agüeros entre la roca, las cuales eran cuevas, hogares de los miembros más cercanos del líder de los Prona.

Directamente del otro lado enfrente de donde cavaban de entrar, estaba un gran roca que se alzaba por encima del suelo y que daba entrada a una cueva que visiblemente se veia mucho más grande que los demás.

Lo que los impresiono, no fue eso, si no que en medio de la entrada de la cueva estaba un dragón gigante sentado viéndolos con total atención. Era del tamaño de Piasa y supusieron que él era el líder del clan, todos los demás lo veían esperando instrucciones de que debían hacer, pero este se limitó a verlos, hasta que estaban al pie de la roca.

Era de color morado, con algunas escamas de color verde, sus garras se aferraban con fuerza de la roca y así tanto Twilight como Discord supieron que Spike era sin lugar a dudas de ese lugar. El parecido era demasiado como para no suponerlo, solo que este dragón se veia mucho más viejo e incluso más salvaje que su querido amigo en Equestria.

—Piasa. —Murmuro, con una voz serena y profunda el familiar de Spike, aunque su mirada era de advertencia. —Sabes que entrar aquí incumple también con el tratado.

—Me preocuparía si yo hubiera roto el tratado primero, cosa que no paso Odahviing. —Respondió el aludido, de forma amable pero firme, a lo cual el otro lo miro sin comprender.

—¿Me acusas acaso de irrumpir con lo acordado, Forajido?

—No, nada de eso, pero tal vez con tantos de tu nuevos chicos jóvenes que un no saben bien el lugar de mi cueva pueda que hayan irrumpido sin querer cerca de lo que es mío.

Frunció el entrecejo. Ya se imaginaba quien habia sido es estúpido que habia cometido tal tontería, soltó un suspiro, odiaba tener que darle la razón alguien como Piasa, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Lamento escucharlo. Te prometo que esto se arreglara. No queremos ningún problema.

—Ni yo tampoco.

—Aunque, Piasa, he de admitir que me cuesta creer que vengas solo a pedirme que controle a los miembros más jóvenes de mi clan. Eres capaz de espantarlos tu solo de tu cueva, sin mencionar que no vienes solo. —Miro a los poni con interés, mantuvieron una cara firme, sin demostrar lo atemorizados que estaban. —¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes?

—Tienes razón, otras cosas me traen aquí. —Hizo una pausa. —Veras, tengo que hablar contigo y estos tres pequeños igual. Creemos que tal vez sepas en donde encontrar a una amiga.

—Vaya. —Se inclinó para quedar más a su altura. —Que empiecen a hablar, entonces.


	40. Celestia

**Capítulo 40: Celestia**

Twilight tomo aire, antes de empezar a hablar, sentía el corazón en la boca y la extraña sensación de querer vomitar.

—Somos enviados por la Corona Real de Equestria. Hace unos mese la Era Oscura termino en nuestro país, fue una guerra que dejo muy mal a todo Equestria, entre los daños y entre lo que hizo la Reina Oscura fue enviar a la Princesa Celestia a este país.

—Conque la Reina Oscura ¿Eh? —Odahviing la miro con interés.

—Si, y estamos buscando a Celestia para poder llevarla de regreso a Equestria. Es necesaria en estos tiempos de recuperación.

—Ya veo… —Volteo a ver a Piasa.

—Es verdad lo que dicen.

—Lo que intento aquí entender, es porque tu Forajido, estas tan atento a lo que pase con estos tres ponis o con esta "princesa". No es común en ti que te preocupen este tipo de asuntos.

—Ya lo escuchaste, es n miembro real de su país. Tiene que volver a casa.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo correcto.

—¿Y desde hace cuánto que te importa que es lo correcto y que no, Piasa?

—¿Eso tiene relevancia de algún tipo?

—Sí que la tiene. —Rio un poco. —Sabes al igual que yo, que poco me importan los estatus de los que no son de nuestra especie aquí en Drako al igual que tú. No tú no estas interesado en ayudarles a encontrarla porque es una princesa. Hay algo más. Algo que no me estás diciendo.

Soltó un suspiro.

—Ella es mi amiga. La cuide y protegí durante años, hasta que tus chicos decidieron ir a importunar en mi territorio.

—¿Y cómo sabes que ella está aquí?

—Porque ella me dijo que iba a venir a hablar contigo. Ninguno de los dos somos ya tan jóvenes como antes y creo que mi nombre merece un respeto entre los tuyos, Odahviing.

—No te costaba mucho ahuyentarlos tu solo.

—Eso haría que se incumpliera el tratado y ella lo sabía. Por eso decidió venir a hablar contigo. Sabemos que vino aquí y no volvió, así que ustedes debieron sr los últimos en verla.

—¿Asi que eso piensas?

—¡Deja de hacerte el estúpido y dinos en donde esta! —Exigió Discord, sin sopórtalo más. Odiaba la petulancia del dragón y el tono de superioridad con el que les hablaba ¿Quién se creía para hablarle así al dios del caos? —¡Ella vino aquí y tú lo sabes! ¿¡Donde esta?!

Todo se quedó en silencio, mientras que los demás miembros del clan veían con atención a su líder, esperando a que diera una orden. Estaba prohibido hablarle así a él, y el que se atreviera a hacerlo, debía de irse con un castigo. Pero decidió tomárselo con calma, se trataba de un ser inferior a él.

—Vaya, un poni con agallas. —Murmuro, viéndolo atentamente. —Eso me gusta. —Carraspeo un poco. —Supongo entonces que no tengo nada que ocultarles. Si, ella vino aquí para hablar conmigo en tu nombre, Piasa. Pero era distinta a estos ponis, más alta con más poder… Lo sentía en su presencia. Me explico que era lo que estaba pasando y porque estaba aquí. No le creí ni una palabra.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué el Forajido mandaría a alguien a hablar por el cuándo él era perfectamente capaz de venir y hablar por si solo? Además, eso incumpliría con el tratado.

—¿El tratado? ¿Por qué? —Piasa lo miro sin comprender.

—Recuerda que una clausula en el tratado dice que cualquier cosa inusual en las cercanías de tu territorio me lo tienes que venir a informar. Y dime ¿Acaso un poni no es algo fuera de lo común?

Se quedó callado. Habia olvidado ese pequeño detalle. La tensión se sintió en el aire, y Odahviing lo sabía, sonrió tal vez podría sacarle ventaja a esa situación, por primera vez en todos sus años de conocerse, tenía a Piasa en la palma de su mano. Y sabía perfectamente que era lo que le iba a pedir.

—¿Se te olvido ese clausula? —Pregunto, sabiendo que así era.

—No pensé que ella fuera algo fuera de lo común.

—¿A no? ¿Entonces porque los trajiste a ellos?

—Porque la buscan. Dinos en donde está, Odahviing, después tú y yo nos pondremos a mano.

—Oh, en eso tienes razón. Forajido, nos pondremos a mano. —Volteo a ver a uno de los dragones que estaba ahí cerca y le indico que se acercara. —Ve por ella, sabes bien en donde está.

El aludido asintió y salió volando.

—En un momento estará aquí con nosotros, no se preocupen. Sabía que en algún momento vendría alguien por ella. O mejor aún, que vendrías tú, Piasa.

—Si te atreviste a ponerle una garra encima… —Murmuro en tono amenazante el draconequus.

—No están en posición de decir ni pedir nada. Sin embargo soy un dragón que sabe cuándo hacer un trato o como remediar un malentendido como en el que estamos ahora por culpa del Forajido.

A Grey Light no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa situación, no le agradaba en nada. El rugido de un dragón los puso alerta y voltearon al cielo, al mismo tiempo que lo vieron cruzando hasta donde ellos estaban, con una jaula entre las garras. La dejo con cuidado enfrente de los visitantes.

Odahviing volteo a ver la jaula, la sacudió un poco.

—Oye, adivina que… Tienes visitas.

—¿Visitas? ¿Yo?

Twilight sintió como le costaba respirar, el corazón de Discord se aceleró y Grey Light se puso aún más a la defensiva, preparado de lo que se fuera a somar. De entre las profundidades de la jaula, salió un rostro conocido, de color blanco, con una melena que de colores pastel que se estaba empezando a teñir de color rosa en algunas zonas, como símbolo de que su poder se debilitaba.

La cara familiar vio a Piasa y después a los otros tres, reconociendo enseguida a Twilight y a Discord a pesar de su disfraz.

—¿Princesa Celestia? —Pregunto en un hilo de voz la alicornio mientras se acerba a la jaula, lo más cerca que pudo para estar segura de que no era un sueño.

La aludida al verla empezó a llorar y entre las rejas extendió un casco para atraer a su alumna y abrazarla lo mejor que pudo. La poni color lavanda empezó a llorar también y abrazo como pudo a su maestra desde el exterior de la jaula.

—¡Oh mi querida Twilight! —Murmuro Celestia, apartándola un poco para verla mejor. —Nunca pensé que te volvería a ver Asi… Pensé que lo que te hiciste era irreversible.

—Princesa, se podría decir que pensé lo mismo de usted. —De cerca podría ver como los años que siempre pensó que jamás le hacían nada a su maestra al fin la habían alcanzado. Se veia envejecida y débil, aunque seguramente era por los años de exilio. Aparto la vista. —Lo lamento tanto, maestra. Lamento todo lo que hice. —Cerró los ojos mientras sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. —¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Todo fue mi culpa!

Grey Light se acercó al igual que Discord en cuanto vio que la poni se estaba empezando a alterar, le puso un casco en el hombro.

—No fue tu culpa, Twi, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Asi es querida, no fue tu culpa. Ninguno de nosotros nos dimos cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando. —Celestia suspiro. —Éramos tus amigas, tus compañeras y tus princesas. Te fallamos.

El draconequus sintió un nudo en la garganta. El si se habia dado cuenta, pero jamás habia dicho nada en su momento. Algo de lo que se arrepentía enormemente.

—Twi, escúchame. Estamos aquí, llegamos, estamos haciendo lo que podemos para arreglar nuestros errores. —La obligo a verlo a los ojos. —Redención ¿Recuerdas?

—Redención… Si. —Asintió, se limpió las lágrimas y abrazo al unicornio, haciendo que este se ruborizara.—Gracias Grey.

Celestia los vio atentamente, mientras veia como él cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba para que ella quedara en el hueco de su clavícula y pecho.

—¿Grey? Me temo que jamás habia escuchado de ti, pequeño poni. —Lo miro curiosa, mientras ambos se separaban como si apenas se estuvieran dando cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente.

—Oh, perdóneme su Alteza, jamás habia visto a alguien de la realeza tan cerca o hablado con alguien tan de cerca. —Se inclinó un poco. —Majestad, mi nombre es Grey Light y soy el guía que trajo a Twilight y a Discord hasta aquí para acabar con su exilio.

—No es necesaria la inclinación. —Murmuro con una risa.

—Muy bien, muy bien, suficiente de esto. —Pidió Odahviing con enojo. —¿Ya vieron que está bien?

—¡¿Eso es estar bien?! —Piasa lo miro enojado. —¡Cuando vino aquí tenía el doble de peso que el que tiene ahora! ¡Mira su estado!

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Yo no tengo comida para gente que no es de mi especie. No soy un raro como tú.

—¡Eres un…!

—Querido amigo, por favor no te molestes. —Exclamo Celestia, mirando a Piasa que volteo a verla. —En eso tiene razón.

—¡No lo justifiques, Celestia! —Sintió como la furia crecía en su interior, tratando de contenerse. —¡Incluso tu magia esta llendo a mal! ¡Ve tu cabello!

La aludida miro al suelo, avergonzada, no creía que en verdad el dragón fuera tan avispado para los detalles.

—Tia… —La llamo Discord, mientras los dragones seguían discutiendo. Estaba seguro que si pasaba algo importante Light y Twilight le dirían. —¿En serio estas tan mal?

—Eh estado mejor… Pero también peor, Discord. —Le sonrió, haciendo que él se sonrojaba.

—¿Cómo supiste…?

—¿Qué eras tú? Vamos Cord, te conozco mejor que nadie. Te reconocería sobre cualquier disfraz que te pusieras.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. —Rio un poco. —¿Por qué no has escapado de ahí, Tia? Aunque tu magia este débil, esta jaula no puede ser mucho problema.

—Lo mismo pensé, pero tiene un inhibidor de magia. —Señalo hacia arriba de la jaula. —Asi que no me quedo más que esperar a que pasara algo.

—¿Cómo en el nombre de Equestria, un dragón consiguió un inhibidor de magia?

—¿Te suena el nombre de Sharp Sword?

—Eso explica muchas cosas.

—Debes liberarla inmediatamente. —Exclamo Piasa en un tono lo suficiente alto como para interrumpir la charla entre ambos. —¡Ella no es de aquí y no tienes jurisdicción sobre ella! ¡Es una princesa, por todos los cielos!

—Puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, ella es la prueba irrefutable de que rompiste el tratado. —Sonrió. —Pero ya te lo dije y te lo he demostrado, soy un dragón con el que puedes llegar a un acuerdo… Siempre y cuando me guste lo que ofreces.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado.

—¿¡Que mierda quieres, Odahviing!? Déjate de estupideces y ve al grano.

—¿Me dejas a mí la elección? Bueno es tu decisión, Forajido. —Se aclaró la garganta y mar a los tres ponis. —Es simple. Ustedes cuatro, pelean contra mí, cada uno una ronda. Con una ronda que pierda yo, su dichosa princesa será libre. Pero si pierden todas las rondas… Bueno, entonces me pondré creativo con los castigos.

—¿Qué pasa si te rindes? —Pregunto Discord, seguro que una vez que se enfrentara a él ganaría enseguida.

—¿Rendirme? Eso no pasara. —Rio. —Pero si me rindo, ustedes ganan. —Miro a Piasa. —¿Trato amigo mío?

 _"_ _No soy tu amigo, estúpido"_

—¿Si nos reusamos?

—¿Reusarse? Vamos, Piasa. Es un trato justo, incluso a su favor esta ¿No creen? 4 contra 1 es muy bueno.

Los dragones a su alrededor asintieron, de acuerdo con su jefe y empezaron a decir vítores en su favor. Complacido, miro a sus oyentes.

—¿Trato hecho, Piasa? ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?

…

…

…

Las Montañas Errantes eran bastante amplias y tenían zonas lo bastante amplias como para permitir una pelea entre dragones. Obviamente, el jefe de los Prona no iba a dejar que ese pequeño enfrentamiento fuera a destrozar la mejor parte de todo su territorio, por lo que los llevo terreno lo suficientemente llano y grande para pelear sin ningún problema.

Celestia veia la pelea desde su jaula, junto con Grey Light, Discord y Twilight, la primera contienda iba a hacer entre los dos viejos rivales. En su interior, Odahviing lo deseaba con todas su fuerzas, un encuentra para poder desquitarse con él, y además podría quedarse con la amiga de su enemigo, algo que disfrutaría aún más.

Si le ganaba a Piasa, los ponis no tendrían oportunidad contra él.

Discord estaba visiblemente enojado, quería sacar a Celestia e irse lo más rápido posible, era verdad que no estaba bien pero tampoco algo tan grave, aun Asi quería volver a Equestria lo antes posible, cosa que habría logrado si Odahviing hubiera peleado con él al principio cosa que no paso.

—Tienen que admitir que es buena táctica eso de encerrarlos aquí conmigo. —La princesa veia preocupada a los dragones que estaban haciendo los últimos preparativos para la pelea. —Asi no interfieren con magia.

—Mi magia no se ve afectada por este inhibidor. —Murmuro Discord en tono molesto. —Podría ayudar a Piasa de hecho.

—Si te metes en una ronde que no sea tuya, probablemente nos pongamos en un problema nosotros y él igual. —Respondió Twilight.

—Además que mi magia no está muy bien que digamos. —Murmuro Light mientras se acariciaba un poco el cuerno.

—¿Qué te paso?

—Nada de gravedad, Majestad.

—¿Nada de gravedad? ¡Si Piasa dijo que pudiste haber muerto! Lo regaño la poni color lavanda, viéndolo enojada.

—Solo una quemadura. —Murmuro.

—No le restes importancia al asunto. Fue algo grave.

Celestia sonrió al verlos pero pronto la sonrisa desapareció del su rostro una vez que escucho un rugido con fuerza que provenía de donde estaba los dos dragones.

Las reglas eran fáciles, el primero en rendirse o en caer desfallecido perdía. Piasa estaba nervioso, en el pasado habia ganado muchas peleas contra él… pero también las habia perdido. Y ya no se sentía nada joven y el otro era algo más joven que él. Trago saliva, fuera el final de esa pelea, no se la iba a dejar fácil.

—Empecemos con algo suave ¿Okay, Piasa? —Exclamo, antes de lanzare un llameante bola de fuego.

El Forajido salto justo a tiempo, pleno y le cayó en la espalda al otro, le encajo los dientes en un hombro y chillo de dolor. De un movimiento brusco lo quito como pudo de encima, jalándolo con las garras delanteras y lanzándolo lo más fuerte que pudo. Piasa abrió las alas pero cayó con fuerza en el suelo, en un ruido seco.

—Te estas volviendo blando, Piasa. —Murmuro Odahviing mientras elevaba el vuelo, para caerle encima.

Se quitó justo a tiempo dejando la marca de sus garras en la roca y mientras el otro se recuperaba del golpe con la tierra lo embistió, haciendo que cayera de costado. Se preparó para lanzar su fuego y Odahviing sin tiempo a que se quitara, con sus do alas se cubrió la zona de impacto y sintió como le fuego de Piasa se aferraba a su piel con fuerza pasando más allá de sus escamas.

Furioso soltó un poderoso rugido y embistió contra el otro dragón que lo recibió con las garras delanteras soportando el golpe, se resbalaba poco a poco de la roca por la fuerza con la que lo golpearon, aun Asi logro detener el avance del otro, lo tomo de los cuernos que tenía en la cabeza y lo lanzo lejos.

Odahviing cayo con fuerza en el suelo, gruñendo y con un ala lastimada, estaba casi seguro que estaba rota.

—Tu técnica sigue siendo igual de brusca, torpe y agresiva, Odahviing. Te lo dije en su momento y te lo digo ahora, esa actitud no te llevara a ningún lado.

El aludido le lanzo su fuego, sin darle tiempo al otro a cubrirse de ningún modo. Habia algo diferente en ese fuego, era más violento, más fuerte, más caliente y al mismo tiempo más oscuro. Rodo tratando de recibir el impacto con otra parte del cuerpo, pero no le sirvió de nada.

—¡¿Sorprendido!? —Pregunto el joven hacia el mayor. —¡Forajido, no cabe duda, que los viejos nunca aprenden trucos nuevos!

Se dispuso a lanzar su fuego otra vez, a lo que Piasa lanzo el suyo a la vez. Ambos chocaron, creando una danza que ninguno de los presentes habia visto antes. Entre los dragones estaba la creencia que el fuego de un dragón era el reflejo del alma de ellos, y se notaba la diferencia de fuegos en ese momento.

El de Piasa era mucho más oscuro que el de Odahviing que se paró en dos patas para poder sacar con mayor intensidad el fuego. El Forajido trato con todas de emparejar la fuerza del suyo, pero no pudo. No podía creerse lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, no podía perder, no podía.

Finalmente su fuego cedió, dejando pasar el de su contrincante, en las milésimas de segundo en las que tardo el fuego del otro en llegar a él miro a sus amigos en la jaula con una mezcla de impotencia, disculpa, enojo y demás en los ojos. Los otros se limitaron a verlo con el corazón en la boca, justo antes de que el fuego de Odahviing lo envolviera por completo.

 **Nota:**

La precuela seria de la Reina oscura amiguitos, no de esta historia cx gracias por sus comentarios los tendré en cuenta.

Rombla


	41. Discord VS Odahviing

Capitulo: Discord VS Odahviing.

Piasa sintió como el fuego de Odahviing lo envolvía casi por completo, se aferró con sus garras al suelo, enfrentando el calor lo mejor que pudo. Algo habia cambiado en el otro dragón durante esos años que no lo habia visto y desde su última pelea, al detenerse el ataque del otro sintió como si se le descarapelara las escamas del cuerpo.

De lejos, los que estaban viendo la pelea notaron como le salía humo del cuerpo a Piasa, como el calor su cuerpo lo expulsaba de esa forma, algo poco común entre los dragones, que solían ser resistentes al fuego, sobre todo si era un fuego ya conocido con anterioridad. Le costaba respirar y veia con dificultad, no sabía que se habia hecho a sí mismo el Odahviing pero algo estaba mal, algo estaba terriblemente mal.

—¿Te sorprende Piasa?

—Tu…

—La cosas cambian con los años, Forajido. Mi fuego es testigo de eso. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —Los Prona siempre nos preparamos para las peleas y las guerras, evolucionamos. Todo nuestro cuerpo.

—Cambiar como es el fuego es algo muy distinto a prepararse a una guerra. —Lo miro con odio. —Es como si cambiaras tu alma.

—Oh Piasa eso solo lo creen los tontos e ingenuos dragones. —Se acercó. —¿Creíste que sería igual de fácil que hace años, Forajido?

En un último esfuerzo, Piasa exhalo fuego en toda lo que pudo a Odahviing, fue tan inesperado que logro hacerlo retroceder unos segundos, justo al mismo tiempo que le saltaba al cuello con una mordida preparada. Las escamas estaban débiles por su fuego y entrar sus dientes en la carne no fue nada difícil, mas sin embargo Odahviing reacciono rápido y lo quito de un fuerte zarpazo, causándole que le dejara la marca de los dientes en el cuello.

Ya en el suelo, Piasa sonrió y se empezó a reír.

—¿De qué te ríes viejo? —Pregunto furioso, mientras de forma disimulada se tocaba la herida que era mucho más profunda de lo que penaba. —¡Perdiste! ¡Mírate! ¡Ni en pie puedes estar!

—Con esa simple herida, ellos ya pueden vencerte. —Respondió, mientras se incorporaba lo mejor que podía. Lo miro a los ojos e inclino la cabeza. —Me retiro.

—¿Te das por vencido?

—Se cuándo tengo que rendirme e irme. Por primera vez, Odahviing, resultaste ser más fuerte que yo. —Le sonrió un poco, en lo que trataba de caminar para ir al lado de la jaula donde estaban los tres ponis viéndolo junto con su amiga.

El aludido no sabía que decir ni que hacer ante el último comentario que le acaba de hacer su adversario de toda la vida. Al verlo casi caer y sin poder caminar soltó un suspiro.

—Ayúdenlo a caminar hasta donde están los ponis.

—¿Señor?

—Lo que escucharon.

—Pero es Piasa…

—¿Y eso que? Les estoy ordenando que lo ayuden ¿Qué quiere, que este observando y no deje que pele con los demás?

Los aludidos bajaron la cabeza a modo de disculpa y fueron a cumplir las órdenes que les acaban de dar. Entre los dos se pusieron uno a cada lado de Piasa y los ayudaron a caminar, cuando este estaba a punto de caerse de algún lado estos lo empujaban para que recuperara el equilibrio.

—Gracias Odahviing. —Dijo una vez que ya estaba parado al lado de la jaula de sus amigos.

—Ni lo menciones. En serio. —Carraspeo un poco y se dirigió a los ponis. —¿Quieren elegir cual será el próximo en pelear contra mi o lo hago yo?

—Nosotros podemos decidir gracias. —Respondió Celestia en tono amable, pero firme.

—No se tarden mucho, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

Se miraron entre ellos.

—Iré yo. —Se apresuró a decir Twilight.

—Estas loca. —Light la miro enojado. —Tú no puedes pelear contra ese dragón.

Ella ya estaba abriendo la boca para contradecirle cuando Discord la interrumpió.

—Odio admitirlo, pero esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Grey Light.

—¿Qué?

—No me malinterpretes querida, no es que no piense que no puedas ganarle… Pero la importante además de Tia eres tú.

Lo miro sin comprender.

—Sin ti, ella no sale. Sin ti, todo esto sería inútil. —El draconequus soltó un suspiro.

—¿Tú que piensas Grey?

—No puedo perderte. —Se encogió de hombros. — Eres demasiado importante, para todos.

Por el pecho de Twilight se extendió un sentimiento cálido, entre agradecimiento y alergia que no podía del todo definir, aun así se limitó a quedarse seria sin mostrar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Supongo entonces que Discord entonces. —Twilight lo miro. —Estoy segura que tú querías eso desde el principio.

—Quiero irme ya de aquí. No me importan los dragones o las deudas que tengan el uno con el otro. Vine por Celestia y la sacare de aquí.

—Cord, no lo subestimes. —Le pidió la princesa al escuchar la determinación en la voz de su amigo. —Si Piasa no pudo con el…

—Creo que olvidas con quien estas hablando Celestia, querida. Soy el dios, príncipe y dueño del caos y la discordia, un poder del cual no podrá defenderse de ningún modo.

—Precisamente por eso lo digo, Discord. Sueles subestimar a tus enemigos y lo sabes. —A la mente de él vino el recuerdo del día cuando lo encarcelaron por primera vez en su prisión de piedra. Miro a su amiga, cuando eso paso jamás pensó que iría a rescatarla de ningún lugar. —Y no quiero que te hagan daño.

—No sé si saldré ileso, pero incluso aunque mi magia no ayude, mis habilidades en combate mejoraron gracias a mis años de servicio en la Resistencia.

—Tampoco te sobrepasases…

—No lo pienso matar Tia, pero si hacer que desee estar muerto. —Murmuro en tono lúgubre mientras caminaba hacia el borde de la jaula y volteaba a ver a Odahviing. —Yo peleare contigo.

—¿Tu? —Lo miro aburrido. —Hagámoslo rápido para derrotar a tus otros dos compañeros y poder decidir su castigo.

Les indico a los mismos dragones que ayudaron a caminar a Piasa que abrieran la jaula y que sacaran a Discord. Por el rostro de este se extendió una enorme sonrisa, conforme caminaba sin dejar de ver a su contrincante, una mirada tan extraña y llena de confianza que hizo que internamente este se estremeciera lo cual lo puso furioso.

—¿Qué miras con tanta alegría, poni? ¿Qué no ves que hoy no saldrás ganando de esta?

Soltó una carcajada, mientras más se acercaba. Todo el claro se quedó en silencio, a la expectativa de lo que fuera a pasar a continuación.

Odahviing frunció el entrecejo, sintiéndose cada vez más perturbado por ese extraño poni que se acaseraba hasta él.

—Yo no soy ningún poni. —Dijo una vez que estuvo enfrente del dragón y que la risa se le calmo.

Los que lo veían de lejos podían ver como poco a poco la forma del unicornio se iba disipando, volviéndose inestable, sus ojos cambiaron a unos de color ámbar y la piel y el cuerpo se alargó y unos cuernos empezaron a nacerle en la frente y de igual forma las patas cambiaban de tamaño, de color y forma.

El procesos se veia doloroso y tanto Celestia como Twilight sabían habia realizado el hechizo mucho más dramático y laboriosos de lo que era realmente, seguramente para hacerlo más impresionante lo cual habia logrado. Todas las miradas se centraron el, su sonrisa se ensaco aún más y se inclinó enfrente de Odahviing que lo miraba con seriedad.

—Soy Discord, dios de la discordia y del caos.

—Habia escuchado hablar sobre ti de palabras de mis mayores. Historias de terror en Drako, sobre un ser que aparentaba tener el cuerpo de un dragón pero que no era uno de verdad. El Impostor lo llamaban. —Hizo una pausa. —Nunca pensé que de verdad existieras

—Yo no puedo creer que mi corta estancia aquí haya causado tal impresión en tu gente. Estoy seguro que cuando hice todo eso tú ni siquiera eras un triste huevo.

Odahviing sonrió un poco.

—Por eso son historias de mis mayores y no mías. Pensé que pelearía contra ponis, no contra seres de leyenda.

—¿Te estas arrepintiendo?

—Nunca dije eso. Me gusta probar mis habilidades. —Se puso en posición de defensa. —Y será un placer poder probarlas contigo, Impostor.

—Asi será entonces. —Discord lo miro sonriente, chasqueo los dedos y se desvaneció poco a poco en una niebla que se extendió y se fue.

Algunos pensaron que tal vez se habia arrepentido de la pelea, pero esa sospecha se vino abajo cuando una risa se extendió por todo el campo de batalla, envolviendo al dragón que se puso a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo buscando al draconequus.

—¿Temes enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo?

—No, pero mientras tú poder esta en tu fuerza bruta… El mío esta en otras áreas.

—¿De qué te sirven, si la pelea es cuerpo a cuerpo?

—Permíteme demostrártelo.

Un chasquido recorrió todo el campo de batalla, un temblor hizo que todo se sacudiera, datado en no caer, Odahviing volteo hacia abajo y se sorprendió de ver como el suelo desaparecía, abrió las alas sorprendido y en ese momentos sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza que lo dejo atontado.

Vio a Discord riéndose con un martillo que parecía ser de goma volando por encima de él. Rugió enojado mientras soltaba una bola de fuego hacia el draconequus que al verla chasqueo divertido y la convirtió en una bola de hielo gigante que se la lanzo de regreso al dragón.

Este lo logro tomar entre sus garras delanteras pero casi perdió el equilibrio por hacerlo, enfadado la mando de regreso hacia Discord que tiendo volvió a chasquear los dedos transformando la bola en lo que parecía ser leche con chocolate la cual hizo desaparecer.

—¡Tus trucos baratos no funcionaran conmigo Impostor!

—¿Trucos baratos? —Sonrió con suficiencia. —Pero si apenas estoy empezando.

Dicho esto controlo la lava que estaba debajo del dragón que no tuvo tiempo a moverse y lo baño en ella, después la congelo dejando atrapado al mismo que lo veia con odio. Discord hizo que levitara en el aire mientras que el calor corporal del mismo dragón derretía el hielo, espero a que estuviera a punto de liberarse para soltarlo y dejarlo en caer.

El calor de lava no le afectaba al dragón, pero no iba a poder respirar hasta que legara a la superficie, nado lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se topó con que el suelo habia reaparecido de nuevo. Golpeo con fuerza tratando de poder penetrar la obsidiana y estaba a punto de perder su última reserva de aire cuando una fuerza sobrenatural lo jalo hacia arriba.

Su cuerpo golpeaba con fuerza la obsidiana, con una fuerza brutal que hacía que le crujieran los hueso, quiso gritar de dolor que si lo hacia el aire que le quedaba se iría. Discord siguió jalando desde arriba, hasta que logro sacarlo de abajo de toda la piedra, dejando un agujero enorme en el suelo que conectaba con la lava del fondo. Lo saco volando hasta arriba, llegando a una altura bastante peligrosa.

Odahviing tenía ya las alas lastimadas y al tratar de abrirlas estas le produjeron un dolor insoportable y a pesar de que lo logro, estas no le permitieron volar y se estrelló contra el suelo con una fuerza brutal. Se levantó una nube de polvo a su alrededor mientras los demás dragones veían con horror como su líder caí desde lo más alto.

Discord se acercó hacia él una vez que el polvo se dispersó, el dragón con dificultad se enderezo lo miro sonriendo, el draconequus se iba a encargar de borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara, un golpe más y seria el ultimo.

—Adelante, tu último golpe. —Odahviing lo miraba con desafío. —Aun así no servirá de nada.

Discord lo hizo flotar hasta que quedo a su altura.

—¿Cómo que no servirá de nada? Yo gane.

El dragón se empezó a reír.

—¿No lo ves? Aunque me derrotes, no servirá.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La pelea era con un dragón y tres ponis… Piasa así lo pacto. Al ganar tú y al pelear tú conmigo es un combate inválido. Tú no eres un poni, Impostor.

El draconequus abrió mucho los ojos sin creerse lo que estaba saliendo de la boca de su contrincante. Volteo a ver a sus compañeros de la jaula, no podía creer la vuelta que acaba de tener esa pelea.


	42. La mejor ofensiva es la def

**Capítulo 42: La mejor ofensiva es la defensa.**

—¿Ni siquiera te vas a rendir? Aunque peles contra alguno de los ponis, ellos te derrotaran en el estado que estas. —Discord trataba bajo todos los medios tratar de convencerlo que esa pelea tuviera fin en ese momento.

—Ante ti, no. —Se rio. —Y aunque esta vez ganaste, no sirvió de nada, Impostor.

Apretó mucho los dientes para contener su enojo creciente en su interior y para evitar matar al dragón en ese momento, probablemente si lo hacia los demás dragones les caerían encima para matarlos y no estaban en posición de nada.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga?

—Porque no entiendo para que aceptaste pelear conmigo arriesgándote a quedar así de mal si esta pelea no contaba para nada. —Hizo una pausa. —Soy el que mejor sabe sobre cosas que se hacen sin sentido alguno, pero lo tuyo no lo comprendo.

Odahviing volvió a reír, pero se vio interrumpido por un quejido de dolor que le subió por el pecho cuando se incorporó, algunos dragones hicieron ademan de acercarse pero este con un ademan les pidió que se fueran. Miro al draconequus con total tranquilidad y algo divertido.

—Te dije que quería probar mis habilidades. —Tosió un poco mientras trataba de quitarse un pedazo de obsidiana que se le habia encajado en el lomo, hizo un gesto de dolor y desagrado al ver la sangre salir de su cuerpo. —Dime, Impostor ¿Cuándo iba tener la oportunidad de pelear contra ti si no era así?

—Me subestimaste.

—Si lo hice. —Volvió a toser. —Pero ahora sé que de tus amigos no puedo esperar gran cosa, se nota que fuera de Piasa tú eras su arma secreta.

Discord tuvo que contener una sonrisa, el dragón estúpido ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Miro en la dirección de Twilight y los demás, se preguntó de quien era su turno pelear una pregunta que se respondió casi sola, era casi obvio que Twilight sería la elegida para el siguiente combate.

La idea no le agrado, no quería exponerla así pero por otro lado, Grey Light ni siquiera era capaz de nada en el estado en el cual se encontraba su cuerno. No le cabía duda que Twilight habia sido muy poderosa en su momento y que la Reina también lo habia sido pero ¿La alicornio aun segura siendo igual de diestra con su magia que años atrás?

No recordaba haberla visto practicar mucho después de haberse ido de Equestria y tal vez sus poderes se encontraban algo oxidados… Pero ella era una alicornio, por lo menos su magia era el doble que el de un unicornio habilidoso. Eso lo hizo dudar ¿Qué tal que Odahviing le decía lo mismo que a él? ¿Qué el combate era invalido por su condición de alicornio?

—Entonces supongo que mejor me retiro. —Discord soltó un suspiro. —Yo les diré y decidiremos quien pelea.

—Claro, si no te molesta, esperare aquí. No creo que moverme ayude mucho… —Murmuro mientras se dejaba caer con pesadez en el suelo.

Entro nuevamente a la jaula para aparentar que Odahviing aun tenía algo de control sobre la situación aunque si necesitaban de alguna forma salir de ahí aunque fuera de una inadecuada lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Resulta que…

—El combate era inválido. —Completo Grey Light que lo miraba enojado.

—¿Alcanzaron a escuchar desde aquí?

—Piasa nos explicó cuando se empezaron a pelear. —Celestia lo veia entre triste y decepcionada. —Lo siento mucho Cord, fue una treta muy mala la que te acaban de jugar.

—Los dragones son conocidos por eso. —El unicornio se sentó y desvió la mira hacia el suelo. —Por algo les insistí en que guardaran sus poderes.

—Bueno, pero ya paso. —Discord volteo los ojos, tampoco estaba contento con la situación, pero aun así iba a tratar de remediarlo. —Aún nos quedan dos combates y lo deje bastante mal.

—Creo que es obvio que voy a tener que pelear yo. —Light lo miro enojado.

—¿Cómo piensas pelear si ni siquiera tienes tu cuerno?

—¡Si dejas que Twi vaya a pelear la pelea va a resultar invalida igual! —Hizo una pausa y bajo la voz. —Ella no es un poni común y corriente…

—¿Cómo que no es una poni común? —Piasa estaba atento a su charla y los miro confundido.

—¿No se lo dijeron? —Pregunto Celestia, los demás negaron con la cabeza a lo que ella se rio. —No me sorprende. —Miro al dragón. —Querido amigo, todo este tiempo estuviste tratando con la princesa Twilight Sparkle. Otra alicornio.

Piasa abrió mucho los ojos y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que Odahviing no vio por estar distraído hablando con otros de sus subordinados.

—Vaya, parece que ninguno de ustedes parecía ser lo que eran. —Miro al unicornio. — ¿Y qué? ¿Tú eres un lobo?

—Me temo que soy el único normal entre mis compañeros. De haber sido un lobo tu fuego no me hubiera quemado tanto. —Respondió el aludido con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero es un poni no menciono nada de alicornios…

—No menciono nada de que el combate contra ti seria invalido y mira lo que paso.

Discord bajo las orejas, en eso si tenía razón el unicornio.

—Soy el único que queda…

—Mi pequeño poni Grey Light. —Lo llamo la alicornio blanca.

— ¿Qué pasa Majestad?

—Es una decisión noble la que estas tomando, pero también algo casi suicida.

—Pero Majestad…

—Odahviing jamás ha peleado contra un alicornio o un poni normal, por lo que mientras Twilight tenga el hechizo de ilusión no se dará cuenta de que es una alicornio. Y estoy segura que eso ya lo sabias. —Su interlocutor se ruborizo y desvió la mirada. —¿No será que más bien lo que quieres hacer es proteger a mi querida alumna?

Sintió como el rojo de las mejillas le subía por todo el rostro lo cual hizo reír a la princesa. La poni color lavanda que hasta el momento se habia quedado al margen de la conversación se acercó hasta Grey Light, le toco el hombro lo cual hizo que el volteara.

—¿Es eso en serio, Grey?

Celestia le indico a Discord con una seña que los dejara solos durante un momento y le pidió que llegara donde ella estaba lo cual él obedeció casi al instante. No estaban muy lejos de los dos ponis pero si lo suficiente para darles un poco de privacidad y no escuchar su charla.

—Amigo mío ¿Por qué no me dijiste de lo que esos dos tienen?

El aludido la miro sin comprender.

—¿Qué tienen de qué?

—¿Es en serio? Míralos. —Los miraron durante un segundo, era como si los dos estuvieran discutiendo en un lugar muy lejos de ahí. —¿Qué no vez que hay un sentimiento ahí más allá de una amistad?

Discord dio un respingo y se puso analizar los últimos días de su viaje desde que habían salido del Bosque Maldito ya viéndolo todo en retrospectiva, todo tenía sentido.

—Tiene lógica… ¿Me creerás que no me habia dado cuenta?

Rio y asintió.

—No me preocuparía tanto Cord, se nota que ellos apenas están dándose cuenta de que ese sentimiento también existe. —Volvió a reír. —Además siempre has sido algo despistado para esos detalles.

Se ruborizo ante ese comentario lo cual hizo que la risa de Celestia se intensificará.

—No es divertido, Tia. —Murmuro sintiendo como el rubor le subía por las mejillas.

—Sí que lo es. —Se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que se pusiera aún más rojo, casi hasta el cuello. —Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, siempre eres gracioso.

—Lo que sea. —Trato de calmarse. —¿No es curiosa las vueltas que dan la vida? Grey Light perdió a su familia por culpa de la Reina… Y ahora está enamorado de la que alguna vez fue ella.

—¿No es curiosa como las fuerzas de la armonía y del caos también se llevan bien a pesar de sus diferencias? —Respondió la alicornio. —Es lo mismo Discord.

—Twi, por favor no hagas esto. —Pidió Light. —Si algo te llega a pasar…

—¿Qué me va a pasar? Mi magia es más fuerte que la tuya y estas lastimado.

—Prometí protegerte, después de que casi… —Hizo una pausa. —Y es una promesa que pienso cumplir.

— ¿Y eso implica ponerte a ti en riesgo?

—Yo no importo. —Cerró los ojos.

—Si es por la princesa…

—No es por ella. —Suspiro y la miro a los ojos. —Ya te lo dije, eres imperante.

—También tú lo eres para mí, por eso no puedo dejar que hagas la locura que quieres hacer.

—Twilight. —Interrumpió el unicornio, estaba muy serio. —Mira, lo que pasa… —Volvió a suspirar. —Ya perdí a muchos que quería y amaba en el pasado sin poder hacer nada para cambiarlo o protegerlos… Si algo te llega a pasar a ti, no podría perdonármelo. Sobre todo porque sé que puedo hacer algo para evitar que te expongas.

Twilight se le acerco, él no la vio por tener los ojos cerrados lo cual hizo que fuera más sencillo para ella dar ese paso. Le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual hizo que él se ruborizara casi al instante y se llevó un casco a la mejilla en donde los labios de la alicornio lo habían tocado.

—Tranquilo, Grey. —Le sonrió. —A veces, pelear no es la mejor solución y hay que buscar otras alternativas.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? —Pregunto con la voz en un hilo, un mar de emociones estaba creciendo en su interior.

—Ya verás.

Volteo a ver a su maestra y al draconequus. Ambos se limitaron a asentir, tomo aire y camino hacia la salida de la jaula, los dos dragones que la custodiaban la miraron y le abrieron. Camino de forma decidida hacia Odahviing que la veia atentamente.

—Espero que tú no salgas con otra cosa rara como tu amigo. —Rio un poco hasta que un tosido lo interrumpió.

—Creo que si tengo una sorpresa, pero no de lo que u te esperas.

El dragón levanto una ceja sin comprender. Twilight tomo aire de nuevo.

—Mi nombre es Twilight, y antes de venir Piasa nos contó un poco de su rivalidad.

— ¿Asi? ¿Qué tanto te dijo?

—Que el mato a tu descendencia. —Lo miro seria. —He leído de dragones, sé que si su primera camada de huevos no sale ninguno vivo sea por causas naturales o provocadas hace que los padres de dichos huevos no tengan probabilidades para tener descendencia.

Frunció el entrecejo y agradeció que ninguno de sus muchachos estuviera cerca para escucharlo, sabía que era verdad lo que estaba diciendo esa poni, pero no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Bien, sabes algo de nuestra biología ¿Y eso que?

—Que tu descendencia no desapareció, Odahviing. —Antes de que el dragón pudiera preguntar algo, proyecto una imagen con ayuda del huevo de Spike cuando lo eclosiono y del pequeño bebe dragón que estaba en su interior.

No le cabía menor duda que ese dragoncito era un Prona solo faltaba ver su color de escamas y del huevo. Odahviing sintió como un mar de emociones lo golpeaba ante la imagen del pequeño bebe que lo miraba desde la imagen proyectada de Twilight, confusión, ira, gratitud, felicidad… La volteo a ver.

— ¿Cómo es que? —La miro enojado. — ¿Quién eres?

—Eso no es lo importante. —Hizo una pausa y quito la proyección para decepción del dragón. —Es obvio que quieres saber más de él y como sé que sigue vivo, pero para saber las respuestas tienes que rendirte.

Soltó una sonora carcajada y la miro divertido.

— ¿Por qué tendría que rendirme? Puedo ganar la pelea y sacarte la información que yo quiera.

—En eso te equivocas. —Sonrió. —Si yo gano, me llevo mi información, de igual forma si pierdo. Los unicornios podemos hacernos hechizos a nosotros mismos para borrarnos la memoria, aunque me torturaras esa información jamás la podrías sacar. Asi que tú decides. Ríndete, o peleamos y pierdas tu oportunidad.

Se sintió con las manos atadas, por primera vez en años sintió como no era fuño de la situación. Sospeso las dos opciones ¿Qué era lo menos mal? ¿Qué lo dejaría menos mal enfrente de su clan? ¿Se podía arriesgar a perder esa oportunidad de ver y de oír algo sobre su descendencia que hasta ese momento pensó extinta?

Rio un poco.

—Eres astuta, poni. Te reconoceré eso. —Suspiro. — ¿Responderás a todas mis preguntas sobre él?

—Lo hare.

—En ese caso… —Tomo aire. —Me rindo. Ustedes ganan.


	43. Que bello es el camino a casa

**Capítulo 43: Que bello es el camino a casa.**

—Su nombre es Spike. —Explico Twilight, mientras ponía las imágenes de su ayudante en proyecciones para que Odahviing las pudiera ver, eligió irse muy despacio y le mostro los primeros días de vida del dragón.

—Spike. —Repitió su interlocutor, tenía los ojos abiertos y con la pupila dilata mientras escuchaba con atención. —¿Quién le puso ese nombre?

Estaban en la cueva de Odahviing, ninguno habia estado de acuerdo con eso, pero en acto de buena fe el dragón mando que todos los Prona los dejaran solos y se retiraran de la zona residencial. Era bastante más grande que la de Piasa pero se veia mas como lo que era, una cueva común y corriente. Celestia ya estaba afuera de la jaula pero tanto ella como Piasa y Grey Light decidieron quedarse afuera de la cueva mientras Twilight le explicaba todo a Odahviing, Discord quiso entrar por precaución.

—Fue la primera palabra que dijo. —Respondió la alicornio mientras hacia la proyección de Spike bebé enfrente de ellos justo en el recuerdo de ese día. —Asi que lo nombramos así, además que por un tiempo fue lo único que podía decir.

—Entiendo… —Miro con más atención al pequeño. —¿Cómo lo encontraron? ¿Cómo lo emocionaron?

—No sé cómo lo encontraron, pero si se su huevo fue eclosionado por una poni.

—¿Es eso posible?

—Si

—¿Cómo estas tan segura?

—Porque fui yo la que lo eclosiono. —Twilight mostro el recuerdo de ese día, pero modifico un poco el recuerdo para que ella saliera adulta y no potranca. —A partir de ese día, yo me hice cargo de él.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—La magia de Twilight es de las magias más poderosas que existen en Equestria, si no es que en el mundo entero. —Se apresuró a contestar Discord antes de que la poni pudiera contestar.

La aludida suspiro.

—Ignoro qué clase de magia utilice o porque sirvió para eclosionarlo, por aquella época no sabía utilizarla bien y fue un arranque de poder sin controlar. Y siempre lo tuve cerca a partir de entonces. Nos hicimos… Bastante cercanos.

Mostro los primeros días de Spike, como lo cuidaba, le daba de comer y como le enseñaba a leer y escribir, hasta que llego a hacer su pequeño y fiel ayudante.

—Un dragón criado por ponis. —Se empezó a reír. —Nunca pensé que vería eso en mi vida, y mi hijo es uno de ellos.

—No le falto nada mientras creció.

—Estoy seguro y me alegra. —Sonrió. —Pero por su comentario me imagino que mi muchacho no es tan pequeño como me lo acaba de mostrar en los recuerdos.

Twilight sonrió.

—Las imágenes que te mostré de Spike bebé son de hace unos 20 años.

—Debe de seguir desarrollándose entonces, nos lleva un buen tiempo madurar a los dragones.

—Eso no lo sé, pero puedes verlo por ti mismo. —Proyecto el recuerdo de Spike el día que se despidieron cuando los dejo en la Pradera.

Odahviing lo miro estupefacto y con cierto orgullo en el pecho.

—Tiene alas. —Murmuro. —Es… Un dragón desarrollado casi por completo ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

—Spike contrala su tamaño a voluntad, tal vez por eso lo ves más grande de lo que normalmente es. No hicimos nada, lo criamos como a un poni, con nuestra cultura y con el amor de una familia, aprendió por si solo a manejar su codicia y su estado salvaje.

La miro impresionado de forma agradable, su hijo era un legado perfecto, un superviviente hecho y derecho que no necesito instrucciones de sus mayores o iguales para hacer lo que se esperaba de él. Estaba orgulloso.

—¿Pelea bien?

—Creo que eso te lo puedo contestar yo. —Dijo Discord, volteo a ver a Twilight que se limitó asentí y quito su proyección. El draconequus chasqueo los dedos y puso el recuerdo de la batalla en Canterlot.

Miro impresionado como el fuego quemaba a sus enemigos y el salvajismo de su hijo.

—¿No que estaba educado por ponis y se sabía controlar?

—Lo está, pero en situaciones de peligro o de pelea sus instintos salen a la luz. —Twilight miro atentamente las imágenes, que pararon justo cuando Spike encontró a Discord en la cueva que conectaba con las minas de Canterlot. —Spike tuvo que pelear frente a muchas cosas, tanto por su condición de dragón como por situaciones emocionales. Fue uno de los principales pilares de la Resistencia y ayudo a vencer a la Reina Oscura desde que esta se hizo con el poder de Equestria.

—Asi que también es un héroe. —Sonrió y negó con la cabeza. —Mi muchacho… Mi único superviviente… Criado por ponis. Pero vivo. —Miro a Twilight. —¿Es feliz?

—Es una pregunta extraña de parte de un dragón…

—¿Por qué Impostor?

—Durante mi estancia con los dragones aprendí que su codicia y su crueldad suele cegarlos, sobre todo a los que tienen una fama tan grande como tu clan, Odahviing.

—Admito que durante mucho tiempo y frente a mis semejantes suelo cumplir con ese estereotipo. Odio admitirlo, pero es alfo que Piasa siempre le he admirado, el si se muestra como es al mundo. No como yo, que tiene que fingir ser una bestia sin sentimientos. —Suspiro. —Es el único descendiente que tuve, me interesa saber si a pesar que creció lejos de los suyos y lejos de su hogar la vida le sonrió.

—Él… —Twilight trago saliva. —Era feliz antes de la guerra y estoy segura que ahora que esta término lo está de vuelta. Su familia volvió a reunirse y tanto su esposa como él sobrevivieron.

—¿Esposa? No me digan, se casó con una poni.

—Asi es.

Odahviing se empezó a reír con ganas. Sin creerse lo que le acaban de decir.

—¿Cómo piensa continuar con nuestro legado?

—¿Haz escuchado de los kirin?

La risa se intensifico, por un momento tanto la alicornio como Discord temieron que el dragón se enojara con ellos y enloqueciera, pero esto no paso. Una vez que se le calmo la risa, a los dos.

—Te tomas muy bien la noticia.

—Me da risa porque en parte me alegra que así sea, pero por otro. —Soltó un suspiro con una risita leve. —¿Quién diría que yo Odahviing, líder de los Prona y autor de la gran extinción de los kirin fuera a ser el abuelo de uno? —Rio de nuevo. —El destino a veces nos saca unas sorpresas algo extrañas.

Se quedaron callados hasta que el silencio se vio interrumpido por Twilight.

—¿Estas consiente que no lo puedes obligar a que venga a verte o a que se quede verdad?

—Lo estoy. Y en cierta forma lo prefiero así. Su vida está ahí en Equestria, no con nosotros. Aunque me gustaría conocerlo.

—Si se llega a enterar que puedes dañar a su hija…

—No me atrevería a ponerle una garra encima a su descendencia. De mi propia piel se lo que se siente que te la arrebaten, además esos días de los kirin y el odio hacia ellos ya quedaron atrás, el tiempo me ha hecho más sabio y tolerante.

—Más te vale. —Murmuro la alicornio en tono amenazador a lo que Odahviing soltó una carcajada.

—Me queda claro que tú eres más su madre que yo su padre, pequeña poni. Y te juro por mi código de dragón que no lo hare y que solo lo veré si él así lo quiere.

Ante ese comentario ella se quedó más tranquila, contesto algunas preguntas más que el dragón le hizo y después de pasados unos minutos salieron de la cueva. Grey Light miro a Twilight preocupado y se alivió al verla sana y salva, de igual forma Celestia. Odahviing se acercó a Piasa e intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de que les indicara que subieran a su espalda para irse.

—Si quiere ir a Equestria a visitarlo, conéctanos a mí o a la Princesa Celestia.

—Creo que en la migración podría ir. —Sonrió un poco. —Faltan solo unos meses. Claro, si no hay problema.

—Igual contactos.

—Buen viaje pequeños ponis, Impostor, Princesa.

Piasa empezó a volar, de forma lenta ya que aunque las heridas en su mayoría estaban ya cerrando, algunas le impedían noviecitos bruscos, el dolor no lo dejaba.

—¿Piasa?

—¿Si Twilight?

—¿Por qué dejaste un huevo sin romper?

—Ellos pensaron en un principio que los rompí. Pero no lo hice. —Hizo una pausa. —Digamos que los "secuestre" y los abandone en lugares en donde sabía que no iban a sobrevivir. Cuando Odahviing y yo firmamos el contrato de paz les dije la localización de todos los huevos, ninguno sobrevivió a pesar de los esfuerzos de los Prona. Exceptuando ese. Lo que a mí me intriga es como llego a su país.

—Como un regalo de la Pradera. —Respondió Celestia. —De hecho ni quiera sabía que estaba vivo y que dentro estaba un dragón hasta que Twilight lo eclosiono. El objetivo de la prueba era ver su magia no que lograran hacer de verdad lo que ella hizo.

Ante ese comentario la alicornio sintió como se ruborizaba. Siguieron volando durante un rato, comentando algunas cosas de su viaje, sobre lo que acababan de vivir y demás hasta que Piasa empezó a descender, les indico que bajaran una vez que aterrizaron y Light reconoció la barrera que separaba Drako del resto del mundo.

—Hasta aquí llegó yo. —Piasa les sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia. —Fue un placer tratar con la realeza y ayudarlos a cumplir una tarea tan importante. Pero mi camino hasta aquí llega.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros? —Celestia lo miro con suplica. —Equestria sería mucho mejor para ti…

—Estoy seguro, Celestia, mi lugar es aquí. Aunque te aseguro que en algún momento iré a visitarlos. —Le guiño un ojo.

—Nada me alegraría más, viejo amigo.

—Cuídense mucho en su viaje de regreso. Sé que pasaron por muchas cosas, asegúrense de llegar con bien para contar todas sus aventuras.

—Muchas gracias Piasa, por cuidarla, por ayudarnos… Por todo. —Discord se sentía en cierta forma en deuda con él. —No sé cómo te lo podremos pagar.

—Aprovéchala y cuídala. —Le sonrió. —Nada es imposible, lucha por tenerla a tu lado.

Asintió energético, Piasa de igual forma y empezó a agitar las alas con fuerza para elevarse.

—No lo tomen como un adiós, pequeños ponis, si no como un hasta pronto. —Dijo antes de alejarse.

Lo miraron hasta que se perdió en la distancia, Twilight volteo a ver a su maestra.

—Supongo que… Este es el momento de la verdad ¿No?

—Asi es. —La princesa miro la barrera. —Confió en que todo saldrá bien.

—Nos vamos cruzando nosotros entonces. —Light miro a Twilight. —Te veo en el otro lado.

Discord abrazo a la poni blanca con fuerza, haciéndola reír.

—Estaré bien Cord, tranquilo.

—Me costó mucho encontrarte, no quiero perderte tan rápido.

—No te preocupes, no me iré a ninguna parte.

Le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, la cual logro su objetivo y Discord cruzo la barrera un poco más tranquilo que unos momentos atrás. Miraron a sus compañeros, Twilight tomo aire y volteo a ver a su maestra.

—Princesa… ¿Qué pasa si no funciona?

—¿Por qué no funcionaría?

—Yo no soy la Reina. —Se encogió de hombros. —Ella fue la que la mando aquí.

—Oh, mí querida Twilight. —Rio un poco. —La Reina y tú, eran parte de un yo. Compartieron ideales y cosas que querían hacer por Equestria. Sé que no eran la misma poni, pero ella era tu voluntad, así como tú lo eres ahora.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—Que confió en que funcionara.

"También yo espero que esto funciono"

Se voltearon a ver.

—¿Lista, Princesa?

—En cuanto tú lo estés.

—Lo estoy.

Se tomaron de un casco, caminaron despacio hacia la barrera, cruzando primero la poni color lavanda sintió como el corazón le latía a toda prisa cuando su casco que estaba tomado al de Celestia empezaba a cruzar.

—Te pido que salgas, revoco tu castigo. —Murmuro cuando la alicornio se acercaba a la misma.

Fue un movimiento lento, el escudo empezó a brillar con fuerza mientras la princesa cruzaba y el mismo brillo le recorrió el cuerpo, una sensación cálida les recorrió el cuerpo a ambas mientras Celestia caminaba hacia afuera de la barrera que la habia mantenido tantos años encarcelada y lejos de su hogar.

Finalmente cruzo, se miraron y sonrieron. Ambas sentían que parte de toda la culpa, remordimiento y demás se quedaba del otro lado de la barrera. Discord y Grey Light corrieron a abrazarlas y el draconequus se puso a dar vítores de lo que acaba de pasar.

—¿Ahora qué haremos, Twi? —Le pregunto el poni unicornio a la aludida que le sonrió.

—Ahora, vamos a casa.

Nota:

Chicos, este todavía no es el final, aún quedan algunas cosas que dejar en claro antes de que le demos cierre a la historia :D Y no se preocupen, cuando termine este historia escribiré otra así que me seguirán teniendo aquí cx

Otra cosa, siempre leo todas las reviews pero por falta de tiempo o demás a veces no las puedo contestar D: lo siento mucho. Pero siempre las leo y las tomo en cuenta.

Ya volví a la escuela :'v Así que volvemos a los capítulos cada 2 semanas si me atraso mas, ya saben que mis historias nunca las abandono y en algún punto las actualizare a menos que avise que po situación no pueda.

Nos seguimos leyendo :D

Rombla.


	44. Sentimientos

Capítulo 44: Sentimientos.

Nux se veia igual de hermosa como lo recordaba Celestia en su juventud, aunque era un tipo de belleza diferente a la que recordaba. Discord y ella recorrían lo que alguna vez había sido la plaza central de la ciudad mientras hablaban sobre los últimos años que no se habían visto, él de la Era Oscura y ella de su destierro, no eran temas agradables, pero sentían la necesidad de sacarlos.

—No puedo imaginar lo difícil que fue para ti quedarte sin magia.

—No me que sin magia solo se volvió muy débil.

—Aun así... Se lo mucho que la aprecias, es parte de ti, verte privado de ella...

—Fue terrible, sí. Pero me enseñó a confiar en los demás y a demostrarme a mí mismo que mi magia no es mi ser completo, además que la humildad era algo que me hacía falta desde hace un buen tiempo.

—Me alegra oírlo. —Soltó un suspiro. —Aun así, me desagrada la idea.

—Ya paso. Si viviéramos en el pasado nunca avanzaríamos.

—O seriamos solo ruinas. —Se quedaron parados justo en donde en antaño habia estado el escenario donde se presentaban las obras de teatro y en donde muchas veces los gobernantes daban las noticias sobre el reino y demás.

—Y me alegra que no lo somos.

—¿Quién lo diría, no crees? —Celestia rio un poco. —Que después de tantos años y demás situaciones, estamos aquí de nuevo como cuando éramos jóvenes.

—Solo falta Luna jugando con otros niños y tu padre preguntándome que recuerdo de mi pasado.

Se rieron los dos, recordando esos días. La princesa lo abrazo, Discord se quedó paralizado durante unos segundos sin saber bien que hacer, hasta que decidió devolverle el abrazo, el corazón del draconequus latía a mil por hora y por un momento temió que eso le incomodara a ella pero como esta no se movió dejo que ese simple abrazo tocara lo más profundo de su alma, así como el de ella.

Con eso se dijeron más de lo que se habían dicho con palabras.

—Me alegra que estés aquí, Cord. —Murmuro Celestia.

—Y a mí que estés aquí Tia.

…

…

…

—¿Crees que están bien?

—Se tienen que poner al día, y estar solos un rato supongo. —Twilight se sentó al lado de Grey Light que miraba hacia afuera de la ventana. —¿Cómo te sientes de las heridas?

—Mejor. —Movió un poco la pata que la habia sacado del cabestrillo durante unos minutos para recuperar un poco el movimiento en ella. —¿Cuándo crees que pueda quitarme los vendajes?

—Piasa dijo que debes de tenerlos puestos unos dos días por lo menos para que la piel muerta se caiga y la piel nueva no sienta tan drástico el cambio de clima y demás.

—Bueno, es menos tiempo que el que pensé.

—Te podría seguir revisando después si así quieres. —Hizo una pausa. —Si es que aun sabemos en dónde encontrarte.

—Eso va a hacer ningún problema. —Sonrió. —Creo que… Es momento de volver a casa y dejar todo lo que tenía atrás. —Soltó un suspiro. —Y pagar por mis crimines contra los míos.

—Me salvaste, eso debería de servir para un perdón real.

—Te salve de un peligro en el que yo te puse. Lo que las princesas escojan está bien, estoy dispuesto a afrontar mi castigo, siempre y cuando me dejen estar en Equestria.

—Ya tienes al menos a una princesa de tu lado.

Se sonrieron.

—Gracias Twi, pero trata de que me den la justicia que merezco. Sé que somos amigos muy cercanos, pero tienes que ser objetiva y neutral.

Se quedaron en completo silencio, la alicornio de vez en cuando volteaba a ver de forma furtiva al unicornio que parecía estar demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. No quitaba la vista de la luna que bañaba las ruinas y la torre que habia sido de Discord milenios atrás.

—Twilight yo…

—Grey yo…

Se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo que se daban cuenta que se habían interrumpido el uno al otro al mismo tiempo.

—Perdón.

—No, yo… —Light carraspeo. —Tu primero.

—No, tú.

—No seria un buen caballero si no dejo hablar primero a mi dama. —Murmuro en tono suave pero firme.

Twilight sintió como lo sonrosado se le subía por todo el rostro hasta abarcarle una pequeña porción de su cuello.

—¿Tu dama?

—Bueno… —Volvió a carraspear nervioso. —Solía decirlo mucho hace tiempo… Supongo que algunos hábitos no se quitan. —Hizo una pausa. —¿Qué pasa, Twi?

—Solo quería decirte que… —Lo miro a los ojos. —Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste. No habríamos logrado nada de no ser por ti.

El aludido sonrió, se sentía un poco decepcionado por lo que le acaba de decir la alicornio, pero contento.

—Son mis clientes y además de eso mis amigos, era lo menos que podía hacer. —Sonrió. —Además creo que es un agradecimiento que no deberías de dar, por mi culpa el viaje se llenó de muchos peligros gracias a Sharp. —Soltó un suspiro. —Lo que menos quería era meterlos en problemas y lo hice.

—También yo te lastime.

—No fue nada comparado con lo que te hubiera hecho ese enfermo si hubiera dejado que te llevara con él. —Miro de nuevo hacia la luna. —Por eso no comprendo aun como fue que me perdonaste.

—Tú me perdonaste por mi pasado.

—El pasado no es algo por lo que alguien se tenga que disculpar.

—La Reina no creo que sea algo que se pueda dejar tan fácil en el pasado, Grey. —La volteo a ver. —Pero cuando estoy contigo… Me resulta más sencillo pensar en el futuro y ella deja mis recuerdos siempre que tu estas aquí.

Sintió como se sonrojaba, carraspeo un poco tratando de disimular lo mucho que le alegraba ese comentario.

—No me sorprendería que al verme a mi. —Se volteo y suspiro. —Las recordaras también a ellas.

—¿En mi familia? —Twilight asintió, él se empezó a reír. —Pienso en ellas todo el tiempo, antes de forma negativa, sin saber porque las cosas pasaban como pasaban, porque me las habían arrebatado… En vez de ver las cosas buenas que yo viví con ellas. Y sé que… En donde sea que estén, están felices de verme avanzar al fin, después de tanto tiempo.

—Pensé que aún me odiabas. —Twilight empezó a llorar, sin saber muy bien porque.

—En lo absoluto, Twi. Odiaba a la Reina, pensé que tú y ella eran las mismas. Pero sé que no lo fueron aunque tú la crearas. —Suspiro. —La verdad, Twi es que…

—¿Es que, qué? —Lo volteo a ver, atenta y al mismo tiempo curiosa de lo que fuera a decir.

—Es que… —La miro a los ojos, le quito las lágrimas con cuidado, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho y podía escuchar con total claridad cada uno de sus latidos. —Te quiero. —Dijo finalmente.

Se quedaron en total silencio, sin saber que decir a continuación. Él expectante sin saber si habia hecho bien o no en decir lo que acaba de salir de su boca y ella sin saber bien que decir, su corazón latió rápido y sintió como una felicidad inmensa crecía en su pecho, felicidad que se apagó poco a poco al digerir más las palabas del unicornio. Se empezó a reír.

—¿Me quieres? ¿A la causante de lo que paso a Rossana y a tu esposa? —Las lágrimas siguieron saliendo por sus ojos. —¿Cómo puedes quererme? ¿A mí?

—Puede que para el resto seas la princesa errante, la Reina Oscura, la princesa de la amistad. —La tomo de un casco. —Pero para mí, eres Twi, la poni que me hizo sentir de nuevo. —Cerró los ojos y se empezó a reír. —Por Celestia, jamás pensé que volviera a sentir este sentimiento por nadie y mucho menos por ti.

—Somos patéticos. —Murmuro ella, aun sonriendo pero triste.

—Somos dos caras de una moneda que sufrieron por las decisiones y los actos que otros externos a nosotros tomaron. —Levanto con cuidado la cara de la alicornio tomándola de la barbilla. —Twi.

—Grey.

Sus corazones latían a toda prisa, él se inclinó poco a poco hacia ella, sin prisa pero tampoco lento. Aun sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando, la poni espero a que se acercara lo suficiente, cuando sus labios estaban a unos poco centímetros de los suyos ella acabo con la distancia. Cerraron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que él con miles de sentimientos llenando su cabeza.

Fue un beso corto y sencillo, pero muy dulce y respetuoso, un beso que poco a poco iba acabando con las barreras que los dos tenían en su corazón. Se separan y se vieron a los ojos. Los dos se empezaron reír.

—¿Qué diablos estamos haciendo? —Pregunto Twilight.

—No tengo ni idea. —Grey Light también habia empezado a llorar, pero no sabía bien la razón.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora, Grey?

—No lo sé. —La miro con cariño, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. —Pero creo que estar juntos es una buena opción.

Ella lo abrazo y se acomodó en el hueco que habia entre el hombro y su cuello, Light la rodeo con sus brazos. Con eso estaba todo dicho.

—Te dije que esos dos tenían algo. —Murmuro Celestia.

—Siempre tienes mejor ojo para eso, Tia.

Ambos miraban la escena desde afuera del cuarto, justo en donde estaba la puerta. Los otros dos estaban tan absortos en ellos mismos que no notaron cuando la princesa abrió un poco la puerta para ver mejor lo que pasaba.

—Me alegra tanto que se encontraran. —Una lagrima de felicidad resbalo por su mejilla. —Dos almas así de lastimadas y perdidas, solo pueden ser entendidas por otras que sean igual a ellas.

—¿Cómo tu y yo?

—Si, Cord, como tú y yo.

Decidieron dejar solos un rato más a los dos ponis en la habitación y dieron una vuelta por el castillo. Solo se iban a quedar esa noche ahí y al día siguiente se trasportarían directamente a la sala del trono de Canterlot, todos añoraban (Aunque de forma distinta) Equestria.

Después de casi 4 meses de viaje, 20 años de encierro y 18 años de huir del pasado, al fin iban a volver a casa.

…

…

…

Luna miraba con atención los papeles que tenía en su despacho, odiaba tener que trabajar de día, pero era algo que tenía que hacer para ocuparse de sus súbditos. Cada día que pasaba, más extrañaba a su hermana. La gran mayoría de los papeles y documentos eran sobre pueblos que estaban reconstruyéndose, aunque Ponyville habia sido una perdida muy importante, otros pueblos también se habían visto afectados.

Su trabajo se vio interrumpido cuando un Dark Mist toco la puerta y entro sin esperar a que esta le diera permiso para entrar.

—Perdone mi intromisión su Alteza, pero necesita presentarse en la sala del trono lo más rápido posible.

—¿Qué pasa, Mist?

—Los unicornios están evitando un teletrasporte, por la magia sabemos que se trata de Discord, pero queremos que usted este ahí presente. Seguramente traerá también a la exiliada de Twilight Sparkle y usted tiene que ver si cumplió su condena.

Luna suspiro, asintió y camino fuera de la habitación seguida de Dark Mist. Por un lado estaba emocionada, pero también temerosa ¿Estarían bien? ¿Su hermana habia podido salir de su prisión? ¿Qué iba a hacer si Twilight no habia cumplido con su castigo y aun así volvía a Equestria?

Llegaron a la sala del trono, y vieron una esfera de luz en medio de la misma, cinco ponis unicornios que formaban parte de la Guardia Real estaban junto a él conteniendo con su magia la esfera.

—Dejen que pasen. —Ordeno luna en voz firme.

—¿Segura princesa?

—Más que segura.

Asintieron y quitaron el escudo que contenía la teletrasportancion, permitiendo que esta se completara. Discord se dejó caer con pesadez en el suelo, exagerando lo cansado que estaba, Twilight estaba mareada y se sostuvo de Grey Light que le ofreció un casco para sostenerla.

Pero todos los ojos estaban fijos en la alicornio color blanco que estaba en medio de los viajeros.

—Celestia. —Murmuro Luna, sin terminar de creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Nota:

OMG SHIPP CONFIRMED TWI/LIGHT IS 100% REAL NO FAKE

O prefieren Grey — Light :D entienden? Porque ella es Twilight y el Grey Light? Eh? Ok no mal chiste u,u

Falta un epilogo y tal vez un capitulo, así que tranquilos aún falta un poco para que esto termine :D

Rombla


	45. Bienvenida

**Capítulo 45: Bienvenida**

Al día siguiente la princesa Luna aviso a los habitantes de Canterlot que iba a ver una anunciación, la primera desde que Twilight Sparkle habia sido impuesta bajo su castigo y exiliada del reino. Habia habido algunas, pero ninguna de la magnitud que la princesa estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Fueron llamados también los príncipes del Imperio de Cristal, los miembros de la Resistencia y todos lo que quisieran unirse a la misma. Rarity quería ir, pero Spike le suplico que no se presentara, el embarazo de la poni no le permitía que estuviera parada mucho tiempo o hacer viajes así que decidió hacerle caso a su esposo y se quedó en Ponyville junto con Applejack que se quedó a cuidarla.

Por el tamaño de su vientre, no debía de faltar mucho para que naciera su hijo cosa que le preocupaba al dragón. No quería que naciera si Twilight aún no estaba presente. Rainbow Dash y los demás no tuvieron ningún problema con ir, algunos otros miembros decidieron ir también, pero la gran mayoría se quedaron en el pueblo que aún estaba en construcción. De las cuatro zonas de Ponyville, una y media ya estaba reconstruida en su totalidad.

Grey Light se quedó en el castillo de Canterlot y a pesar de las suplicas de la poni color lavanda de que estuviera con ella durante la anunciación, este se negó, no porque no quisiera estar con ella si no porque si se quedaba sabía que ella lo absolvería de cualquier castigo que le pudiera dar. Cosa que no quería.

Habia hablado con Celestia y con la princesa Luna sobre cual sería un castigo adecuado para él, algo de lo que Twilight estaba al tanto, pero no sabía cuál era el castigo que le habían impuesto. Iba a dar comienzo después de la anunciación, por lo que el unicornio decidió ir con la multitud para verla desde abajo. Se sentía como un extraño entre todos esos ponis, pero le alegraba estar de vuelta.

La ciudad aun tenia algunos estragos de la guerra, pero volvía a ser la magnífica ciudad capital que él recordaba en su memoria. La alicornio le conto de sus amigas que habían sido las responsables de la Resistencia y por ende del término de la Era Oscura, por un lado, estaba agradecido con esas yeguas que ni conocía, gracias a ellas pudo conocer a Twilight, pero por otro lado tenía miedo de su reacción cuando supieran a lo que expuso a la poni al entregarla a Sharp.

—¡Oh, perdone señor! —Se disculpó una joven que acaba de pasar a su lado y lo habia empujado. —No me fije que estaba ahí.

—No te preocupes. —Miro con atención a la joven, tenía un cuerno mucho más grande que el promedio, como si fuera un viejo unicornio que toda su vida su hubiera dedicado a la magia, sin embargo, sus facciones eran juveniles. —Nos puede pasar a todos.

—Qué alivio. —Soltó un suspiro, Light la miro sin comprender. —Es agradable encontrarse con alguien que no se enoja por este tipo de cosas ¿Sabe? No sé qué pasa en Canterlot, pero todos parecen estar de malas siempre.

Se empezó a reír.

—A mi también me lo parecía así. Pensé que después de tantos años habían cambiado un poco.

—Pues no se mucho de cómo era la ciudad antes de la guerra, pero si sé que ahora son todos unos gruñones engreídos.

—Son de alta sociedad ¿Qué más esperabas?

—Que estuvieran agradecidos por lo que hizo la Resistencia por ellos.

—Dudo que siquiera sepan quienes son o como se ven. —Rio un poco. —Grey Light, por cierto. —Le ofreció un casco para estrecharlo.

—Freeice. —Sonrió un poco. —Disculpe, señor Light, pero mi familia me espera más delante. —Abrió las alas y se despidió de él. —¡Espero verlo de nuevo!

Impresionado hizo memoria de las charlas que habia tenido con Twilight y recordó el nombre de la alicornio que habia derrotado a la Reina.

 _"_ _Tan joven…. ¿Y acabo con ella?"_ La observo hasta que donde la permitió la vista. Era extraño, pero habia algo familiar en esa poni que no podía acabar de entender.

Decidió dejar pasar por alto eso por el momento y observo con atención hacia la puerta por donde saldrían las princesas. Todos esperaban debajo de los balcones del castillo de Canterlot para escuchar las noticias que la princesa Luna les iba a dar a continuación.

—¿Nerviosa Twilight? —Pregunto Celestia mientras esperaban a que fuera la hora de salir.

La princesa volvía a tener su corona sobre su cabeza, algo que le resultaba familiar y extraño después de tantos años de no llevarla, junto con una capa seda que Luna habia mandado hacer para la ocasión. La poni color lavanda no llevaba nada, aun no podía reclamar su título hasta que Luna diera por terminado su castigo, esta a su vez iba con la corona y la capa que hacia juego con la de su hermana.

—¿Por qué tengo que hablar yo primero? —Murmuro. —Ni siquiera sé que decir.

—Nos podemos turnar para hablar, si así lo deseas querida. —Dijo Discord que acaba de llegar.

—Tu eres el testigo solamente ¿No Cord?

—Tia, vela está muy nerviosa.

—Twilight, solo tienes que decir que es lo que quieres decir. Confió en que sabrás que. Siempre fuiste una buena princesa y hablar jamás se te dificulto.

—Eso fue antes, princesa… Ellos jamás olvidaran lo que hice.

Celestia estaba por agregar algo cuando Discord e indico con un gesto que lo dejara hablar a él.

—Entonces, haz que las cosas buenas de tu reinado sobrepasen a la Reina. Hiciste todo este viaje para perdonarte a ti Twilight, no por ellos. —El draconequus la miraba con seriedad. —Solo sal… Y haz tu mejor aparición en la historia. Venimos con buenas noticias y saldré contigo. No estarás sola.

Twilight sonrió y asintió.

—Lo sé. Muchas gracias por todo, Discord… No hubiera podido hacer todo este viaje sin ti.

—Para eso estamos los amigos.

Se abrazaron. Tenían aun que esperar a que Luna los nombrara para salir al balcón.

Las trompetas sonaron alrededor de toda la plaza en donde estaban reunidos los ponis, acallando todas las conversaciones que surgían entre los presentes. Todos miraron de forma automática hacia arriba a la expectativa.

La puerta se abrió y Luna recibió aplausos de parte de sus súbditos, todos estaban agradecidos con ella por mantener la poca armonía que quedaba en Equestria y era algo que después de tantos años de oscuridad no podían dejar de agradecer.

—Gracias mis queridos ponis. —Durante los últimos meses habia mejorando mucho sus discursos, eso tenía que reconocerlo. —Les agradezco mucho que hoy estén aquí ante mi convocatoria, sé que no suelo hacerlas con tan poco tiempo de anticipación, pero ante los hechos que se presentaron hoy en la mañana pienso que era necesario hacer esto lo más rápido posible. —Hizo una pausa. —La princesa Twilight Sparkle ha regresado.

La plaza se llenó de murmullos, algunos buenos, otros malos. Sus amias no sabían si era verdad o no, se miraron entre ellas y entre el dragón que sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza. Querían verla para asegurarse que estaba bien.

La alicornio salió con paso firme y decido acompañada de Discord, todo el murmullo volvió apagarse al verla.

—Se ve bien. —Murmuro Spike, tranquilo.

—Se ve cambiada. —Respondió en tono bajo Rainbow, aun sin saber si estaba en lo correcto o no. —Algo cambio en ella desde la última vez que la vimos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No lo sé, pero algo, algo cambio.

Se quedaron calladas, esperando a que su amiga dijera algo. Esta tenía la garganta seca y al sentir como el draconequus ponía una pata en su hombro se tranquilizó un poco, tomo aire y hablo.

—He estado durante cuatro meses en un viaje fuera de Equestria, en busca de Celestia. Ella estaba en el país Drako, también conocido como el país de los dragones, para llegar hasta él hicimos una travesía sobre todo el continente, pasando por países como la Pradera, Kaoru, Ursos y el Bosque Maldito, lugar en donde antes era Nux la ciudad de los Creadores. Son países que muy pocos ponis conocen su existencia.

—¿Es cierto Discord?

—Asi es. —Asunto y continuo. —Pensamos que lo mas difícil seria llegar a Drako, pero durante el viaje tuvimos muchos percances y me alegra decir que, gracias a nosotros y a nuestros demás compañeros de viaje, capturamos a uno de los peores criminales fugados de Equestria. —Miro a Luna, preguntándole con la mirada si podía decir algo más, esta negó con la cabeza. Si decía que se trataba de un contrabandista de magia, podía hacer que el pánico atacara las calles.

—¿¡Y eso de que nos sirve!?

—¡Simple palabrería!

—¡Dijeron que ella no volvería a no ser que Celestia estuviera aquí!

Twilight miro nerviosa a Luna, esta le indico que se calmará y continuará. Tomo aire.

—Sus princesas y la Corona Real de Equestria no son mentirosas. Mi redención se dio acabo y de forma efectiva. Llegamos a Drako y la encontramos. —Sonrió y miro a Discord.

—Por favor, denle la bienvenida a la princesa Celestia. —Apuntaron detrás de ellos, donde las puertas se volvieron a abrir.

Las trompetas sonaron con una melodía gloriosa, hubo un momento de silencio mientras la princesa salía del castillo y abría las alas para hacerse ver más y después todos los ponis empezaron a lanzar vítores, algunos lloraban de la emoción y otros no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. La princesa miro todo con alegría y con una energía que habia pensado que habia perdido mucho tiempo atrás.

Aplausos se unieron a los gritos de alegría, mientras Equestria completa le daba la bienvenida a su princesa, que se elevó un poco e hizo que de su cuerno saliera una luz que baño a todos los presentes, dándoles esperanza y tranquilidad, después de tantos años.

—Muchas gracias mis queridos y amados ponis. —Dijo con voz melodiosa cuando aterrizo de nuevo en el balcón y los miro con alegría. —Me alegra ver, que a pesar de todos los años que han pasado, aun me reciben con cariño y amor de su parte. Y sé que sin ayuda de Discord o de Twilight, no sería posible el que yo estuviera aquí.

Un silencio se apodero de nuevo de la plaza.

—Quiero que comprendan ponis queridos, que Twilight cometió una equivocación, pero la Reina Oscura y la poni que tienen aquí delante de ustedes no eran la misma. La princesa de la amistad estuvo años encerrada en su propia conciencia, siendo testigo de lo que la Reina hacía con su cuerpo. Este viaje de "Redención" era, en muchos aspectos, tanto para ella darse cuenta de sus errores y poder perdonarse, además de traerme de vuelta con ustedes. —Hizo una pausa. —Y quiero que sepan, que no solo ella les fallo como princesa, si no también yo y las demás. La familia real se debe cuidar entre sí, y no fuimos capaces de ver cuando Twilight estaba desviando su camino, de haberlo hecho, todo esto no hubiera pasado. Asi que, de parte de todas, les pido una profunda disculpa.

—Con el regreso de mi hermana a Equestria, podremos al fin empezar a reconstruir lo que todos estos años de guerra nos arrebató como nación y a devolver la armonía.

Los asistentes aplaudieron, felices y más conformes que unos momentos atrás. Celestia siempre sabia como manejar a las multitudes. Luna sonrió, miro a su hermana y esta asiento, miro a Twilight y se acercó a ella.

—Con el poder que se me ha concedido, yo la Princesa Luna, regente de la noche y protectora de los sueños, doy por terminado el castigo que se le asignó a Twilight Sparkle y le devuelvo el permiso de volver a Equestria.

La otra alicornio hizo flotar la tiara de la poni color lavanda.

—Yo, la princesa Celestia, regente del día y protectora de la armonía, te devuelvo a ti, Twilight Sparkle tu título de princesa, junto con los deberes y obligaciones que esto implica. —La tiara se la puso en la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que todos empezaban a gritar de emoción.

—¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! —Gritaba la multitud, emocionada y agradecida. Una lagrima de felicidad bajo por su mejilla, sin saber si sentirse bien o mal sobre esa ovación.

La alicornio no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando y que unos meses atrás, esos mismos ponis fueran los que la abucheaban y la invitaron a irse rápido del país.

—Solo haz, que las cosas buenas que hagas sobrepasen a la Reina. —Murmuro Discord detrás de ella, feliz de ver el espectáculo. —Cosas como esta, harán que la balanza con tus súbditos quede a favor y puedas recuperar su confianza.

…

..

..

Hubo una fiesta en nombre de las recién llegadas princesas, a la cual Twilight se negó a ir.

—Aún falta mucho para que la Reina quede atrás a pesar de que este sea el pr9imer paso aun necesitamos mucho más.

A pesar de que sus amigas quisieron ir en cuanto antes a verla en persona ansiosas que les platicara de su viaje, le dijo a Discord que les dijera que aún no estaba lista para verlas hasta que volviera a Ponyville podrían hablar. Al único que le dieron oportunidad de quedarse y verla fue a Spike y en parte porque la alicornio no estaría tranquila hasta verlo.

Las demás se fueron resignadas sobre todo al oír que en menos de dos días la princesa de la amistad estaría de regreso en su palacio.

Grey Light la acompaño a donde la estaba esperando el dragón, él no se sentía con ganas ni fuerza para verlo, haber vuelto a Equestria le habia hecho revivir muchos recuerdos y emociones y ver a Spike estaba seguro que aún no estaba listo. Sabía que si quería seguir siendo parte de la vida de Twilight en algún punto debería de tratarlo, pero ese día no era el adecuado.

—¿Qué crees que me diga?

—Estará contento de verte. —La calmo. —Eres su madre. Estará contento de verte.

—¿Qué le diré? ¿Qué pasa si pregunta sobre lo que paso? ¿Sobre Odahviing?

—Estoy seguro que lo resolverás. —Se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta que conectaba el jardín con el castillo. —Eres la poni más capaz que conozco.

—Lo dices porque me ves con cariño. —Murmuro mientras se sonrojaba.

—Y además es verdad—Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de irse. —Estoy seguro, que a pesar de todo él aun siente todo el amor que sentía por ti antes de la Era Oscura. Solo ve y platiquen. Te puede ayudar.

Dicho esto, se dispuso a irse dejándola parada enfrente de la puerta. Tomo aire, tratando de darse ánimos a si misma, no sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa ni porque estaba tan recia a ver a sus amigas o al dragón. A pesar de que el sentimiento de culpa que sentía unos meses atrás antes de irse a su viaje ya no existía, notaba como habia cambiado gracias a todos los eventos que habia vivido.

Grey Light era el mayor ejemplo de eso.

 _"_ _¿Y ahora como se supone que les diga sobre nosotros? ¿Cómo se dan esas noticias? Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos bien que somos"_ Pensó con angustia, mientras tomaba aire y abría la gran puerta de madera con ayuda de su magia.

Spike estaba sentado en medio del jardín, mirando la luna y las estrellas mientras esperaba con paciencia a que ella llegara. Al percatarse del sonido de la puerta abriéndose sintió la necesidad de voltear sin embargo no lo hizo.

—Lo que más gusta de todo lo que logramos. —Dijo cuándo escucho los pasos de la poni acercarse. —Es que las estrellas vuelven a estar en el firmamento.

Twilight miro hacia arriba, habia olvidado que las estrellas existían y se sorprendió al verlas de nuevo.

—Son hermosas. —Murmuro cuando se sentó a su lado. —Pensé tanto tiempo en las sombras… Que habia olvidado su luz.

—Seguro las viste mucho durante tu viaje.

—Ningún país tiene lo que Equestria, y eso incluye las estrellas.

Spike la volteo a ver, la tomo con cuidado y la acerco hacia el mientras se encogía. Twilight extendió las patas de adelante para aceptar el abrazo. Sintió un sentimiento cálido recorriéndole el pecho y extendiéndose por todo el cuerpo, las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y sintió como Spike lloraba igual.

—Te extrañe mucho mamá. —Murmuro el dragón, apretando con cuidado a la alicornio.

Nota:

Perdón por el atraso, la escuela y demás cosas me han tenido ocupada más de lo que me gustaría, pero ya saben que prefiero que esto esté bien escrito a que quede todo feo por hacerlo a la carrera aun así una disculpa, espero que para el epilogo no tengan que esperar tanto :D Nos seguimos leyendo.

Rombla


	46. Epilogo y agradecimientos

Epilogo y agradecimientos.

 **4 meses después.**

La vida siguió su curso, el día y la noche iban y venían con sus respectivos astros, Equestria volvía a entrar a una fase de armonía que muchos de sus habitantes habían pensado que jamás sentirían de nuevo en sus vidas, de forma lenta pero segura. La familia Real hacia lo que estaba en sus cascos, viajaban a diferentes partes del país para ver su estado y como ayudar.

Los miembros de la Resistencia recibieron su reconocimiento y fueron condecorados frente a toda Equestria y fueron inmortalizados en un vitral en la sala del trono del castillo de Canterlot, junto con una fotografía de cada uno que fue puesta en el Salón de los Héroes.

El Lord Protector junto con las líderes de la resistencia, recibieron además el honor de ser inmortalizados en el jardín de estatuas, que a pesar de la Era Oscura, las antecesoras a ellas aún seguían en pie. El pueblo seguía en reconstrucción, pero las zonas importantes como la escuela, el Ayuntamiento y la granja de la familia Apple estaban en condiciones de ser usadas ya.

Para empezar a dar clases a los más jóvenes, se dividió el horario de la escuela en la mañana y en la tarde y con los dos maestros que consiguieron para dar las clases, uno se especializaba en los mayores y el otro en los potrillos. Freeice no dudo en ir a las clases, le encantaba aprender, además que era una clase que contaba cosas que en ningún libro estaba.

—Se creía hasta el momento que la existencia de la Ciudad Imperial habia sido un mito, hasta que se descubrieron las ruinas de la misma en el bosque que está próximo a Kaoru. —Indico el maestro mientras dibujaba con una pasión poco antes vista por los jóvenes en la pizarra con ayuda de su cuerno. Era una pasión tan pura y positiva que se las pegaba y les hacía desear aún más estar ahí en el lugar en donde les platicaba de todas esas especies extrañas.

—¿No habrá posibilidad de que alguna vez vayamos a ver las ruinas?

—Lo dudo mucho, estamos hablando de un lugar muy alejado de Equestria. —Con su cuerno creo una proyección del mapa de su país y del continente, poniendo un punto rojo justo en donde se encontraba las ruinas de la ciudad— Pero podemos hablar un poco sobre ellas antes de que…

La clase se vio interrumpida por la campana que anunciaba el término de la misma, los jóvenes suspiraron decepcionados. El profesor sonrió.

—No se preocupen, mañana podemos seguir con la lección. Vayan a casa chicos, la lección de hoy a terminado.

Los alumnos salieron poco a poco y el maestro miro a la joven alicornio acompañada de Bluesky, sonrió al verlos, le causaban cierta ternura. Spike asomo la cabeza por la puerta abierta del salón, saludo a los dos jóvenes miembros de la Resistencia y después miro en dirección del unicornio.

—¿Esta listo, señor Light?

—Dame un momento Lord Protector—Pidió mientras guardaba con los gises y limpiaba la pizarra.

—¿Sabe que no es necesario que me diga así verdad?

—Lo mismo le he dicho sobre decirme Light. Twi todo el tiempo me dice Grey, no me molestaría que usted también lo hiciera.

—Pero es distinto. —El unicornio camino hasta donde él estaba y comenzaron a caminar. —Aparte de ella, nadie más lo llama Grey, señor Light.

—¿Sabe lo raro que se escucha que un dragón me diga señor y me hable de usted?

—¡También lo hace!

—Porque hablo dirigiéndome a un Lord. Nos enseñaron desde pequeños a hablarles así a los miembros de la realeza

—Pero a Twilight no le habla así.

—Touche.

Algo que lamentaba de cierta forma el poni color gris era que su castigo le impedía viajar con libertad, estaba obligado a quedarse en Ponyville cosa que no lamentaba mucho, Twilight solía estar ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, pero si quería ir a otras partes del reino, solo tenía permito Canterlot y Appleloosa. Aun no habia ido a ninguno a ver con detenimiento, no se sentía listo.

Otra cosa que le habían asignado y que en un principio le desagrado, era que, en ocasiones, Spike como Lord Protector tenía la responsabilidad de vigilarlo dentro del pueblo. El dragón no abusaba de eso y la gran mayoría de veces se trataba de acompañar al unicornio en una caminata larga por el pueblo.

Al inicio, era bastante incómodo para ambos, Spike sabia quién era él, su historia con Twilight y lo recordaba del día cuando su familia murió. Grey sentía cierto temor hacia el dragón, pero conforme pasaban los días las charlas se volvieron más fáciles de realizar y se volvieron amigos, después de todo, Twilight era una cosa en común que los ayudo a entenderse entre ellos.

—Y mañana de nuevo toca traer troncos desde el bosque. —Murmuro Spike.

—Le tocara a usted, yo tengo que replantar.

—Tiene que admitir que el castigo de ayudar en la reconstrucción y en lo que se le ofrezca a Twilight fue algo bastante ligero.

—Yo lo sé, solo digamos que a veces los años me alcanzan y no me siento tan joven como antes.

—Pues, a pesar de eso se ve feliz, señor Light.

—Y lo soy. —Sonrió y miro hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en la hermosura del atardecer.

…

…

…

—¿No tienes otra historia de tus viajes, Twilight? —Pregunto con curiosidad Rainbow.

La alicornio sonrió, no sabía que era tan interesante de lo que platicaba, pero al parecer sus amigas siempre la oían con atención y emoción. Las cinco estaban sentadas en la cocina mientras comían una pequeña merienda. Los niños de la poni color cian jugaban alegremente con Rome que se divertía de lo lindo con los dos pequeños.

La pequeña Zafiro, estaba sentada en una silla especial que Twilight le habia hecho para poder sentarla. Era un poco más pequeña que un poni bebe, pero también mucho más tranquila. La poni color lavanda no podía evitar sentir un orgullo lleno de amor cada vez que veia a la pequeña kirin, sentía que era también parte de ella, aunque fuera hija de Rarity y Spike.

Mordisqueaba con alegría trozos triturados de piedras que la unicornio le habia preparado unos momentos atrás, Twilight recordando los primeros días de vida de Spike les dijo que los dientes de la pequeña podían molestarle mucho si no les daba la estimulación correcta, por lo que las piedras le ayudaban para que los dientes salieran sin lastimarla. Miraba con atención a las seis ponis que estaban platicando.

La corona que habia recuperado después de su destierro estaba guardada en su habitación, no le gustaba usar la capa que Celestia le habia regalado, pero la tenía guardada con cuidado para cuando la necesitara usar. Lo único que aun tenia puesto era una pulsera tejida con cuidado de algunas plantas que habían recogido durante su estancia en el Bosque Maldito. Un regalo poco común que le habia hecho Grey.

—Creo que ya les conté todo lo relevante…

—Eso no es verdad, Twilight. —Le rebatió Pinkie Pie que la miraba con cara suspicaz. —No nos has contado nada de tu galán.

Ante ese comentario sintió como se sonrojaba, lo que hizo que sus amigas la viran con atención y se rieran.

—¿Cuál galán?

—No te hagas… Ese guapo unicornio que la mayoría de días siempre viene a visitarte y con el que sales a pasear muy seguido. —Rarity la miraba divertida mientras le decía esas palabras.

—¿Se refieren a Grey?

—Aja

—¿Qué… Qué quieren sabe de Grey Light?

—Solo nos dijiste porque está castigado por lo que hizo durante el viaje, pero no como se conocieron… Y qué clase de relación tienen.

—Pues… —El sonrojo se le extendió aún más por el rostro cuando empezó a pensar en que iba a decir a continuación. —Ustedes saben cómo lo conocí, lo encontré en la Pradera y lo contratamos de guía. Durante el viaje nos fuimos conociendo y pues… No lo sé. —Sonrió un poco ante el recuerdo. —Surgió supongo. —Hizo una pausa, mientras sentía como el corazón le calentaba el cuerpo ante el recuerdo, se dio cuenta que estaba tocando la pulsera que le habia regalado Light unas semanas atrás y carraspeo. —Vamos lento… Para los dos ha sido muy sorpresivamente todo esto y los somos… Algo cerrados en cuanto estos sentimientos. Yo no lo quiero forzar ni el a mí.

—¿Forzar? ¿Te refieres a…? —Fluttershy la veia alarmada.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —Se escandalizo ante el comentario. —¡Por Celestia, ustedes han hablado con él!

—Pero no lo conocemos como tú. Además, tienes que admitir que es raro que tenga impuesto un castigo real y no nos hayan dicho la razón y aparte tu amiga llegue con un completo desconocido presentarlo como si fueran algo muy cercano.

Al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero tenía prohibido decir algo sobre Sharp o su fábrica, Luna y Celestia pensaron que una noticia así haría que la poca paz y tranquilidad que Equestria estaba logrando tener se viniera abajo y cundiera el pánico. Algo con lo que ella estaba de acuerdo, pero sabía que Sharp tenía un mercado muy grande y para pararlo por completo, necesitaban encontrar a todos los compradores.

Habia pedido ver al pegaso, pero las dos princesas se lo impidieron hasta que ellas consideraban que fuera el momento adecuado y le pidieron que volviera a Ponyville para empezar a rehacer la confianza perdida con sus súbditos.

—Hay una buena razón por la razón de su destierro se ha mantenido en secreto. —Cerro los ojos y suspiro. —Y por lento me refiero a que él sabe de mi pasado y yo del suyo. Y ambos nos abstuvimos de ver sentir sentimientos así durante mucho tiempo. Es… difícil tratar de avanzar y dejar todo lo que estamos arrastrando de forma rápida… Asi que vamos lento.

—¿Por eso ni siquiera se toman de los cascos? —Pregunto Rainbow, a lo que Twilight asintió. —Vaya sí que son lentos.

—Tú no puedes decir nada, Soarin y tu fueron demasiado rápido.

—La primera vez nada más. —La miro enojada. —Y los dos coincidimos cuando lo intentemos de nuevo que teníamos que ir más lento, pero no tanto.

—Con esta platica siento que estamos 20 años en el pasado. —Murmuro Applejack, sonriendo. —Parecemos yeguas demasiado jóvenes discutiendo de amoríos.

—Soarin no fue un amorío… —Murmuro la pegaso.

—Tampoco Grey Light.

—Era solo un decir. —Puso los ojos en blanco. —Por Equestria, ya una no puede decir nada.

Twilight estaba abriendo la boca para agregar algo cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió, dejando pasar a Spike acompañado de Grey Light, estaban riéndose de un chiste que el dragón acababa de contar, pero al sentir la mirada de las seis ponis sobre ellos se quedaron callados.

—¿Interrumpimos algo? —Pregunto Spike preocupado.

—En lo absoluto. —Rarity le indico con un casco que pasara, al ver a su hija, los ojos se le iluminaron de emoción y camino con prisa hacia ella.

—¡Hola pequeñita! ¿Cómo estás? —La niña al escuchar la voz de su padre y verlo soltó las piedras y alzo los brazos al encuentro de él. —¿Tu y mamá pasaron una buena tarde?

—Siempre que te ve se alegra mucho. —Murmuro la poni mientras los veia felices.

—Buenas noches. —Saludo Grey Light cuando paso detrás del dragón.

—Hola Grey. —Lo saludo Rainbow Dash, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con sus amigas. —¿Quieres sentarte a comer con nosotros?

—Es una oferta muy buena, pero me temo que tengo otros planes para esta noche. —Contesto de forma cortes. Camino hacia Twilight y le ofreció un casco. —¿Me permites robarte por unas cuantas horas?

La alicornio sintió como se ruborizaba, mientras sus amigas sonreían un poco.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes por nosotros cariño, no es ningún problema que nos dejes por esta noche. —Se apresuró a decir Rarity prediciendo lo que estaba por decir la poni color lavanda. —Podemos cenar cualquier otro día.

—¿Están seguras? —Pregunto. —¿No hay ningún problema?

Las cinco negaron con la cabeza, ella soltó un suspiro y tomo el casco del unicornio que sonrió complacido. Miro con complicidad al dragón que levanto un pulgar en modo de aprobación mientras los veían salir.

—Algo tuviste que ver con esto ¿Verdad?

—El señor Light me pregunto un lugar en el cual podría pasar una velada buena con Twilight y yo le conteste.

—Espero que si sea una buena velada. Sería la primera vez que salen en circunstancias normales.

—Lo sé, pero por lo que me dijo ya tiene un plan bastante bien montado de lo que van a hacer esta velada.

—¿Quién diría que nuestra pequeña Twilight al final si encontraría a alguien con quien estar? —Murmuro Applejack.

—A mí me sorprende que pensaras que no encontraría a nadie. —Replico Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

—¿Crees que sea bueno que estén ellos dos solos? Ya sabes… Por la Reina.

—El señor Light es incapaz de ponerle un casco encima a Twilight, eso se lo aseguro…

Spike estaba por replicar algo más cuando su niña le puso una manita en la cara, la volteo a ver sonrió y pronto se le olvido lo que iba a decir a continuación, las cinco ponis miraron fascinadas al dragón jugando con su bebe y haciéndole mimos, mientras sonreía con orgullo y la pequeña le devolvía la sonrisa a su padre, con una inocencia y belleza que nadie jamás habia visto. Por ese breve momento, todas se sintieron en completa armonía y sin preocupaciones.

…

…

…

—No abras los ojos, hasta que yo te lo pida Twi. —Murmuro Grey Light al oído de la alicornio que se limitó a reír.

—Estoy segura que no estamos ya en el pueblo, es demasiado caminar.

—Shhh, confía en mí, no te llevare a ningún lugar peligroso.

—Confió en ti. —"Más de lo que me gustaría admitir" pensó mientras seguían caminando.

El frio aire nocturno le dio la bienvenida en la melena y el olor a pasto y el aroma floral que no supo identificar de igual forma. Sus pasos hacían un eco sordo contra la tierra que iban pisando para llegar a donde fuera que la quería llevar el Light, iban subiendo lo que parecía ser una pendiente, pero no muy inclinada.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato, hasta que Grey le pidió que parara.

—Una vez me preguntaste sobre que era la cosa más hermosa que habia visto durante mis viajes.

—Asi es, me dijiste que unas flores muy particulares que solo habías visto una vez en tu vida.

—Unas flores que curiosamente, solo se encuentran en Equestria. —Le puso un casco en los hombros a la poni. —Abre los ojos Twi. —Pidió.

Ella obedeció de forma casi automática solo para sentir como el aliento se le escapaba de lo que estaba viendo en ese instante. Estaban en una pequeña colina, lo cual les permitía ver el pequeño valle que se extendía debajo de ellos. En el valle habia una especie de flores que Twilight nunca había visto en persona, eran extrañas de encontrar y sobre todo si estaban florecidas.

Cada una de las flores apuntaban hacia la colina y brillaban cada una de tonos diferentes de luz, algunas eran azules, variando un poco la tonalidad, habia unas de colores más tenues aun, como las blancas, rosas, amarillas, también rojas, moradas y anaranjadas. A pesar de ser de colores distintos todas, juntas formaban un hermoso espectáculo de luces que, al estar así, daban armonía para los que las veían.

Volteo a ver al unicornio que la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Es… Hermoso, Grey…

—Lo sé, por eso quería que tú lo vieras. — Hizo una pausa. —No estamos muy lejos de Ponyville, antes de que preguntes, Spike me hablo de estas flores hace unos días, vine a verlas y en seguida supe que tenía que mostrártelas.

—Muchas gracias.

—No agradezcas. —La atrajo hacia él, acomodándola en el hueco de su pecho y el cuello. Le dio un beso ligero en la cabeza mientras seguían viendo las flores. —Quería mostrarte la segunda cosa más hermosa que he encontrado durante todos mis viajes.

—¿La segunda? ¿Cuál es la primera?

—Tu. —Se rio un poco mientras sentía como se ruborizaba. —Aunque yo diría que más bien me encontraste tú.

—Nos encontramos ambos. Y me alegro que fuera así.

—También yo.

Con su magia, Grey Light hizo florar una manta para días de campo y la puso delante de ellos, junto con una pequeña cena que habia preparado antes. Se sentaron, comieron y platicaron y una vez que las palabras ya sobraban, se quedaron callado viendo las flores.

—Twi… Tal vez sea algo precipitado, pero… —Tomo aire antes de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. —Creo que te estoy empezando a amar.

—¿Y si te digo…? —Se acercó a él. —¿Qué creo que yo también?

—Me harías más feliz de lo que ya me haces, Twilight.

Se besaron de forma lenta, casi sin querer sintiendo cada una de las sensaciones que les transmitía ese contacto, sin querer que ese simple momento de felicidad y perfección terminara tan rápido, se aferraron a ese momento extendiéndolo hasta lo más que pudieron.

Y por ese breve instante, todo lo que antes habia pasado dejo de existir, permitiéndoles ver el futuro con mayor claridad.

—Creo que a esto era a lo que nos referíamos cuando decíamos "Redención" —murmuro con una sonrisa ella.

—Creo que sí. —Contesto él riendo un poco.

Siguieron viendo las flores, sin decirse nada. Por el momento, todo lo que alguna vez se necesitaran decir, ya estaba dicho. Y eran felices.

 **Agradecimientos.**

Y así es como llegamos al termino de otro fanfict. Como siempre les digo, me tardo en subir los capítulos, pero no abandono las historias. Muchas gracias a todos lo que me vienen siguiendo desde la Reina Oscura y apoyaron también este proyecto, sin ustedes el término de esta historia jamás hubiera podido llegar a hacer.

A los nuevos que los atrape con esta historia, también les doy las gracias, por darse el tiempo de leerla y de dejar sus opiniones sobre la misma.

En general, muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes, mis lectores, sin ustedes el seguir estas historias no tendría mucho sentido, y sobre todo gracias por tenerme tanta paciencia con esta historia y los capítulos, no me gusta atrasarme tanto, pero durante la escritura de esta historia a veces en serio no podía escribir.

Espero que muchos de los nombres que veo cada semana en las reviews sigan apareciendo en las siguientes historias que escriba. No voy a dejar de actualizar mi perfil y planeo seguir escribiendo, pero antes de subir la nueva fanfict larga probablemente me de un tiempo en lo que avanzo unos cuantos capítulos.

¡Muchísimas gracias por su interacción y sus palabras! ¡Pero, sobre todo, por darme la oportunidad como escritora al leer mis historias!

¡Nos seguimos leyendo!

Rombla


End file.
